Black Pearl: A Captain's Love Original
by DisOfErebor
Summary: Jack Sparrow is obsessed by his ship - the Black Pearl. I tried to find my own, personal answer, why he is. Captain Jack Sparrow/OC
1. Prologue: 1715 The Hidden Bay

_**Entry**__**:**_

_**For I'm not a native speaker, there may be a number of mistakes within my grammar.**_

_**I would be thankful for your help to find out where they are and your suggestion for a correction.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foreword:<strong>_

_**I do not own any rights on "Pirates of the Caribbean", its content or its characters (unfortunately). My story uses some elements out of the children's books about Jack Sparrows youth, without going deeper into those stories. I used those elements freely within my own story and as an idea for my own thoughts. When the story proceeds, I will use elements and motives from the four movies as well.**_

_**There is only one reason why I'm writing this story: the impressive and unique way in which Johnny Depp brought Captain Jack Sparrow to life. I'm breathless whenever I see him. He was able to show us the different sides of Captain Jack Sparrow: the humorous, the serious and the tragic side. That's really great.**_

_**In my story the funny moments won't get as much room as they got within the movies. **_

_**A lot of twists and complications as well as some characters are only brought to life by my own imagination – really Fanfiction...**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy it... **_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: 1715 The Hidden Bay<strong>

The picturesque bay was located on the back of the island. It wasn't directly visible neither of the sea nor of the country. And it lay far enough from the small, free trading port on the other site of the island, which was a point of reference for many ships of all kind of type.

So the settlement which nestled in the bay had remained secret to the curious eyes of the Spaniards and the English as well as of the numerous pirates who were looking for hiding-places in these waters.

The ship which was looking for its way to the bay in this early, still misty morning seemed to move with a sleepwalking safety through the narrow shipping channel, though. The sails were already reefed and the flag was retracted.

The "Silver Stream" returned back from her last adventure on sea almost unnoticed and some days too early.

"Mister Turner, make sure that this old lady finds safely to her place. I think we will cause some of our friends a surprise today."

"Aye, Captain!"

"I only hope, that we really stayed unchallenged. This adventure could lead us into a lot of trouble with the council of the brethren court. The boy we saved isn't only somebody at all."

"Teague will get in violent temper if he realizes what we did."

"Take my oath he will, my friend."

"And it doesn't cause you bellyache?"

"No!" A big grin was on the Captain's face: "Far from it! The boy owns all a pirate should own and much more. His talents would be wasted if we left him at Shipwreck Cove or Tortuga. Much worse: They're thinking their Code is much worthier than such a courageous and dauntless boy. It's a pity that he's too young to stay aboard."

"Come off it! One or two years to come and he is in command."

"What's this? I'll hope you're not planning a mutiny, my friend?"

Both men were laughing while the fog lifted and gave sight to the houses and the environment round the bay. Another ship was moored to the pier, when the "Silver Stream" reached nearly soundless at her berth.

Captain Patrick Swallow and his partner Rosalind Stevens were some of the last pirates who managed it to stay free from any rules. They were sailing the seven seas only for their own profit, while most of the others were vested with a letter of mark by the crown or had crooked to the council of the brethren court and its code. Patrick and Rosalind found this island on one of their preys and they knew how to use its unique bearing for their plans.

Swallow's crew was totally loyal, because there was neither an excessive strength nor an all too lax regiment aboard. They shared one to one with an extra part for the Captain which was mostly spent within the tavern – as payment for a proper drinking bout.

Patrick Swallow was a man in his middle ages. At the first view no one would have recognized him as a sailor, because he was neither tall nor strong. But he had an unmistakable feeling for doing the right thing up to the right moment. Within one year he and Rosalind sent about fifty trading- and marine ships to the depths. Both, the Spanish and the English, offered a prize on him, but his only answer was a loud laugh and then he ordered another beaker of beer. His missing strength he equalized with robustness and agility. Additionally his grasp for the sea and its dark depths was legendary. His weathered face was sunburnt and dominated by his lively gray eyes. His long hair was bleached by the sun and several gray strands were mingled in within the last months. He used to wear it in a braid which gave him a youthful appearance.

Swallow was a passionate Captain and he loved his ship and his crew.

From time to time he left his ship to stay ashore. Then he wasn't seen for weeks. Anybody knew that there was only one reason: Rosalind Stevens.

His crew knew it was time again to stay ashore now. But there was enough work to do. Repairing and renovation had to be done and they had to store fresh water and supplies as well. So the shore leave was welcome.

Of all questions he had to deal with, Patrick was bothered especially by one. He asked himself what would happen when the council of Shipwreck Cove would find out, on which ship the boy escaped. Swallow knew that he and his crew couldn't expect any mercy. For they weren't accepting the Code, they were free from its duties, but also without the protection the Code granted. Nevertheless Patrick was convinced, that his decision was right, although he had no illusions what would happen to him if he was found here.

"Are you taking the boy with you to stay at your cottage?"

Turner's voice brought him back to the here and now.

"Yes, that's what I thought. Rosalind will love him."

"Oh yes, she will. But what's with Caithleen? You didn't raise her as a lady. Sometimes she acts more like a boy it seems."

"Don't be at fault, Bill. She has enough feminine attractions."

"That's not to overlook and she knows very well how to defend them. Can't imagine that it was Rosalind who told her how to fight with a sword or how to use pistol and grapnel."

"It was _only_ Rosalind who told her." Patrick replied twinkling.

"Then you should warn the poor boy, before he makes the mistake to think she's only a girl. Maybe you should teach him some tricks for self defense against her."

"I thought of that, but he spent his whole life within Shipwreck Cove. I think he's able to resist her." With a shrug he added: "Either they will hate each other or they will end up at the hayrick. In that case, Rosalind will throw me out, but I would prefer that anyhow."

Both men were laughing.

With a loud rattling the anchor fell and the "Stream" reached her berth. Swallow was confident. There weren't many steersmen being as virtuous as Bill Turner was. He was a really great sailor, a couragous pirate an a good man as well. However, Patrick sometimes asked himself, what it was that threw the discreet Bill Turner and his young wife Elianor amongst a crew of wild pirates.

However the answer would be, he was glad to have him aboard. One cool-headed man was good to have, two of them were even better. So throughout the years they had become close friends and their friendship worked without a lot of words.

"Captain, do you have orders for us?"

"If the ship is tied up, if all is in its place and if the guards are organized you're free to go ashore. Work can wait until tomorrow and you all know the way to the tavern. Tonight we'll going to divide the prey."

"Aye, Captain!"

Shortly after a crew of tired sailors left the "Stream" to feel solid floor under their feet for a while. Swallow was assure of his crew. He knew that they had organized the guards by themselves, so there were no problems to expect. With sunrise they would start with the reparation to be sure that this time ashore wouldn't last an eternity.

One thing was different this time – and he had nearly forgotten what it was.

"Sir!" The youthful voice tore him out of his thoughts: "What's going to happen with me?"

In front of him was standing a boy of maybe fifteen years. He was slender, lithe and really keen for his age. His well-proportioned face with its soft brown eyes and its fine curved lips would turn a lot of girls heads some day.

He hopefully looked at Swallow. If it was admiration or only relief wasn't easy to say. Without fail it seemed, the boy was glad that Patrick pulled him out of the water in the bay of Shipwreck Cove and took him to this hidden hideout.

Swallow wrapped an arm around his shoulder and said: "So, now, Jack Sparrow, you'll accompany me. The two of my crows will please you, I promise."

* * *

><p>The house was settled on top of the cliff high above the bay. It looked like a little cottage with its whitewashed walls and its garden. It was possible to have a wide view over the open sea, without being seen oneself. On the other side the view went from this side of the island to the other side. A thin trail of smoke ascended from the chimney and a woman was just opening the blinds, when she recognized her early visitors.<p>

"Patrick!"

Only one moment later she opened the door and threw herself into the arms of her Captain. For a moment they forgot everything, the here and now and also the boy. Another woman appeared. She was young, more a girl than a woman, with untamed black curls and bright gray eyes. When she saw Partick and Rosalind she rolled her eyes knowing what was going on.

She waved Jack to follow her: "That will take a long time, I suppose. C'mon, I think you must be hungry."

With another glance at the entangled pair Jack followed the girl into the house: "They like each other, I suppose?"

"That?" The girl laughed: "Oh yes, they like each other deeply!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Caithleen. Rosalind's daughter. I will get the ship which is moored at the pier some day. And who are you?"

"Oh...I'm Jack Sparrow!" They smiled at each other.

"Sit down. I think, Patrick wants you to stay here?"

"He said so! Aye!"

"Then I'll have to try to behave like a lady."

Jack shook his head: "No you haven't. Not for me!"

While she was laying the table she glanced at the boy from time to time. Her curiosity was nearly boiling over when Patrick and Rosalind entered the room.

"So, you're Jack Sparrow, the son of Captain Teague?" Rosalind perched herself astride on a stool and looked straight into his eyes. She grasped a goblet with vine and added: "Surely it isn't easy to survive within the fortress, isn't it"

"I prefer to be free."

"Yes, I can understand that." A shadow passed over her face. She looked like an older version of Caithleen with one difference: She wore her long black hair in a braid. On her left cheek she had a scar and when she replaced her goblet Jack noticed that her hand and her arm were also scarred.

"It's not really a sight to behold, isn't it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry! I don't want...!"

"I know, I know. Never mind! Patrick told me about your bold escape. I visited the fortress for several times. Not often, but often enough to know that living under the Code isn't easy. Especially if I think of that scum, that calls itself pirate or buccaneer, accepting the Code only for one thing: needing the shelter of the community."

Rosalind's voice reflected her feelings: disgust and reluctance.

It rapidly passed by and she continued: "If you're Teague's son I suppose you to be a suitable sailor up to now."

"I sailed with my own ship for several times."

Rosalind and Patrick glanced at each other in surprise, then she smiled: "What do you think, are you interested to sail under my command? I need someone me and Caithleen can count on"

"But you don't know anything about me"

"Then we should find out who you are, young Mister Sparrow. You're loving your freedom, right? She as well..." Rosalind pointed towards Caithleen: "If you're both are willing you can make a lot out of this. Both ships moored at the pier will need a younger Captain some day. Show me, what talents are yours. If I do not know much about you now, I will know a lot if we were together at sea for the first time. And who knows, if I can trust you, I will give the "Wing" to you and Caithleen. Because I would really prefer to stay ashore some day..."


	2. 1718 Caithleen

**Chapter 1: 1718 Caithleen**

Jack and Caithleen met on a rock high above a tiny lagoon in the back-country of the island. A cascade whooshed into the deep while the river made its way through the virgin forests behind them. The thick green of the omnipresent tropical plants shielded them both from curious looks as well as from the sun which was burning down on the island with merciless heat at noontime.

Far behind the lagoon the sea could be seen.

Jack's gaze was lost at the horizon. His thoughts obviously had followed. Suddenly he asked: "Is Patrick Swallow your father? I wanted to ask this much earlier, but it was never the right moment. We haven't been alone long enough for such questions."

Caithleen looked at him in surprise.

He had changed. The cute boy had become a bonny young man. His soft brown eyes with their long lashes dominated still his face. He was tanned and when he smiled his smile was in his eyes as well. Around his soft and fine curved lips he wore a beard now, which highlighted his beauty in a very special way.

Caithleen sighed when she answered: "No, he isn't, but he did all he could to replace my father. In every point of view. He taught me how to shoot and how to fence. He showed me how to navigate a ship and he gave me the ability to sense how a ship feels. Patrick believes that a ship is like a living being. His "Stream" is like a lover to him. Rosalind calls him mad for that. She thinks it is nonsense. And she teases him with it. But you know him. He takes his bottle of rum and hides where she can't find him – only that she _will_ find him. What do you think? Can you understand him?"

"Oh yes, I can. I know this feeling. It is possible to love a ship. Sometimes they react as if they were alive. If I have one of my own, I hope I will be able to feel its heartbeat."

His eyes were shimmering when he told her about the ship he would love to commandeer. Caithleen liked his enthusiasm about this little musing. A moment later he was serious again.

He asked: "How did Rosalind and Patrick find each other?"

"He saved me, my mother and some other prisoners from a Spanish ship that should take us to one of their colonies. For years we only came ashore for a few days or to hide from storm or heavy weather. Until they found this island. Patrick's dream is to live here with my mother, getting old together. He loves her, but she's afraid of losing him like she lost my father."

"What happened?"

"The Spanish! He wanted to capture a Spanish galleon but it was a trap. Half a dozen warships awaited him. When his ship was disabled, they boarded. In the end they burnt the ship on the open sea with all what was left aboard."

"All? Does that mean _really_ all?"

"With all aboard!" With a hoarse and nearly choked voice Caithleen continued: "My father and the crew were left behind, when the ship burst into flames. His men were imprisoned within the freight room and my father was chained to the wheel. They had been burned when they were still alive!"

Her eyes filled with tears and she tried in vain to fight her ascending memories. The young man at her side kept silent.

Jack had heard a lot and he was forced to see a lot of cruelty with his own eyes but this story let him shiver. When he carefully and nearly tentative wrapped his arm around her shoulder, Caithleen started crying and her voice was filled with pain: "Jack, that is so senseless and cruel. Why does it happen. Why are people cruel like that?"

Her voice choked in tears and her body was tossed sobbing.

"I've no answer for you, I'm sorry." His voice was only a whisper but in his eyes were a dark fire.

They were filled with pure horror and restrained fury. When Caithleen calmed down in his arms he swore himself that none of those he loved should ever sustain such a fate. Patrick Swallow and the people he met here had become like a family to him. He felt a deep sympathy for this place and its inhabitants – he didn't want to lose it.

Although he knew that this was an illusion. The neverending seven seas were shrinking. Trading Companies and warships were cruising all over the sea and one by one the last pirate hideouts were destroyed.

Nevertheless this place felt like a good hidden shelter.

Rosalind Stevens had admitted him although she had never seen him before. In her eyes he wasn't a stranger, even when she realized that Caithleen meant more to him then only a friend of the same age. She felt that Jack and Caithleen needed each other – two lonely and wounded souls.

For they were spending a lot of time together there were some rumors but Rosalind ignored them. She wasn't interested in tearing them apart.

Rosalind knew some of the rules of Shipwreck Cove, she knew the Code and she knew his father. 'He's not an easy character', she once told him: 'but I assure you, if you will need him some day, he will be there. He will never leave you for the Code.' He had only listened with a bitter smile on his lips. She didn't realize why he fled from the fortress. The cruelty there, the omnipresent violence had become so unbearable that he wanted to steal a ship to escape forever long before he met captain Swallow. Patrick freed him from that decision. Thanks to him, Jack was here now.

Swallow had told only a few members of his crew who the boy really was he brought ashore three years ago. It was a good feeling to live under that momentarily namelessness. Thankfulness was only one of the feelings Jack had about it.

The world would learn soon enough who Jack Sparrow was...

* * *

><p>Involuntarily he kept Caithleen closer. He didn't want to lose her and he was really surprised by this idea. He never imagined that he would accept such thoughts. But who already knew anything about fate and its ways. While he lived in Shipwreck Cove, love wasn't a familiar word to him. A kind of fairy tale. Only a few men had a partner - and why should they. It was easy to find a lot of good company within the taverns. Only to think of something else was already strange. A life like Rosalind and Patrick lived here, would not have been accepted in his world. So he was honestly surprised when he felt, that Caithleen meant more to him than he ever expected. The warmth of her body and her closeness meant the world to him.<p>

"Thank you!" She whispered and wiped away a last tear. A shy smile found its way back to her lips.

"What for?"

"You stayed with me although I wasn't wearing my happy face. You suffered it"

"I would suffer everything for you." His voice was free of the taunting undertone it mostly had. He was totally serious: "In this world there are three things I really love, Caithleen. My freedom, the sea – and you..."

Now it was out, and it wasn't as heavy as he thought.

Caithleen looked at him totally confused. She loved him from the first day they met. That morning three years ago, when Patrick Swallow brought him to her mother's cottage. Hopeless she thought. All the years she was convinced that – in his eyes – she was only a girl, behaving like a boy, training sword fighting with him and sharing his duties aboard the "Eagle's Wing" – the ship her mother owned.

This sudden confession came unexpected and she blushed up to her ears. One moment later she threw herself into his arms, covering his lips with hers – until they both fell off the rock.

A layer of thick moss lessened their bounce. For a moment they looked at each other, then they started laughing – until he dragged her in his arms and their gaze met.

His eyes were dark and filled with passion. "Piratess", he whispered.

"Yes, forever", she replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>The first rumble, that could be heard far away, didn't find its way into their ears.<p>

Thunderstorm and heavy rain once a day weren't unusual in this season so nobody cared about it. But when a loud crack came over with the wind from the port on the other side of the island they realized , that something was definitely wrong.

"That's no thunder! Those are cannons!" Jack helped Caithleen to rise. They dressed while they were climbing up the rocks to have a look over the cliff.

"The Spanish! They're attacking the harbor"

"If they have found our bay yet?"

"Have you ever prayed before?"

"No!"

"Then you should start now as for precaution! Come with me!" He took her hand and they left as fast as it was possible.

They ran down the path without having a look on their way. For a moment they were able to respire when they reached the bay – until now no Spanish ship had found its way to the bay. But that could be only a matter of time. They looked at each other.

Jack pressed her hand: "You're telling it to Patrick and Rosalind, I will inform Bill Turner. You will find me on the "Wing". We will prepare the ships. Hurry, there's no time left!"

Caithleen nodded and they started running...

When Jack rushed into his cottage, Bill Turner had nearly thrown him out until he told him about the Spanish ships.

"We have to leave, Bill. Now!"

Turner looked around himself for a moment, then the decision was made: "Elianor! Hurry, you have to come with us to the ship. And don't ask why. Please trust me, it's necessary!"

The young woman came down the stairs. She looked similar to Caithleen and Rosalind – she wore trousers, boots, a hat and a jerkin, as well as a belt with pistols and a sword at her side. The only difference was, that she was pregnant.

Turner looked at Jack: "Take her to the "Wing" and whatever may happen, don't let her be caught by the Spanish! Promise it!"

"Bill, I don't want to leave you!" Elianor was filled with fear.

"It's better for the both of you, love! Keep him safe, you have to be there for him..."

Before she was able to answer the alarm bell was ringing.

"Elianor, Bill, it's time. C'mon..."

"Jack, you have to promise it – take her to England!"

"Aye! You got my promise!"

* * *

><p>Aboard the "Eagle's Wing" the crew was preparing the ship for its casting off.<p>

"Set canvas! Weigh the anchor! Prepare the cannons! And hurry up your wretched landmen!" Jack rushed up to the wheel when he saw Rosalind and Caithleen coming aboard. She only nodded with a grin. "Cast off!"

Vis a vis the "Stream" veered to the wind. Rosalind follwed her with her eyes for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Caithleen appeared at her side.

"Don't know! It's only an anticipation. Patrick made some strange indications, when he left. But we have to think it over later. Now we have to leave without being seen."

"Rosalind, which heading?" Jack's voice brought her back from her dark thoughts.

"We'll make a decision when we got through this. Bring us out of here now, Jack! Caithleen, to the cannons! Wait for my order!"

"Aye" The girl went below.

"It was too good to last forever!" Rosalind sighed.

"Have you made up a concourse?"

"No! If necessary we're going to meet them in Tortuga."

"What is Patrick's plan?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"If you're asking me that way, I think he's going to do something stupid!" It wasn't a question it was a remark.

"Yes", Rosalind answered with a bitter smile: "He tries to entice the Spanish away from us. Patrick gave me only one order: I shall take the "Wing" to England. Don't know why. He made that deal with Bill Turner months ago, for the case we would be found."

"I suppose, Bill was meant to stand here?"

"Yes, he should stay with Elianor, but...", she looked at him: "...it was his decision. The "Wing" needs a good mate and I think for Bill isn't aboard there is no one but you I would entrust the ship. And now, Jack Sparrow, course to the open sea. Bring her into the wind!"

"Aye!"

When she left for her cabin, he looked after her. Why didn't Patrick wanted her to know why she should sail to England. The only reason could be that she wasn't willing to take Elianor back to London. He would ask Caithleen for that later, when they reached the open waters.

A smile was on his lips. Although this was more a flight than a treasure quest, he felt that this was, what he was born for.

With a keen sense of the wind he sailed the "Wing" through the slim passage now...


	3. 1718 Tortuga

**Chapter 2: 1718 Tortuga**

„Don't let your enemies guess what's on your mind. Don't let even your friends know, what's going on behind your brow. Tell them only as much as necessary so that they're willing to follow you to your next adventure. As long as they only know a part of the plan, they won't get in danger to be dispensable for your enemies. The same applies to you. Maybe your plan develops when you are in the middle of its achievement – that's even better."

"Your enemies will always be as strong as you're willing to let them be. Allow them to underestimate you. Allow them to think you're a fool. A fool they need of all circumstances. That's the moment you will become the puppet master."

"Boy, you are fierce, clever and temerarious. You're of fine sense and great heart for everything and everybody having a meaning to you. Your appreciation for fairness is sometimes a little bit strange as well as you're unwilling to fight – that's wondrous, if I think that you're a pirate."

"You know nearly everything that is to know about the seven seas and their perils. You're a good navigator and an even better mate. You own everything a pirate should own and even more. You could become a legend, boy. You're an elegant swordsman, an excellent marksman, and you will break a lot of fair ladies hearts I suppose. But don't forget one thing thereby: Don't forget yourself."

"The path lying at your feet will once take you to a point, where decisions have to be made. Some of your enemies will catch you by surprise and they will force you to the edge of what you can suffer. You will find friendship where you never will expect it. You will lose friends, who are meaning the world to you. And your heart will break more than once. Take care that your heart will not be torn by suffering from a great loss."

"You're asking yourself, why I'm telling you all these things, I suppose. Surely not to confuse you. I only think you should see our world through open eyes. It will have great gifts for you but our time runs off. It's not to foresee, how long pirates will sail the seas. Maybe a hundred year? Then we and our ships will have vanished. We will become something like an adventure story, I fear."

"It's not time to think of it now, but I want you to understand, what the meaning of my words is. You are young. Stay yourself. Power, treasures, magic are mightful seducers. Use them cleverly if you're holding them in your hand. Never betray yourself, your friends and all you're believing in. Your love, your freedom, your devotion. Do not accept, to be commanded by others. Stay free as long as you can."

"I can't teach you much more, but I will be confident if you will heed my advice. I love you like a son – promise me to stay alive..."

(Patrick Swallow)

* * *

><p>Jack was sitting alone in the chart room of the "Eagle's Wing". Only the pale moonlight lightened the room, throwing bizarre shadows on the wall. Pensively he grasped a goblet of wine, but he didn't drink. His thoughts were with Patrick Swallow.<p>

Throughout the last three years Patrick told him a lot of those things which could become necessary to survive some day. One by one they appeared in front of his inner eye now. He wasn't sure if he was able to heed them all, but he would try. Particularly because there would not be a chance for lively discussions in front of the fireplace of the little cottage anymore.

The "Silver Stream" was lost to the sea now. She sunk to the ground of the ocean and with her the dream of a life without adventures and sea fights. The Spanish had taken her under cross fire. Swallow and his crew fought up to the last moment then the Spanish pulled him and a handful survivers out of the sea only to hang them to the mainmast of their flagship the same day.

"To you, my friend!" Jack sighed. He drank a draft but the vine didn't taste.

They got the shattering news of the lost "Stream" in Tortuga where they lay for anchor about four weeks now, always hoping Swallow would follow them as soon as he could.

Since then Rosalind had totally changed. When she found the way out of the tavern at all the rum got in the way of any clear thought. Elianor suffered thinking of the possibility Bill Turner could be dead as well. No one had heard something about him so it wasn't impossible that he was still alive yet. But they had to find out that later.

First they had to find an answer to another problem: How to get Elianor back to London. Caithleen and Jack dropped their ideas one by one and the days were passing by without doing anything. If Rosalind shouldn't become aware of her duties it was sure that Elianor's child would make its first cry on a ship within the bay of Tortuga. With another sigh Jack placed the goblet back to the table and went to the deck.

Caithleen kept watch tonight but he had to talk to her now.

Jack had made a decision for himself but he wished she would follow him. There was only one question: if she would help him or if she would call him mad.

Caithleen turned for a moment when she heard his steps. He embraced her and lay his head onto her shoulder. Her closeness was welcome. She grasped his hands and whispered: "It's a strange night, so quiet. Not a gentle breeze. It's totally opposite to what's going on within my mind."

"I know. I just feel the same."

"Jack how long will we lie here for anchor – another week, another month?"

"Do you have an easier question for me? I've no answer for this one."

"Rosalind?"

"At the tavern again."

"If she goes on like that there will be no rum left in Tortuga for ages." Caithleen's answer was filled with bitter sarcasm.

They kept silence for a while.

Finally Jack said: "We have to leave Caithleen. Elianor should have been in England for weeks. If Rosalind wants to leech on to her memories it is her concern, but we have to fulfill a duty. Whatever happens I will take Elianor to London. I promised it to Patrick and Bill. On the "Wing" or on any other ship I will find."

"How will you make it?"

"I will find a way." He interrupted himself and added hesitantly: "There may be another possibility, but I'm not sure if you would agree."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"_We _could take the "Wing" to bring Elianor back home to England. After it we will come back to pick up Rosalind." He sat down on the stairs. While he was waiting for her vocal refutation he was searching for a pacifying answer.

Then Caithleen replied: "You're right. With a handful of men we should be able to make it. "

"What!"

"You heard me! Tomorrow morning we will set sail!"

"One moment! I don't want you to start a mutiny against your mother! I will return the "Wing" back to her."

"I understood this and I agree. Stay here, take my watch. I will take the boat and I will return with our men within two hours. Prepare what you are able to prepare and – Jack – don't wake up Elianor."

"Aye, Missy! Hurry!"

His eyes were shining when he smiled. She blinked at him: "I love you, Captain Sparrow!"

With it she vanished. Only a silent ripple revealed that she had taken the boat.

With sunrise the "Eagle's Wing" weighed the anchor and left Tortuga under full canvas.


	4. 1718 London

**Chapter 3: 1718 London**

„Sir, it seems as if this discussion will last a little bit longer. If it's so, it should at least be possible to let the lady go ashore. Unless you will take the responsibility if her child is going to do its first cry here on the pier." Jack pointed to Elianor. Meanwhile her circumstances were highly visible. The harbor master was totally confused for a moment when he looked at the keen young man and the young lady who was obviously pregnant. Then he nodded – more mechanically as if in proper understanding.

While he was changing some words with his men, Elianor smiled at Jack and whispered: "You know that I have about six weeks left, do you?"

"Yes, I know, but you will agree that he is in no need to know it as well..."

He twinkled at her with a grin when the harbor master turned back to them: "Madam Turner, I instructed my men to take you to your family as fast as possible. If you will be so kind to tell me, where they live."

Elianor reached out for his hand: "They can take me to the house of Sir Edwin Cole"

Not only the harbor master stared at her when he heard that name. Caithleen and Jack gazed at each other in surprise as well. Without being impressed by that Elianor continued: "And I would be pleased if my companions will be able to follow me as soon as this issue is clear."

When she gave him the name of her family the harbor master winced. He doubled his efforts to please the young lady.

Jack nudged Caithleen: "_Sir_ Edwin?"

She smiled: "Bill and Eliaonor had obviously a little secret to hide as it seems."

Elianor turned to them: "Only impoverished nobility. Poor but proud! The title isn't worth the paper it's written on. My father owns a little weaving mill now. Without much profit. One's buying his work because they know him."

With it she got on the coach.

As soon as Elianor was out of sight the harbor master remembered Jack and Caithleen who were still waiting for his allowance to pass.

"For this issue is clear now we will start again with the main question. Please explain in short words: Who are you? And what ship is it you supposedly maneuvered from the Caribbean Sea to London with only six men and two women aboard. Which is – in my opinion – absolutely impossible."

"False! It is possible! I didn't _want _to bring it here I _brought_ it here. With six men – me included – and two women – of whom one was definitely not able to help us much – aboard. And it's not "supposedly" it's "actually"! Savvy?"

"Then it is your ship?"

"Eh – no! I would say, I would prefer _not _to run across the original owner at the moment. I think she would feed me to the sharks with pure pleasure."

"Young man, no one is interested in doing such things to you right here. So please be so kind and tell me the name of that ship, that I can register it to the harbor list."

Caithleen pushed Jack into his side: "Do it!"

"Well, although you will not believe me..."

"Try it, just to please me, Sir."

"Just to please you, yes. So, this is the "Eagle's Wing"! I stole her from the bay of Tortuga to take Madam Turner back to London after she was – let's call it – stranded amongst pirates and buccaneers. You can still follow...?"

"The "Eagle's Wing"?" The harbor master stared at Jack with wide opened eyes, but he gathered himself rapidly: "You tell me you went to Tortuga, stole the ship and all of it only to bring back the girl to London?"

"Aye!"

"Excuse me, this story is hardly to believe. But I think it sounds so crazy and unbelievable, that it must be true. Well, the "Eagle's Wing". If you don't want to change anything, I will note it to the register."

"Aye!"

"As I presume you know that there is offered a prize to that ship?"

"Oh yes, I know!"

"And you're willing to leave the ship to the East India Trading Company?"

"Surely!"

"Fine! I will take care that Lord Reginald Beckett will be informed about this case. He will receive you within the next days. Will you be so kind to tell me your name?"

"Jack Sparrow!"

"Mister Sparrow, you and your crew are free to go ashore. Your ship is under survey of the East India Trading Company now. And you and your companion will be brought to the house of Sir Edwin Cole immediately."

* * *

><p>When they were sitting in the coach the tautness which had caught Caithleen as well as Jack fell off.<p>

"Jack Sparrow, you are impossible!"

"Be honest: That's why you love me!"

"Don't pride yourself on your pretty face, lad! We all could have ended up in the Tower! What if they are going to find out that Elianor is married to a pirate?"

"We have to improvise than, I think. But...", he smiled up into his eyes: "...don't worry about it now. If I'm right we will get back the "Wing" in spring. And you will become her Captain, Miss Stevens!"

"Oh no, I don't want to be Captain!" She grasped his hand: "You will bring her back. Rosalind entrusted her to you."

"If she will even listen to us. I fear she will send us down to Davy Jones Locker together with her ship. And she will enjoy it, I promise!"

"I can't believe that, Jack. She loves you. You're the son she never had. She wished me to act like a boy, and I'm able to do a lot of things girls normally shouldn't know, but I was born as a girl...so I doubt that she is willing to cause any harm to you. She wasn't herself in Tortuga. Grief causes blindness. She will understand what we did if you'll talk to her."

"Probably you're right but we shouldn't count on it"

He looked at her for a moment. She had changed. Her hair was even longer now and she was as tanned as he was himself. He gently struck her cheek, then he pulled her into his arms: "If I ever would leave or hurt you I must be called a fool until the end of days. You mean the world to me!"

Caithleen looked in his eyes. There was once again the hint of unhappiness which sometimes belied his nearly omnipresent sarcasm. Then he was totally different for several moments.

She never found out, what it was that he obviously desired. For a while she was convinced that he wanted to live his life like Rosalind and Patrick did. But he loved his freedom and his life aboard a ship too much to swap it for a cottage or even a palace. She was absolutely hell-bent to share it with him, wherever the sea would lead them. And if it meant to spend most of her life aboard a ship she would do it...

* * *

><p>Some days later Jack and Caithleen found themselves within the noble accommodation of the East India Trading Company – in company of its weighty representative.<p>

Lord Reginald Beckett was a respectable man of advanced age. His face had something of an eagle with its fierce and aristrocatic features. He was the principal shareholder of the E.I.T.C. and he had full power to negotiate. He had the complete merchant fleet under his command as well as several warships with some hundred men under weapons. He was a legendary pirate hunter but he knew very well if a man could be of use for him. A lot of buccaneers sailed for him at that time, provided with letters of marque and fast ships.

Lord Beckett was aware that the young man and the young lady who were standing in front of him now, could become extraordinarily useful if, yes, if their story was true. Matter of fact was, that the ship he sought most beside the "Silver Stream" was moored to the pier now. In very good condition. The young adventurers claimed, they had stolen it in Tortuga, midst the heart of piracy.

The Truth? A lie?

Be that as it may he wasn't willing to appear narrow-minded.

"Mister Sparrow, I suppose your story is true. In this case you really earned the prize that was offered for the ship by the Company. You will be paid as soon as possible. Is there anything else the East India Trading Company can do for you and your companion?"

"Lord Beckett, I think you will mend the "Wing" throughout the winter. Am I right?"

"I planned that, young man. Yes."

"And she will sail for the Company?"

"As soon as she is prepared."

"So she will need a Captain..."

"...and you would like to command her?"

Jack smiled: "Aye! That's what I would like to do."

"You're dropping in here, you're claiming you have stolen a ship, you're taking the prize and then you're bold enough to ask for the honor to become Captain of the same ship? Please!" The accent of that voice was taunting in that special way where a subliminal threat was combined with it. A young man joined them from the shadows out of the rear part of the room.

Until now he silently listened to their conversation. Now he stood behind Beckett's stool.

Jack didn't know what it was, but he felt a nearly physical restrained hostility coming from that young man. He looked straight into his face. It was pale and narrow with that kind of smug and lordly expression that obviously should demonstrate superiority. His powdered wig sat perfectly on his head and he was dressed perfectly as well. Jack guessed that they were of nearly the same age with one difference: This young snooty-noosed little upstart had never before lifted a finger to get all those advantages he was privileged with.

With a shrug he replied: "I stole that ship! Aye! Believe it or not. Making me Captain won't be a bad bargain for the Company."

"For sure! You will get the prize, the ship and the reward the owner might have promised to you. Do you think you can make a fool of us?"

"You don't want an answer to that..."

"Temper yourself, pirate!"

"Pirate? What do you know about pirates? Except the kind of shooting and hanging them! What do you think would happen to me if I were so stupid to make a try to search for Madam Stevens? She would scuttle her ship before accepting that I will sail it for the East India Trading Company. Then you would have nothing had of that ship."

"Either you're not a pirate or you're much more down-and-dirty than all your comrades."

Jack shook his head: "Betwixt and between, Mister..."

"Beckett junior."

"Mister Beckett. I only learned that it makes much more sense to sail for my own profit. You shouldn't be so distrustful. I don't know anything about you and you don't know anything about me. I would call it a bargain of mutuality. What do you fear you could lose? It's my risk to be eventually scuttled."

"Or hanged, Mister Sparrow! You should never forget that possibility!"

"Enough!" Lord Reginald Beckett interfered: "Please forgive my son, Mister Sparrow. His only interests are the profit and the expansion of the East India Trading Company. I'm proud of him because he will become my follower. Cutler Beckett."

With a grin Jack turned back to Lord Reginald Beckett: "Well, your son is not your follower right now, so I think you're the man I have to deal with. What do you say? Are you willing to give the "Wing" to a pirate?"

"To me you are a foolhardy young man. If I should trust you? You should know that better, than me. I'm willing to give you a chance. That's what I can offer to you: during the winter months you will be employed by the East India Trading Company. Your knowledge of the sea and the coasts will be welcome to our cartographers. With spring you will become Captain of the "Eagle's Wing". You and your crew will get ten percent of every successful prey. From time to time – if it's necessary – you will sail freight from England to our colonies. Make your decision. I will take care for your letter of marque"

Jack looked at Caithleen. Then he nodded: "On one condition. The girl stays aboard. She's my mate..."

"A woman aboard?" Young Beckett wrinkled his nose.

But the old Lord smiled: "You're not suspicious, young Captain Sparrow? That's exhilarate. If she's a good mate, why shouldn't she stay? It's your crew and we are in agreement. The letter of marque and your prize will be brought to Sir Edwin's house within the next days. And for the both of you I will organize a coach. Please wait outside for a moment."

In front of the building Jack pulled Caithleen into his arms: "We made it! With spring we will be back to the sea, love!"


	5. 1724 She's a Piratess

**Chapter 4: 1724 She's a Piratess **

When the cry came from the crow's nest that an unknown ship was upon the "Wing" it was almost too late to escape. The galleon planed the sea like a shadow and it split the waves like a greedy beast. The ship prepared for a strike. The bulkheads for the cannons were already open and the crew was ready for the fight.

"Let them know who we are", Caithleen screamed aboard the "Eagle's Wing": "Hoist the colors!"

The same moment the skull and crossbones were raised to the main mast. Caithleen had a look around. All of them were stressed to the bones and none of them knew who this aggressor was or where they came from. Aboard the foreign ship was only little light which was no help during a new moon night.

"What's going on?" Jack relieved Caithleen at the wheel.

"We got company. No sign who they are but also no doubt that they will attack us. The men and the cannons are prepared. I'm below if you need me. We'll wait for your order."

"Wait a moment." The interspace between both ships was shrinking visibly. "What are they waiting for? They could have sent us to the depths out of the dark right now."

"What do you think?"

"Ask me when we got through this. I won't be waiting to become their prey tonight! Caithleen I want you to prepare a broadside. But wait for my command!"

"Aye!"

Caithleen went below while Jack brought the "Wing" alongside to their enemy. The "Wing" moaned under the sudden change of course, then the wind caught the sails and she gathered way.

"Erase the lights." Jack ordered: "We won't be a target anymore. The next they will see of us is the muzzle flash of our cannons!"

One by one the lanterns expired. Stained like a cat of prey Jack kept an eye on the foreign ship.

Then only one word came over his lips: "Fire!"

The same moment he heard Caithleen below followed by the crack of the cannons. Screaming and the burst of wood came with the wind from the other side. Then the foreign ship was enwrapped in glistening light. Obviously its Captain waited for that moment. The balls smashed into the ship's side and ripped several holes into the "Wing".

"What the hell!" Jack tried to maneuver her out of the fire line but the other Captain was an excellent navigator as well. It was like a deja vu or as if his counterpart was able to read his thoughts. "All right, then we will take you eye to eye."

Caithleen appeared. Her face was smeared over with smut and on her throat she had a deep scratch.

"Caithleen! The men shall prepare to board! I'm not willing to go down with my ship!"

She nodded and left to swear the crew to the fight. Suddenly all happened the same time. A ball smashed the helm with a tremendous impact. A second one slashed the mainmast with a terrible crunch.

"Run!" Jack cried out for the crew: "Out of its way!"

They tried to yield to the falling mast while Jack desperately tried to hold the "Wing" on her course. Utterly confusion broke out when the ships became wedged together with an awful crack. On both ships lay death and wounded between the wreckage.

"We have to break away from that wreck!" Jack's crew looked at him in confusion as if he was requesting a wonder.

"How shall we?" Caithleen asked.

"We're going to blast them away. Either we're successful and they will be ripped or..."

"Or?"

"...or we will...!"

Caithleen nodded: "You heard the Captain! Prepare the cannons!"

"You should bring them into the line for your own ship, Jack Sparrow! Or shall I better say to my ship?" The voice was familiar to him and also strange now. Jack turned around. He wasn't surprised to see Rosalind Stevens. Her pistol was fixed to the middle of his brow and her view told him that she wouldn't miss him.

"Rosalind! Why haven't you revealed yourself. Instead of two wrecks we could have one ship at any rates to set sail with."

"You won't set sail anymore, Jack. We're through! And I'm sure, this place is absolutely perfect for you. I'm convinced, you will get a privileged place aboard the "Dutchman" if Davy Jones finds you."

"I can't agree! The "Dutchman" already _has_ a Captain! Please remove that pistol and tell me why you're in such a hurry. You never asked yourself, why we left with the "Wing", am I right?"

"That's no longer important to me! She's now under the survey of the English!"

"Oh yes, I remember. There was nothing left within your head as how to get the next bottle of rum! Instead of going after the Spanish to show them who Rosalind Stevens is you buried yourself in Tortuga. It was your own daughter who convinced me to take the "Wing". Patrick gave us that course. You drowned his wish in rum!"

"That's over! For the last six years I was searching for Jack Sparrow. I failed to find you. It always was the same answer: You and the "Wing" left a few days earlier. And during the winter months you hid yourself under the coat of your new friends of the East India. You could have become a good pirate but you chose to sell yourself to those who were killing us where they find us."

"To hear that from you is really strange! You sailed always for your own profit. You scuttled, whoever got in your way: Spanish, French, English, even other pirates. Come on Rosalind, what are you waiting for. Kill me! But be assured, before your shot will hit me, you will be dead as well when my shot hits you."

"Will you make me a fool?"

"No, he won't! His shot is in this pistol! If you'll force me to make a decision, I know whom I will choose. There is only one choice!" Caithleen stepped between Jack and Rosalind now. Her view was fixed to her mother: "If you want to shoot him, you have to shoot me first"

"Foolish girl! You could have had everything from me, but you went away. What for?"

"To find, what you have lost twice now! It is not my fault and it is not Jack's fault that you lost everything. You only should have follow your heart once, you only should have follow Patrick! Then we would not stay here to discuss who of us will end at Davy Jones Locker. But believe me, we will not be the ones!"

Suddenly Caithleen jumped back. She pushed Jack aside throwing the pistol to him the same moment. Then she screamed: "Fire!"

A jerk shattered both ships when the "Wing" broke free and the wind swelled the remaining sails. Rosalind was like frozen when she saw her ship bursting into flames.

Jack ordered: "Imprison Madam Stevens to my cabin. We will make a decision about her fate later."

"Aye, Captain!"

"What happens next?" Caithleens view swept over the ship. The "Wing" was heavily damaged and without an active helm they weren't able to make port anywhere.

"We'll wait and see. There's nothing left to do at the moment. We should take care of the crew now and get rid of the mess."

* * *

><p>Some days later the "Eagle's Wing" was tugged to Port Royal.<p>

A merchant ship had found them in their awkward situation and offered to take them by a tow line. Jack and Caithleen had gratefully accepted that offer. They were glad to reach the port, because they and their crew shared the cramped place with the survivors they pulled out of the water after the fight. They had lightened the ship of all jetsam they found, including the cannons and the ammunition. After it the "Wing" was left with only the masts, the hull and the superstructure.

When they reached Port Royal, Rosalind Stevens was delivered to the governor.

She took the chance to talk to Jack and Caithleen once more: "They will betray the both of you. Think of my words. You're a pirate, Jack Sparrow and they will remind you of that. Believe me you will wish, that you had never sold your freedom to the East India Trading Company."

With it Rosalind Stevens, one of the last free pirates, was thrown into the jail of Port Royal, together with the rest of her crew.

"I'm sorry Caithleen. That's not what I wanted!" Jack followed her with his eyes. There went the woman who once was like a mother to him.

"It's not your fault, Jack. She would have scuttled us together with the "Wing". I had no choice."

"It was a dangerous maneuver. We could have been ripped." He twinkled.

"We're here now, Captain Sparrow! And I did exactly what you had in mind."

"Oh yes, love. I told you once: You're a piratess!"

"No! I'm _your_ piratess...!" She replied...

"Captain Sparrow?" A handful of soldiers appeared in front of them: "Will you come with us please? The governor wants to talk to you. It's about your return to England."


	6. 1725 Captain Sparrow

**Chapter 5: 1725 Captain Sparrow**

Right before the ship made berth Jack discovered a face at the pier he never had expected to see it there.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Caithleen squinched up her face when she recognized the powdered wig and the pale face of Cutler Beckett.

"Maybe he wants to remind us that we are bound to him. When we lightened the "Wing" we sacrificed not only our cannons but a full cargo of the Company as well. He lost a substantial amount and a fast ship. I'm sure we will know, what's going on in a few moments."

"I've a bad feeling about this, Jack!"

"What? You sent your mother's ship to the depths without thinking about it and now that young wannabe leaves worry lines upon your brow? Caithleen, what shall he do to me but to take away my letter of marque?"

* * *

><p>Jack adjusted the tricorn upon his head, which he found right in front of his feet some months ago – by surprise, how he called it – then he sashayed with a good dash of self-confidence towards Cutler Beckett.<p>

"Too much honor! I never expected you to welcome me. If anything then a pair of shackles and an escort to the gallows or a firing squad."

"Now, now, Mister Sparrow! What are you thinking of me. If I wanted your death I wouldn't make an effort to wait for you at the pier. My time is too precious for such negligibilities. No, I want you to follow me right now. And don't worry about your little concubine. She will be brought to Sir Edwin's house to stay with your dear friend Madam Turner."

Jack was surprised, when Beckett continued: "Come on, Mister Sparrow, let's have a walk!"

"Will you tell me what's this for, Mister Beckett? I suppose that's not a promenade to assure me of your sympathy."

"Definitely not! And I'm aware that this is based on mutuality. Oh, and it's _Lord_ Beckett now."

"Oh, then you reached your target? You succeeded your father? My congratulation!"

"Save your cynicism. I'm of no use for that!"

"So, you're out of humor?"

"Don't waste my time. I'm going to free the Company from dust. My father was filled with nostalgic images about seafaring and romantism. A lot of chances to lead the Company to its full bloom and a lot of profit were wasted by his affection to such "plants" like you're one. But not every privateer who sails for the Company is as honest as you are. Surely you can imagine what that means to the profit. Your little – let me call it – accident concerning the loss of the "Wing" is indeed of little importance because you freed the Company from hunting for Madam Stevens. Oh, by the way: How does her daughter feel about the fact, that you left the lady back in Port Royal?"

"That was her decision as well."

"You won't tell me, that you're really interested in her opinion!"

"I am! You shouldn't underestimate her!"

"I assure you, I never underestimate your kind of _creature_, Mister Sparrow!"

After a while of walking side by side without saying a word, Beckett suddenly stopped. Right in front of them a new ship was tied up at the pier. A galleon, three masts, sixteen cannons on every side – back- and starboard, three artful forged lanterns at the stern, a winged beauty chosen as figurehead. The fresh paint shimmered within the sunlight.

"Is she pleasing you, Mister Sparrow?" Beckett pointed to the ship: "She's an enchanting toy, isn't she?"

Jack only nodded. This was the ship he had dreamt of for years. It looked as if it was built after his imaginations.

Beckett continued without waiting for his reply: "I ordered her right after my father's death. So to say my first official day as the head of the Company. Her cargo hold is bigger than it was on the "Wing" and it's possible to enlarge or to reduce it – depending on the freight. So the weight is perfectly disposed. Six men are enough to sail her – if it's necessary. She is fast, the fastest ship the Company ever owned, she is maneuverable and she needs a Captain."

"What are you expecting from me, Beckett? Do you want me to ask you on my knees to give me that ship, because I'm totally fascinated of its beauty?"

"That's not what I'm expecting from you. If you're interested in being Captain of that beauty, the only thing I expect is, that you're willing to fulfill your duties like you did before. You will sail for the East India Trading Company – that's what I'm expecting from you!"

"Oh! You caught me by surprise! I thought your only wish concerning my person was to meet me at the gallows or sending me to hell."

"My personal interests are not the matter in that case. You're a good sailor and a clever strategist. Your ship needed less reparations over the winter than others, what showed me that your interests are not only grounded in senseless sea fights or sending a ship to the depths by all means. I unwillingly have to confess, that I need you to be the Captain of my ship."

"And how should this work? I felt bound to the contract I made with your father. He trusted me and I could trust him."

"You're a pirate, Jack Sparrow, and you know my point of view how your kind is to be treated. I'm only interested in my profit. How it looks like and who brings it in is not of interest to me. Do what I expect from you and I will not bother you. That's all for good business, Mister Sparrow."

"Oh, I know! And if you weary of me some day you will find a way to get rid of me"

"You sailed nearly seven years for the Company. Don't tell me that you will leave right now when the Company makes you Captain of its fastest ship. Not even you are such a fool."

"Well, I'm your man, Beckett. I'm curious to sail that ship. How is her name, by the way?"

"She's registered as "Wicked Wench". Next week you will sail her to our colonies in New England. Your crew will be mixed: one part will be your men, the other part will be my men. I will wait for you tomorrow to hand the new contract and the new letter of marque over to you. Good day, Mister Sparrow!"

* * *

><p>"You made a deal with the devil himself!" Caithleen's eyes had a feisty shimmer: "What was it he used to convince you to stay with the Company?"<p>

"Come with me, I will show you!"

It was early in the morning and misty when they went to the harbor. The previous day Beckett had handed the contract and the letter of marque over to Jack The "Wicked Wench" was now under his command and he was allowed to come aboard whenever he wanted. They reached the mooring and Caithleen stood rooted to the ground.

"That she is?" she asked.

"Aye! Our new ship. I don't care about Beckett and the Company. He made me Captain, though she is my ship."

"She is – what can I say. All you ever dreamt of seems to become true. This ship is wonderful, Jack. But have you thought about the things you will sacrifice for this contract. Things you love."

"What are you talking about?"

"You will give up your freedom, Jack. Beckett bought you with this ship. He knows how much you're bound to the sea. It's your love. But how long will you stand it? Knowing that you're a slave of the Company. Sailing freight, fighting against your friends some day?"

"I would never..."

"You will! Don't look at me so appalled. It's just the price that decides what a man becomes. You sold yourself!"

"Oh Caithleen, do you really think I would do something stupid like that? No, whatever may happen to me, no Beckett, no Company and not even the King will be able to buy me. Patrick told me, how I will be able to avoid it and I will never forget it. Trust me, love. I will never let you down."

"I trust you, Jack, but I fear you have a plan. Am I right? A plan which could cost you more than your freedom some day."

He looked in her eyes and she knew that she was right.

With a sigh she added: "It's the "Wench". You will steal her from Beckett. Is that the plan?"

"Yes love, it is."

"You will be hunted by the whole fleet. If you're lucky you will end up in prison. But we're pirates. We will not be lucky, Jack. I don't want you to be tortured and put to death in front of my eyes. As a disport for a screaming crowd. You and your love: that's all I own now. If I would lose you..."

He took her face in his hands. Within his eyes there was all the love he felt for her. Imagine that she could be right was too painful to admit it.

He whispered: "You are the only one who could demand everything from me. I would give everything to you, everything I own – even my freedom and my life... Only one word from you and I will give the contract and the ship back to Beckett."

"You would make me responsible for that. Oh no, Jack Sparrow, I want this ship as much as you do. I don't want to live in a city like London. Imprisoned although I'm not in prison."

He grasped her hand: "Come on, I'll show you what we're owning now."

Shortly after he saw her standing at the wheel of the "Wicked Wench" and he knew it was true, what he just said: he would give everything for her...


	7. 1727 Prisoners

**Chapter 6: 1727 Prisoners**

Right before the „Wicked Wench" reached the declared concourse she met one of the warships cruising near the coast. The Captain had signaled them to follow him at all rates.

Caithleen found Jack in the chart room. He brooded over his sea charts, but she realized outright, that his thoughts didn't deal with the next course. When she closed the door he looked at her.

"Beckett knows it, Caithleen. You have to make your decision now, which way you want to choose. No one, not even Beckett, will bother you if you will leave me now. I will take the responsibility for my deeds all by my own. I will tell Beckett, that I forced you and the crew to follow my orders."

"He will kill you, Jack."

"Maybe! Maybe not."

"This time we won't get a chance to make excuses."

"You're right, but this time I'm not willing to make excuses! I'm a pirate, Caithleen, not a slave trader. You can't sell people no matter of which color their skin might be."

"You're standing alone with this point of view. That's not of interest for the Company."

"I'm aware of that. And however the consequences may be I have to take them. But if I'm able to assure that you will run free, I will take care of it."

"You cannot take that burden from me, Jack. It's the choice I have to make. I can't leave you. It was also my decision and I will take responsibility for my part of the story."

She made some hesitant steps towards him.

"I know what could happen to us, but I chose this life, because you are a part of this life. Since Patrick brought you to our island I knew that I wanted to stay with you till my last breath. Jack, if we...If..." Suddenly she threw herself into his arms: "Hold me! As tight as you can. If that's the last time, I want to know how it tastes to live once more..."

* * *

><p>With nightfall the "Wicked Wench" and her escort reached the harbor. As soon as she was tied up a troop of soldiers came aboard. They started immediately with searching the whole ship and arrested the crew one by one. Frowning like a tropical storm Jack rushed to the deck.<p>

"What's going on here! Who ordered that? And why is my crew under arrest?"

"You're the Captain?"

"Aye!"

His opponent looked at with him a twisted grin: "So you're Captain Sparrow!"

"I know who I am: But what's with you? Who are you? Beckett's pet dog, I suppose?"

"Mercer! My name is Mercer, Mister Sparrow! And while the governor is absent I will be your host until Lord Beckett arrives. He ordered me to arrest you and your crew up to his arrival. You will be brought to the governor's castle right now. We reserved a nice little cell for you and your lover. Oh, not to forget: the "Wicked Wench" will lay for anchor within the bay. So it's of no need to think about a try to steal her." He waved to the guards: "Take the both of them to their cell!"

* * *

><p>The cell door was pushed open and Mercer's motionless face appeared.<p>

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little idyll, but Lord Beckett has an overwhelming desire to see you right now, Mister Sparrow! So we won't let him wait!"

"I will never understand why an interrogation is always placed in the middle of the night!"

"Because it's not about your personal pleasure but your head! Oh, and don't worry about young Miss Stevens. I will stay to please her. We will see which of you will be able to tell us something about our lost cargo first."

"No!" Jack tried to escape from the guard's grip: "Don't touch her!"

"You're to be honored for your awareness concerning Miss Stevens, but you should better think about your own head! Take him away!"

The door was closed and Caithleen was left alone with Mercer.

He glanced at her with an icy look: "Here we are. I had the pleasure to meet your mother. She was very tough and she held out really long. But finally she wasn't able to tell me what I wanted to know. Something about the pirate lords and the Brethren Court. And something about Jack Sparrow. At least I think you will be able to tell me what's to know about Captain Sparrow. And for sure you shared more with him as only preys and treasures."

Caithleen was filled with scorn when she spit in front of his feet. "Go to hell and take your beloved Lord Beckett with you!"

"That was the wrong answer, girl. Maybe you will talk if we're going to change the environment!"

* * *

><p>Candles enlightened the room where the guards pushed Jack in. Lots of papers lay between sea charts and some nautical instruments on a nearly oversized writing table. A globe was placed in one of the corners and near to the fireplace the silhouette of a man could be seen.<p>

"These shackles won't be necessary. Just free Mister Sparrow from those poor bracelets."

"What makes you so sure that I won't kill you right here and now, Beckett?"

"Because your little Missy would be left to dear Mister Mercer. And – what a pity – I fear, she wouldn't survive that interrogation. You can see it's always good to hold the right pledge." Beckett turned to the guards: "You can leave us alone. I doubt that Mister Sparrow will be a danger to me at the moment."

They kept silent for a while, then Beckett noted: "It's always astonishing how cold a night can be even in these regions. But we are lucky for owning a fireplace, aren't we?"

"Oh yes, that's nice. But you're not the kind of guy who talks about the weather. If I'm wrong I would prefer to stay within my cell. I had good company there."

"Oh no, Jack, what are you thinking of me? Just a little piece of conversation in the beginning."

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want! I want to know where the cargo is that I left under your custody! Where is it?"

"Cargo? I wasn't aware that I had cargo aboard. But the freight room of the "Wench" was filled with a lot of unintended passengers, I remember. If those are the cargo you're talking about than I have to say I'm sorry. I lost your cargo to the sea."

"You freed them! I know you did! You left them on a godforsaken island somewhere in the Caribbean Sea, where Voodoo and hokus-pokes are obscuring all senses. I want to know on which island you left them. I want my cargo back!"

"I'm sorry, but you won't convince me to do that. You're practicing slave trade and you wanted to make me your henchman! What do you think how naive I am? Or how ruthless?"

"Obviously not ruthless enough. That's regrettably."

"You nauseate me, Beckett! Wasn't it enough to use the "Wench" for sailing treasures and goods to England and the colonies. Why did you use my ship for slave trading?"

"Your ship? Don't forget who the real owner of the "Wench" is. You'll be Captain as long as I want you to be. You signed yourself to sail on my ship, in my name, with my cargo aboard."

"As long as I will be Captain of the "Wench" or every other vessel that floats there won't be slave trading on it."

"The "Wench" isn't under your command anymore. She lies for anchor within the bay until I make a decision what should happen to her." Cutler Beckett turned towards Jack and with an icy look he continued: "And if I'm sure what I'm going to do to you, Jack Sparrow. The gallows are quiet not enough. It would be so banal and much too quick. Maybe I should hang your little Missy. I think you would be deeply emotionally involved. But we're not at this point so far. It's up to you to avoid such inconveniences. So let us start again: Where are the slaves you freed? Tell me and you're free to leave with your lover. You will get back the letter of marque, the contract and the "Wench" as well. "

"No, that's it. We're through. My time with the Company is over. I'm not interested in being paid with blood money."

"A pirate with a conscience? It's the first time I hear that!"

"Don't tell me that you know what it is? For you're having none?" With a bitter laugh Jack continued: "Your greed for power and money avoids that you're able to understand what the meaning of integrity really is. You're blinded by greed and arrogance."

"Thank you for your appreciation of my character. Well! As you wish! Then we have to try to get to your knowledge by another way. Let's change our conversation into an interrogation." Beckett called the guards: "Be so kind and accompany Mister Sparrow to our interrogation room. It's better for the carpet I suppose. And tell Mister Mercer to bring the girl as well."

* * *

><p>Never before in his whole life Jack felt as helpless as he felt right now. His innermost was totally troubled and he knew he was condemned to look on helplessly of what would happen next. When he saw Caithleens eyes filled with panic he tried to free his hands from the shackles but it was in vain. To see how they tore off Caithleen's clothes, to see how the handful of lashes hurt her was more than he could suffer. Then came the moment when Mercer pulled the torrid steel out of the fire. The brand mark was white-hot and Jack knew its sense.<p>

"No! Don't do it! You're not allowed to!" His voice nearly flashed over: "She is no..."

"...Piratess? No? I think she is! Her mother was a buccaneer! Her lover is a pirate! I suppose she is a Piratess! Continue, Mister Mercer!"

Caithleen fainted. Her painful scream when Mercer strained the brand mark to her skin was like an echo within Jack's thoughts. To see her like that, collapsed to the ground, filled him with anger – to himself and to the two men who were acting as if this was a welcomed diversion of their daily business.

"Take her back to her cell. Now we'll see how long Mister Sparrow will resist our arguments." There was no doubt: Beckett enjoyed this situation.

* * *

><p>When they loosened the shackles Jack fell to his knees. He couldn't avoid it. His back felt like it was on fire. He resisted the lashes without a single scream. He bit his lips till they were ensanguined and he carved his fingernails into his palms. Beckett would not get the satisfaction he waited for. Jack's eyes were burning from hidden tears and he felt totally exhausted.<p>

Then he heard Beckett's voice again: "Well, obviously it's useless to ask for my cargo again. Then there is only one thing left..."

Before Jack realized what happened, the guards grabbed him. The sleeve over his right arm was rolled up so that his tattoo of a sparrow and a sunset could be seen.

"That's fitting!" Beckett looked straight to Jack's face: "Before I will bring this to an end, I want to tell you something. I will take everything from you what you love. Your freedom, your ship, your lover and in a final step your life! And I will enjoy it!" His voice was filled with satisfaction.

Then without another word, he strained the white-hot brand mark upon Jack's arm – that single moment longer that it took to see the pain in the eyes of the young man right before he collapsed.

* * *

><p>A soft touch woke him up just before the pain could. It was Caithleen's face he saw first. Like a vision. A sunbeam at this dark place.<p>

"I was no hero today!"

"No, but you're alive!"

"And you paid the price!"

"You as well. It seems as we are doomed now to stay pirates for the rest of our lives, sailing the seven seas, drinking rum and not getting enough of each other. If this wouldn't hurt so much I would take it as a kind of honor. We are different now from Beckett and his servants."

A smile was on Jack's lips. Probably she was the only woman who was able to make something good from a situation like that.

"You're crazy, Caithleen Stevens!"

"That's why you love me, isn't it?"

"Your pretty face wouldn't be enough."

After thinking for a while she asked: "Do you think there is a way to get out of here alive?"

"For sure! But I do not know how yet. Beckett plans something but I've no idea what it could be. He is obsessed about making my life the hell on earth. I hope I will be able to bring us out of here as soon as possible until he find's what he's searching for."

He sat up: "Don't worry, love. I will find a way! I ever did!" He grasped her hand and and dragged her on his lap: "Come to me! Until I fall asleep again I want to see something beautiful."

"You're a charmer, Jack Sparrow. Don't want to know to whom you told this before when I was not at your side."

"Wait, love, I think I can count it with both hands of mine."

"Lucky one! You suffered enough for one day. Otherwise I would have taught you what happens if you will betray Caithleen Stevens!"

Her hand stroke softly over his cheek: "You're tired and exhausted. Don't you want to sleep?"

"Then I can't look at you." She felt his soft breath, his eyes were filled with passion: "I want to feel you, Caithleen. Here and now. Don't care where we are."

Her fingers shivered while they slipped gently over his lips: "My one and only fear was to lose you! Never again having a look into your soft brown eyes, never again sensing your lips, never again feeling your hands on my skin..."

She sighed: "I could not bear it..."


	8. 1727 Agony

**Chapter 7: 1727 Agony**

The summer reached its height. It was hot and airless. Not even the gentlest breeze waving from the sea brought an easement. The sun was burning down merciless to all and everything what was not able to hide in the shadow.

When Lord Cutler Beckett left his coach there was a kind of contentedness in his look which was remembering of total complacency. There was a cold and to the core calculating smile on his arrogant face. He would definitely settle his score with Jack Sparrow today and he would teach this pirate a lesson, which he – in his opinion – had deserved long ago. And he was sure, that Sparrow never again would forget this lesson.

Never before somebody dared to override his orders and to confound a bargain he was all at certain of as bold as Sparrow did. It was of no matter what kind of freight it was which was traded from England to its colonies! So called "Black Gold" was in demand and the profit was absolutely substantial. Single losses were calculated and got over at any rate. So it wasn't even more helpful if the Captain of a ship suddenly got scruples. Sparrows independent and emotional action had cost him – Beckett – thousands of pounds. Instead of fulfilling their duty in the colonies, the slaves had been freed on an unknown Caribbean island and he had been made a mockery of his participators.

And for what reason? Because of this young fool – whom he made Captain himself – had acted by his heart.

Anyway, the ship was already under his control again. That ship its Captain meanwhile considered as his own. Today Jack Sparrow would learn who the rightful owner of the "Wicked Wench" really was.

"Sir, it is all prepared! The ship lies for anchor in the bay. The guards have left. As by your order."

"And the little bird? Is it sitting in its cage?"

"The girl, Sir? We left her exactly where you ordered us."

"Well done! Very good!"

"But Sir, if I'm allowed to ask that question, is this right to be done?"

"Don't think about it. I know what I'm going to do. You will see what effect this little demonstration will have."

"Yes Sir!"

"Well! Your men are prepared?"

"They're waiting only for your command, Sir."

"Then it's time to start with this spectacle. Bring that pirate, he's the leading actor today."

* * *

><p>The tremendous crowd could only have one meaning: he would not be brought back to his cell today. "After all the sun is shining!" Jack Sparrow said to himself with a sarcastic grin. His only wish was that Beckett would spare Caithleen of this spectacle. Although he would have given all the leftover from what he owned to see her once again. Since she had been dragged out of their cell some days ago he hadn't heard and wasn't told anything from and about her.<p>

So in the end Lord Cutler Beckett should be right. Today he would take everything from him he loved. Jack sighed deeply. He already lost his freedom weeks ago, when they had imprisoned him within the governor's palace. Next would be the woman he loved, then without much doubt his ship and at the end his life.

Jack risked a covert look around. Caithleen was not here. Was it possible that he was wrong? Was he at fault? Had he probably given in too early?

The last weeks haven't been helpful for planning the future, but Beckett had not been able to break him. The hurts were mostly healed throughout the last weeks. At least those that one could see. The nasty "P" that was branded to his forearm was silhouetted against his tanned skin now. He wasn't able to get Beckett's sardonic grin out of his mind when he strained the hot brand mark on his skin. That man felt pleasure while causing harm to others.

Branded! Forever and for everyone recognizable as a pirate. His life wasn't worth a shilling if he would get caught. Once again he felt the pain the mark caused. He tried to ignore it but he wasn't able to. Some day Beckett would pay for it.

"Well, Mister Sparrow..."

"_Captain_ Sparrow!"

Beckett shook his head in amusement: "I don't think this will be of any meaning when this day is over. Something negligible, something irrelevant. Your only and maybe last little pleasure, which you can think of, if no one but you will remember who you once have been. At the end of this little ceremony I prepared for you today you will be enchained and sent to our colonies in New England. Oh, by the way: don't worry, you will have a lot of company within the freight room. And a Captain who will deliver you where I ordered. For you there won't be an island where you can hide yourself. I will always know where you are, Mister Sparrow!"

Jack gazed at him in surprise. Not the gallows? No firing squad? Why wanted Beckett him to stay alive? He must have had something left of what he was aware that it would hit Jack in the middle of his heart.

And then in a terrible moment of awareness Jack knew the answer. It was the "Wench"! Beckett had planned something for the ship. Involuntarily his gaze found the ship which lay for anchor within the bay.

"As I see, you getting aware of what I meant when I said I would take everything from you what you love. Your freedom lies in my hands, your life as well. Now we will go on with the ship. You should look closely, Mister Sparrow. Until I would leave my ship to a pirate I will burn and scuttle her!" Beckett called for the guard: "Take off the shackles. Mister Sparrow shall feel free to enjoy this spectacle." He wanted to enjoy this to the fullest.

Carefully Jack rubbed his wrists. He searched for a way to get out of here but there was no chance to try it without being killed.

Then he heard Beckett's order: "Sent her to the depths!"

Semaphores were given and then the canvas was set on fire. The "Wench" bursted into flames within a few moments. They must have spread her all over with tar!

"No! Beckett, you're mad! You can demand everything from me, but leave that ship for me!"

"It's too late for that, Jack Sparrow. You made your choice! You should enjoy the sight. It will be the last you will see while you're free!"

Jack was like paralyzed while he gazed at the flames. Then after a few moments the wind carried over something different from the burning ship. It was not the smell of burning. It was a scream, filled with horror and pain. It was pure agony! Only to hear for the one person it was meant for. All of the sudden, Jack realized what Beckett did to him. His eyes were burning but he had no tears. This was the worst what could be done to him on earth.

Caithleen!

"What have you done!" He wanted to scream at Beckett but his voice was only a hoarse whisper.

"I permitted myself to send both ladies to their last journey together" Beckett replied.

Jack closed his eyes. Beckett had left Caithleen aboard the burning ship like the Spanish did with her father. He feared to lose his mind! Then, without thinking what could happen he broke away from the guards. He ran over the pier regardless of the live shot bullets around him. They hit the water and the wooden pier but he only saw the burning ship in front of his eyes. Out of the running he jumped into the water.

He had to reach the "Wench". He had to save her... No, she was of secondary importance now.

He had to save Caithleen at any price.

* * *

><p>He had always been a good swimmer, but imprisoned for weeks, being hurt and knowing what was happening right before his eyes was beyond his strength. He didn't know how he reached the "Wench" all the same. When he went back near the ship it was aflame from bow to stern.<p>

"Caithleen!" He screamed until his voice collapsed, tried to drown out the flaming inferno, but he wasn't able. The heat was unbearable, he meant to feel it under water as well. Then he heard the first explosion. The powder must have caught fire.

"Caithleen!" Jack wasn't willing to give in. It must not end that way. None of the stories they told each other in front of the fireplace of Patrick Swallow's cottage ended that way.

Once again he draws a deep breath. He wanted to dive through under the ship, when a second explosion tore it. The blast wave tossed him away from the "Wench" and the one he loved most on earth...

That was the moment when his body surrendered.

'It will not hurt, allow yourself to fall...' A voice was whispering within his head: 'Don't struggle anymore, it's over just right now...'

'No!' his mind yelled: 'How can I give in without sending Beckett to hell!'

With it he lost his conciousness...


	9. 1727 Between the Worlds

**Chapter 8: 1727**** Between the worlds**

„Do you fear death?"

The voice was human and at the same time it was not. Silent, with a peculiar undertone. Insistent, inquiring, insubstantial. And of any intangible kind not of the real world.

It was a dream. But Jack wasn't sure if it was a nightmare or one he had not to fear. Anyway it was a dream and Jack refused to open his eyes. He didn't want to wake up. He would be back in his cell and they were coming for him to hang him...

Stop!

No!

That couldn't be true. This was definitely not the governor's palace. It was so strangely silent. And he knew, that he wasn't meant to be hanged. Something strange was going on here...

* * *

><p>"Do you fear death?"<p>

Same question! Maybe it wasn't an illusion...

Jack blinked into the sun. The light was hard and glaring. It reflected from the snow-white and hard baked sand. There was no shadow to find and nothing the eye could fix on. This was a landscape without any outlines, dreary and equably up to the horizon. The air tasted salty but he felt neither hungry nor thirsty. His lips were dry and split. When he opened his eyes completely he got aware of a shadowy figure who bent over him. He risked a look around. Wreckage was scattered as far as his eye could reach, nearly covered with the omnipresent coarse sand. It began to dawn on him that this wasn't a dream at all. This wreckage was the leftover of his beloved "Wench". She had dragged him to the depths, when she exploded, him and – Caithleen.

He felt again the agonizing moment when life obviously left him. No, it wasn't a dream. This was the place every sailor feared. This was Davy Jones' Locker, the place of the forgotten and doomed souls – a place without hope and salvation.

* * *

><p>"Do you fear death?"<p>

Jack gazed at the speaker. In another place and time he probably had started running now. In this place the stranger seemed to be not as queer as the whole weird situation itself. Nothing of all this was able to frighten him anymore. He had already suffered the worst.

The appearance of the man who looked down on him was the same dreadful and bizarre. His face was unshaped in a very specific manner, without any contour. Watery eyes shimmered underneath a wide brimmed hat. Where once had been hair and a beard were curling tentacles now. A pipe stuck between his pale, narrow lips. His clothes and his skin were covered with shells and water plants.

So this was Davy Jones, the legendary Captain of the "Flying Dutchman". Master of a cursed ship and a cursed crew. Doomed to come ashore for one day every ten years. Heartless, merciless against himself and any others but as well a sailor as brought into being by the sea itself.

Jack sat up: "If I fear death? Can't tell you that right now, mate. I think I do not fear death at the moment, it's more the uncertainty, you know. I'm not aware if I'm dead or alive yet. For I feel nothing at all, I suppose I'm dead. But if I'm dead – how can I talk to you? So who tells me that this is not an illusion..."

"You're neither dead nor alive, Jack Sparrow. You're between the worlds now. This is a place of eternal perdition. A prison for lost souls."

"That's not good, mate. Prison sounds like being _imprisoned_. And to avoid that, I should not be here." Jack jumped up: "So tell me, where's the way out of here? For I'm sure that I'm _not_ dead, I should not bother you anymore."

"Do you think, that this is a mistake?"

"Mistake! Aye! That's the word, mate. I'm here by accident, not willingly. This _should_ not happen, because there is something I have to do outside. Something important... I can't leave without doing it... I can't..." His voice collapsed when the memory came back.

"All that belongs to the world outside is of no meaning here! You have to make your choice now."

"Which choice?"

"To serve aboard the "Dutchman" or being left in this glistering nothingness."

"That's not much, mate! What if I can offer you another choice?"

"How shall it look like?"

"Listen to me. I have a score to settle. Outside. In the real world, you know. Until I have not done that, I can't join your crew. Let's make a deal: You will let me go until I have finished my – let's call it – business. If it's done – I'll come back – maybe... Well, to do that, I need a ship... And a crew... And I need time. Savvy?"

"What if I can give a ship to you?"

"What?"

"If I can give a ship to you?"

"A ship? Here? Look around, mate. The "Wench" is not in a proper condition to be called a ship anymore..."

Jack sighed. "She is broken and so I am..." He added whispering.

"Young fool! You know nothing about me. I am the sea and I can give you a ship or whatever you desire."

"It's only the ship. I only need a ship."

"Then you will get one."

"You can give the "Wench" back to me?"

"Yes and no. She will be black like the deepest night, she will be as fast as the wind and she will be like a shadow in the dark. She will look like your beloved "Wicked Wench" but you have to give her a new name. And now let's talk about your part: You will get your ship and I will give you thirteen years time. That should be enough to get rid of your so called business. After it you're mine. A hundred year aboard the "Dutchman" – part of the crew, part of the ship! What do you say?"

Jack thought about it. Thirteen years weren't much but enough to hunt for Beckett and sent him to the depths. Beside this it was enough time to search for an elegant way out of that dilemma. If there was a possibility to escape that cursed ship he would find it.

"Black Pearl! I think that sounds good – what do you think, mate?"

"So it's done?"

"Well, yes! Done!"

"Then listen to me, Jack Sparrow! When you'll wake up the next time you will have what you wanted!"

Jones passed a bottle of rum to him. Jack wanted to take a draft when he remembered something else. Something that caused much more pain within his heart.

Caithleen...

"Aboard the "Wench" was a girl. My..." Jack paused a moment, then he looked straight into Jones' unearthly face: "Can you bring her back as well?"

He felt his heart beating again. Was there really hope...?

Jones glanced at him. It was the glance of a man who came to terms with love long ago.

"No", he mumbled: "I can't. She was on the other side before the ship went to the depths. She is lost in both worlds now. But if you believe in it you will find her soul within your ship."

"Yes...that would be...much..."

Suddenly Jack felt the emptiness spreading inside himself, the cold stealing his clear thoughts. He felt chilly when he lifted the bottle to his lips. After only a few drafts he fainted, trapped between the two worlds until his soul was ready to follow his mind back to life...


	10. 1727 Back to life

**Chapter 9: 1727 Back to life**

Diffuse light broke through the closed window. Barely able to dispel the darkness. Just as the single candle which enlightened the cabin.

A slender young man tossed and turned into mazy dreams between the sheets of his berth. His youthful face was covered with cold sweat and it was so pale that even his natural tan couldn't hide it. Strands of dark hair stuck to his brow. He shivered from fever. The sheet which he was tucked in seemed to be much too hot. Again and again Jack Sparrow tossed the thin blanket away. And over and over somebody picked it up to cover him again.

* * *

><p>"My ship... I want my ship... And Caithleen... I can't leave her there... I must save her! Caithleen!"<p>

With a horrified outcry he opened his eyes and sat bolt upright in the bed.

"It was only a dream. Nothing happened. Calm down."

A soft voice tried to hush him. He only nodded like in a trance and curled himself in the blanket again. At once he was trapped again in that fitful sleep which kept him in his claws for days now. The man who was sitting beside him, just stroke his hair softly from his face, when the door opened and closed nearly the same time. A woman tiptoed in.

She asked whispering: "Something new?"

"Not yet! He's still fantasizing and the fever will not sink"

* * *

><p>Within his doze Jack sensed his surroundings only in vague images.<p>

It was like being locked within a misty dream and it seemed to be impossible to wake up.

He did not know where he was, only that he wasn't alone in the shaded room. A man and a woman kept him company. He knew their voices but he wasn't able to remember their names and their faces. The gentle sound of water entered his consciousness. Someone soaked a cloth and moistened his face and his brow with it. He opened his eyes again and realized that he still wasn't aware where he was. He had lost his sense of time. Space and time were totally loosened from their meaning. It made no difference if he was dead or alive. He stayed in bed. Somewhere in the nowhere. This berth could stand almost everywhere. And why was he staying in bed? He should stand at the wheel of his ship not lying within a stuffy room without a single breeze of fresh air...

"Oh no! You will stay in bed!"

A soft but certain touch pushed him back into the cushions. Even that soft touch was too much at the moment.

His brown eyes shone from the fever, his skin glowed and he believed that he had to burn from the inside out.

"Drink that!"

This time the woman spoke to him. She helped him to rise and he felt that she held a mug to his lips. It was some cold and spicy beverage. For a moment he grasped her hand then he fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>"If he doesn't find his way out of the Locker I fear, not even I will be able to help him." The woman sat at the table, her head lay in her folded arms. Worriedness was in her voice: "If he doesn't want to come back I'm powerless anyway."<p>

"If he doesn't want to come back? Why should he not want to come back?"

"Difficult to say. We did not know what happened. The wounds are not the reason. They are healed. There are different and powerful forces involved. If he has lost his will to live I fear we will lose him."

* * *

><p>"Jack Sparrow, by all water spirits and mermaids, if you will try to leave us I will get you from Davy Jones' Locker in person!"<p>

"Oh, that won't be necessary, I hope!" Jack opened his eyes. This time they were clear and awake: "I don't want to end my life right now."

His voice sounded a little bit strange, he thought.

His counterpart was astonished and happy: "That sounds much more like the boy I once knew."

Jack sat up and blinked in the dim light. He wanted to know who was sitting at his side and he almost had not believed it: "Bill? Bill Turner?"

"Aye!" The older man smiled in relief: "I'm glad that you thought it over. Without you our world would have become a little bit less colored. You know... We already thought we lost you."

"Well, you're not alone with those ideas. Elianor was the only one who believed that you were still alive."

"It was luck, Jack, only luck. To see the "Stream" sink was..."

"...as if the soul was torn out of your body? Oh yes! I know that feeling."

They kept silent for a while, then Jack had a look around the room.

He asked: "What's that here? Where am I? And why are you here?"

"You are joking, lad! You're on your ship. This is the Captain's cabin and your ship lies for anchor within the bay of Tortuga."

"One moment, mate! Tortuga?"

"Aye!"

"And that's my ship?"

"Aye!"

"How long have I been here?"

"About a week. The ship rose up as if it came from a dark nothingness. The suspicious fools called it a ghost ship. No one wanted to come aboard. So we went. We found you on deck. Alone, more dead than alive. You were fantasizing and we were convinced you would not survive a single night. How did you make it to take that jewel to Tortuga without a crew?"

"I've no idea, Bill. I've really no idea. I'm sorry." Jack sank back into the cushions again: "Maybe later..."

* * *

><p>That night he was captivated by a dream. If it already was night and if it already was a dream.<p>

The ship spoke to him and it had Caithleen's soft voice: "Good to see you alive. I was afraid you would follow me into the shadows. You shouldn't! You were made for the light, Jack Sparrow, and for living. Listen to me, hate and suffering will not change what happened. Stay yourself, stay Jack Sparrow, the man I loved so deeply. And don't doubt yourself. Nothing more can happen to me now. I'm with you – always. For you it's not time to leave. Stay with the living – they will need you..."

"Caithleen...!"

"Sleep now!" Her hand slid softly over his cheek...

* * *

><p>A gentle breeze woke him up. Dawn had broken and Bill Turner had fallen asleep on his stool beside the berth. Jack sneaked quietly out of his bed and left the cabin. It was a misty, warm night. The silence right before dawning wrapped in everything. The only sound to hear was the gurgle from the waves rolling against the ship's side.<p>

Jack beheld the treasure he could feel now underneath his bare feet. Something pulsed below him, like the heartbeat of his ship, which he always wanted to feel.

His ship – "The Black Pearl"...

His ship – With the soul of a beautiful woman...

Nothing remained of what she had been. The "Wicked Wench", the slave ship of Lord Cutler Beckett, was gone.

Now she was the "Black Pearl" – and she meant a life in freedom. His life in freedom.

He had a look-around while he ran from stern to bow and back. She really lived up to her name. She was all over black: from her helm to figurehead, from keel to her main mast and from wheel to her canvas.

He nimbly jumped up the steps to the wheel. For a moment he hesitated to touch it. Then his fingers slipped gently over the black, waveless polished wood. It felt warm, intimate and alive.

Twelve years of his life he had shared everything with her. Only that one time he wasn't able to follow her where she was gone. He wanted to believe that she was with him, that her heart and her soul would live on in his ship, bringing it to life...

"I love you Caithleen..." he whispered while bitter tears were running over his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Quiet steps brought him back to the here and now.<p>

"Jack!"

"Mister Turner!"

They looked at each other. An amicable adjustment was between them now.

"Seems as if the both of us are all who were left over now."

"What's with Caithleen? You screamed for her several times while we tried to get you back from your feverish dreams."

"She is... I lost her, Bill. Some day I will tell you, what happened. At the moment... I can't."

"You took Elianor to England?"

"Aye! When I saw her the last time she stayed well. You have a son, Bill Turner. A cute and wide awake boy. She named him William. Why did you leave her back without a hint that you're still alive. She does not believe, that you're dead."

"I don't know. Maybe from shame. The boy should not know that his father is a pirate."

"Do you fear he could follow you to some crazy adventures?"

"Would not be the first time! You're the living example, Captain Sparrow."

"Oh, that... Have you been to the fortress since...?"

"Shipwreck Cove?"

"Aye!"

"No! I forwent that! But a lot of rumors are to hear. Your escape left a pretty chaos as I was told."

Jack smiled: "I can lively imagine that. A gaggle of headless fowl! I've no desire to go back. What happened next?"

"I stayed on our island. The Spanish never found the bay. Then I chartered on a merchant ship, until it tore me back to Tortuga!"

"Pirate blood, Aye?"

"I can't deny. Here I met Barbossa for the first time."

"Hector Barbossa?"

"Aye! He searched for a crew, I made the steersman for him."

"I never met him before, heard only stories."

"He is really savvy, Jack, cunning and bold. A pirate to the core. He's a mastermind and really charismatic."

"Sounds as if I should get to know him. But what happened? Why the both of you are back in Tortuga?"

"Three months ago they scuttled our ship right beneath our buns. Since then we were left stranded. Thereby Barbossa was optimistic of having a hint of the Treasure of Cortez."

"The Treasure of Cortez? He's searching for that for years, am I right? Who except he believes in that treasure?"

"More adventurous sailors as you can imagine. But what's with you? How will you go on?"

"I need a crew as you can imagine. And then I have to settle a score."

"With the East India?"

"Aye!"

"We thought that when we saw your back and your arm."

"We?"

"Yes! We!"

It was the voice of the woman. She spoke that broken English like most inhabitants of the Caribbean islands did. Her face could be called everything between beautiful and abhorrent.

Jack looked at her in surprise. To see her right here he would not have expected: "Tia Dalma?"


	11. 1727 Tia Dalma

**Chapter 10****: 1727 Tia Dalma**

Jack and Tia Dalma were alone in his cabin.

"Sit down, you're my guest. A cup of rum? Or vine?"

She shook her head.

"Well, I think I need one."

With a grin he grasped for a bottle of rum. Then he sat down and put his feet on the table.

"And now, what was it that chased you out of your swamp? You're not here because I fantasized for a week aboard my ship, aren't you?"

Jack looked thoughtfully at the Voodoo–Priestess.

Tia Dalma had not changed since he met her for the first time, several years ago. He found her strange weird island, where zombies and the undead were supposed to live, by pure chance, when he and his friends from Shipwreck Cove had been on a ramble.

In contrast to most of the other sailors his superstition kept within a limit. There was too much to fear within the real world. So he had only gazed curiously at the strange lady in her tattered golden gown of brocade. Back then she appeared to him neither sinister nor terrifying. Although the symbols scratched and tattooed to her skin seemed to be less inviting for the first look, a curious fascination came from her.

Much more indeed from her cabana which was built on stilts within the swamp and which was filled to the roof with peculiar things. Shells, chicken claws and frog eyes haven't been the most interesting oddities. His curiosity undid every hint of fear. Although it made him skeptical when she told him who he was, what his name was and where he came from without knowing anything about him. She had asked him if he wanted to know something about his future. He refused and she was the same surprised and confused. Then her gaze ingressed deep into his soul in a really odd way. The awkward feeling that she was able to read within his heart, mind and soul like within a book lasted not long but it left a bitter taste.

Back then he wasn't aware who she was. Today it was all different. When he asked her, why she came aboard his ship he already knew the answer. She always had left her island only for an important reason, although not everyone was able to interpret her incitement.

"You're here because I rather should be dead, aren't you?"

"Aye! It wasn't covert to me that a soul came back. From a place where never ever somebody came back."

"Call it diplomacy, love."

"You closed a dangerous bargain, Jack Sparrow. Be glad that you escaped the Locker without any harm."

"Without any harm? I nearly lost myself in that white desert. I do not even know if I found myself right now."

"You lost more than yourself, Jack. And only you will be able to find out what it was."

"You're talking in riddles. Have you seen my future?"

"Aye! You want to know?"

"No! I don't believe in that. My future is my concern, Tia Dalma!"

"Maybe you will be accompanied by sorrow and grief then."

"It can't be getting worse than it is now. A dear friend once told me, that there would be a day when my heart will be torn apart. It is now, I fear! It feels like that!"

"If it's so you have to take care for the shards. Don't lose them!"

"What for? I already lost what I desired most in this world. Do you have an answer for me? Do you know how I shall fill the emptiness inside myself?"

Tia Dalma smiled and she looked at him in that strange knowing way she did years ago as well.

"Well, maybe this will help."

She lay a small box on the table, right in front of him: simple but precious. Jack opened it. Embedded in that wooden box he found a compass. One which was at any rate – different.

"It doesn't show north?"

"No!"

"But it's not damaged?"

"No!"

"And it will lead me to an aim?"

"Yes!"

"If it doesn't show north what does it show me?"

"What you're desiring most, Jack Sparrow!"

With a sigh he took the compass in his hand. The needle rotated several times around its center, then it stood still. It pointed towards the little cabin where Caithleen had lived, when the ship still had been the "Wicked Wench". He kept silent.

Tia Dalma gazed at him. At last she said: "You know this desire is the only what can't be satisfied anymore."

"I know! So it must be that way if neither Davy Jones nor his Voodoo–Priestess were able to bring back her soul."

Tia Dalma startled. Her lips moved as if she wanted to say something, but she held her tongue.

After several moments she asked: "You know it?"

"I saw death, Tia Dalma! At the same time there was more broken than only my ship. I was as well. Believe me, I can feel a broken heart now. Davy Jones is the best Captain who ever sailed the seven seas. He loves the sea as we all do. But he is the only man who was loved by the sea itself. He was the only man for whom she, the sea goddess herself, showed herself in human form. Until the day when his period of time was over, and he realized when he came ashore, that she had left him. Since then he sails on his cursed ship and he forces all the lost souls into his service. All who are not strong enough to face their death..."

Tia Dalma was like frozen. After a while she lifted her eyes and Jack saw all the pain of a lost love within her face.

"Your secret is safe with me, Tia Dalma. There is no reason for telling it to anybody."

"Be assure that they will find it out without your help. I know, the day will come and I fear it. But wherefrom are you knowing it...?"

"My father!"

"Teague?"

"Aye! After having more than one bottle of rum. He's the keeper of the code and he knows all those stories of pirate kings, the Brethren Court and what else is written in this book. He was in the mood of telling me stories. It was seldom enough, that he did. Maybe it wasn't a contingency that I found your island."

"There is more hidden within you than you will let others know, Jack Sparrow."

"It was of no great use until today."

"Use the compass with care. It will not always open up in a direct way."

"And what will be the price? I know, you're making no gifts. And I own nothing but my ship at the moment."

"You own yourself."

He sat up and frowned. For the moment he wasn't able to say if that what he supposed was the same what she wanted from him. He looked at her over the table: "I won't sell myself and I won't give away myself. Not even to the sea goddess herself."

* * *

><p>The next morning he awoke long after sunrise. He was alone and he had no remembrance of the bygone night. It couldn't be the rum. He didn't drink enough to be drunk enough for an involuntarily night with a woman he was fascinated by but he felt only respect and friendship for. It was idle of thinking about it any longer. Tia Dalma knew the answer. Maybe she would tell him someday.<p>

When he got into his boots his look got caught by the compass, lying already on the table. She left it there. Had he paid the price though? With a sigh he took the little precious. He would find out if that compass was worth that night.

* * *

><p>Jack found Bill on deck.<p>

"Where is Tia Dalma?"

"She went away before I came on deck."

"Never try to understand a woman... Aside from that I've other problems. I have to find me a crew but it's too long ago that I had to deal with such a thing. Tell me, which of those ramshackle huts is the best to serve our purpose?"

"It depends on what you're expecting."

"You told me, Barbossa is here?"

"Aye!"

"Do you think he would sail under my command?"

"Ask him!"

"Maybe I will talk to him about Cortez and some hidden treasures. If it sounds realistic it could be a nice adventure. And even a fine prize for the crew. We'll see. So where can I find Barbossa?"

"Let's try the "Pirate's Lass." I know the innkeeper."

"I leave the crew to you while I'll search for Barbossa."

"Aye, Captain!"


	12. 1727 Barbossa

**Chapter 11****: 1727 Barbossa**

Jack did not know if he should enjoy it to be back to Tortuga.

This melting pot of pirates, buccaneers and all those who tried to run from their fate by chartering on a pirate ship seemed to be never asleep. Those who had not all their senses together were plundered within a little while and those who were in really bad luck ended up on a coffin ship after a roistered night. No one could lament about an absence of pleasures of all kinds. Gamble, booze and good company were offered in every tavern and in every well hidden corner.

Nobody felt disturbed by a newcomer and also no one felt bothered when an argument about gold, cards or bilking changed into a hand-tight brawl. As often as possible taking flight was to prefer if one wanted to avoid getting in danger to end up within a vendetta of some hostile Captains.

It seemed to be a wonder that no one ever developed a thought to blast this pirate node. Surely, one or another cannonball had smashed into a tavern or a house near the port once in a while but that was barely enough to endanger the hustle and bustle of Tortuga. It was too inviting to strike a bargain beyond each jurisdiction. And this prevailed not only to pirates hunting for a prey within the Caribbean Sea, but as well for a number of merchants who wanted to supplement their income from time to time. Tortuga was already a free port and there were no curious or searching eyes concerning the goods one wanted to trade.

Since he and Caithleen had stolen the "Wing" out of the bay of Tortuga, Jack lay here for anchor with his "Wench" for several times. Some of his connections carried out some good services throughout the last years and he was convinced they would be helpful again concerning some of his new bold ventures. Although he was au fait with the incident on the island it was something totally different to hire a crew as a Captain of his own ship. He was not familiar with that because he had never had to deal with it as long as he was able to remember.

While he lived in Shipwreck Cove he was ever on forays – some of them of nearly the same kind of adventure he was going through later on – with his same aged friends and comrades. He had always known, with whom he was aboard, whom he could trust and where a reason for a sane distrust was advisable.

Then Patrick Swallow pulled him out of the bay to take him to his island. And he sailed for Rosalind Stevens as Captain of the "Wing". She had an excellent crew and as their Captain he would have been gone through the fire for them. Vice versa this applied to the crew as well. Every man he lost on his preys was one too many and they were only to replace advisedly. Rosalind had a fine sense for good sailors. This was of use for him as well, when he at least sailed for the East India Trading Company. The part of Rosalind's crew who followed him and Caithleen from Tortuga to England at this time were sworn to him. They also stayed with him when Beckett gave him the "Wench". His crew accepted without any remonstration that he freed the slaves. The treachery came from Beckett's men. Jack felt sorry for having never learned what happened to his men. He supposed that Beckett had hanged them or sold them into slavery.

Jack sighed. All these memories didn't change the fact, that he had to find himself a crew on his own for the first time.

He grasped for his beaker and had a look around the tavern. Thanks to Bill Turner who knew some good men – from the time when he sailed with Swallow as well as when he sailed with Barbossa – they had a dozen together right now. What he missed was a man who complemented him and Bill – at the helm, with their decisions and as a navigator. He needed someone to whom – if that would ever be necessary – he could trust the "Pearl" without hesitation. Someone who would be able to assert himself to the crew.

Jack knew that it was not unperilous to connive someone beside himself who had a forceful personality. He took a draft from the beaker. He knew as well that his preference to end most of his adventures without bloodshed had led to whispering and irritation. So it might become a risk to meet Hector Barbossa. For he was a Captain himself discussions about courses and aims seemed to be foreseeable. But if he really was such a good sailor as Bill had promised he would accept that risk.

"Take what you can and give nothing back..."

With it he drank up and awaited what would happen next.

* * *

><p>The man who entered the tavern just right now, accompanied by Bill Turner, was noticeable enough to disrupt the buzz of activity within the "Pirate's Lass" by all means. One turned around, took notice of the newcomers, kept the pistols under the table and went on where they were interrupted by.<p>

Hector Barbossa was a pirate from his head down to his boots, a personality who was absolutely able to fill a room. Under a sizable, black hat – decorated with feathers – shone his wide awake powder-blue eyes. He didn't miss much while he was searching his way through the crowded to overflowing tavern. His long brown hair was restrained with a gray bandana he wore under his hat. His face was sunburnt and weathered. On his right cheek right below his eye he had a scar. His more or less trimmed beard completed the image of a Pirate Captain. Only Barbossa's elegant appearance did not match with the fusty, stuffy tavern. A superior smile appeared nearly unnoticed on his lips.

Not totally unnoticed at all...

Jack smiled. He always heeded Patrick's advice and he had assured himself in his very personal manner that most of those who he had to deal with would underestimate him, while he was able to find out where their indulgences lay. Probably Barbossa would take him for a render effeminate boy, who was searching for adventures and having forgotten that it would be better for him to write poems.

* * *

><p>"So this youngster is Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa looked at Bill in a mix of surprise and amusement.<p>

"Aye!"

"And you're sure, that he knows how to sail a ship?"

"I know, because I saw it."

In an alcove Hector Barbossa had spotted the young Captain Bill wanted him to hire for.

Long dark hair fell onto his shoulders, barely restrained by a dark red bandana he wore under a an eye-catching tricorn. His soft brown eyes were surrounded with kohl. They appeared to be meek and – he might be wrong – a little bit too dreamy. His well-proportioned, tanned facial features and his soft and fine curved lips, surrounded by a well-kept beard, seemed just as little to match a ferocious life at sea. Colored pearls and some other bauble were plaited to his hair and his wrists were wrapped with strips of leather and cloth. On his right forearm a tattoo could be seen and on each hand he wore two rings. In front of him on the table lay two loaded pistols and a little wooden box. His sword leaned against the wall. Barbossa asked himself how old this young man might be who appeared in the bay of Tortuga as if he came out of the nothingness. Obviously he was old enough to own a ship that was able to quicken the heartbeat of every sailor.

* * *

><p>"You're hiring a crew?"<p>

Barbossa placed himself vis a vis to Jack at the table.

"Aye! Being alone is not good sailing, mate. A crew is helpful with it, don't you think so?"

"Helpful?"

"Aye! You tried it without? It's a depressing issue in the long run, mate. But sometimes it has also good aspects, I believe. Though I think, that I could spare the sharing if I would set aside taking a gaggle of boozy figures aboard my ship who – sooner or later – will take care that another crazy captain and his boozy figures will shoot several holes into my ship. Savvy?"

Barbossa looked at him as if he wasn't aware what to think about that lad. Bill Turner only smiled knowing, then he left them alone.

Jack continued immediately: "I'm hiring a crew. Aye! I already have a dozen men. But I need one who knows how to sail a ship in such a way that it will follow him unconditionally while every good reason speaks against it."

He bent over the table and looked straight into Barbossa's eyes: "I need one who loves the sea, who loves the ship and who is accepted by the crew. The prey will be divided one to one, me included. I will never demand anything from my crew I would not do myself and I would never do anything which could harm my crew or my ship willingly."

"Doesn't make it contrast to your wish to get a proper prey?"

"Maybe! But it is not necessary to scuttle every vessel and its crew if you're only interested in the treasures they are carrying with them. But this depends on the treasure, doesn't it, mate?"

"The treasure?"

"Well, I'm not the one hunting for the Treasure of Cortez, eh...?" Rapidly he added: "Maybe I can assist you, who knows!"

"Have you ever been told, that you're crazy?"

"Once? If I had taken it for true whenever someone called me to be, I already would be, mate. So, listen to me: I've a ship and I don't want to stay in Tortuga any longer. I know that they scuttled your ship right under your bun and I suppose you're not interested in staying here any longer than necessary. So, if you're such a good sailor as you're pretending to be, the "Black Pearl" will wait for you. Otherwise I will search for the treasure on my own. And I guarantee you, I will find it without any doubt. Well, the "Pearl" needs a first mate. Tell me if his name will be Barbossa."

He didn't want to admit it but Barbossa had to confess, that he had underestimated that apparently gentle young man. At least up to this moment. He had seen the black ship, which lay for anchor within the bay. "Black Pearl" – no name could have been more adequate. So her young Captain seemed to be aware of ships and their intended purpose. If he really was a pirate he had to prove.

"I will maybe regret this, but, yes, I'm your man!"

"Well! With sunrise we will set canvas. We will find the rest of the crew somewhere else."

"Bill said you sailed with Swallow and Stevens?"

"Aye! I did so!"

"Why was Rosalind so obsessed of sending you to the depths then?"

"I stole her ship out of this bay, while she drowned herself in rum. That's all, mate!"

"Up to now!"

"And what lead Hector Barbossa from the Caspian to the Caribbean Sea?"

"Call it pirate blood."

Jack smiled knowing. He rose and placed his sword and the pistols back to his belt: "Well then, let's have a treasure quest."


	13. 1729 Dark Foreshadow

**Chapter 12: 172****9 Dark Foreshadow**

Jack lay in his berth with open eyes. He couldn't sleep and he didn't want to sleep. Too many thoughts were in his mind, so not even the bottle of rum, he emptied throughout the night, was able to ease this. The "Black Pearl " and her crew were on their way back to the Caribbean Sea after they had cruised for several months within the Mediterranean Sea.

He and Barbossa had tried to find an answer to the question, where the legendary Treasure of Cortez could have been hidden, while they stayed ashore in Spain for some weeks. That meant, Barbossa tried it and Jack had accompanied him. Jack always had an intuitiveness where they could have searched for the treasure, but he wasn't interested in standing in the light of Hector Barbossa's enthusiasm. So he kept his thoughts and enjoyed it to have a visit within the seaports of Italy, France and Spain. Here and there they crossed the way of ships sailing for the East India Trading Company, but because they were not sailing under the skull and crossbones and no one knew that the "Pearl" had another name once, they stayed unchallenged.

Jack for all intents and purposes was not interested in the treasure. Too much blood had been shed only to find this hidden mystery. How would it become if they could really find it?

After all he had made the decision to help the crew to get this treasure which promised immeasurable riches. The crew deserved a prize and he would give it to them. The motley crew of conglomerated men was grown together, although Jack trusted them only as far as he was able to see them. Sometimes not even so far. They were courageous and in cold blood. But from time to time they were remorseless and sanguinary. Just the same as Barbossa himself, who knew a lot of them from earlier preys. Jack didn't confess it openly, but he was relieved when Barbossa took over the hiring of the crew.

Bill Turner had warned him for several times that Barbossa followed his own, obscure plans while he had chosen the men. Jack knew it, but he didn't want to confess it the more so as there was a kind of truce between them since they had saved each others heads in several precarious situations. Nevertheless Jack wasn't contented with this crew by no means. He was absolutely aware of the fact that – in the eyes of the crew – he and Bill Turner were the only weak points aboard the "Black Pearl". They had hardly accepted that Jack did not agree and not endure to the senseless slaughter of a whole ship's complement only because they were able to. The "Pearl" was much faster than all other vessels and her Captain preferred light-handed maneuvers instead of turning the sea into an ocean of blood out of no need. In his opinion this should stay for those who had always killed innocent until today.

Jack had a lot of violent discussions about that with Barbossa, who accused him of being not a pirate anymore. Thereupon Bill had told him, that no one ever had survived a duel with Barbossa – who was an excellent swordsman. Jack didn't know if he wanted to find out, if he himself was able to survive a duel with Hector Barbossa – least of all if the last decision was made by the crew.

* * *

><p>Jack sat up with a sigh. He clasped his knees with his arms and lay his head upon them. His thoughts were travelling. Back to Spain. He felt torn between what he should think and what he should feel.<p>

While they stayed in Spain to search for documents and hints leading towards the Treasure of Cortez he met a girl which – after two long years – gave him the feeling that he was still alive.

For twelve years there had never been another girl for him except Caithleen Stevens and until today – two years later – he still felt her loss bitterly. And although he had spent several nights with pretty girls from time to time his heart was never really involved. Now he felt remorse while he was thinking of the young Spaniard, whom he left without a single word, a piece of news or any other hint of his having been there.

She had been sensual and she had been beautiful in a natural and spellbinding manner – like a wild flower in an enchanted garden. Nearly like Caithleen and just the same totally different. She had trusted him, he had seen it in her eyes and for the first time since years he wasn't sure if he had earned it.

He had never been a man throwing himself onto a woman like a debris avalanche. For he was sensual himself he was always displeased when he saw roughness and crudeness being used against a woman like he often had been forced to see it back in Shipwreck Cove.

He had enjoyed it to discover Caithleen anew again and again while they were spending their nights together. He had buried that feeling deep inside himself and now – two years later – he had found it again.

Too late he had realized that this young Spanish girl had been a novice at the nearby convent. He met her just that night in which she was requested to rethink her decision to become a nun. She had been supposed to take her vows the next morning. Instead of she had spent the whole night with him within the hayrick of the convent. Into the bargain he had found out that this shared night had been her first...

He asked himself if she would ever be able to forgive him. With Caithleen he had known it. They had totally agreed about it and all over the years she had been able to let him feel as if every night they spent were their first.

He only hoped that this young Spaniard would feel the same at all.

Her name was Angelica Malon...

* * *

><p>"Ship in sight! Starboard ahead!"<p>

The cry came from the nest and tore him momentarily out of his thoughts. With a single grip he had his sword and his pistols in his hand and rushed out to the deck.

"What's up?"

"A Spanish warship! On its way to Mexico I suppose! And as sure as the amen they didn't notice us right now! That could be a fine prize as a starter since we left the Mediterranean Sea. A kind of morning gift!" Barbossa grinned adventurous.

"Aye! That's what our men need right now. Let me see!"

Jack had a look through the spy-glass. The same moment his look was frowning and he went up to Bill Turner without a single word. He passed the spy-glass to him:

"Tell me, what would you going to do in my place?"

"By all water spirits! It's the "Santa Isabella" – the ship of Don Esteban de Vargas. It's him who burnt Caithleens father and his crew imprisoned on their ship. And it's him as well who scuttled the "Stream" and hanged Patrick Swallow! Jack, you know, my thoughts about senseless cruelty are the same as yours. But in this case there is no need to be merciful. This man deserves no mercy."

"Aye! That's originally what I think, mate! This time I will not negotiate."

They looked at each other in silence. It was a chance for a delayed gratification although the feeling after could taste bitter.

Jack nodded, then he shouted: "Barbossa! Prepare the cannons and the men. She is yours! Send her to the depths!"

"Aye, _Captain_!" As always it sounded cynical and sarcastic. "Hurry up, boys! You heard the Captain, you mangy lubbers! Let's have those Spanish cowards a look into a pirates eye!"

The same moment the "Pearl" seemed to come to life, when every man got to his station.

"I take the helm, Bill. I will assure, that she lies before us on a silver tablet."

Without any protest Bill left the wheel to his young Captain. He had seen it for several times how Jack Sparrow was able to play with his ship and with the wind. Even if everybody had believed that there was no single breeze he had found one which swelled the canvas.

The "Pearl" reacted immediately when he brought her to the wind. His hands slipped over the steering wheel as if they were touching the body of a beautiful woman. The heartbeat of his ship was the same as his. It seemed as if the "Pearl" was dancing on the waves and the distance between both ships was shrinking.

Jack felt the strain that weighed on the crew. Barbossa came up to him.

"You will really scuttle her? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"That's a long story, mate. Only to tell you something: The Spanish commander never lets a pirate live. Savvy? If you're interested I will leave him to you. I will stay here because I couldn't guarantee for myself if I would face him!"

Barbossa was astonished when he found an icy shimmer within Jack's soft eyes. Deadly hate searched for its way within the young man and he was barely able to control it. But however it was, he wouldn't deviate from his thoughts about Jack Sparrow. In his eyes he wasn't a pirate. Jack had a talent for negotiation and he was a brilliant sailor – that was beyond controversy – but he did not own the necessary sangfroid. For that the cold which he was acting with now was totally surprising.

"I will taste this Spaniard for breakfast", Barbossa spotted with a ferocious grin.

"That's exactly what I expected, mate! Tell the men they can divide my part of the prey as well. I don't want a single penny of it!"

"Aye!"

"Send them to the depths! Let's disclose our identity! Hoist the colors! I take care that we will stay within her slipstream! Then she is yours..."

* * *

><p>The "Santa Isabella" was heavily armed. Anyhow her purpose was to take the new governor to Cartagena. Don Esteban de Vargas was proud of his ship. She fulfilled her duty within the Spanish fleet even longer as some of her crew members were of age. She had seen a lot of pirate ships have been sent to the depths and within her masts a lot of those criminals took their last breaths.<p>

Now it looked as if the ship itself would take its last breath. Only smoldering wreckage was left. This maneuverable galleon, which had become their destiny, must have a Captain and steersman who was in league with the devil. But he swore himself to scuttle this black ship, which surely belonged to hell, and with it the whole crew including its Captain. He did it once and he would do it again: burn the ship with its crew aboard.

When the brute with the big black hat pushed him aboard the pirate ship now, he looked into the face of a young man he did not know but he had heard a lot of. Reportedly this Captain Sparrow was known for preferring negotiation. Maybe he should try his luck. Though his optimism vanished, when he heard the only one sentence the young Captain said:

"Send the wreckage to hell, and come up with an idea for its commander!" With it he went below.

* * *

><p>Jack didn't want to know what his crew was going to do with the Spanish commander. He knew only one thing: he longed for the day he would be able to do the same to Lord Cutler Beckett. Bill Turner had his satisfaction now – and Jack knew, he would get his as well some day...<p> 


	14. 1729 Obsessed

**Chapter 1****3: 1729 Obsessed**

"What do you know about Isla de Muerta?"

Jack's question broke the pondering silence they kept for nearly an hour. They were sitting in the chart room of the "Pearl" and had already had an argument again about the sense and the absurdity of their treasure quest.

"Not much", Barbossa replied in a huff: "It's been told the island can only be found by those who know where it lies."

"So it's told. You're right, mate."

"I suppose, you know a little bit more than you have already told us?"

Barbossa looked at Jack and in his eyes were something lurking and slyly, while he inwardly deliberated about whether the young Captain might be of use and if at all how long. Jack knew it and he asked himself if he should really continue with his story, although he would give away his last pledge by doing it.

Nevertheless he did: "Much more, mate! I know very well where this island can be found and I feel almost certain that the treasure is already hidden there."

"And why did you rush us back and forth the whole Caribbean and Mediterranean Sea?"

"There was no special reason. I only wanted to know if all those rumors being told about it could possibly be true", Jack explained with a shrug.

Barbossa was hardly able to stay calm: "So, you have been on this island before?"

"Yes, mate, I have been there! But more – I would call it – unintended than willingly and absolutely not – I think you will hardly believe this – to find a hidden treasure. Savvy?"

"Are there any other reasons?"

"For sure, mate! Every hidden bay is welcome when your ship is on the verge to sink in a storm and heavy weather. You will not ask where you can find shelter then. When we realized where we stayed that night, we decided to shorten our sojourn as soon as possible. We saw the dead and their leftovers. Not an appetizing view, can tell you that, mate. Most of them were treasure hunters, I suppose – driven by greed and blinded by gold."

"So you're not sure, if the treasure is hidden there?"

"No, mate, I'm not! We picked up fresh water and left the island. But..." Jack looked at him across the table: "...I've the bearing of Isla de Muerta and its coordinates within my mind."

"Do you think, you could find it again?"

"Anytime! It's not the problem of finding the island, it's the problem of getting there without losing your ship. Savvy? It's the passage which makes it so dangerous. It's a netting of reefs and shipwrecks and it already cost a lot of captains their ship, their crew and their life, mate. Sensitiveness and luck are needed there..."

"Aboard the "Pearl" you have three good steersmen: me, Turner and yourself. It should be possible to sail this passage without losing the ship. Do you agree?"

"It is possible! I never said anything different."

"You should share the bearing with us. It will ease the burden you're carrying on your shoulders."

"They're not as narrow as you suppose, Barbossa. You're obsessed with this treasure!"

"Maybe! But in my eyes that's not a sin. And you should never forget that we are pirates. We made this decision on our own. No one forced us to hunt for a good prey and to search for hidden and sunk treasures. If the Treasure of Cortez is real, and if we will find it, no one would deny that it is a unique prey – no one but a fool."

"It's only the question who will become the real fool in the end, isn't it?"

"Don't tell me that you're free, Jack Sparrow! You're driven as well by your own and personal obsession."

* * *

><p>Jack didn't give him a reply. Barbossa was not wrong at all. But his obsession was totally different. It had the beautiful name of "freedom" and no treasure that could be found on earth would ever convince him to give it up.<p>

He grasped a bottle of rum and asked: "And what's with all those stories and rumors dealing with the curse of the Aztec Gold?"

"You believe in that?"

"I never said that! I'm only curious, mate!"

With a dismissive gesture Barbossa replied: "That's all blather! Dark myths and gloomy legends, told at the fireplace, told to frighten little children of becoming a pirate or told by sailors while being becalmed. I don't give anything about it."

"Oh good, then you will surely find what you're searching for. But don't tell me I have not tried to warn you, mate."

"Never thought, that you're suspicious. You never believed in such stories. Why this time?"

"I'm not suspicious, mate, but I saw a lot of things since I sail the seven seas where every explanation failed. There is much more hidden between the worlds, as we know. I don't know much about the Aztecs, but one thing is sure: they believed in powerful gods and they brought human sacrifices to them. I think, they could have been able to curse a treasure."

"I stay with it: It's nonsense. The crew wants its prey. Give the treasure to them. If it is really as unmeasurable as it is told it will be enough to sleep very well for years."

Jack contemplated for a while. His gaze met the sea charts lying in front of him on the table. Most of them he already had in mind, but the sea was always in motion and it was dangerous to underestimate its perils. And not only those perils. At least he took an inkwell and a quill out of a niche behind him. Without looking at Barbossa and without saying another word he marked the bearing of Isla de Muerta and the most secure way through the passage avoiding the reefs and the wrecks. Then he leaned back and placed his feet on the table.

"It's done! And what next, Hector? Will you go to the deck and tell the crew you're aware of the bearing, now? Take my advice, mate, assure yourself that the treasure is really hidden on Isla de Muerta. Lead the crew there without knowing it and you will suffer your own curse sooner or later. If there is nothing to find at all you will end up like me – as a fool who trusted others..."

"You should not have left your weapons within your cabin, Jack Sparrow."

"If I had brought them here, there would have been only one difference: we would have shot each other."

"You're obviously believing in your luck, eh?"

"I only believe in me, mate!. And that I will not change. At least, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

"You will have a lot of time soon to think it over. It was an unanimous decision..."

* * *

><p>Once again imprisoned! Once again sitting in a cell! And of all things on his own ship! Into the bargain they had chained him! All pulling and dragging were in vain. Neither the wooden wall gave in nor the chain did. For they had put the chain around his boot he already wasn't able to squeeze his foot through it. It was like a scene from an awful play and he was the same member of the audience and the leading actor.<p>

Mutiny! He hated this word! Much more he hated what was combined with it. They neither had hanged him up to now nor they had thrown him overboard. So there was only one other possibility. Barbossa would maroon him – on a godforsaken little island, where nothing else was to find as sand, seawater, brushwood and palm-trees. And for sure a pistol – with only one single shot. A salvation after having become mad from thirst, hunger and the burning sun. And only then a salvation if one was mad enough or courageous enough to set the shot. Jack tried to recapitulate on which of those uncountable islands they probably would leave him but it was in vain. There were too many of those unknown and unnamed islands in this region.

Suddenly he heard soft steps coming down the stairs. In the dim light of the lanterns he identified Bill Turner. The face of the older man showed unease and his view were unhappy.

"An unanimous decision?" Jack asked.

He was barely able to hide his frustration and his disillusion.

"Aye! An unanimous decision", Turner replied, while getting himself a footstool to sit down near the cell: "But..."

"Don't blame yourself! Otherwise you would share this comfortable little place with me or you were already dead."

"Maybe this would have been better. What do you think!"

"That's nonsense! You have a wife and a little boy, Bill Turner. Or did you forget this?"

"How could I?"

"Then take my advise: Leave this crew, leave the "Pearl"! When they're going to maroon me tomorrow morning, you will stay alone with these mutineers. Sooner or later you will become like them or you will be dead. Let it be so or vice versa! Mutiny is a crime, which is heavily punished. Take care that you will have vanished from the "Pearl" and her crew until they will be caught some day. Go back to England. Elianor will forgive you no matter how many years went through."

"You are always so godforsaken secure that all will work well, Jack Sparrow? Why?"

"Foreshadows, mate? Believe me, she will forgive you."

"And you? Can you?"

Jack averted his gaze: "I'm the only one who is to blame for what happened."

"Maybe Patrick was right and our time is up. Our world seems not to fit for a Captain like Patrick was or even for a Captain like you are. Charming, courageous, having a fine sense for fairness..."

"I'm still alive, Mister Turner!"

Bill forced himself to smile: "Yes you are. But who knows what's waiting for me."

"No one knows that. Patrick taught me a lot of things I thought I would never need them. Now I'm able to understand what he wanted to explain to me. There is more than black and white in this world. And I'm curious to find out what's waiting for me."

"Jack we didn't pull you out of the bay of Shipwreck Cove to let you stay marooned on an unknown little island until you're mad enough to shoot yourself. Patrick would never forgive that!"

"Is it not enough when I'm going to do it? I will not tell him if I will meet him on the other side..."

The other side. Jack had always believed that he was afraid of it. Afraid of death! Was it really the fear of death? Or was it the fear of the uncertainty, like he had explained to Davy Jones?

With a shrug he continued: "There are a lot of things Barbossa doesn't know about me. And there are even some things you don't know about me, Bill Turner. And I'm not willing to tell anybody something about it But you can trust me. I assure you we will meet again!"

"I hope you are right!"

Jack raised and grasped the bars. When Bill Turner looked at him, there was no doubt, that Jack trusted his own words. His eyes were shimmering and the smile upon his lips was a real one. Bill was surprised. The young man wasn't afraid at all.

At least he rose up: "I have to leave now. Have to take the next watch."

"Aye! But Bill, think it over. Leave the ship!"

Suddenly Turner grasped his hands: "If my son is just a little bit like you are I will be a glad man and proud as well. Proud of the both of you. I don't know if we will really meet again, Jack, but I hope so." He softly touched Jack's cheek: "I know you for the half of your life – so please stay alive, boy. I don't want to lose you for I feel for you like you were my son as well..."

With it Bill Turner went to the deck.

* * *

><p>When he saw his belongings sinking to the ground he knew there was no way back.<p>

With a fierce smile Jack spotted: "Every one of you knows how mutiny will be punished. If it is as far as I will be there."

Sneering laughter followed his words and only one question: "And how will you get there, without a possibility to leave this cosy place?"

Jack was already making his first step onto the plank when he turned around again: "That's easy, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

With it he loosened his bonds, freed his hands, started running and jumped with a lissome leap into the water. While he was diving he grasped his effects and slipped several meters under water as swift as an arrow until he went up between some rocks near the shore. The water was shallow and he had only a few meters left to reach the nameless little island.

The same moment the "Black Pearl" vanished on the horizon...


	15. 1729 Marooned

**Chapter 14: 1729 Marooned**

The „Black Pearl" was gone, she had vanished, and he was trapped on this island condemned to inactiveness.

He didn't know anymore which oaths he had sent after Barbossa, but it had cleared his head at least. While his weapons and that part of his clothes he felt as disposable for the moment, were drying in the sun, Jack started to explore the island on which he should preserve until he either would become mad and kill himself or kill himself before he would become mad. It was of no use to think about it. So far he was neither mad nor dead. So his undivided attention obtained on that island and all of that he possibly might find here.

When he – measured by the position of the sun – returned to his point of origin after nearly two hours one thing was certain: It was exactly what he had expected. There was nothing but sand, brushwood and palm-trees. No fresh water and not a single hint for life, but like it turned out – a blessing in disguise – scores of coconuts. All things considered it was an ideal place to make him mad.

To escape the feeling of hunger and thirst he started to clean the pistol with some pieces of cloth. He would need it some day – whatever might happen. Only one thing was sure: he would rather strangle or drown himself before wasting this one single shot. He was willing to save it until, yes, until he had found Barbossa. This shot was meant for his first mate and to think of that would keep him alive even if there was nothing else in this desert which could help him to do that as well.

Whereat – if he thought about it – the list of the scores he had to settle had been getting longer within the last months. The settlement he made with Davy Jones was not of importance at the moment, but he knew that - if he was losing sight of it – he was endangering his life with levity. In the worst case this bargain could have a deadly ending, no, a cursed ending – in the exact meaning of being cursed.

But until he was spending only one thought of it he would settle his score with Barbossa. He was absolutely determined to find the "Black Pearl" and his treacherous crew, even if this meant, that the men were going to be punished for their committed mutiny and even if it might cost him several years of his life until he finds them.

At last there was the unsettled score he had with Lord Cutler Beckett. None of those things Barbossa and his crew had done to him by having marooned him on this island had been so cruel and calculated like those which Beckett did to him. The "Pearl" was to replace in the worst case – and even in the worst case – and his freedom – he was convinced of it – he would get back soon. What Beckett took from him was lost forever and there was no hope left to find it anymore, equal to the strength he maybe could find within himself. He had lost her forever and the horrifying memories of the burning ship, which were following him into his dreams nearly every night, were reminding him, that Beckett was one of those creatures, he never wanted to feel mercy for.

Being angry, hungry, disappointed and thirsty he started for another walk round that godforsaken island.

* * *

><p>After he had surrounded that island once again and after having searched it from the north to the south and from the east to the west Jack stopped his lonely walk when he heard a dull sound from beneath his feet. By no means, a sound like that was definitely not supposed to be heard in a place like that.<p>

He went back quickly to convince himself that he wasn't already hallucinating yet. Anyhow it was near sunset and he felt the dryness not any longer even on his tongue right now. He was hungry and tired as well. But it wasn't an hallucination. The sound was still there when he reached the place the second time.

Yes, the sound was real, and it was dull. The ground felt different too. He jumped on that spot – once, twice. Nothing happened. The ground sagged a little but it didn't burst. So it wasn't a trap-door, but obviously a kind of wooden cover to a hidden crate or something like that. At any rate there must have been a hidden hollow beyond the sand and the wooden floor and that kind of hidden hollows weren't known for digging themselves on deserted islands.

Jack supposed that this place and some of the other islands were used for their purposes by a group of bootleggers. He started to remove the sand with his bare hands. In fact there appeared a locked wooden cover. Suddenly he was caught by childlike curiosity and with it his zest of life was back again. He had a look around and found what he was searching for. With a stone he smashed that already brittle old lock – and a broad grin appeared on his face.

Until now he had been convinced to sit on a hidden powder magazine or a weapons stash. But this was even much better. This kind of smuggled goods was intended to please him by all means. The hidden room below was not enormous but huge enough to store several barrels of different sizes and some cases within it. And it was full to the brim.

Without much thinking about it he scrambled down into the hidden room. No, it was not a powder magazine – it was really much more pleasant. Jack felt like having found the paradise in that moment. This hollow on that barren isle was filled to the brim with rum. He couldn't restrain a laughter when he climbed out of the hole again, two bottles of rum in his hands. When he thought of Barbossa he laughed even more. Barbossa, driven by his greed for gold, had marooned him on a treasure island as well without knowing it...

A kind of presage?

* * *

><p>From one moment to another this day lost its amazement. When he sat next to a little fire that night – a fresh coconut in front of him, a handful of fish within the glow and a bottle of rum in his hand – it felt much easier to go on making new plans.<p>

* * *

><p>In the afternoon of the third day – rum, coconut and fish started to lose their attraction, well, not even the rum, for sure – Jack was convinced that he was hallucinating at all. A ship held course to the isle, a small two-master, maneuverable and versatile in those waters. Like he found out quickly it wasn't a hallucination. The ship was unflinching on target for the isle and there were only two possibilities why: Either another angry crew – what a contingency – wanted to maroon one of their mates or – even more realistic – the smugglers came back to pick up their goods. Whoever it was, Jack decided to observe those unexpected visitors out of the brushwood.<p>

They were in a threesome – a woman and two men – and they went straight to their hidden hollow, as soon as they had secured their boat upon the beach. Aboard their ship they had left another two or three of their companions. Obviously they had found out that the cover was broken and some of the bottles were missing. Needless to say that they had found his footprints as well, so Jack preferred to find them instead of being found by them..

"You should find your treasure an even better hidden place, mates", he spotted with a gesture towards the opened hideout: "If some random pirate like me was able to find it, it won't be a problem for anybody else. Savvy?"

Instantly he had drawn their attention to himself – and that of their - for sure - loaded pistols as well.

"Sorry, mates, it was only a suggestion. Pardon..." He added quickly.

"Until you're risking your neck with careless talk I want to know who you are and why you are here. And it would really please me if you were telling me the truth!"

It was the young woman who looked at him curiously from beneath her hat. She was pretty with her long black hair, her narrow face and her big brown eyes. Obviously she was a mulatto and it were out of any question, that she knew how to handle a pistol or a sword. Her gaze was unmistakable.

So Jack decided not to strain his fortune as much as necessary: "Well, for I did not appear out of the nothing – you would have found a pair of wings here in that case, I suppose – and for I'm definitely not a mermaid – I assure you, I'm not unhappy with it, think of the fishtail, mates – there is only one other alternative left. Savvy?"

"You have been marooned on this isle?"

"Aye! That's it, love. So, one can say your rum saved my life for all intents and purposes."

"Oh, to change that it needs only a few seconds. Anamaria here is not even patient with chatterers like yours. And as you said, no one would miss you."

"And of what use should that be for you – killing me right now?"

Perplexed silence was among the three of them when they looked at each other in confusion.

So Jack turned to Anamaria again: "I suppose I can be of use for you – still being alive of course."

"A pirate?"

"It sounds like a term of abuse like you said that, love. But, yes, I'm a pirate. I know those waters nearly as well as you do, maybe better. And I know several free ports within the Caribbean Sea. Ports not being observed by the English or the Spanish. If you're interested to sell your goods..."

"For sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"And why should we actually trust you?"

"Because I'm the one who might lose everything and you are the ones who maybe could win everything. Savvy?"

* * *

><p>When the island came into sight, which Jack in private called Patrick's Island, he felt torn again. He had not been here since their flight from the hidden bay years ago. Now he felt drawn to the island by hidden forces. He had been able to convince Anamaria, who emerged as the head of that little group of smugglers, to dispose him at the port of the island. The secret of the hidden bay he had kept private. He would never disclose that.<p>

While the smugglers started to distribute their goods, Jack searched for a ship to get a passage back to England. He had a duty to fulfill, so he had to go back to London once again. Maybe this was the last chance and he wanted this to be handled until he was starting to go after Barbossa. He knew that this was dangerous and that he risked to lose his head or being hanged when he got caught but he had no choice...

The merchant ship was supposed to leave for England after having loaded fresh water, supplies and several goods. Jack had a blessing in disguise, for the Captain lost his navigator some days earlier – a friendly description of the fact that the man went overboard totally boozed. So Jack offered him to sail his ship to England and he got – quid pro quo – a crossing for free.

* * *

><p>Jack used the remaining days with wandering on familiar paths through and around the whole island. He was caught by his memories when he reached the cliff high above the hidden bay.<p>

The little cottage was nearly vanished amongst bushes and weeds. Meanwhile it was surrounded by high and shady trees like Patrick had always wished it.

'Sitting on a bench in front of my cottage, smoking a pipe and having a look over the sea – that's a fine way to spend the end of a day...'

The rough buccaneer had always had a sense for the beauty that surrounded him.

In front of the cottage the leftovers of the pretty little garden could be seen. It had been Roaslind's pride.

'You're like my roses, beautiful, wild and a little bit thorny...'

With it she always meant Caithleen and him. Now the flowers and beds were owergrown with brushwood and totally savaged. Since Bill Turner had left this place nobody else had been here anymore.

Jack enjoyed the calmness and peacefullness this place still radiated for a moment. There was not a single sound except the distant swoosh of the waves. After a while he was yearning for all the lost enchanting experiences they always had here.

The door of the cottage wasn't locked. It was completly twisted and it sqeaked and crunshed when he opened it. The shutters did the same. Only dimmed light fell through the little windows. Dust was covering the floor and the conglomerated pieces of furniture, Patrick and Rosalind collected on their preys. The heavy candleholder stood still on the table. It often lit the room when they sat around the table, laughing, telling stories and fairy tales. Dried wood lay besides the fireplace – ready to be heated.

With a sigh he went up to the little chamber he and Caithleen had devided long before they had become aware that they were meant for each other. Upon the little nightstand beside Caithleen's bed lay a little piece of jewelery. Just as if its owner might come in to put it on every moment.

It was a locket. One of those which could be opened to hide something within. Jack opened it warily. Two curles fell off - they belonged to him and Caithleen once. Beside this the locket kept two minatures:

One showed himself, the other Caithleen – with her shining eyes and her short, black curls...


	16. 1729 Elianor

**Chapter 1****5: 1729 Elianor**

The only leftovers from a life he had both lived and loved had been a medallion with two miniatures inside and a casket filled with an enormous amount of money he once was paid with when he delivered a ship to the East India Trading Company.

The medallion had belonged to Caithleen and the ship – yes, the ship!

He was meant to be its Captain once, years ago. Rosalind Stevens wanted him to become her follower as Captain of the "Eagle's Wing".

It went all different – totally different.

He was remembering the day when he had confessed his love to Caithleen, when they had kissed the first time and when he felt her for the first time. It was the day they had to leave the island, their home, in a hurry. It was the day he swore himself an oath:

He wanted none of those he loved never ever to be harmed or caused any pain to.

Jack sighed. A bitter smile was on his lips when he thought of that senseless oath.

He had failed, he had not been able to avert it. And within the last night he had lost his last bond to a once so pleasurable life...

* * *

><p>When he left Patrick's Island as a navigator on a merchant ship on its way to London he had been optimistic. Indeed he didn't know what happened to Bill Turner after Barbossa and his crew had convinced him to stay aboard the "Black Pearl", but he was confident that they would meet again soon.<p>

Jack made his decision to go back to London only for one reason:

He wanted to talk to Elianor, wanted to tell her that Bill was still alive. She had waited for that piece of news too long.

All things considered it was an ambivalent feeling to return. The joy he felt while thinking of Elianor and little William was shadowed by the idea he could have an unexpected encounter with Lord Cutler Beckett. Jack wasn't aware of what he might be capable of doing to him. He knew only one thing: whatever he would do to Beckett it would lead him directly into prison or straight to the gallows.

When he wanted to leave after the ship had made berth, the Captain had offered him to stay aboard. He missed a man and he obviously took a great fancy to Jack. The keen sense of the sea and the ship the young man owned didn't escape the Captain who wasn't distrustful against him although Jack had openly confessed who and first and foremost what he was.

That was new and unexpected to him so Jack wanted to get himself out of the affair by requesting some days to think it over. His planned visit with Elianor would help to make a decision.

* * *

><p>Then, when he asked for Sir Edwin Cole, he was told by the harbor master that the man in whose house he always had been welcomed had died several months ago. Sir Edwin willed the weaving mill to Elianor for she should have a salary at least. Obviously this little dream lasted not even longer than a month and Elianor was forced to sell the weaving mill to be able to keep the house she and William lived in. She was inured to a simple life, so she had decided in her son's favor to sell her jewels and all she considered as unnecessary. Now her last savings were eaten up and so was her health. Years of trembling uncertainty and sorrow had absorbed Elianor's strength.<p>

* * *

><p>When Jack entered the small bedroom he was instantly aware that it was out of his abilities to save her. Whatever remained from an untroubled life on an idyllic island somewhere within the Caribbean Sea was going to find its end in this little house in the cloudy city of London.<p>

Elianor smiled when she recognized him. She waved him to come nearer. Her joy to see him once again was true and filled with warmth and heartiness.

She had always been the considerated and suave one of the three women. Rosalind Stevens had been the fearnought of them. A strong-minded strategist and a remorseless combatant. Caithleen had been sensual and filled with passion. Courageous, hearty, sometimes temerarious, full of humor and filled with the dream of freedom. Elianor had a unique talent for negotiation. She was patient and she acted always deliberate. Even amongst a fight she had never lost her temper.

It was all gone now...

* * *

><p>Elianor Turner was barely to know as the beautiful and elegant Piratess she once had been. Her honey-colored hair was mingled with strands of gray now and her dark-blue eyes seemed almost to be too big in her narrow, subsided and fragile face. Her lips were rough and split and as pale as her cheeks. In this moment Jack could heavily believe that there were only a few years of age between them.<p>

"I never thought to see you again, Jack Sparrow. We heard about the "Wench". Beckett had let it be proclaimed everywhere. Father and I had been convinced that you... But you're alive and unharmed I hope. That's a gift."

Her voice was hoarse and it was not to miss that she needed all her strength to talk to him.

"What happened?" Jack had a look around.

"You mean the house and the weaving mill? After Beckett's vociferous proclamation, that he had to owe the loss of his ship and his cargo to a handful of pirates he started his personal campaign against us. He knew that Caithleen and you had always been welcome with us, when you made berth in London. So some day the whispering started – about my father, that he was a fellow-traveler with piracy. You know the people, Jack. The right phrase, the right time..."

"...and all your friends will vanish!"

"My father died from a broken heart. He willed me the weaving mill. But I'm a woman, my husband had never been seen by anyone, and I have a little boy. That's even worse than to be leprous. They told me I should marry once again, but I was always aware that Bill is still alive. I felt it Jack! And then his letter found me..."

"A letter? When?"

"Barely two weeks ago! Read!"

She passed him the letter she obviously had read several times up to now. Indeed it was Bill's handwriting.

So he was still alive yet...

* * *

><p>Believing his words, Barbossa had found Isla de Muerta and with it the Treasure of Cortez. Mingled within the gold and treasures they had found a chest filled with exact 882 golden coins. Bill had sketched one of them. Obviously they were heavy golden coins with an imprinted skull. After having divided the prey they had left the island. When he had some altercations with Barbossa again concerning the mutiny Bill had decided to write this letter and to send one of those coins to Elianor.<p>

Jack's hand sank. A merchant sailor, who met Bill Turner in Tortuga, had delivered the letter.

"Where is this coin now?" Jack asked hopefully.

"I presented William with it. He wears it on a necklace. Told him that it is a gift from his father. Some mysterious medallion he bought from an old sailor."

Jack smiled: "Where is the boy?"

"With my sister and her husband."

"Does he know that we are...were...have been – pirates...?"

"No! I never told him. No one knows. My father was the only one. William thinks that the both of you are honest Captains, sailing for the East India Trading Company."

"An honest Captain – yes..."

"What's the matter, Jack? Something wrong? When I have a look into your eyes I can see only weariness and sadness. Not even your smile can belie that."

"That's not worth talking about, Elianor Turner. Don't worry about it, love."

"What are you going to do now?"

"You mean without a ship, without a crew, stranded in London? An honest reply? I've no idea."

"Maybe I can help! The chest over there...have a look inside. There must be a casket hidden within."

He hurried to follow her request, not even sure which treasure she believed to have for him. Then he found the casket – hidden amongst her personal belongings.

She sat up with an effort and nodded: "It belongs to you. I kept it safe for you all the years gone by. Maybe in wise foresight, who knows. What are you waiting for?"

Jack opened the casket hesitantly. On top lay a document, densely written. It was the handwriting of old Lord Reginald Beckett. This paper proved him as the rightful owner of the prize which was offered for the "Eagle's Wing". It was an amount he effortlessly could gain a ship with.

"You sold all what you owned while sitting on that casket? Why didn't you use it to save the weaving mill, to save the house or to get yourself a doctor? Elianor! Why?"

"Some wounds will never heal. You know it best, Jack Sparrow. Your eyes told me that. Take that casket, take the money – it's yours. And then it's time for you to leave." He wanted to say something, but she shook her head: "I won't be alone, if it's time. And you? Stay what you are. You're pirate, Jack Sparrow. Believe in you, then you will never be betrayed..."

* * *

><p>With a sigh he put on the medallion and went – the casket under his arm – back to the harbor.<p>

He made his decision – he would return to the ship. It wasn't sailing for one of the Trading Companies and its Captain preferred making berth on free ports.

Maybe that was a chance to find himself a new ship and a new crew.

Jack smiled...

Then he would start to hunt for Barbossa, his treacherous crew and for his beloved "Pearl"...


	17. 1732 About Curses and Dreams

**Chapter ****16: 1732 About Curses and Dreams**

Captain van Dyck was content.

The freight room of his "Stella Maris" was filled to the brim with various valuable goods from the isles of the Caribbean Sea. These exotic goods were worth to be well priced within his port of registry. And he needed the money to get through the cold winter months. He was hopeful to have a calm crossing and he longed for his home country far away from the tropical waters of the Caribbean – the Netherlands.

He sailed between the isles and the South American Coasts for nearly four years now with only one short side trip to London. It felt like having been only a blink of an eye.

Three years ago he lost his navigator – the man went overboard being totally drunk. It was a blessing in disguise when a young man came across his feet just in time at the right place who needed a passage to England. Van Dyck was relieved when the same young man made his decision to stay aboard, after having settled his business in London. He hoped to be able to convince his new navigator and first mate to stay even longer – although that would mean to leave the Caribbean Sea for maybe a long time.

The skill the young pirate had in handling the sea charts and at the helm was really a gift and van Dyck never asked him about the branding on his arm. In addition he had a keen sense of knowledge concerning the question which time was the best for making berth at which port. So they had been able to avoid disagreeable encounters with ships of the Trading Companies as well as with pirate ships.

If there was no possibility to avoid a chance encounter, Jack Sparrow used his talent for negotiation and tactic to get them out of the danger to be scuttled in a sea fight. Now and then he was forced to show that he was also a brilliant swordsman.

Van Dyck was absolutely convinced that Sparrow had been a Captain of his own ship once. The young man had been addressed as Captain Sparrow several times. For he never spoke about it, van Dyck assumed, that he had lost his ship under fatal circumstances he didn't want to talk about.

That was maybe an explanation why Jack Sparrow immured himself within the chart room whenever it was possible. Then he brooded over the charts, a scad of papers and countless notes for hours.

* * *

><p>Whenever it was possible, Jack spent a lot of time ashore, when they made berth within the ports they reached. He asked reams of sailors in dozens of taverns for the "Black Pearl" and her treacherous captain – Hector Barbossa.<p>

The most he earned was silence or weird suggestions. Sometimes open rejection or even naked fear.

If one believed in all those stories he had been told within the last three years, there was one aspect all of them had in common: Barbossa and his crew had squandered lots of money and gold round the ports of the seven seas – every single amusement included.

Recently the "Pearl" obviously recurred terrifying the seas like a shadow in the night. Her restless crew was searching for the gold now they wasted with open hands prior to this. Time and again Jack was told about mysterious golden coins. He knew of them due to the fact that he had seen a sketch of them once...

To regain the coins Barbossa adapted the means to the end.

Meanwhile the "Pearl" and her crew had scuttled a lot of ships to the ground. – Without any survivor like it was told.

Again and again they appeared in the middle of the night within several bays cannonading the ports and spreading fear and terror. And over and over the strange golden coins were mentioned while there was pillage and ravage.

But there were also different stories told to him – concerning an undead crew, a captain not even endured in hell, a black ship with canvas in tatters, sailors not to be killed neither by bullet nor by sword.

Meanwhile Jack had heard so much about that curse that he was in favor to believe it.

Although he was not suspicious, he already was interested in that curse while they were searching for hints of the Treasure of Cortez back in Spain. In those documents the Curse of the Aztec Gold was mentioned as well. The secret of the Curse and the strange coins must have a connection in some way, but until now Jack had no idea what this connection could have been.

At any rate, Barbossa and his crew were obsessed to regain those coins. One of them, Jack knew it, was safe. It belonged to young William Turner now, the son of Bill and Elianor. Jack only hoped that Barbossa would not find out who the owner of that coin was. Not until he himself knew enough of the meaning of those coins.

* * *

><p>When van Dyck entered the chart room, Jack raised his head.<p>

He answered the question in the Captain's eyes with a question by himself: "Have you ever heard about Isla de Muerta?"

"Who did not?" Van Dyck crossed himself: "It is said that only those are able to find it who know where it lies."

"Aye! That's exactly how it is."

"Why are you talking about it just right now?"

"I'm not sure, but all the stories about a cursed ship, a cursed crew and a cursed treasure made me curious. I want to know what is hidden behind."

"I'm not an adventurer, Jack Sparrow. You know best that I will and have to return to my home country."

"We will need only a few days, then you're back on your course."

"Then you're aware of where this island is to find?"

"Do you trust me?"

"There is no reason why I should not."

"It might be possible that we will have an encounter with a ship your crew would call a ghost ship."

"Like the "Flying Dutchman"?"

"Something like that..."

"What are you driven by, Jack Sparrow? Sitting between charts, books and documents, brooding over that strange legend. You're young – you should turn fair ladies heads and hearts, lad."

Jack smiled knowing: "It's always time enough for that." The next moment he was serious again: "It's not a legend for me. The ship we're talking about is the "Black Pearl". She is – was – no, she _is_ my ship. When you hired me on that island three years ago, I lost her only a few days earlier. Some bootleggers picked me up. Otherwise I would have been dead within days."

"Mutiny?"

"Aye!"

"Marooned?"

"Aye!"

"Why?"

"Let's say, I wasn't greedy enough to endanger my life or my ship or both for gold and money."

"And what are you going to do next?"

"I want my ship back, van Dyck. And I will settle this open score. But I can only do that, if I know what's waiting for me."

Van Dyck was thinking about it for a while, then he asked: "Only a few days?" Jack nodded. "Well, you shall get your chance to search for the answers to your questions. But how will you find that isle?"

"The bearing I have in mind and this will guide me..." Jack pointed towards the wooden box on his belt...

* * *

><p>They were caught by rain and heavy weather by surprise.<p>

Van Dyck and his crew were fully engaged in saving their freight and the handful of cannons aboard from water inrush and loss or damage while Jack held the ship on its course with a kind of unearthly patience. It seemed as if it was facile to him, taming the helm with one hand and keeping hold of the compass with the other.

He let the ship follow the small needle, playing with the wind.

Rain and seawater spilled his face but he was not willing to leave when van Dyck wanted to relieve him. Thinking that he would find the "Pearl" near Isla de Muerta made him willing not to leave the wheel until they would have reached the isle.

The next morning, when the storm was abating, van Dyck made another try: "You are tired, lad. Lay down, sleep, only a few hours. I will wake you up when we'll reach the reefs. If you will find what you are searching for you should be wide awake and rested."

* * *

><p>Jack went down to the chart room. He fell asleep on the spot, his compass in his hand – wet, exhausted and hungry. He had barely closed his eyes when the dreams came...<p>

_He__ always desired her. Since they found together on the cliffs on Patrick's Island. _

_But he never desired her like he did that night while being imprisoned together in a cell of the governor's palace. _

_They were both hurt, exhausted and humiliated in front of each others eyes by Beckett and his companion Mercer. _

_They were both collapsed under torture but anyhow – when he opened his eyes she was with him, a flare, a soft light within a place without hope..._

_Warmth flew through him when he dragged her onto his lap, strived not to touch her wounds, gentle and impatient the same time. _

_Without noticing it their bashful and loving tries to forget this place had changed into a deep passion. _

_This moment he wanted her like he never did before, he desired her like he never did before..._

_W__as he afraid of losing her? He couldn't say that..._

_She kissed him, delicate firstly, suavely, then deeper, filled with passion. _

_They found each other, they were meant for each other..._

_It was of no interest if anybody could see or hear them._

_Then the day came when they dragged her out of the cell. All he could remember was her voice: "Help me!"_

_Life and death are not always what they are supposed to be..._

"Caithleen!"

Jack opened his eyes – another dream passed by and left him with a mystery...


	18. 1732 Bootleggeress

**Chapter 1****7: 1732 Bootleggeress**

The „Stella Maris" anchored near Isla de Muerta. She passed the narrow passage – lined with reefs and wrecks – save and secure. They reached the isle totally unchallenged and dropped the anchor within a hidden bay only some hundred meters away from the entrance to a grotto – not directly visible if one held course towards the island.

* * *

><p>Van Dyck was busy with launching the boat when Jack appeared on the deck.<p>

His face was stern and pensively: "What are you doing? That's not your issue, van Dyck. Why are you willing to endanger your life for some nebulous foreshadows and the obsession of a pirate you barely know? It's the likes of me who will possibly wait for me there not the likes of you. That crew makes no difference between an honest trader or a pirate."

"You're intending to scramble into this cave on your own, lad? Have you taken leave of your senses? Pirat or not, you're not sure, what you will find within that mysterious grotto."

"I don't know that! I confess! And that's the reason why I want you to stay outside. You have to stay right here! And - maybe - you have to do something more. If there is happening something strange or weird, set sail and leave immediately."

"You're expecting me to leave you behind?"

"Well, yes, that's what I'm expecting from you. Keep to the code, van Dyck."

"To what?"

"The code of the Brethren Court. If something occurs to someone or if one isn't able to reach the agreed venue by the time one is to leave behind. That's to hold for the crew and the Captain!"

"Pirate's law?"

"Aye!"

"Don't forget one single aspect, Jack Sparrow. I'm not a pirate. That code may apply to pirates, but I'm a trader. Don't expect me to surrender you to your fate."

"Van Dyck, please! There is little time left. I don't want to argue with you about that anymore. I marked the way through the passage within your sea charts. You should be able to leave the isle without any problem then. If I'm not back by sunrise, set sail and return to your home country. Promise it to me! You know, what happened to me then."

Van Dyck looked at Jack, totally aghast. He never saw him like that before. The young man spoke so insistently and keen, that he must have had good reasons for exploring the isle on his own. So van Dyck decided to respect his wish. But he wasn't sure, if he would be able to leave him behind at that eerie place.

Jack jumped into the boat and left straight towards the isle, while van Dyck asked himself what he really could do, if the ghostly black ship would appear within the bay. The "Stella Maris" was small compared to that well armed galleon. With only ten cannons aboard she wasn't able to resist an attack for long. And if it was true what he had heard about the crew, he and his men, who weren't fighters, were lost to the sea. Probably Jack Sparrow was right when he wanted him to prefer a flight instead of dying, but it went against the thoroughly honest van Dyck to leave him to an unknown fate.

* * *

><p>Jack hid the boat under some overhanging bushes near the entrance of the darksome grotto. It would have been possible to use the boat to get much deeper into the cave, but he preferred not to deprive himself of means of escape. In the end it was too precarious what or who would maybe wait for him within this subterranean hideout.<p>

So he followed the path which led deeper into the cave meandering beside the water. He was surprised when he found the walls of the dark corridor enlightened by several torches, throwing a gruesomely light onto its surroundings. Coins, jewels and gold lay within the water like having been lost by a careless visitor in a hurry or only thrown away to get rid of it.

On the run? In anxiety?

When he had another look around, Jack realized that he and his crew had not been wrong when they found shelter with the "Wing" on that island long ago.

Mortal remains and the bleached bones of pillagers and treasure hunters lay all over the place. Jack was used to a lot of cruelty while he spent his youth in Shipwreck Cove but that sight made him shiver.

He hurried up to get deeper into the cave. Only a few moments later he entered a room with a breathtaking sight. The cave seemed to be a gorgeous vault, enlightened in a bizarre manner by countless torches. Their light reflected from gold and silver and threw odd shadows onto the walls. Gold and treasures lay on the floor, within the subterranean lagoon and within numberless chests – thrown away as heedless as in the water outside.

On a gallery stood one single chest made of stone, decorated with strange ornaments and closed with a heavy cover. For a moment Jack felt tempted to have a closer look on all those treasures, but he gave in his search shortly after. He was fascinated by that lithic chest. It looked like a sarcophagus from ancient Egypt in which the kings had been buried once. He read about that lost culture long ago.

A strange kind of magic came from that chest and it cost him some effort to move the heavy cover. When he made it he was rooted to the spot. Within the chest lay several heavy and solid golden coins all of them imprinted with a skull. He wasn't sure if he was right, but a lot of those coins seemed to be covered with dried blood. Jack wasn't willing to imagine what that meant. He knew that the Aztecs brought human sacrifices to their gods. So it wasn't to count out that this blood was shed during some ancient rituals.

He wanted to grab one of those coins, when a voice behind him detained him from: "Try it and I will fire!"

He heard a pistol being armed.

"Am I allowed to turn around?" Jack's hand lay on his own pistol in the half shade. He wasn't willing to waste that one single shot which was not meant for this moment, but if it would become necessary...

"Get a move on!"

He knew that resolute voice, so he turned around rapidly: "Anamaria!"

"Jack Sparrow?"

In fact it was the young smuggler who saved him from that lonely island on which he had been marooned by Barbossa and his crew. He loosened his pistol and he saw with relief that she dropped hers as well.

"What are you doing here", both of them asked the same moment.

"I'm searching for answers." Jack had a curious look into her face: "And what's with you?"

"What do you think? Have a look around! I'm searching for treasures."

"Then you're wrong within here, love!"

"Wrong?"

"This is not a treasure!"

"Isn't it?" Anamaria smiled: "So tell me: what is it in your opinion?"

"It's death! Haven't you seen all the treasure hunters and their mortal remains spread round the isle?"

"Do you believe me, when I'm telling you that I'm not afraid of that?"

"Do you believe _me_, when I'm telling _you_ that this gold is cursed?" She looked at him with distrust and he continued: "I don't want anything of that..."

"And I need something of that! English warships are cruising round the Caribbean Islands. My trade has become dangerous these days. If nothing happens I'm out of business."

"Your trade?" Jack smiled derisively: "You're a smuggler, love, remembering that?"

"Call it whatever you want to. There are only a few possibilities left to get to my hideouts. So I decided to search for some other sources. I'm here by accident. I never searched for that isle."

"So you're a lucky one?"

"I would call it a stroke of fate." With a shrug Anamaria put her pistol back to her belt. She wanted to turn for the gold again: "It's more than enough. No one will miss anything of that!"

"Don't touch it, Anamaria! I would be sorry if you would die the same way all the others did!" Within a split second his pistol lay in his hand targeted at the middle of her brow: "This gold does not mean luck. Neither for you nor for anybody else. It will kill you, love. Do you really want to die? I think you heard the stories being told about the "Pearl" and her crew?"

"These are old wive's tales, Jack!"

"Can't agree, love! This is the Treasure of Cortez. It's Aztec Gold, Savvy! Cursed gold! Call it blood money! So, for I've no idea how this curse can be broken – think it needs a kind of blood sacrifice – and I'm not interested in seeing you dead – or maybe something worse, I suppose, that's possible – I would be pleased if you could be so kind not to touch a single piece of..." He stopped.

* * *

><p>From outside the cave came a damped noise. It was the roar of guns and no one needed to tell him to which ship those cannons belonged.<p>

"It's the "Pearl"..." he whispered.

Knowing his ship next to him, let quicken his heartbeat. The disillusion followed immediately when he realized who it was the "Pearl" cannonaded right now. He dropped the pistol and turned back to Anamaria: "Where lies your ship for anchor?"

"We made berth on the other side of the isle."

"It takes too much time to get there!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Later, love! There's no time for explanations!"

He started running without waiting for an answer and without thinking of what or whom he could run across. When he reached the entrance he saw the "Pearl" like a dark silhouette against the nightly sky. In front of her lay the "Stella Maris" – small and lost against his well armed "Pearl".

To swim was easier instead of pulling the boat out of the brushwood. Without thinking he hurled himself into the floods. Fortunately the "Stella Maris" anchored near the isle. From the corner of his eyes he saw the "Pearl". Muzzle flash could be seen and shortly after several balls smashed around the "Stella Maris". It was a kind of miracle that she wasn't heavily damaged so far.

As soon as possible Jack tried to reach the deck. He nearly scared van Dyck to death who instructed his men how to defense their ship.

"Don't do it again, lad! I'm not a young man anymore! That could have ended deadly!"

"This as well! There is no time left for idle talk now! We have to leave!" Jack looked at one of van Dyck's men: "Cut the anchor!" The other one gazed at him in confusion so he added: "Hurry! Or do you want to end like all the others on that isle? I know that ship, I know her crew and I know her Captain. There will be nothing left from you or your ship. Don't hope for mercy!"

"Captain?" The man turned to van Dyck.

"You heard Mister Sparrow! To your stations! Hurry up!"

Van Dyck guessed, that he blundered into a story which was not only mystical and weird, but the same perilous and deadly. But he was carried away by the chilled temper in which Jack Sparrow acted.

* * *

><p>Then he saw the boat. "Who's that?"<p>

Jack followed his look. Anamaria! So she made her own decision to leave the isle without a treasure. A new fusillade from the "Pearl" missed her by a hair's breadth.

"Get her aboard!" Jack rushed to the helm.

He had to try to maneuver the "Stella Maris" between the girl and the "Pearl". The same moment they run free from the anchor and the ship reacted immediately. He did not know how long they would be able to resist but he was relieved when van Dyck got her aboard. She was unharmed.

"Did you make a deal with your crew?" Jack asked.

"They will sail to Tortuga, if I'm not back with sunrise." She replied.

He only nodded, while he was totally concentrated to the wheel. Along the way he heard Anamaria pushing van Dyck and his crew to prepare the handful of cannons aboard. It would become a short flare-up until they would end at Davy Jones' Locker, Jack thought with a bitter smile.

There was no alternative: they had to leave – right through the passage as fast as possible.

When the crew fired their first broadside at the "Pearl" Jack felt a stab in his heart. He never thought that he would be forced to cannonade his own ship.

'Follow your heart' – like an echo from the past he heard the voice inside himself. He opened the compass. Its needle showed only towards one single point. He did not have to look at it, he knew what it was, but he wasn't able to follow it this time. With a sigh he closed the compass, when van Dyck appeared.

"Where did you find that girl? She's worth her weight in gold."

"It's a long story. She's the smuggler who saved me from that isle. But that has to wait now. Be prepared for some annoying news, van Dyck. Your ship is too heavy-weighted. It's barely possible to maneuver her. Lighten the ship. You have to sacrifice cargo and cannons and then set full canvas! If possible all of it just right now! Maybe I will have a chance to get us out of here!"

Van Dyck looked at him. Confused, surprised, then thrilled. With a broad smile he only replied: "Aye, Captain!" With it he left again.

* * *

><p>Jack felt his growing strain. He brought the ship out of danger to become a target for a broadside of the "Pearl". He made it the same moment the "Pearl" fired again.<p>

On the deck van Dyck and his men were feverish engaged to lighten the ship. Anamaria just wanted to give the order to set sail, when the cannons aboard the "Pearl" roared again. The same moment he heard her scream, then someone lunged at him.

"Jack!"

Somewhere behind him a ball smashed into the ship. Anamaria had thrown him to the ground. She still lay upon him, the scare still shown on her face.

"Are you always in such a hurry, love?" Jack looked straight into her face with a crooked grin.

"What?"

"I would like it, but I fear it's neither the best time nor the best place for that..."

He interrupted himself when he felt the pain. Anamaria raised and realized what happened. Some splints tore his forearm open and left a deep and nasty wound. She did not falter, so she took her bandana and wrapped it around the wound.

"Thank you, love! You can take care of it later. We have to get through the passage first."

Jack stumbled to his feet. When he tried to grab the wheel he had to let it go. His hand had no strength left and the pain ran scalding hot through his arm.

"I can take the helm! Tell me what I have to do!" She rushed to the wheel: "C'mon, Jack, hurry!"

"Bring her into the wind, equal what will happen."

"Aye!"

* * *

><p>With some luck they had been able to maneuver the "Stella Maris" through the passage.<p>

Anamaria had been farseeing and courageous while she was at the helm. Meanwhile van Dyck had relieved her and she worried about the crew. Against all expectations the "Black Pearl" did not follow. So the ship was damaged but not scuttled and they all stayed alive.

After all Anamaria tiptoed to the Captain's cabin where van Dyck had forced Jack Sparrow into his berth although he wasn't willing to rest.

Anamaria wanted to have a look after him and after the heated brazier. She placed her dagger within its glow.

"Do you think, now is the right time, love?" Jack sat up.

"I don't think so!" she replied: "I want to have a look at your wound."

He left his arm willingly in her hand while she loosened the temporarily bandage. She cleaned it with some fresh water and salt.

"Is that a kind of torture?" he taunted, barely able to forget about the pain.

"I've no choice. It will get much more painful." She pointed towards the brazier.

"You will burn it out?"

"Aye! There is no other way." She sighed: "Do you want something to bite on?"

He shook his head: "A bottle of rum would be helpful."

"It was sacrificed with the cargo. I'm sorry."

"Then do it quickly before I will change my mind!"

She grabbed the dagger out of the glow, then she looked in his eyes – only one question within hers.

"Do it, love! Right now!"

He closed his eyes and she strained the red-hot blade to his arm. Tears ran over his cheeks, he heard himself scream, then he fainted...

* * *

><p>Later that day Jack opened his eyes. It was dark outside and the wound beneath the fresh bandage seemed to pulse within the same rhythm as his heartbeat. A gentle and smooth sound at his side brought him back immediately.<p>

He was wide awake when he had a look round the cabin. The silent sound was the soft breath of a woman. At his side was Anamaria fast asleep, her long, black hair spread over him. The warmth of her skin brought back the memory.

After he regained consciousness he wanted to leave the berth but Anamaria prevented it again and again.

They had a deeper look into each others eyes then and their lips found each other the same moment. He had reacted to her warmth and closeness and he longed for something lively and soft for he himself felt tired, broken and totally exhausted. They found together without another word – impassionate and deep...

So they spent the night together – a night without conditions and questions, only bound to the moment...


	19. 1732 Joshamee Gibbs

**Chapter 1****8: 1732 Joshamee Gibbs**

Tortuga was still the melting pot of piracy even though more and more smugglers, merchants and ordinary thiefs were mingled with the pirates and buccaneers now.

Whoever searched for a crew, a ship or a chance to go into hiding found still the best and maybe also the dangerous possibilities to sell his soul to the sea on that island. The appropriate taverns and brothels were the adequate places to ask around riskless or to drown oneself in beer, vine or rum if it was not possible to hire on one of the uncountable ships immediately.

Since the English started to arm their merchant ships better and better and to hunt well-directed for the pirates, the bay of Tortuga and the fortress of Shipwreck Cove had become venues in great demand to outwear the time between the preys.

Presently nearly a dozen ships lay within the bay of Tortuga for anchor and neither the innkeepers nor the harlots could complain about an absence of patronage.

* * *

><p>As always the "Pirate's Lass" was jam-packed and once again a rampant brawl was underway. Sometimes those who weren't involved asked themselves how the innkeeper was always able to restore the tavern within a little while. It remained his secret.<p>

Jack Sparrow watched the melee within a safe distance out of his niche in the rear part of the tavern.

Some fearless musicians barricaded themselves in a corner of the tavern still playing frisky music although bottles, steins and now and then a carouser were hurled through the taproom. It was an abstract and bizarre situation – and it involved some special kind of humor.

Jack shook his head with a grin, trying to arrange his thoughts while having a mug of beer. He was trapped in Tortuga for two months now – together with van Dyck and his crew. The Dutch and his men were tied up with mending the damages the "Stella Maris" had sustained. Against their expectations she wasn't as heavy damaged as they all had feared.

Anyhow the goods and the cannons were lost and van Dyck had to spend several months longer within the Caribbean Sea until he could leave for his home country. Jack himself was more convinced than ever that he had to go after the "Black Pearl" soon. The minute van Dyck found a man who could replace him, he would leave the "Stella Maris" – as well as not to endanger the friendly and couragous Dutch anymore to end at Davy Jones' Locker after all.

There was no denying: He needed his own ship.

That was exactly the reason why he had refused the offer to stay with the bootleggers on their two-master. Although it wasn't the only reason.

After their flight from Isla de Muerta they met Anamaria's crew in Tortuga like it was agreed. In some way they had managed to escape from the cursed isle as well so they had been able to get to Tortuga in time. In actual fact it was not Anamaria who asked him to stay but her crew. She herself was rather short-spoken when they met each other since they were back in Tortuga.

Since they had spent the night together they avoided each other. More precisely he avoided her – as far as it was possible on a ship – and he never made a try to spend another night with her. In fact it wasn't the case that he disliked the young and pretty smuggler – quite the contrary, she pleased him more than he wanted to confess – but he did not know if their shared night only referred to the situation or if he was willing to allow himself a feeling that he could lose again at a moment's notice.

So he made his decision not to stay with the bootleggers any longer. Instead he would wait for van Dyck.

He made a deal with the Dutch that he would take him back to Patrick's Island at the next opportunity. Jack wanted to look for a suitable ship there.

* * *

><p>Van Dyck took cover when a stool flew over his head and crashed into the wall behind him. With two beer mugs in his hands he cleaved through the chaos until he finally found the niche where Jack was waiting for him.<p>

"Stormy weather today, lad!" With a broad grin he pointed towards the brawl while he placed the mugs on the table and bestrode his stool.

"Aye!" Jack grasped his mug: "Maybe I should have a look for another tavern."

"Is there any difference between them?"

"No, mate, it's all the same within those dens of thieves. But the "Pirate's Lass" is the best place to get every single piece of news you want, equal if it happens at sea or ashore. And I met Barbossa within here, some years ago."

"Do you think he will rush in for a bottle of rum right now?"

"Barely! If there lies really a curse upon him and his crew..." Jack beheld the Dutch pensively: "Do you know that we had unprecedented luck, van Dyck? Your "Stella Maris" should lay on the bottom of the sea and we should be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"She had a brilliant Captain that night. You seem to become one with a ship when you're on the helm, lad. It's a secret I wasn't able to lift as long as I'm a sailor now."

"I was born on a ship, van Dyck. Supposedly whilst a Typhoon. Maybe that's the only secret, mate."

"Oh no, it isn't. Believe me, I'm an old breaker. It needs a little bit more to play with a ship, with the waves and with the sea like you are able to. But enough of that! You're searching for your "Black Pearl" and I think I found someone who knows something about your ship that could be interesting to listen."

"Another story about a ship with frazzled canvas and an undead crew?"

"No, it's the story of a former bosun of the English fleet. Jack, the man doesn't seem to have a reason for aggrandizing himself. He won't take advantage out of it – not here."

Jack thought about it. After all those lurid stories, tales and guesses he was told within the last years, he was in favor to believe van Dyck. To hear a story being told by someone who was not a pirate and who was not living in a port of the Caribbean could be helpful for a change.

Jack looked at van Dyck over his beer mug: "Well, although I'm not sure, if it will help me, I'm convinced that it won't endamage me. So, who is the dreamer who thinks he had seen the "Black Pearl"?"

* * *

><p>"Not a dreamer, Sir! The sea is my witness. I saw the black ship with my own eyes."<p>

A sonorous voice called Jack's attention towards a sailor he had never seen before – neither within the "Pirate's Lass" nor in Tortuga. His voice sounded as if he was used to brief a crew – precise, determined and self-confident. But not as Captain of a ship. Believing his clothes he really sailed for the English fleet once. The frayed leftovers of his uniform belonged to a bosun or a first mate. They were worn and haggled, even the once golden shimmering knobs were dull and matt now. The man had dark hair with scattered gray strands within. Lively eyes shone out of a candid and friendly face, which was surrounded by momentarily less trimmed mutton chops. He was in his middle ages and his hands looked as if they were used to clench aboard a ship.

"The sea is a wayward mistress." Jack pointed towards the niche: "Sit down, Mister..."

"Gibbs, Sir, Joshamee Gibbs."

"So, sit down, Mister Gibbs and tell me about your encounter with the "Black Pearl". Oh and I have to warn you, mate, I will know if it really was the "Pearl" – I am her regular Captain, Savvy!"

The older man joined Jack and van Dyck in their niche. Then he started telling them his story – with a curious look at the young man with the soft brown eyes he was told a lot of while he stayed in Tortuga.

"I was the first mate aboard the "HMS Dauntless"..."

"Then you really sailed for the fleet and not for the East India?"

"Sooner or later it will be the same. Cutler Beckett gains more and more influence. Not only within the Company, in the fleet as well. But I'm only a little light and maybe a proper sailor. I don't know much about politics."

"Beckett again..." An angry shadow darkened Jack's eyes for a moment.

Gibbs seemed as if he had not realized it and continued: "We had order to take the new governor Weatherby Swann and his daughter to Port Royal. Obviously he didn't want the girl to stay alone in London after her mother died. It would have been better if our Captain had told him to leave the girl in England. A woman aboard is a bad omen – equal of which age she might be."

"Do you really believe in those superstitious stories, Mister Gibbs? That a woman aboard means a dark omen?" Jack and van Dyck shared an amused look.

"The crew of the "Dauntless" asked me the same. They called me a superstitious doomsayer."

"Did something happen that vindicated your distrust?"

"No! It was a quiet crossing without any unforeseen occurrences. All what happened was the girl. To the chagrin of the governor the little one vanished again and again. We found her at different places all over the ship. She asked the sailors countless questions and had curious looks around the whole ship – the cells included."

"Either she is courageous or she is crazy." Jack smiled while he imagined how a troop of sailors and soldiers hunted for a little girl aboard a warship of the English fleet.

"She was a kind of menace." Gibbs continued: "But she wasn't afraid any way. Some days before we reached Port Royal I found her in the middle of the night standing at the bow, alone, singing a pirate ballad. I tried to explain to her that it was not a good idea to sing such songs while sailing the open sea because it might be dangerous. But she only listened to me more fascinated than frightened while I told her stories of ferocious pirates and their deeds."

"Be careful, mate, meanwhile you're amongst us."

"Aye! I am! And I even share the same niche with you. With the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Things are changing, Captain. Before I was able to tell her some more stories, I was told to spend time on my duties again. Our intent Captain Norrington had nothing better to do than telling the girl what happened to a pirate if he got caught – getting his suitable punishment."

"His suitable punishment?" Van Dyck seemed not to be convinced. He added: "Most of the men weren't born as pirates. Life or fate forced them to become a pirate or a buccaneer. Mostly they have lost everything until they chose this way. Listen to the stories being told here in Tortuga, Gibbs. There are a lot of stories of lost dreams and hopes to be heard."

"Aye! I did that and I understand much more, why a man becomes a pirate. Aboard the "Dauntless" it was all different. Shortly after I went back to my work, the girl recovered the first debris in the water. First we thought that it was some cargo that went overboard, but we had a calm sea for days, so it couldn't have been a storm. Then we found the boy, drifting in the sea on some wreckage. Later on we found out that he was the only survivor of an uneven sea-fight. While we took care of the boy we saw the burning leftovers of one of our merchant ships. It was well armed but it was powerless against its aggressor. It was not only for the reason to despoil the ship but to wipe it out. Completely! The commander sent the boats out, but there was no life left. And then I saw her – the "Black Pearl". She vanished – soundless – within a fog bank. I don't know why she didn't attack us as well."

"Believe me, it was only luck! If Barbossa had wanted to scuttle your ship, you would not sit here with us. Did anyone else saw the "Pearl"?"

"No one except the children. That's why no one wanted to believe that it was an attack. The official statement was that the powder aboard caught fire and tore the ship when it exploded."

"What happened to the boy?"

"We brought him to Port Royal. There we found out that his relatives died aboard the merchant ship – so he was all alone. The governor took care about him then."

"And what circumstances brought you to Tortuga? You're not a pirate, mate."

"I wasn't able to stay quiet. The ship had been scuttled. It did not explode out of nothing. So because I wasn't willing to stop telling the truth I was told that my services weren't required any more. That happened nearly one year ago. Now I'm here, amongst pirates and buccaneers searching for a ship to hire on."

"Maybe I can help!" Van Dyck looked at the English: "Captain Sparrow wants to gain his own ship. He has some other headings then me. I don't want to lose him, but I know what he's driven by. So it won't be a good idea to force him to stay. But when he leaves, I miss a man. So if you're interested in sailing on a merchant ship under the command of a Dutch, you're welcome."

Gibbs gazed in surprise at the two men sitting with him in that niche. It was a strange mixture. Van Dyck, an honest and friendly Dutch and Jack Sparrow, the young and infamous pirate. It seemed as if a superstitious, English bosun would join them...

* * *

><p>They reached the little port on Patrick's Island with sunset. Jack had decided to leave the "Stella Maris" the same night.<p>

During their crossing from Tortuga van Dyck had tried once again to convince him to stay aboard, but he didn't want to lose time any more. He needed his own ship to search for the "Pearl" like he preferred it. But Gibbs would stay aboard. He was a wary and a versed sailor and he didn't need long to gain the respect of van Dyck's crew. Although van Dyck and Gibbs weren't always the same opinion – mostly about superstition and other strange ideas – they worked very well together. So Jack had a good feeling when he left the "Stella Maris".

"I'm really reluctant to let you go, lad!" Van Dyck was wholehearted unhappy about Jack's decision: "I hope you will find what you are searching for."

"I will find it, I can assure you of that, mate. With your help I was able to gather a lot of hints leading me to my ship. Come back to the Caribbean soon. I want to show you like the "Pearl" really looks like – if I'm able to get her back until then."

Van Dyck laughed: "You're in love with your ship, Jack Sparrow. She's only a ship Are you sure that she loves you as well?"

"I am! Believe me, I know that! But I have to leave now. Stay alive, van Dyck! Hope to see you again, mate! And Mister Gibbs, have a sharp eye on your Captain!"

"Aye! I promise that!"

So Jack Sparrow left the "Stella Maris" like he once joined her crew back in London – with his casket under his arm, the medallion around his neck and his tricorn on his head...


	20. 1735 Memories

**Chapter 1****9: 1735 Memories**

It was a long time since a ship made berth within the hidden bay of Patrick's Island.

Solely the fishermen who had outlived the years used that meanwhile nearly enchanted place to live their peaceful and common life in the shelter of the bay.

But life had remigrated to the little port since an elegant two-master made berth within the bay at regular intervals for several months.

The little cottage upon the cliffs high above the bay was shimmering white within the sunlight. The brushwood which had nearly overgrown it up to the roof still a few weeks ago had been totally removed. The shadow spent by the trees was welcome and within the little garden the roses were in flower again. The door and the blinds were shining from fresh paint, they weren't crunching any more while being opened and the light was flowing through the small windows again. White linen covered the beds within the little chamber upstairs. The dust had vanished from the floor and the furniture and some wood was piled up near the fireplace. The heavy candleholder had been removed to the mantleshelf and gave off a warm and inviting light, while the table was covered with sea charts, documents, an inkwell and some quills. An unopened bottle of rum stood on the floor.

His head bedded in his arms Jack Sparrow had fallen asleep somewhen.

* * *

><p>"<em>Take my hand, boy!" <em>

_The grasp he was held with was strong so he needed only less effort to get aboard the ship. Nevertheless he was exhausted. He did not know how long he stayed in the water only that it must have been a long time. Now he was aboard a ship he never had seen before within the bay. _

_He had barely felt the planks beneath his feet when he was already wrapped in a blanket. Water seeped from his hair, from his clothes and out of his boots. He wondered why they had not dragged him down to the depths. When he was wanted to be taken below he hesitated for a moment and had a look back to the bay where they had pulled him out off. It was the bay of Shipwreck Cove with its powerful fortress what lay behind him. _

_He was barely able to believe that he made it to escape from the well guarded fortress – built from leftovers and wrecks of stranded ships. He only hoped that his luck would last and that his flight would not be observed all too soon._

_Below he was given dry clothes and a mug with some hot and spicy beverage which brought back his zest for life rapidly._

"_Who are you, boy?" _

_The Captain was a man in his middle ages with an open and friendly face and with lively eyes. He was sunburnt and his long hair, which he wore in a braid, was bleached by the sun. His sorrow about the well-being of his unexpected guest was sincere and hearty. The second man who stayed with them in the Captain's Cabin – if his memory was correct, he was the first mate aboard – seemed to be trustable as well. He was younger than his Captain, slender, with dark, shoulder-length hair and dark brown eyes within a handsome face._

"_What's the matter! Did the cat get your tongue?" The Captain looked at him with a broad, nearly boyish grin. _

_"Within the fortress they call me Jack." He replied. _

_"And how do you call yourself?" _

_"Jack Sparrow!" _

_"Well, Jack Sparrow, tell me then, why the son of Captain Teague went swimming within the bay of Shipwreck Cove in the middle of the night?" _

_He turned pale: "You know who I am?" _

_"Are you really surprised by that? You had a lot of adventures so far, young Mister Sparrow. That's no secret within the taverns. Stories like yours get around the seven seas quickly. So what was the reason to take a nightly bath outside?" _

_He had a close look in the Captain's face: "I wanted to escape the fortress! Leaving it and never coming back! Nothing else!" _

_"Swimming?" _

_"Aye!" _

_"What happened? I thought you were already Captain of your own ship." _

_"It's part of the fortress now. My father ordered that." _

_"Why should Teague destroy the ship of his own son? You're a good sailor thinking of your age, aren't you?" _

_He kept silent and the two men changed an alarmed and troubled view. _

_"Does your father know anything about your little foray?" _

_"If he would know it, I would either be dead right now or sitting in a cell without hope to see the sun for a long time." _

_"So far as I remember, your father is the Keeper of the Code. Am I right?" _

_"Aye!" _

_"Isn't it forbidden by the Code to imprison children?" _

_"I offended against the Code for several times. Living within the fortress means to be a prisoner. A prisoner of the Code and a prisoner of the fortress. But I never saw your ship within the bay before." _

_"That's true. We do not sail for the Brethren Court. And we're not bound to the Code." _

_"So you own a letter of marque?" _

_"No!" The Captain smiled: "We sail for our own profit, we are buccaneers for own account. You are aboard the "Silver Stream". I'm her Captain, Patrick Swallow, and that..." He pointed towards his first mate:"...is my helmsman Bill Turner. We're on our way back to our hideout. Maybe it is not by accident that we came so close to Shipwreck Cove tonight. If you want to, Jack Sparrow, you are welcome with us..."_

* * *

><p><em>Caithleen<em>_ was bewitching standing upon the cliffs – like a wild flower, gorgeous and of some special kind of beauty. _

_The wind played with her black hair and her smile was on her lips as well as within her shining gray eyes. With an elegant move she had thrown away her hat. The sleeves of her shirt were rolled up and her sword lay safely in her hand. Her feet seemed to be fixed to the ground. _

_She was scant of breath and her chest raised and gave way in the rhythm of her gasp. It was to guess which female attractions were hidden underneath her clothes._

_With a laugh she asked: "Are you hesitating because I'm a girl?" _

_"Of course not! But when I look at you there are a lot of things I have in mind which would please me much more than having to train sword fighting with you right here and now. Savvy?" _

_Although she knew his gaze, she blushed up to her eyes. The same moment she stepped towards him, the sword in her hand. He warded her flourish, once, twice, then she slipped nimbly through beneath his next strike and got behind him. He almost lost some of his dark curls. _

_Rapidly he turned around, grasped her hand and draw her next to him: "It's always a pleasure to see you blushing up, love. It's like a promise. What will I get from you if I win?" _

_"First of all you have to win. Try to deserve your prize." __She breathed a kiss to his lips, then she pushed him away and within the same movement her sword pointed to his chest: "Well! Tell me, what will I get from you, if I will win?" _

_"Wait and see!" _

_He hesitated for a moment then he pushed her blade aside with his own in a flash, fell to his knees, grasped her boot and pulled her from her feet. When she lay in front of him on the floor, he jumped up and she felt his sword near her throat. _

_"Jack!" _

_He just shrugged: "Pirate, love!" _

_His eyes were sparkling when he put his sword aside. He let himself down to his knees right above her and placed himself upon her feet so that she wasn't able to move. _

_Caithleen raised to her elbows: "That was not a fair fight, Jack Sparrow!" _

_"I'm a pirate – and I wanted my prize..." __Gently he stroke the curls out of her face. _

_"So am I the defeated now?" _

_"No!" He helped her to sit up then he draw her near to him and whispered: "No, if I wanted that, I would have chosen another girl but not you." He softly grasped her cheeks: "I don't want another girl, love. And because of that I will always be both: the winner and the defeated..." _

_"Is that so?" _

_"Aye!" _

_He closed his eyes when she loosened his belt and his sash. Her hands slid under his shirt. His skin was warm and soft and she felt his heart beating beneath her fingers. Their lips found each other – filled with passion – and they were lost within a deep kiss full of desire for each other. His hands left some torrid spots on her chilled skin. _

_Her voice was hoarse when she whispered into his ear: "I want you, Jack Sparrow, here and now..."_

_Caithleen lay within his arms. Her eyes were closed and her lips – reddened from his kisses – were slightly open. Some of her curls stuck to her sweaty brow. He enjoyed it to look at her and he traced the fine lines of her face with his fingers when she opened her eyes. _

_"We own all the time of the world." She whispered. _

_"Yes, that's true. I love you, Caithleen Stevens and if it would be necessary, I would sail to the end of the world for you..." _

_He kissed her again and dragged her closer – he wanted to feel her again..._

* * *

><p>Yes, he would have had sailed to the end of the world for her – and he would do it right now...<p>

And all of the sudden he knew, what he had to do...

Only a few days later the elegant two-master set canvas and left the bay towards the open sea.

Jack did not know when and if he would return, but he knew now where he had to search for the answers to his questions.

To get there one of his hands held the helm, the other held his compass...


	21. 1739 Welcome to Port Royal Part 1

**Chapter ****20: 1739 Welcome to Port Royal (Part One)**

Returning to Port Royal was likewise welcome and dangerous. But Jack Sparrow had no choice.

He was once again in the market as he used to call it and Port Royal was far and away the conveniently located port for his intended purpose.

* * *

><p>Because of a silly misadventure Jack's ship got caught in the crossfire of an English and a Spanish trading ship. In the end he had no other choice as to order his crew to take the boat and to abandon ship. Then he had sailed his spruce two-master right into the firing line. Both opponents had been distracted by the use of his maneuver so long as he needed to save himself with an audacious jump into the sea ere his ship could tear him down to the depths.<p>

Shortly after his crew had pulled him out of the water and they had been able to reach the little island where Anamaria and the smugglers meanwhile had their new hideout.

Jack had neither quarreled with his fate nor troubled to ask the smugglers for their help. He was assure that Anamaria never would have had demurred to help him but at the same time that meant that he would have had to answer her questions. So with crack of dawn the next day he had borrowed her boat – without permission...

After he had missed the "Black Pearl" again and again – sometimes about a day, sometimes about only a few hours – he was aware that he needed a faster ship by all means.

In that situation the rumors which came to his ears within different taverns became alluring.

It had been told that the new pride of the merchant fleet lay for anchor within the harbor of Port Royal. It had also been told that this ship should be fast and maneuverable.

With an adventurous smile he had decided without further ado that this was a veritable good reason to return to Port Royal. Although he risked to end up in prison or at the gallows.

For he wasn't sailing for the East India Trading Company anymore and for he did not longer own a Letter of Marque he wasn't a privateer anymore but only a pirate.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile it did not escape his awake view that only two ships lay for anchor within the bay of Port Royal – except the countless fishing boats. One of them was the "HMS Dauntless" as he knew, a warship Gibbs told him about several years ago, the other would become his prize, if – yes, if he would actually be able to reach the port.<p>

Fortunately the harbor came already in sight 'cause his ship – better the boat – had a leak.

Jack grasped the rope to get down from the mast on which – he was very well aware of that – he was presenting himself as a flamboyant sight to curious eyes.

Playing the fool was really helpful now and then and it was serving him always very well when his opponents were underestimating him – but it did not apply if there was water floating unhindered into his boat.

So he started to scoop the unwelcome lot of seawater out of the boat again. It only had to hold on as long as he would be able to get to Port Royal on dry ground.

* * *

><p>Involuntarily he had a look at the rocks upstream to the harbor. The leftovers of three hanged pirates were dancing on air within them – obviously as a warning.<p>

Jack saluted those unfortunate unknown comrades. He knew that no pirate was safe from a fate like that.

They all were without rights if they got caught or if got hold of them. Who ever captured or arrested them was entitled to kill them immediately, put them to death or treat them like it pleased him without any court case.

Torture, maltreatment and humiliation were the revenge on those who had already been punished by life long before becoming a pirate.

A lot of them were going to be sold to slavery, but most of them were meant to be hanged or to be shot.

A special kind of humiliation which was used to be done to some of them was rape.

A louring shadow darkened Jack's eyes for a moment. He once escaped such an experience only with luck and the price he had to pay for it had been enormous – but the one who had tried it was branded within his neck forevermore, because he had been able to grasp the white-hot branding-iron within the right moment...

Jack blinked to get rid of those dark thoughts. He knew what could maybe happen to him if his maneuvre should go awry.

Strangely enough he had always known that he would not die at the gallows. He decided to trust this vague feeling again...

* * *

><p>At least he already had a totally different problem at the moment, because the leak within the boat was not to stuff anymore. With a sigh he threw the bucket overboard and climbed again up to the mast – regardless of the wonderingly looks of the fishermen and sailors.<p>

The moment the boat was filled to the brim with water he made his first step on the pier. Although it wasn't planned like that it was a really good feeling to believe that it could have been planned like that.

Jack was straight on his way to the port when the harbor-master called him back: "Excuse me, Sir, if you want to tie up your boat right here it will cost you a Shilling and I have to enregister your name."

Jack turned on his heels and had a look at his sunk boat, of which only the mast top reached out of the water now. He furrowed his brow and and searched for something within his bag: "Let's say, I will give you three Shillings and we'll forget about the name? Aye?"

The harbor-master looked at him puzzled. In actual fact he would have had to tell the young man with the wooden beads in his hair, the kohl surrounded eyes and the strange appearance, but two additional Shillings within his own pocket offered an incentive not to care about that stranger.

So he only nodded: "Welcome to Port Royal, Mister Smith."

And while the harbor-master noticed the false name to his register, Jack left the pier being relieved at all – but not without swiping the purse which lay on the escritoire of the harbor-master...


	22. 1739 Adventure Stories

**Chapter ****21: 1739 Adventure Stories**

A buzz of activity prevailed not only in the market place or round the fishing boats, it seemed as if the whole garrison were in a swivet as well. That for no one really took notice of the young pirate who had a curious look-around and hoped that this state would last as long as possible.

So much it burnt under Jack's nails to find out, if all the rumors, concerning the reportedly fastest ship sailing the seven seas, were true, so much he was interested in the reason why the already busily town was nearly turned upside down today. So he met the fishermen right in the nick of time who were sitting at the water site, mending their nets.

"Are you in the know about the spectacle taking place here today, mate?" Jack pointed towards the garrison and the governor's palace.

"Ye are not from here?" The fisherman asked in reply.

"Very far from."

"They celebrate the promotion of one of their officers behind those walls." In his voice there was to hear all the scorn he felt: "Outside we only get the breadcrumbs and the leftovers which fell from the laid table."

Jack knew what was meant, it was always the same and it would never change. The poor would always stay poor – or they would be punished when they tried to escape their life which way ever.

He nodded in thoughts, then he asked: "Who is the lucky one? Any idea, mate?"

"He's a Captain, an officer of the royal fleet. He is to become Commodore it's been told. The gov'nor himself went to town to order a sword for him at the blacksmiths. Our Commodore to-be must have very good connections, I suppose."

"That's not a new story, mate..."

"No, but supposedly that Norrington shall be interested in having not only an official bond to the gov'nor but a personal as well. Gossip says, that he wants to show the gov'nor's daughter how it is like to be married to an officer. He courts her for months now."

Norrington! That name roused some buried memories of a story, Gibbs told him about his crossing from England to Port Royal.

"James Norrington?" Jack asked.

"Right him! Ye know him?"

"Only from hearsay, but that's what I needed to know. Thank's, mate..."

Jack left them. If the man was right, Commodore to-be Norrington was passionately interested in marrying the governor's daughter. Politics had always been a strange business...

* * *

><p>Anyway, Jack hoped that this celebration would make great demands on the regard of the whole garrison as long as possible. If all views were targeted towards Norrington and the success of the ceremony, no one would spend a thought to the idea, that someone could try to capture the fastest ship of the merchant fleet.<p>

Out of harm's way Jack had a look at the ship he had been told so many stories about now.

It was not tall, but tall enough. A sleeky two-master – for sure fast and maneuverable. Downright made for a pirate on a hunt for his own ship.

What made him thoughtful was the question, if he would be able to sail that ship on his own or if he would be in need for someone to help him getting to Tortuga with it. Although it was not a long crossing, he was aware the fact, that he was not able to devide himself. It would not become easy to find someone who would volunteer to accompany a pirate on his next adventure.

But that was not relevant right now.

Maybe good advice was sometimes rarer then rubies, but mostly it was not unpayable...

* * *

><p>So, Jack – determined and self-confident – made his way to the pier the ship was tied up at – just to run into two soldiers who obviously had been detached to guard that ship.<p>

"This pier is closed to civilians, Sir!"

The guns in their hands left no doubt to the fact that the one who wanted to sneak past them would surely do his last breath on earth – at least they tried to give that impression.

Jack looked at them and replied in ostensible surprise: "Oh, good! If I see one, I will tell him..."

With it he wanted to pass those zealous fellas but he reckoned without their persistence. They were dead set on not letting him pass.

So he was in need to improvise:

"Tell me, why are two respectable guys like yours are detached to guard the pier from civilians, while you should enjoy the celebration for good Commodore Norrington within the garrison for all intents and purposes – or have you committed some unspeakable deeds and have been punished to stay right here, Mister... How are the both of you are calling yourself incidentally, mate?"

"Mullroy...", The wispy pointed towards his comrade – a fellow with a round and naive face: "...And Murtogg, Sir", with it he meant himself, then he added: "For sure we would like to stay there, but someone has to assure that no one gets aboard the ship without permission."

"How should that work, mate? Have a look, the ship lies for anchor within the bay. No one would try to reach the ship swimming..."

Causing bewilderment was always the best and most efficient method to find out what was necessary to know, so Jack added: "By the way, what ship is it out there in the bay?"

"You don't know it?" Mullroy asked, being astonished to see Jack shaking his head and being much more pleased to spread his knowledge: "It's the "HMS Dauntless", Sir."

"It looks like, that she is the pride of the fleet, isn't she?"

"Oh, yes indeed, she is!" Murtogg replied: "But we're not here to guard the "Dauntless". We're detached to guard the "Interceptor", Sir."

He pointed towards the ship behind them.

So she was the "Interceptor". Jack knew what he wanted to, but before he was able to escape those guys they were remembering the duties they had to fulfill.

Another question held him back: "Won't you tell us, what are you doing here, Sir?" Mullroy seemed to be strong-willed, not to give in.

"Let's say, I have to handle a kind of – let's call it – business, Savvy?"

How should he explain to them, what he was going to do, without being shot right the same moment...?

"What business is it, you want to handle in Port Royal?"

Jack sighed. All right, they wanted to know it, then he would tell them.

He looked straight into their faces one after the other and said: "I'm here to commandeer a ship, Savvy?"

"You're not..." Mullroy spotted.

Jack had another look into their faces.

"You are?" Murtogg got it.

"Aye! And I thought of that one!" With his most naive smile Jack pointed towards the "Dauntless" which lay for anchor within the bay – totally unaffected by that strange conversation.

"Sir, even if it might be true that you want to commandeer a ship, you would never be able to sail her on your own. Besides, you may be right, that the "Dauntless" is the pride of the fleet, but the "Interceptor" is the fastest ship that sails the seven seas. There's no other ship being faster."

Jack reflected for a moment, then he said outright: "I heard of one. It's supposed to be nigh uncatchable. The "Black Pearl"..."

"What?" Mullroy looked at him as if he had just heard a bad joke: "The Black Pearl"?"

"Aye!"

"Maybe that's true, Sir, but we're talking about real ships. The "Black Pearl" is not a real ship. It's a legend."

Jack wanted to give him a harsh reply when Murtogg said: "The "Black Pearl" is a real ship!"

"No, she isn't."

"She is!"

"So, where do you want to know that from?"

"I saw her!"

"No, you did not!"

"I have!"

Jack followed them while they quarreled – first in amusement, then fascinated at least annoyed.

"You want to tell me, that you saw a ship with black sails, an undead crew and a Captain being so evil that even hell spat him out again?"

"No!"

"That's what I told you. She's not a real ship."

"But I saw a ship with black sails..."

Jack made his decision. It was the best time to pass behind them and vanish. Without being noticed he went aboard the "Interceptor". Behind he heard them still discussing: "You saw a ship with black sails..."

* * *

><p>At least he was caught by the ship when he stood at the helm.<p>

The "Interceptor" was a spruce ship, designed to cover a long distance within a short period of time. She was vested with a line of cannons on back- and starboard.

He grasped the wheel and – yes, it felt right. Just right to hunt for Barbossa and the "Pearl" now.

That was the moment Murtogg and Mullroy came running: "Hey, you! Get off!"

"I'm sorry, mates, but that's a nice little boat – ship..."

"Just stop it! It's enough now! You will tell us immediately who you are and what your business in Port Royal is. And no lies!"

Sometimes the incredulity of the people was irksome, but the both of them had a convincing argument. A loaded weapon right in front of him was something, Jack had wanted to avoid.

He decided to tell them the truth – or better a kind of truth: "I already told you, what I want to do here: I'm here to commandeer a ship."

"So you're a pirate?"

"Aye! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and I will capture this ship to sail it to Tortuga, where I will get me a crew which I need to be able to do all those things pirates are doing – steeling, pillaging, plundering. Savvy?"

"I said no lies!" Mullroy seemed not to be convinced.

But Murtogg noticed: "I don't think that this is a lie."

"But why should he tell us the truth."

"Don't know!" He turned to Jack: "You want to sail to Trotuga?"

"Aye!"

"And you want to get yourself a crew?"

"That's it, mate."

"I think, he's telling us the truth." Murtogg had no doubt anymore, Jack supposed.

"So you're really a pirate?" Mullroy needed a moment longer to understand what he had heard just right now.

"Aye!"

They gazed at him for a moment. In their eyes he must be a really strange figure. To his surprise they put down their guns and Murtogg asked a question Jack never had expected: "If you're a pirate, like you said, you had a lot of adventures, I suppose."

"A lot, yes..."

"Would you tell us about? Nothing happens here at all, so..."

* * *

><p>Shortly after, Jack and the both of them were sitting on the stairs leading towards the wheel. They hung on his lips, while he was telling them about his adventures:<p>

About Singapore, the Mediterranean Sea, his crossings to the Colonies. He told them about mermaids, sea monsters, treasures and several sea fights. Surely he did not forget to tell them the story when he and his crew stranded on a cannibal isle – years ago, when he still had been Captain of the "Eagle's Wing".

"That does not sound inviting." Mullroy spotted.

"It wasn't like you can imagine, mate. I lost some members of my crew on that isle."

"How did you escape?" Murtogg wanted to know.

"They made me chief."

"No lie?"

"No! The Pelagostas made me chief. Maybe they supposed me to be a kind of god, never found that out, but..."

He wasn't able to finish. His attention got caught by a sound nearby. Someone or something fell into the sea right from the walls of the fortress. Screaming and shouting from above confirmed that. A girl plunged to the sea...

Jack turned to the soldiers: "Aren't you willing to help her?"

"Can't swim." Murtogg hummed and hawed.

Mullroy only shrugged shyly.

With a sigh Jack removed his jacket and his tricorn, and put down his weapons and his compass.

"Don't lose that!"

With it he dived into the sea once again...


	23. 1739 Welcome to Port Royal Part 2

**Chapter ****22: 1739 Welcome to Port Royal (Part Two)**

Something forceful rocked the sea, but whatever it was, Jack had no time left to worry about it.

The girl had lost consciousness and she sank to the bottom of the sea just the moment he reached her. Without thinking about it he grasped her round her waist and pushed off from the ground with some effort.

It was nearly as if the sea didn't want to allow them to get back to the daylight. He barely reached the water surface with the girl, when he had left only a moment to take a few breaths before they were torn to the depths again. In a sudden suggestion he freed the girl by tearing off the heavy brocade gown which was totally soaked with sea water.

While the dress sank to the depths, he was able to reach the pier with the girl. To his surprise and to his relieve as well the two soldiers were ready to help him to get the girl to the pier.

* * *

><p>He was totally exhausted when he climbed out of the water, but there was no chance to relax.<p>

"She does not breathe!" Mullroy looked at him as if he expected him – Jack – to be able to cause a miracle.

With a sigh he fell to his knees besides the girl. He knew the same moment what was wrong. He grasped a small knife which he always carried with him to slice the twines of her corset with a single cut. It had been so tight that it left her no possibility to breathe. Normally Jack hated these things but today it saved the life of the girl because it prevented that she breathed water.

Her gaze was filled with panic when she regained consciousness and sat up. She regorged seawater and panted for air. Thereby a medallion she wore round her neck came into sight, that was hidden under her dress up to now.

When he touched that piece of jewel Jack realized that it was a heavy golden coin with an imprinted skull surrounded by some strange ornaments. There was no doubt, that coin belonged to the Treasure of Cortez.

Jack looked straight into the girl's eyes: "Where did you get that?"

She returned his look for a moment – openly, fearless, but distrustful.

Before she was able to answer his question steps were to hear on the pier. Someone helped the girl to rise and wrapped her in a jacket. The same moment Jack felt a blade at his neck.

* * *

><p>"On your feet!"<p>

The voice was used to give orders without tolerating contradiction. Jack knew that he could not do anything right now. That moment was not intended to dare something stupid like an attempt to flight. Slowly he rose.

When he turned around, he realized that he was not only surrounded by a troop of soldiers.

Two very different men stood in front of him. The first was an older man, the face filled with sorrow, a long wig on his head and dressed in only the best fabric. He obviously belonged to the girl and he seemed to be relieved to see her alive and not harmed.

He dragged her closer: "Elizabeth! Is everything all right with you?"

"Yes, I'm fine, father!" She replied, still looking at Jack.

The second was a young man of his age, tall, slender a soldier from his head to his boots. A well-tended wig was placed on his head and it seemed as if he was used to wearing a uniform for years. A special kind of arrogance was in his features but totally different from that he saw within Beckett's face once. He cared for young Miss Elizabeth as well and it did not escape Jack, that he obviously felt a little bit more for the girl as he wanted to show.

It was James Norrington.

Jack wanted to say something, but the older man anticipated him: "Don't dare to touch my daughter again!" He turned to the soldiers: "Shoot him!"

So this was governor Swann...

The girl's eyes were filled with horror: "Father, you can't do that! James please! That man saved my life. Do you really want to thank him that way?"

The governor had an undetermined look between his daughter and Jack. At least he ordered: "Though, if it's so, I owe you some gratitude. Release him!"

Jack saw with relief that the guards stepped back again and lowered their weapons. He gazed at Elizabeth with a trace of thankfulness.

"If it is like Miss Swann said, it's not only the governor who owes you some gratitude..." Norrington offered him his hand.

Jack hesitated before he did the same.

With an obscure smile Norrington continued: "I should be thankful as well as it seems..." The same moment he grasped Jack's arm and pushed up the sleeve of his shirt right above the scar the branding-iron left behind: "...Pirate! Have had a disagreeable encounter with the East India Trading Company?"

Jack did not respond, so he pushed up the sleeve a little higher – the sparrow and the sunset came into sight. Jack grimaced when Norrington had a look at the tattoo and spotted with his tounge-in-cheek: "Jack Sparrow, I suppose!"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow!"

"_Captain_ Sparrow! So where's your ship? Can't spot it."

"I'm in the market!"

"That's true, Commodore!" Mullroy mingled in: "He told us that he wanted to commandeer a ship. These are his belongings."

So he was right – it was James Norrington...

* * *

><p>Jack was aware the fact that Norrington did not want to disgrace himself in front of the eyes of the governor and his beloved Miss Swann. So he was at Norrington's mercy from now on.<p>

"Let's have a look!" Norrington took Jack's belongings and had an amused look at them: "A pistol, only one single shot, no powder. A compass that doesn't point north. And a sword – I nearly expected it would be made of wood!" He looked into Jack's eyes: "You're the worst pirate I ever heard of"

"But you heard of me!" Jack replied with a grin.

"Hang him!" The governor's voice was to hear.

While they enchained him, Jack's gaze met once again the eyes of the girl. Elizabeth did not agree with that decision. Once again she turned to her father: "Father, you wrong that man! James, please, let him go! Do it for my sake! He saved my life!"

"Miss Swann, Elizabeth, I understand you're upset. Maybe that speaks for him, but this one single good deed does not anihilate all the bad deeds he committed prior to this."

"It's strange, isn't it – that vice versa one single bad deed is enough to condemn a man forever."

Jack resisted Norrington's icy look when he ordered: "Take him away!"

* * *

><p>That was the moment Jack needed. He broke away and with one fluent move he caught the girl and put the chain his shackles were hammered together with around her neck.<p>

"For heavens sake! Don't shoot!" The governor was nearly petrified and he was on the verge of panic.

Norrington ordered his men to stay calm.

Jack wasn't interested in doing any harm to Elizabeth. If he rated her father and Norrington correctly, they would do everything to save her. With a challenging look he gazed at Norrington: "Well. Commodore, may I ask for my effects please!"

Norrington did not move, so he dragged the girl closer. Being afraid, that Jack could strangle her, the governor turned towards Norrington: "For the world, James, do what he is asking for!"

The man really loved his daughter – so Jack said once again: "Commodore! Me effects!"

Unwillingly Norrington ordered his men to hand over Jack's belongings to Elizabeth.

With a smile Jack grabbed the girl and turned her round to face her.

The governor's daughter was a lovely girl. Her hair had the color of dark honey and her face was dominated by her big hazel colored eyes. At the moment they were shimmering dangerously. Her cheeks were reddened and she breathed keenly.

Only from enragement? He wasn't sure...

Her skin felt warm and soft and for a short moment he was tempted to forget where he was. It had been a while since he spent a night with a girl so he felt her closeness really exhilarating.

At least he smiled and said: "Would you be so kind, Elizabeth..."

"For you it is Miss Swann!"

"Well, _Miss Swann_, would you be so kind."

He pointed towards his belongings. With a furious look she placed the tricorn on his head. Then she tied his belt round him.

"Careful with the goods..." He whispered in her ear and dragged her closer again.

Her hair scented of sea water and wind and he looked up – straight into Norrington's eyes. The Commodore must fret and fume about it. So much more Jack enjoyed the moment.

"You won't come through with it" Elizabeth hissed.

"You look wonderful being enraged like that. So, sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you saved mine, we´re square."

He nearly regretted that he met her under that adverse circumstances. Below her well educated surface there was hidden a deep passion. He had really liked to find out how deep it went.

He turned her round again and said: "Gentlemen, Milady, you will always remember this day as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

With it he pushed Elizabeth into Norrington's arms and grasped the rope which secured the arm of the crane standing next to him. He kicked the rope off and the ballast weight pulled him up. The only thing he had not calculated was the drive the arm got. So he was carried over the heads of the confused soldiers again until he was able to land with a temerarious dart on another arm. Then he used the chain of his shackles and the spanned rope as a kind of wire rope.

When he found his feet again, the first bullets hit the pier.

He started running and it was nearly a miracle that none of them hit him...


	24. 1739 The Blacksmith

**Chapter ****23: 1739 The Blacksmith**

The soldiers passed by and their steps erased quickly within the lanes.

Jack waited until they were out of reach sure enough. When none of them were to see round the place any more he left his hideout. He had hidden himself within the entrance to a workshop. It was the workshop of the blacksmith.

He was filled with relief when he noticed that the door was unlocked. After having a short look around he hurried to get in without being seen and closed the door silently.

* * *

><p>Jack blinked within the half-shadow, but the only living being which looked at him curiously was the donkey waiting at its running wheel to ease the blacksmiths work. The workshop was uncluttered and tidy. Every tool lay ready to hand in its place.<p>

Jack took his tricorn off and started searching for a fitting tool to free himself from the shackles. Just that moment he was scared by a sound coming out of a corner of the workshop. It sounded like snorting or grunting. He startled when he found the blacksmith sitting or better nearly lying on his stool. The man seemed to be totally drunk and he clenched the empty bottle while he was snoring so loud that he barely would get a single sound. After several tries to wake the man up Jack decided that he was no threat.

He himself started again to get rid of his major problem – the shackles. So he grasped a hammer and tiptoed hopefully over to the anvil. The idea itself was brilliant, but its achievement was much more difficult than he had expected. For he had no hand free, it was impossible to set a targeted strike – although he tried it more than once...

Then he realized the running wheel and the donkey – and he discovered the gear-wheel right above his head.

Jack grasped the poker out of the smith's hearth to drive the donkey on. He hanged the chain into the gear-wheel and hoped that his plan would work.

With a crack and a crunch the chain links burst asunder. His hands freed he wanted to search for a possibility to leave the workshop as unseen as he entered it, when a noise came from the door.

Someone was on his way to the workshop...

* * *

><p>Out of his hideout Jack could only sense who it was who just came in. Certainly the old blacksmith worked no longer on his own. For sure he had a helpmate or an apprentice. The sudden silence told him, that the unwelcome Someone had calmed down the donkey.<p>

For a moment there was silence, then Jack heard a youthful voice: "Just where I left you!"

A smile was in that voice and Jack involuntarily thought of the blacksmith sleeping in his stool. Obviously he had already slept there when the young man had left the workshop.

He spoke again and his voice sounded thoughtful now: "Not where I left you!"

For sure the hammer was meant which lay on the anvil where Jack had left it. Then Jack realized that something was definitely wrong.

He missed something! His tricorn!

* * *

><p>The eye catching hat lay right in front of him but he wasn't able to grasp it without being seen. His hope, that the hat would remain undiscovered, busted the same moment. When the young man tried to grab the hat he felt Jack's blade striking his hand:<p>

"Don't touch it!"

Jack stepped out of the shadow and had a straight look into the face of the young man.

It was a strange feeling but he felt himself remembered to another person he once knew by looking at the boy in front of him. He wasn't able to say who it was but the memories weren't awkward at all. Far from it!

The boy was maybe twenty. He was slender and of natural strength – an effect of the hard work he had to do. His narrow face was well-proportioned and tanned. His soft hazel eyes looked at him in confusion at the moment and a well kept beard surrounded his smooth lips. His dark, nearly black hair was shoulder-length and he wore it in a braid. His clothes looked as if he hadn't worked within the smithy today.

Jack remembered what the fisherman told him. For the Commodore to-be Norrington the governor had ordered a sword. It was possible that the boy had manufactured the sword and that he had delivered it today.

Before he was able to follow his thoughts again, the young man remarked: "You are the one, aren't you?"

"What shall I be, lad?"

"You are the one they are searching for. The pirate!"

"Aye! The pirate! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate, and I have to get out of here as fast as possible."

The young man did not move.

Jack had another look at him. It wasn't only his appearance which reminded him of someone from his past. It was his attitude as well, his voice, the way he spoke and the way he looked at him.

A little bit irritated Jack asked: "You look familiar to me. Have I threatened you before?"

"Not me! But you threatened Miss Swann!"

"I saved her life, she saved mine. We're square."

"That makes no difference to the fact that you threatened her!" With an elegant movement the boy grasped a sword.

Jack asked him in surprise: "Do you think that this is a good idea, mate?"

"What do you mean?"

"Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You will get my answer right now!"

They circled each other like elegant dancers, estimated each other, asking themselves what could be expected from the other. The first flourishes they made with caution, more a skirmish than a fight. Then Jack wanted to try a feint which never failed him before – but the boy warded it off effortlessly, which he definitely shouldn't have been able to.

Only a handful of people Jack knew had been aware of that trick. He himself had learned it from Patrick Swallow during one of those uncountable lessons of sword fighting he and Caithleen had been taught on the isle. The feint was meant to disarray an opponent without bloodshed. The boy was not meant to know neither the feint nor its answer – when he was born Patrick had already been dead.

"Where and from whom did you learn that?" Jack asked, while he was only defending himself against the young man's strikes without offending him on his part.

"Isn't it enough that I know it? Come on, defend yourself!"

"I'm doing that right now, mate! Listen to me! I'm not interested in killing you, boy! But you're the only resistance between me and my way out of here. Let me go and I won't harm you!"

Jack put his sword aside and turned towards the door when the blade of the boy whizzed past him and got stuck deeply into the wood of the door. With it the latch was blocked and not to open any more without slamming the door.

Jack tried desperately to get it out but all pulling and dragging didn't work – the blade was pinned.

A mixture of anger, desperation and sarcasm searched for its way within him.

Jack didn't want to harm the boy, even less he wanted to kill him, but if he wasn't able to get out of here he would end up at the gallows the latest tomorrow morning.

"Well!" He grasped his sword again: "That was a brilliant idea, mate. Now I'm trapped within here and you're still the only one between me and my only way out. Tell me, what I should do now! You disarmed yourself – I've the edge over you now. So move, boy!"

"Never!" The young man grabbed the first thing he could reach. It was the red hot poker.

Jack stepped back – he wasn't able to forget the feeling when the branding-iron strained his skin. Being pressed to his arm even longer than necessary had been nearly unbearable.

So he hid himself behind a buttress. Thereby he discovered some skillful forged swords and rapiers hanging there. A kind of admiration was in his voice when he asked: "Who makes all these?"

"I do!" The boy answered. He lost the poker during one of Jack's strikes and took now first one of those swords, then a second: "And I'm aware of how to use them – I train three hours a day with them!"

"Three hours a day?" Jack couldn't hide a smile. Not even Patrick had forced him and Caithleen to train the half of the day: "I supposed a lad like you should already have a girl. If not, I think you should get you a girl as soon as possible, mate. Or is it the way round and you're training three hours a day because you found one but you're not sure how to get up to win the fair lady's heart? Eh...?" Jack looked at him from head to his feet and back and added: "You're not a eunuch, aren't you?"

The eyes of the young man were twinkling and Jack was sure, that he had already found his girl – possibly the governor's daughter...

"I train three hours a day to be able to fight someone like you?"

"Someone like me?"

"A pirate!"

Meanwhile they were standing on a two-wheeled carriage and needed all their concentration not to fall off. When the loosened chain of Jack's shackles got caught by one of the boys blades, the young man had nothing better to do than pinning it to the buttress above him.

Jack was forced to climb up to it. With some effort he was able to free himself but the same moment he fell and thudded hard to the carriage. As an effect his young opponent was thrown up to the woodwork. With a smile on his face he wanted to leave, then he realized that the boy had loosened a stack of wood. So Jack found himself between the woodwork as well.

Like tightrope dancers they went on with their duel until Jack jumped down to the ground like an acrobat. The boy tried to follow him but meanwhile Jack had loosened the chimney hood and blew the ash into the boys face. The same moment he grasped his pistol.

Some noise was to hear from outside. Someone tried to slam the door – supposedly Norrington's men.

The boy was still standing between Jack and the back door of the workshop - the only means of escape he had left. Jack looked at the young man once again. There was something with him he liked and it disputed him to do what he might be forced to do.

He armed his pistol: "Let me out, mate!" The boy shook his head. "Please move!" Nothing happened.

So Jack added harshly: "This shot is not meant for you!"

* * *

><p>The same moment something hit his head and he collapsed. The drunk blacksmith woke up and had smashed an empty bottle upon Jack's head.<p>

The door was slammed and the soldiers rushed in – accompanied by even made Commodore Norrington. A confident smile was on his lips when he found the unconscious pirate.

"Take him away!" He ordered: "He shall not miss his encounter with the gallows again. I think this day we will remember as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped."

When the soldiers dragged Jack Sparrow out of the workshop the young man asked himself if he better should have let him escape...


	25. 1739 Imprisoned

**Chapter ****24: 1739 Imprisoned**

In the afternoon of the same day he awoke within a cell at the garrison of Port Royal.

With the exception of a single bruise which he owed to the bustling blacksmith he was unhurt.

Jack was still surprised by Norrington's behavior against him when they had imprisoned him this morning. Although he made no bones about wanting to snuff out his life, his behavior as Commodore of the garrison was totally different. It was no secret that Norrington was interested in seeing Jack at the gallows as soon as possible but for all that he disagreed to a lot of commanders of other garrisons or warships.

Norrington made sure that he – Jack – gained everything he needed – water and something to eat. In addition he had assured that Jack would not be bothered and he had prohibited assaults of any kind. That meant no torture, no lashes and first of all none of those humiliations which were done to prisoners like him willingly and with pleasure. Jack was free to move within his cell, there were neither chains nor shackles.

Far from it!

With a little effort he was able to have a look out of the barred window. The view fell directly to the port, where the "Dauntless" and the "Interceptor" still lay for anchor.

All things considered it was a strange behavior thinking of what was usual and what Jack was able to remember.

Jack was aware of the fact that he would have been a downright interesting victim for his tormentors upon other circumstances and in another place…

* * *

><p>In sudden bursts and without wanting it, the memories came back – of that night when they had torn Caithleen out of their cell.<p>

He had tried to forget about what really happened that night.

He had belied himself to escape the sorrow it meant to remember.

Mostly it had worked – with a single exception: he couldn't belie his dreams.

They came and were off and they weren't to wipe out...

* * *

><p><em>They had not only abducted Caithleen to another cell. <em>

_That night had been much more painful to the both of them._

_Before he went in, Mercer had previously ensured that Jack was enchained. Then he had ravished the girl, Jack would have sacrificed his life for. _

_Not only once…_

_He had to face it, incapable to help her in some way. Helpless, despaired, half crazy of anger and sorrow. _

_Her gaze had searched his until the torment ended and he thought he would not be able to bear it any longer.__ For a moment he had wished that he had been chosen instead of her to bear it but that would have been only another lie. _

_The torment would have persisted to both of them – so or vice versa. It was planned to end up that way. _

_Before they had torn Caithleen out of the cell she had been able to drag herself away. She had held him as tight as even possible and she had kissed him like she never did before. _

_She had known that it was their last moment together and that she would never see him again. _

_All what was left to him from his love was her passionate and desperate kiss and her tears upon his cheeks…_

* * *

><p><em>Then the night came when they led him into the fireplace room where Beckett had tried to convince him to sail for him again. <em>

_Jack had been aware of what Beckett wanted from him, but he wasn't willing to surrender himself. _

_To know what Mercer did to Caithleen and what Beckett had planned for himself, had woken the last strength he had left. When he had strained the white-hot branding-iron to Beckett's neck he had felt a kind of satisfaction._

_Beckett had never tried to touch him again…_

_If he had been aware of what was prepared for him and Caithleen instead he had killed the man without thinking of its consequences..._

* * *

><p><em>Now Caithleen was gone – lost to him forever. And to know that he wasn't able to help her burnt more sorely within him then the branding ever could.<em>

_He had tried to let her finally go – so many years had passed by now – but something deep inside himself resisted against it unwavering, latched onto a piece of hope, that should have been lost long ago..._

* * *

><p>These were the moments when Jack felt endlessly tired.<p>

He was young and he loved his life, his ship – he wanted to get it back by all means – and the freedom the sea meant to him, but what he had lost had left behind a kind of bitterness which sometimes felt like the white desert of Davy Jones' Locker and which could not even be dispelled by the taste of rum…

* * *

><p>A sound out of the cell next to him brought him back to the here and now.<p>

The crew of a pirate ship – captured several days earlier – was imprisoned there. The men were meant for the gallows as well and none of them was as confident to survive the next day as Jack was. So they tried to lure the dog which went in an out to the prison like he wanted with a gnawed bone.

The mangy Irish Wolfhound guarded the keys to the cells and carried them with him where ever he went to. He was not malicious but sometimes it seemed as if he would lie next to the cells but even out of reach. So the men tried to lure him by any means – from honey-sweet blarney up to nasty oaths.

Jack blinked beneath his tricorn then he turned to the men: "Are you sure that this will work, mates?"

"You've a better idea?"

"No! But believe me – that dog will not move!"

"You're sure?"

"I'm not!"

"So you don't want to get out of here?"

"For sure! But I'm not willing to waste my time that way. Savvy?"

"So don't mind us! We'll keep going on!"

"It's your decision, mate!"

* * *

><p>Jack wanted to give away himself to his thoughts again, when one of the men addressed him: "You're Jack Sparrow, aren't you?"<p>

"Aye! Who wants to know that?"

"Saw you several times in Tortuga. Together with Bill Turner…"

Abruptly Jack was wide awake. To hear something about Bill just right now was strange – and really welcome.

Since the mutiny and his last visit with Elianor he had heard nothing from Bill. Only rumors. For ten years!

Jack was curious and longed for getting a piece of news of someone he knew and who meant a lot to him.

"I sailed with Bill, but where from do you know him?" Jack looked at the man.

It was always advisable to be careful. Meanwhile the English had a lot of snitchers amongst the pirates, but in this case Jack was convinced that there was nothing to fear. The man was an old salt who had already sailed the seven seas when within the fortress of Shipwreck Cove no one had thought about the idea that Captain Teague would maybe have a son one day.

"Turner and me sailed with Barbossa until the English scuttled the ship right under our buns. The Captain and Turner had several discussions and arguments about the course or the next heading. Was really surprised that he sailed with Barbossa again."

"He sailed with me, mate, not with Barbossa. Savvy?"

"So the rumors a true that Jack Sparrow is the one who wants to send Barbossa back to hell?"

"Aye! I've a good reason, mate!"

"You know what happened to Turner?"

Jack shook his head, but he had a dark foreshadow: "For ten years I only heard rumors – nothing else."

"Turner did not agree with the mutiny and several other things that happened aboard, so Barbossa decided to send him overboard with a weight at his feet."

"Sounds like Barbossa…"

"Don't want to hear some more stories?"

"No, that's more than enough…"

* * *

><p>No, Jack had not known it but he had feared it. The thoroughly honest Bill Turner should have left the "Pearl" – now he had only one choice left:<p>

The white desert of Davy Jones' Locker or a hundred years of service aboard the "Flying Dutchman"…

He went back to his niche beneath the barred window. The feeling of being alone now was – strange.

Of all those beautiful days on Patrick's Isle he only had left slowly vanishing memories, a small medallion – and a little cottage on top of the cliffs high above the sea…

Stop!

Something of those thoughts was wrong! There was something, or better someone for whom he had to get out of here alive – by all means!

William Turner!

And he had a vague idea where he should start searching for him. Finally it occurred to him to whom the young blacksmith reminded him. The alikeness to Bill and Elianor was no contingency. And only Elianor could have taught him the feint and the answer to it!

That idea brought back his zest for life immediately he had feared to lose.

Within one moment he had lost everything and all the same he had won everything…

With a smile he adjusted the tricorn upon his head and closed his eyes.

He would get out of this cell and he would not die at the gallows – that was certain!

Instead of he would find Barbossa and he would send Beckett to hell…


	26. 1739 William Turner

**Chapter ****25: 1739 William Turner**

With nightfall the wind had changed. It came from the sea now and brought a chilly and salty breeze.

Shreds of clouds swept over the sky uncovering the full moon temporarily.

Shortly before midnight the first balls smashed into the houses near the bay and the battlements.

* * *

><p>The men were anxious within their cell. They tried to encourage themselves and to keep awake by telling each other stories. It succeeded until the next fusillade.<p>

While they were listening to every single sound which came from outside the fortress, Jack was sleeping placid within his niche. As recently as there was opened fire on the town again, he blinked within the moonlit night. He knew what happened outside.

"I know those cannons", he whispered and jumped up the ledge to have a look out of the barred window.

His eyes were shimmering when he got sight of the nightly bay. In the ghostly moonlight he spotted the ship which had entered the port. The black sails were shredded and the ship was only to sense as a shadow or a dim silhouette – it was entirely black. And it fired out of all cannons.

"It's the "Pearl"..." Jack's voice had a longingly undertone.

"The "Black Pearl"?" The men looked at him totally aghast – the eyes opened up wide in panic, barely able to have a clear thought.

"Aye! The "Pearl"! I would make her out always and everywhere."

"Why can you stay that calm? Don't you know the stories being told about that ship?"

"I know them - more than enough! Which of those stories do you mean, mate?"

"It's told that - if the ship and its crew show up at a place - there is nothing left than fuming debris and ravage. No other ship having had an encounter with the "Pearl" was able to resist her. They all had been scuttled and no one was spared. There are no survivors left."

"No survivors? That's strange, mate?" Jack gazed at the man over his shoulder: "If there are no survivors where do all the stories come from?"

"Be that as it may, don't say we didn't warn you! This black ghost ship threatens the sea since ten years now. A crew of the undead driven by greed for gold and treasures and a Captain who comes directly out of hell. He's the worst scare!"

"I'm aware of that, mate! I've been her Captain once!"

With it Jack turned to the window again. Since that night when he and van Dyck anchored near Isla de Muerta he had not been so close to his ship like tonight. And it seemed as if he was doomed not to get even closer to her again...

While he gave away himself to his thoughts the men tried to lure the dog with the keys much more desperate than before.

* * *

><p>Port Royal hadn't to withstand such an attack for years. Norrington proved himself as a cunning commander of the fortress and his men tried all what was possible to cannonade the "Pearl" out of the battlements – without any success. The fusillades only came more precise...<p>

From his window Jack kept taps on what happened outside, when the "Pearl" fired again.

With a swift saltation he sought shelter when a ball smashed into the cell – next door.

After the dust had settled the men realized their chance to escape the gallows which should have been prepared for them the next morning.

"You're really out of luck, lad!"

With it they made their exit to the moonlit night.

Jack got up slowly. All he could do was to have another view out of the window yearning for his ship.

After he had pushed aside his disappointment he knelt down to feel around for the bone the others had left behind.

With a grin he realized, that his effort to lure the dog seemed to be much more effective than before. Slowly – bit by bit – the lousy filthy beast crept towards his cell. Together with the keys...

The same moment a loud crack and a shot were to hear from above where the guardroom was located. The lonely soldier who had to guard the cells fell off the stairs. He was dead. The dog jumped up and dashed away – and with it the keys...

Before Jack was able to think about another possibility to get out of the cell he heard steps coming down the stairs. Immediately after two figures stood in front of his cell of whom he had wished to see them never again – with one exception: at the gallows!

They once belonged to his crew. That meant, Barbossa had hired them. They sailed with him long before they joined the crew of the "Pearl" and they had planned and led the mutiny together with Barbossa.

He got up again and had an intrepid look at their faces. In contrast to the feelings he kept inside himself. He had to control the tempest within his mind and only the bars prevented that he lunged at the two traitors.

"Lo and behold who we got here! A bird sits in this cage we already know!" One of them taunted.

"Tell you, it looks like Jack Sparrow!"

"Jack Sparrow! Aye!" He spat in front of his former captain: "Why are you sitting in this cozy cell? Shouldn't you cower on your little isle, gnawed to the bones? Can remember seeing you vanish on the horizon. A lonely figure on a godforsaken lonely isle..."

"Don't forget that all of you mutineers will rot in hell, mate. You can reflect then about the punishment which will await you there." Jack spoke with a peace of mind he didn't feel right now.

Suddenly one of them grasped through the bars and caught him by his throat. Within the moonlight the hand turned into a fleshless skeleton – neither dead nor alive.

"What do you know about hell? Nothing!" He bristled with anger and let Jack out: "You will die on the gallows tomorrow morning. To us not even that opportunity is left."

"None of you earned something else!" Jack replied with an icy look.

"Maybe I should shoot you – but then you will miss an extraordinary experience tomorrow morning, I suppose... Let's go!"

They rushed out and vanished in the dark like a louring vision...

Jack was left pensively. That encounter allowed only one conclusion: Barbossa and his crew had found much more than the Treasure of Cortez.

"So there is a curse..."

* * *

><p>At a moment's notice Jack was aware the fact that only the mutiny saved him from being cursed as well. Furthermore all those stories he heard and had been told over the last ten years hadn't been wasted time. The only thing he wasn't sure about at the moment was, how the mysterious golden coins fitted to that riddle.<p>

Bill had not sent one of them to Elianor without a reason. He had known that Barbossa would kill him sooner or later – so he must have ensured himself by sending away the coin that the captain and his crew wouldn't be able to escape their fate and their punishment.

Jack had to find out at all costs what secret it was that surrounded those coins.

What was even more strange was another question. If Bill's son owned one of those Coins of Aztec Gold how did the governor's daughter get one of them as well?

Gibbs had told him that she had been aboard the "Dauntless" when a boy had been saved from the sea after the "Pearl" had scuttled the ship the boy and his family had traveled with. Had William been that boy?

Question upon question became burning issues for him and he had only little time left to find the answers...

* * *

><p>With dawn smoke still rose above the town.<p>

The "Black Pearl" was gone and she had left again dead, wounded and ruins.

Jack hoped that Norrington and his men would be too engaged in establishing order to remember that they had planned to hang a pirate.

Jack hadn't slept. His thoughts rotated round the "Pearl" and the two youngsters who owned one, maybe two of the golden coins. Somehow William Turner and Elizabeth Swann seemed to be the key – not only to to that eerie curse but also to his beloved "Pearl".

The key! That was the cue! For the dog vanished with the keys, Jack tried with an overwhelming patience to open the lock of his cell with the broken bone. Without any success.

When he heard some noise from the guardroom again, he left the bone where it was, reclined in the straw and closed his eyes.

Under half closed eyelids he identified his matutinal visitor. It was the young blacksmith!

"Hey, you! Sparrow!"

"Aye!" Jack opened his eyes his view curiously fixed to the young man. There was no doubt anymore who he was.

"What do you know about the "Black Pearl"?"

"The "Pearl"?" Jack sat up: "It depends on who wants to know that, mate."

"I want to know it! I need your help!"

"My help?"

"You're a pirate, aren't you?"

"Aye!"

"Then, I suppose, you know something about that ship! Where is its port of register? Where does it make berth? There must be a place where it can be found."

"Where she makes berth? Why are you interested in such things, mate?"

"The Captain and his crew abducted Miss Swann and neither Norrinton nor anybody else are going to do something to rescue her."

"Oh, that sounds as if you found yourself a girl right now..." Jack smiled knowing.

"We have to go after the "Pearl" and save her!"

"We?" Jack looked at him in surprise.

"You will accompany me! So, where does the "Pearl" make berth?"

"Are you sure that you're aware of what that story is about you will engage with?"

"I don't care! They will kill Elizabeth!"

"Better her than me!"

"Sparrow!"

"Listen to me, mate! The "Pearl" does not sail from a port. She sails from a hidden island. It only can be found by those who know where it lies. It's a cursed place, not meant for the living. She sails from Isla de Muerta. Savvy?"

"But it's a real place, isn't it?"

"It is!"

"And you know where it lies?"

"I know!"

"Then you will take me there!"

"It's not the problem to get to Isla de Muerta, mate, it's the problem to get out of here!"

"That's no problem, I can get you out."

Jack jumped up, his eyes wide open in surprise: "How should that work? Maybe you aware of that fact: the keys ran out..."

"I don't need a key! Believe me, I can get you out if you're going to help me to find the "Black Pearl" and Miss Swann..."

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner!"

"I suppose it's the short form of William?" Jack felt how his hope, his love of adventure and his curiosity started to catch him again. Never before he had been so close to his aim and he wouldn't be alone this time. The bound to a life he had loved so much and he had feared to be broken wasn't lost at all...

"My mother named me William – a memory to my father."

"It's a good, strong name."

"Yes, but I don't know my father." With a sigh Will looked at Jack: "Will you help me?"

"If it's true that you can get me out of here..."

"It's the truth!"

"Then it's done!" Jack offered his hand to Will and he took it.

They looked at each other for a moment and Jack asked himself why he had been in doubt about his presumption: The boy was the match of Bill and Elianor. With a smile he asked: "What happens now?"

"Wait and see!"

Will had a short look around then he grasped the bench which was leaning to the wall and used it like a crank. One skilled step and the door broke open. It crashed to the ground.

"We have to hurry now. Surely the noise was to hear above."

"Not without me effects!"

Jack grasped for his belongings: sword, belt, compass and pistol hung beside his cell. He put on his coat and his tricorn then he followed young Mister Turner to another adventure...


	27. 1739 You're a Pirate

**Chapter ****26: 1739 You're a Pirate**

The town was still buzzing with excitement. Everywhere the inhabitants and the soldiers of the garrison were busy with repairing and mending the damages the "Black Pearl" had left behind. The leftovers of the previous night were to see in nearly every lane.

Therefor no one paid attention to the two young men on their way to the port.

Obviously it had not been noticed so far that not only one prisoner escaped the fortress last night.

Jack hoped that this would not change within the next few hours.

* * *

><p>No one paid regard to them at the port as well.<p>

"What do you have in mind concerning our flight?" Full of expectation, Will looked at the pirate at his side. He trusted that the so supposed resourceful Captain Jack Sparrow really was such a fearnought like all the stories he heard about him claimed him to be.

"First of all, mate, we need a ship to get to Tortuga."

"Tortuga?"

"Yes, mate! Will explain that to you later. First things first – so first of all we need a ship!" Jack's gaze wandered back and forth between the "Dauntless" and the "Interceptor". He wasn't sure if his plan would work well. They had only one try to find it out, but he hasn't been that confident for months.

"You want to steal the "Dauntless"?" Will barely wanted to believe what he already knew.

"It's capturing a ship, mate, not stealing! And – no, we will capture the "Interceptor". Admittedly it's sometimes the better choice to make a detour to get to your prize. Savvy?"

"So the "Dauntless" is the detour?"

"Aye!"

"And how will you get up to it? First of all there are only the two of us and secondly: we don't have a boat!"

Jack smiled as if both of it would not be a problem at all: "Wait and see! You're willing to get your girl back, so you should trust me. Eh...By the way: how far would you go to get her back?" Jack knew how far he had been gone to save his love: he had died for his Caithleen...

"I would die for her!"

"Good! So, let's go! I've something in mind..."

* * *

><p>Together they went down to the bay where the fishermen normally mended their boats and their nets. Today no one was to see around the place as well.<p>

On their way to the seaside Jack explained his plan to Will: "It's quite simple! We'll take the boat, impose it on our heads and walk into the water."

"Into the water?" Will seemed to be a little bit overstrained with that simple idea at the moment – at least something of that kind was in his eyes.

"Aye! Because of the hollow right above our heads we will have left enough air to reach the "Dauntless" while walking on the sea floor..."

"The sea floor?"

Jack realized the distrustful undertone within Will's words. Maybe he had doubted himself as well if he hadn't known that it would work – assumed, the boat was not leaking...

"You want to find Isla de Muerta, you want to try your luck with pirates, you would die for your love – so where's the problem, mate?"

Will did not give him a reply. He only pointed towards the bay and the boat.

"It will work, believe me! I learned that from a French scientist. It saved my life more than once. Savvy?"

Without waiting for an answer Jack dragged puzzled Will with him. Shortly after they crawled under one of the boats without being seen and started running – nearly towards the "Dauntless"...

"Either you're totally mad, Jack Sparrow, or you're brilliant!"

"Some day you will realize how close this lies together. First I was convinced that this French scientist must have been crazy – then he proved me to be wrong and himself to be right."

* * *

><p>Somewhen the boat hit solid wood with a dull sound. It was the "Dauntless". Swimming they reached the stern with the anchor chain and the helm.<p>

Jack wanted Will to climb aboard while he himself had planned something different right now...

On the deck it was silent. Only a small guard detail supervised by a young officer stayed aboard. Gilette was ambitious to emulate Norrington as soon as possible. He figured out to become the commander of the "HMS Dauntless" or a ship of the same kind some day. At the moment he and his men were waiting for their relief. The boat was already launched.

When Jack climbed aboard behind Will, he signaled him to stay quiet, then they sneaked soundless and unseen off to the rise of the steering wheel. They gazed at each other consensual – Jack would be the one doing the negotiation...

Armed with two swords, a hatchet and a pistol with only one single shot, which was meant for Hector Barbossa, Jack was confident that their chances would be more or less ideal.

"Gentlemen, we're taking over the ship!"

The men turned around to those foolish strangers – and burst out laughing.

Gilette only remarked: "And how – if I'm allowed to ask that question – will you get up to that? It's impossible to sail this ship with only two men."

"Your absence of faith is highly questionable, mate!" Jack replied self-confident: "I can and I will take over this ship!" With a grin he added: "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Savvy?"

"Don't think they take us seriously", Will demurred.

The same moment the first bullets swished round their heads.

"Don't they? You'll see, it's all just like it should be..."

"You _are_ crazy!"

"Don't tell me you're not! After all you trust a madman!" Jack's eyes were sparkling and with a disarming smile he looked at Will – it was just what he had missed for so long.

A totally harebrained adventure...

* * *

><p>When Jack got aware that the "Interceptor" weighed anchor he nudged Will: "Have a look! Here they come! It works!"<p>

Gilette and his men had abandoned ship when the "Interceptor" pulled up alongside the "Dauntless". Norrington was hell-bent to catch Sparrow and that blacksmith. He sent his men aboard the "Dauntless" to search for the two men all over the ship with only one intention: sent them both to the gallows.

As soon as the last man went over to the "Dauntless" two lonely figures went over to the "Interceptor".

Fast as the wind Jack and Will cut the hawsers the ships were tied up with then Jack jumped up to the helm. She was a wonderful ship and she reacted immediately when he veered her to the wind.

Norrington ordered his men to follow the "Interceptor". He was willing of sending her to the depths. It was better to scuttle her then to leave her to a pirate! His helmsman tried to bring the "Dauntless" on course, but she didn't move. She wasn't maneuverable any more and held the direct course to the boat Gilette and his men tried to get ashore with. The last thing Jack and Will saw, was, when the men jumped into the water...

* * *

><p>"What was it you did to the "Dauntless"?" Will leaned against the rail and had a look to the open sea.<p>

"Let's say I took care that the only course she could sail led to Port Royal. They will need a day or two to make her maneuverable again." With a smile Jack turned back to the helm.

"How will we go on now?" Will asked after a while.

"First of all we'll sail to Tortuga. There we have to hire a crew. Even I can't reach Isla de Muerta without a crew of good sailors. The rest? Time will show!"

"Never thought of sailing with a pirate some day!" Will confessed openly.

"Maybe it's pirate blood, who knows..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing, mate! Only some stupid thoughts!"

The young blacksmith sighed and Jack nearly bit his tongue. He wasn't willing to tell the boy what he knew about him that fast. Jack looked at him and for a moment all the years having passed by became blurred...

* * *

><p>"<em>William! Not that fierce! Otherwise Caithleen will not take you aboard her ship <em>_any day!" Elianor tried in vain to make a severe face. _

_"But I have to learn how to defend her, mum! What if Jack isn't around to do it? Then I have to protect her!" The boy answered. He was as earnest as only little children could be. Caithleen laughed when he positioned himself in front of her like a hero of an adventure story – willing to protect her by all means._

_When the imaginary fight was over, he took her hand to lead her to his hidden cave where he collected his treasures. A little shed behind his mother's house. His treasure was built up from all those little gifts he and Caithleen had brought him from their preys._

"_Bill was aware of what he did when he sent you back to London. Our life is not meant for a young mother and her little boy." _

_"We could have stayed on the isle, Jack. I do not believe that anybody would ever have found us there." _

_"It's too late to think about it. Maybe we will return some day." _

_"The both of you are sailing for the Company now. Don't forget about that." _

_"Caithleen is not pleased with that fact, Elianor. And sometimes I'm asking myself if this decision was right."_

"_Will you marry me if I'm old enough?" William looked at Caithleen with wide open eyes: "I'm sure I will become a great Captain!" _

_Caithleen picked him up up and hugged him: "You know, I've already a Captain. He protects me and I love him so deeply. But I will have a look around and I will find you a pretty little princess." _

_"Don't want a princess, Caithleen, want a girl that stays aboard my ship – like you do..."_

* * *

><p>At least Jack's curiosity prevailed: "How did you get to Port Royal?"<p>

"It's a long story."

"Doesn't matter, mate – we have a lot of time left until we'll reach Tortuga..."

"I lived in London till I was twelve. My mother raised me on her own – with a little help of her sister and my grandfather. Her family owned a weaving mill until they accused my mother and my grandfather of making deals with pirates. My mother lost everything – she died, totally out of money."

Jack still asked himself why she never used the money she kept for him in that casket. Instead of, she had sacrificed herself...

"What happened to your father?"

"I don't know him. My mother told me that he was sailing on a trading ship - up to his death. After her death I lived with her sister and her husband. They wanted to move to Port Royal to start a new life and they wanted me to accompany them. Midst the night the ship had been attacked. I was told that I had been the only survivor. Norrington and the crew of the "Dauntless" pulled me out of the sea. Aboard I met Elizabeth and her father for the first time. The governor took care of me he even paid my apprenticeship with the old blacksmith."

"And Lizzie?"

"First I thought we were only friends of the same age. We spent a lot of time together. Until I realized that I felt much more for her."

Jack kept silent. His view seemed to be targeted on an unseen spot on the horizon. Listening to Will's words made him feel like having a look into a mirror – showing him and Caithleen...

"You're all right?"

"Go on! It's nothing, mate!"

"Last night I abruptly got aware that she's the one I love. She means the world to me, Jack. When no one bothered to help me to rescue her..."

"...you came to me?"

"You know the sea, you're aware of the bearing of that isle and you seem to know something about that ship – the "Black Pearl" ..."

"Aye! And you're sure that there is no other reason?"

"What do you mean?"

"You believe in contingencies?"

"Yes and no – it depends on..."

"...if the story is believable?" Jack asked seriously: "So your father was a sailor?"

"A helmsman, yes."

"On a trading ship?"

"Yes!"

"That's what your mother told you!"

"For sure! Why do you ask? Do you know something about my father?"

"Maybe..." Jack hesitated for a moment.

"Tell me! You knew my father, didn't you?"

"Yes, I knew him!" Jack looked at him with a sigh: "I sailed with him. He was a good sailor and an even better friend. And he was a good – pirate..."

"My father was no pirate!" Will replied harshly.

Obviously he really didn't know it.

"Your father was a pirate, mate. Both of them have been pirates! Elianor never wanted you to know that!"

"It's a lie!"

"No, mate, it's the only truth I have for you!"

When Will tried to grasp his sword, Jack corrected the course a little and the sail swung around. Will had no choice: If he wasn't willing to go overboard he had to disengage his sword and hang on to the sail.

"Well, listen to me", Jack looked at him without the smile that was within his eyes so often: "While you were hanging around here at the moment, mate, I will tell you something. Your father and your mother have been pirates. Venturous, foolhardy pirates, hunting for a proper prey and for treasures. What do you think where Elianor learned that feint she taught you? Bill sailed with Captain Patrick Swallow! They pulled me out of the bay of Shipwreck Cove when I escaped the fortress of the Brethren Court. I was even younger than you are now! Swallow and your father taught me what it meant to be a pirate. It's not important what a man is, it's important how he uses the gift life endows him. Your father was a pirate, yes, he was a brilliant sailor and he was a really good friend. And – believe me or not – he was a good man! He and Swallow taught me that there are only two possibilities: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For example: I can throw you overboard. Or I can beat you again in a fight..."

"That wasn't a fair fight!"

"I'm a pirate! Forgot that? But how would that be of use to me? Otherwise..." Jack corrected the course again. The sail swung back and Will fell down on the planks, sensing Jack's blade near to his throat: "...I can't sail that ship to Tortuga on my own. I need your help, mate! Now, tell me, what's with you? Can you accept that your father was a pirate? Can you accept that your mother was a piratess? She loved you equal what she might have been. And can you sail under the command of a pirate? Then you're welcome!"

He passed Will his sword and helped him up.

They kept silent for a while until Will asked: "When did you meet them?"

"I was fifteen! Or better: It has been before a lifetime. Your lifetime, Will!" Jack gazed at Will again: "Your father wanted us to take Elianor back to London. The both of you. We did that. You've been a fierce boy, Will Turner, and you wanted us to take you aboard our ship."

The eyes of the young man widened in a sudden awareness: "From time to time my mother sheltered two young sailors. A young man and a young woman. She brought me a gift whenever she stayed with us. She had black hair..."

"...and she carried you around and answered all your questions. You wanted to marry my girl if you would have become a Captain of your own..."

"That can't be possible..."

"It is possible and it is the truth! Welcome amongst the pirates, Will Turner..."


	28. 1739 Tortuga

**Chapter ****27: 1739 Tortuga**

The sea was calm and only a light breeze swelled the canvas – just enough to reach the isle of Tortuga within the afternoon of the following day.

Moonlight silvered the sea and threw a mild brightness onto the "Interceptor" and the two young men aboard – her only crew.

* * *

><p>Will sat at the bow for hours now, thoughtfully looking to the open sea.<p>

He did not know what to believe and what to forget about. What he found out about his father – all what Jack told him – did barely comply with all he had been thinking it had been the truth for years. First he wanted to tell himself that the young pirate had put him on, but that would have solely meant to belie himself.

For sure he sometimes had asked himself why his mother had been able to use the sword as well as a pistol, but he had been a little boy and her lessons had meant always an enthralling adventure for him.

Furthermore it was a fact that Jack was aware of a lot of things he should not have been in the know about. Unless he was telling the truth – and so it was. Will had no more doubt about it...

He knew Jack Sparrow and he knew Caithleen Stevens...

With childish seriousness he had asked her to wait for him until he would have become a Captain of his own. Instead of she had only laughed and had gazed at him while picking him up, with that look which needed no additional words. She would never have left her young, bold Captain. She had not only loved him, she had adored him...

Now, several years later, he had found himself the girl which meant the world to him. Elizabeth!

And just that moment she had been abducted – by pirates...

Pirates, like Jack Sparrow and his father and mother...

* * *

><p>The moonlight was shimmering within Jack's eyes.<p>

The helm lay in his hand and only some easy moves and the blink of his eyes gave a hint that he was still awake.

He kept taps on the boy for a while now.

Obviously Will Turner wasn't willing to accept who and what he was – not just yet. Thereby he resembled his father nearly in every aspect. He had proved himself to be courageous and adventurous. Into the bargain he had a keen mind and distinct sense of fairness.

In a different way as he himself, but whatever that meant, it wasn't a mistake – although it could possibly get dangerous.

Be that as it may, he liked Bill Turner's son, even though he wasn't sure if he should induct him in his plans or if he could really trust him.

After all the boy had freed him for only one reason: to save his beloved girl.

Jack asked himself if he had done it the same way, if Caithleen had been the girl – maybe he had...

But it was idle to think about it.

For him the chance encounter with Will Turner meant even more than the knowledge of having found the son of an old friend. He wasn't alone anymore on his restless search for Barbossa and for the first time since years he was convinced that he really would be able to find his treacherous first mate and his ship.

Will and the knowledge he had acquired while he sailed with van Dyck would help him with it. Maybe he could find out something about the Dutch when they finally reached Tortuga the next day.

* * *

><p>Soft steps let him pay attention again. Will stood in front of him.<p>

Suddenly he asked: "You're sailing alone. What happened? Where is Caithleen? Being a child I always thought no one and nothing could be able to tear the both of you apart..."

With some surprise Will realized, that the lively dark eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow were filled with grief and sorrow.

He blinked and the moment passed by.

The reply he gave Will, seemed not to fit with the exhilarated and random pirate as he had seen him up to now. For a split second Jack Sparrow seemed to be vulnerable and assailable: "She is...I lost her. Our ship had been scuttled...She was still aboard when the powder magazine...When the ship burst into flames. I wasn't able to help her...I will never forgive me that..."

Jack digressed for a moment. There was no need for Will to see that not only the moonlight was shimmering within his eyes.

When he turned round again, it was as if that moment never happened: "Very well then, Will Turner, with tomorrow afternoon we will reach Tortuga. I promise, you will love it – aplenty of pirates..."

"I..."

"Don't worry, mate, no one knows who you are and I'm not interested in bandying it about. Without one single exception. It's someone who should know you and I suppose you will know him as well."

"Can't imagine to know someone on that isle! Don't think that it is desirable."

"Don't jump to conclusions that fast, mate! An old friend of mine told me once, that sometimes one will find friendship where it is not expected to be found..."

* * *

><p>In the afternoon of the next day they really reached the bay of the most louche isle of the Caribbean Sea.<p>

A number of ships were moored to the piers or lay for anchor round the bay.

Jack and Will had already reefed the sails. Normally it was easier to tie up the ship at the pier, but on an isle full of pirates and other sinister figures, Jack decided to let go the anchor within the bay. The two of them were alone so far, he had no crew up to now and he didn't want to risk that the "Interceptor" vanished throughout the night.

So they used the boat to get ashore. They hid it at the strand not far from the town.

Whilst on their way straight to the heart of piracy, Jack impressed some pieces of advice upon his young companion: "Whatever you are going to do here, do it with care! Savvy? Keep always a sharp eye and ear – You never know, what of all you will see or hear could maybe be of use some day. This isle is not only a hideout for pirates, mate. You will find merchants, absconded slaves and deserters mingled within them. They all like to tell you stories – some of them are even true..."

On their way there was really a lot to see. Aside from the town itself, that what happened within the lanes was fascinating and shocking for every newcomer, depending on how easy it was to fascinate or to shock him.

With nightfall the already buzzing town came alive even more. Shots and yelling came from a dark corner. Harlots, dressed in flamboyant gowns, were standing in front of brothels and other shebeens. The first drunkards were thrown out of the taverns and some thieves or bilks were hunted through the lanes.

Shaking his head, Will had a look around: "And you're really sure that one can get useful information in this place?"

"Aye! Believe me, things aren't always what they seem to be on the first look. This place is filled with a lot of different people, a lot of different desires and a lot of different pleasures. It's a unique place, Will! Take a deep breath and you will get a feeling for its inimitable flavor and its very special bouquet!"

"You're aware of what you're talking about?"

"Aye! I am!" With a grin Jack added: "I assure you, mate, after spending a short period of time on this isle there is no man who does not feel himself wanted! Savvy? But enough of those stories! Let's go!"

Jack just wanted to enter a tavern with the characteristical name "Pirate's Lass" when a lanky woman hurtled towards him. Determined and – highly visible – furious. Her dark red gown swished and her plunging neckline gave sight to her female attractions. Her ruby colored hair shimmered within the last daylight. It surrounded a face that could have been called pretty if not hidden under heavy make-up.

"Scarlett!" Jack seemed to be both – surprised and amused – to see her, although Will asked himself why and where from he might know her.

"Jack Sparrow! You really dare to come here!" Without waiting for his reply she slapped him in the face, turned on her heels and vanished within the house vis-a-vis – one of the uncountable brothels of the isle.

Will wasn't able to hide a grin.

Jack shook his dark curls. He only said: " I'm not sure if I deserved that!"

They made another try to get into the tavern, when another woman stepped in their way. Her blonde hair was skillfully pinned up and her dress as well did not hide her amenities. The tattered brocade of her gown was of the same color as her hair and she was rouged too. It was not to make out if she was young or not. She was a harlot as well.

With a smirk she looked at Jack: "You're really couragous to recur right now!"

"Giselle!"

She also slapped him and rushed away in a hurry.

"What was that?" Will asked a little confused.

"I've no idea, mate. Maybe I deserved that one! We should make our exit before someone else appears who thinks he has to settle an open score with me I do not know anything about."

* * *

><p>As always the "Pirate's Lass" was crowded to the brim. Somewhere a brawl was already under way. Jack searched for the innkeeper.<p>

"Is Joshamee Gibbs somewhere round the isle?" He asked across the counter.

With a derogative gesture the man pointed towards the back door: "Had all wasted on drinks! He lies outside within the pigsty!"

"Thanks, mate!"

"What happens next?" Will asked.

"We'll try to wake up the man and it's better to hope that he won't wring our necks..."

* * *

><p>They went out to the backyard. "Take one! Think we will need them!" Jack tossed a bucket over to Will and filled another one himself.<p>

Behind the tavern it smelled from waste and the pigsty the innkeeper obviously had meant.

"Is this the inimitable flavor and the very special bouquet you talked about?"

"Aye, mate! That's exactly what I meant!"

They smiled at each other then they found the man lying between the pigs – sleeping the sleep of the just. With a shrug Jack emptied his bucket right above him.

"What the hell! Why you're waking up a sleeping man! That's a bad foreshadow!" With a flush of bashing and ranting and raving at them the drunk sailor opened his eyes and picked himself up with some effort.

"Mister Gibbs! What kind of indiscipline is that?"

The older man rubbed the dazzle from his own eyes and met Jack and Will with disbelief: "Jack? Which wind brought you back to Tortuga?"

"I'm in need for a crew, mate. Have a new heading."

"It's not good talking with a dry throat!"

"What's with that: the man who did the wakening spends the man who was wakened a drink, while the man who was wakened listens to the man who did the wakening what he wants him to tell about the new heading..."

Will had a fascinated look at Jack while Gibbs thought about it for a moment.

Then he said: "Agreed!"

Jack helped him up. The same moment Will emptied the second bucket above him.

"What was that for? I'm already awake now!" Gibbs protested.

"That was against the smell!"

Will and Jack changed a confident look and a broad grin...


	29. 1739 New Headings and a Crew

**Chapter ****28: 1739 New Headings and a Crew**

It would always remain Jack's secret how he made it to cleave through the crowd, avoiding the brawlers while carrying three full steins with him.

Gibbs sat already within the quiet niche, waiting for him.

Will leaned against a buttress and watched the strange goings-on within the tavern in a mix of fascination, disgust and disport.

Besides the apparently unavoidable punch-up he really got sight of some other things as well. Twosomes being at one with each other made their exit to the upper floor. Those who wanted to have an undisturbed conversation or who wanted to strike a bargain sat within the niches. The rest was a mix of all one could imagine: sailors, pirates, merchants, harlots, slaves and what was running around elsewise.

They lived on that isle in some kind of relatively freedom...

Jack handed one of the steins over to him: "Keep your eyes peeled, mate! Have to talk with Gibbs about a new crew and our proposition."

Will was astonished about it but didn't give him a reply.

* * *

><p>"Well!" Gibbs took a deep draft from his beaker, when Jack joined him within the niche: "What do you have in mind? Did you find a new treasure being worthwhile to hunt for?"<p>

"No, mate, it's not the time for something like that! I want to go after the "Pearl" to get her back at last!" Jack replied without leaving any doubt that this was meant seriously.

Gibbs choked on his beer: "The "Pearl"? Never thought, you're really mad like that! Jack, the ship and its crew are cursed!"

"I'm aware of that, Mister Gibbs! But meanwhile I'm in the know how to lift that curse. Savvy?"

"After all those years? Van Dyck told me you had searched for answers to your questions whenever the both of you made berth with his "Stella". Why are you so sure you found the correct answer right now?"

"Let's say, owing to some favorable circumstances I'm able to put together all those pieces of information I found through the years to a fitting mosaic."

"What do you mean?"

Jack pointed towards Will, but Gibbs seemed not to understand, so he repeated his gesture.

Finally Gibbs got it: "The kid?"

"Aye! The kid!"

"How should he be of use for us?"

"Told you about the coherencies before – the mutiny, the Treasure of Cortez and the golden coins. The boy is the child of Bill Turner. His only child and I'm convinced, I'm not the only one who knows that Bill sent one of those coins to his son back then."

Gibbs eyes widened in sudden awareness and Jack continued: "As things stand, it seems the boy and the golden coins are the key to the curse, to Barbossa and to the "Pearl" – and we can leverage it..."

"By all spirits of the sea, you won't leave the boy to Barbossa?"

"No way, mate! I'm in need of his help to settle that open score at last! Although I'm not sure if he will trust me or if I can trust him."

"That's not really unperilous, isn't it?"

"I've no choice. But before we'll set sail, we have to find me a crew. Do you think you'll find one until tomorrow morning?"

"Aye, Captain! But tell me, where do you want to start your quest?"

"There is only one spot where the "Pearl" sails from, mate: Isla de Muerta!"

"The isle of the dead? God help us!"

"There's an end of it, mate! Still thinking you'll find me a crew?"

"For sure! There are enough of those crazy sailors who will follow you to an adventure like that."

"Well! Take what you can..."

"...and give nothing back!"

They looked at each other over the edge of their steins.

* * *

><p>After several moments Jack asked: "What happened to van Dyck? Where is he? And why are you here? In that – condition?"<p>

"Van Dyck and his "Stella" are sailing the Caribbean Sea at the moment."

"He's here?"

"Aye! He dropped me in Tortuga, about two or three weeks ago. Said he has to strike some bargains. He wanted to pick me up, but as it seems something happened to him."

Jack didn't want to believe that something occurred to the considerate Dutch. As soon as he would have got back his "Pearl" he would sail to Patirck's Island to search for van Dyck back from that place where they first met.

"Where have you been during the last years? He wanted to go back to the Netherlands, didn't he?"

"Aye! We stayed there for a while. Afterwards we sailed the Baltic and the Mediterranean Sea. He's a clever merchant and made good business. However, last year we nearly ended up in Davy Jones' Locker! We got into a scrape within a pirate hideout in Madagascar. Compared to that place Tortuga is a harmless little settlement. Have you ever heard of Roc Brasiliano?"

"It's been told he has a hidden fortress in Madagascar. It's supposed to be nigh impregnable."

"Aye! He worked out a brilliant system, which makes him able to defend the whole passage to his hideout and the bay as well. It's a system of very well hidden cannons spreading the way through the passage. If someone isn't welcomed he scuttles them. No one was able to conquer him within his fortress up to now. The English are trying it – first and foremost our friend Beckett – without any success."

"How did you escape?"

"We got help from a woman! She's one of the Captains of the fortress and she helped us to get through the passage unharmed. Can tell you, a lass like a beautiful dream. Carroty hair and green eyes and enough of those female attractions one loves to have a look on! Unfortunately she knows how to fence and how to shoot..." Jack smiled, then Gibbs added: "She's called Prudence Stevens..."

Jack looked at him in surprise: "Spitfire Stevens?"

"Aye! They called her that! I would swear an oath that Brasiliano is more than only interested in her."

"Mister Gibbs, as soon as I've got back the "Pearl" we have a new heading!"

"Madagascar?"

"Aye!"

Jack didn't want to believe in such serendipities. First he found Bill Turner's son and now Gibbs told him about Prudence "Spitfire" Stevens. At least Caithleen's hotheaded cousin stayed with the pirates of Madagascar. Together with the infamous Roc Brasiliano.

Even within the Caribbean Sea he was known as a merciless and unbending Captain. It was told that he left his enemies and all those who tried to spy out his fortress to the monstrous crabs living in those waters.

Jack asked himself how the pretty and willful Prudence got in his company. He swore himself to find it out as soon as possible.

With a confident grin he looked at Gibbs: "Well, let's find me a crew!"

* * *

><p>When Jack and Will arrived at the pier the next morning, Gibbs already waited for them – and with him a variegated gaggle of about twenty men who were willing to sail under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack knew some of them, the others Gibbs found within the lanes and the taverns.<p>

"Captain, I found you a crew of intrepid and fearless sailors, ready to accompany us on our foray. They're all skilled sailors and crazy enough to dare that adventure."

Jack nodded. He caught up one of Will's curious looks and smiled. As it seemed he had a suitable crew now:

Marty, a vertically challenged cannoneer.

Cotton, a mute helmsman whom had been cut out his tongue. Instead of him his parrot was chattering around.

Gibbs his superstitious first mate.

And Will Turner, a boy who didn't want to be a pirate at all...

Jack was confident. For Gibbs had chosen the men this time and not Barbossa there was not to worry about a mutiny again.

"One question, Captain! What's the benefit for us from that sailing trip?" The young sailor at the end of the row found the courage to ask that one single question all of them had in mind.

With a grin Will saw Jack turning on his heels to have a closer look at that boy.

Jack paused for a moment. He knew that slender figure. And for sure it wasn't a boy!

He hesitated for a moment then he took away the hat from the girl's head. Long black hair flew over her shoulders and her dark eyes were shimmering furiously when she had a look in his face.

"Anamaria!"

She didn't give him a reply but another slap in the face.

Will couldn't deny himself a question: "What with that? Once again one you didn't deserve?"

"No, mate, this one I deserved!" Jack admitted.

"Oh well!" Anamaria hissed: "You stole my boat!"

"I didn't steal it, love. I borrowed it..." A second slap followed. "Well, borrowed it without permission..."

"Anyhow you owned up to having done it."

"I promise, you will get another one."

"For sure?"

"Aye! You will get another one."

"A better one!" Will added behind him.

"A better one!" Jack confirmed than he turned round to Will: "A better one?"

Anamaria looked from Will to Jack and back. Disbelief in her eyes: "And of which do you think of, if I'm allowed to ask?"

Meanwhile the crew followed that strange spectacle with brisk interest. Obviously the Captain and the girl knew each other...

"That one!" Will said.

"What one?" Jack gazed at him in confusion.

"That one!" Will pointed towards the "Interceptor" which lay for anchor within the bay.

"That one?" Jack had to pull himself together not to strangle young Will Turner. Then he gave in reluctantly: "That one!"

"Agreed!" Anamaria hissed. Then she rushed away, followed by the crew.

"Captain, that's not a good idea. A girl aboard is a dark foreshadow!" Gibbs protested.

"Not now, Mister Gibbs!" Jack turned round to Will: "You left our ship to a wily bootleggeress, mate!"

"Obviously you owed her one."

"Never again tell me, you're not a pirate, mate. You are!"


	30. 1739 Isla de Muerta Part 1

**Chapter ****29: 1739 Isla de Muerta (Part One)**

They had set sail only a few hours ago, when a heavy storm had befall them like out of the nothingness.

The crew of the "Interceptor" tried to secure the cannons and their supplies by all means to save them from water inrush and to avoid that the ship started rolling. The Strom hurled the ship back and forth in its will, all the same it follwed its course like being steered by ghost hand.

One of the sails cut loose and it was to fear that it would be shredded. Gibbs grabbed Will by his wrist and dragged the boy with him.

"C'mon, lad, we have to try to brace it again."

Will nodded and followed him in a hurry. With some effort they succeeded to catch the hawser but the two of them had to use all of their strength to keep the canvas. It felt as if the storm itself wanted to wrest the sail away from them. Seawater whipped in their face so they were barely able to see anything. Somewhen they made it to brace the loose and lashing wild about hawser and to tie the sail down.

"How shall we find an isle, no one knows where it lies, within this storm and with a compass that doesn't work?" Will asked.

"As the case may be, the compass doesn't point north, but we don't have to find north, am I right?" Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>As if he was totally unimpressed of both the ranting storm and the roaring sea Jack held out at the helm. Adamantly he forced the ship to follow his will and with it the course he wished to sail. He knew where he had to navigate the "Interceptor" to. Although it had been years ago he would always find the isle effortlessly.<p>

Now he had a double reason to find it again. Barbossa would not only settle for the sellout he had committed against him, but also for all he had done to Bill Turner.

Only from time to time he had a look at his compass – his feelings had not betrayed him. The course was and remained correct.

Even the storm had come in the nick of time. It was like a forerunner of all what possibly might await them on the isle.

Jack didn't confess it but he loved the challenge the troubled sea meant for him. Maybe van Dyck was right and he was really able to sail the seven seas on every vessel that floated and let it follow his will – equal under which conditions.

Just that moment – while the storm whirled his hair in his face and seawater and rain spilled him – he looked like a figure which seemed emanated from a legend.

In his eyes there was a fierce shimmer and on his lips was a determined smile.

No, nothing more would hold him off to send Barbossa finally to hell this time. After it he would be able to concentrate his thoughts and his strength upon Beckett.

If it was true what Gibbs had told him Beckett was hunting for slaves and pirates not only within the Caribbean Sea. Obviously he tried to get rid of all pirates round the seven seas – which includes the isle of Madagascar as well.

If that was really true he would possibly be able to scuttle that narcissistic Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company – maybe with help from pretty Prudence Stevens.

Jack wasn't aware if and how he should face Spitfire Stevens. Surely she would knew that Beckett had ordered the "Wicked Wench" to be burnt and if she hadn't got different news she would act on the assumption that the both of them – Caithleen and himself – had perished within the flames. It wouldn't become easy to tell her the truth.

Gibbs stumbled up to him.

He yelled to drown the storm: "If the weather won't calm down soon we will sink with all hands! We should reef the sails before they will be shattered!"

"That's not necessary, mate! It would bear us away from our course! Think the ship will preserve even more, believe me!"

"Why do you take the risk to lose the crew and the ship the first day we're at sea?"

"I will neither lose the crew nor the ship, mate! We're on the "Pearl" and we're catching up! The isle isn't far away anymore! Just trust me!"

* * *

><p>Actually the first extensions of that belt surrounding Isla de Muerta and being built from reefs and shipwrecks came into sight the next morning.<p>

While a part of the crew dozed within their hammocks after an exhausting night the other part was addicted to that eerie view.

Cotton offered Jack to relieve him at the helm but he decided to sail the "Interceptor" through the narrow passage by himself, although he didn't sleep a wink that night. Taking a risk none too soon seemed even him to be a bit too lightheaded.

While he was sailing the ship through the passage with nearly a somnambulistic certainty, he kept an eye on Gibbs and Will who were engaged with reefing the sails. They seemed to have a lively discussion about his flight from the isle where Barbossa had marooned him years ago. For sure Gibbs would tell the boy the story of the sea turtles.

Jack couldn't hide a smile – he had never told the true story to anybody. With the exception of Anamaria and van Dyck no one knew that she had been the one who had saved him after he had spent three days on that godforsaken isle. And he was convinced that she wouldn't give away that secret to the crew.

After he had assured himself that they wouldn't go for anchor in direct closeness to the "Pearl" he left the helm to Cotton. Then he ordered the crew to let the anchor go and went down to Gibbs and Will.

They didn't notice him so he heard Will asking: "If there was nothing on that isle, how was Jack able to rope the turtles together?"

Gibbs looked at him in a mist.

Jack adjusted the tricorn upon his head, then he answered dead serious and straight-faced: "With human hair, Mister Turner. From my back!"

The both of them startled for a moment while Anamaria tried desperately to restrain a laugh.

Meanwhile Jack turned to Gibbs: "Clear the boat, Mister Gibbs. Young Mister Turner and I will go ashore."

"Aye Captain! Any additional orders?"

"If we're not back until the afternoon, you will keep to the Code!"

"Jack!"

"You heard me!"

"Yes! We'll keep to the Code! Aye Captain!"

Gibbs seemed not to be sold on that idea, but Jack knew that he could trust his first mate. Whatever would happen, the ship and the crew would be in good hands with him. And with Anamaria. She had sailed the "Stella Maris" through the passage, she would even sail the "Interceptor" as well through it, if it would become necessary.

Jack turned to Will: "Let's go for a treasure hunt, Mister Turner!"

* * *

><p>They oared into the ramified system of caves that draw through the isle. A little lantern spent enough light to find the way through that anfractuous labyrinth.<p>

After Will had picked back up from the sight the leftovers of all those unfortunate treasure hunters offered he asked: "What's that Code about you ordered Gibbs keeping to if we won't come back?"

"It's the Code of the Brotherhood. You can call it also Pirate's law. Every man who falls behind is left behind. Savvy?"

"No heroes amongst thieves and pirates, am I right?"

"Tell me, William, of what use is it to me to be a hero if I maybe lose my life? Have a look around. That's the way a hero possibly ends. But tell me something else. Why are you so averse against being a pirate, mate? You're on your way to become one."

"Never!"

"That's strange! How would you call this: You freed a man from jail, you captured a ship from the merchant fleet, you sail with a crew of pirates from Trotuga and you're totally obsessed with treasure. I would call you to be a pirate, mate!"

Will gazed at all the gold and silver lying within the water and shimmering within the little light: "That's not true! I'm not obsessed with treasure!"

Jack only smiled knowing.

Meanwhile they expanded deep into the cave. So they tied up the boat and follwed the voices which were to hear a few steps from here. Behind a hidden salient they were able to spy the enlightened vault.

The crew of the "Pearl" had assembled round the gallery on which Barbossa and Elizabeth were standing next to the chest with the Aztec Gold.

"Not every treasure is built up of silver and gold, mate!" Jack pointed towards the girl.

"Elizabeth! We must save her!"

"Don't run out of patience! We have to wait for the opportune moment! And – Will – listen to me! I want you to trust me equal what I'm going to do! If it's time I will do the negotiation. Savvy? And please, promise me: don't do anything – stupid!"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm not quite sure at the moment. Want to know what's going on there and what Barbossa has to say. That will be helpful I suppose."

Jack wasn't sure if he really felt the tranquility which he was talking with. His innermost felt totally troubled in any case. Those men down there had been his crew once. Being their Captain he would nearly have done everything for them – equal if he had trusted them or not. And that elegant pirate with his huge, black hat had been his first mate. He had trusted him – up to a certain point.

Then they had left him on a godforsaken island.

They had left him to die...


	31. 1739 How to lift a Curse

**Chapter ****30: 1739 How to lift a Curse**

Like being spellbound Jack looked down to the enlightened vault. Eagerness lay above all and everything:

That surreal place.

The men who hoped for their salvation.

Hector Barbossa, being sure that the girl was Bill Turner's only child.

Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter, who was either extraordinary courageous or immensely foolish.

Will Turner, who wanted to save his beloved girl, not knowing how: as a blacksmith or as a pirate.

And himself, longing for delayed gratification but asking himself as well if he really would be able to forget about all he had suffered.

* * *

><p>Jack had a look around. He felt Will's uneasiness and he sympathized with him but neither wanted nor could he come into action that early. If he would reveal himself right now, ten years of searching and waiting might have been in vain. Barbossa would shoot him – without further ado and without hesitation. And Will and Elizabeth as well...<p>

No, he wanted to know without fail what the last secret of that curse was about. Not till then he owned the necessary advantage he needed to defeat Barbossa in that game of life and death.

"Let's hear what he has to say", he whispered and they eavesdropped on what Barbossa wanted to enunciate to his crew.

The voice of his former first mate filled the grotto: "Finally here we are! After ten years of anguish and survey. After ten years of uncertainty, of search and punishment! Punished for our greed and the crimes we have committed. Doomed to wander between the worlds. Neither dead nor alive, imprisoned within a body which isn't able to die or to feel the delight of life any more. Doomed not to rest until the last piece of that cursed treasure was found and brought back. A treasure we plundered lightheaded and blinded by greed and presumption. Doomed not to find relieve until the blood will be paid back which was spread long ago. Today the moment has finally arrived! The last piece of Aztec Gold is ours and our salvation is as close as never before..."

Thoughtfully Jack had listened to that speech.

So it was like he had assumed it. Only one single golden coin was missing. That single coin Bill Turner sent to his wife and his son all those years ago. That single coin Will once wore as a medallion.

Finally all fell into place.

Elizabeth Swann gained the coin that night, the crew of the "Dauntless" had pulled Will out of the wreckage of the sinking merchant ship. Jack guessed that the girl had taken it to save the boy. If they had found Will wearing that medallion no one had believed him to be an orphan on its way to Port Royal. They would have had treated him like a pirate, which meant that he would have had been hanged – equal of being a child.

So Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter, saved the life of William Turner, the son of a pirate. She hadn't been foolish – but courageous!

And in some way her action had intervowen all their lives...

* * *

><p>Obviously it was right as well what he already had supposed years ago: a kind of blood ritual was needed to lift the curse.<p>

For Jack wasn't sure what Barbossa had in mind it was to fear that the girl's life could possibly be in danger.

He turned his attention to Barbossa again: "After all those years we spent with searching and suffering we will free us from that curse tonight, which transmuted us into undead creatures. Each one of us played his part in this story up to now. Today it's up to her to give us the last missing part. Whose blood has been spread within the bygone years?"

"Ours!" The men screamed.

"And whose blood will be spread today?"

"Hers!" They replied while pointing towards the girl.

She stood there – unaffected, pale and upright.

* * *

><p>Jack digressed. He had heard enough.<p>

So there was a blood ritual – but it seemed that the supposed victim wasn't meant to die. Barbossa and his men hoped for salvation. They had already paid their blood and waited for the last coin and the last drops of blood.

What could happen to Elizabeth if the men would find out that she wasn't the one they needed, Jack didn't want to imagine. He had to hurry now to anticipate Barbossa...

Will interrupted his thoughts: "Jack, we have to go in for something. We have to help her!"

"We will help her, mate!" Jack waved Will to follow him into the dark of the aisle without a sound: "Listen to me! It's time to negotiate with Barbossa. I will incur that and I want you to stay right here. And please – once again – don't do anything stupid! Savvy?"

He just wanted to leave descending to the vault when he heard a sound behind him. Then he felt the hit he got on his head – that must have been the oar...

The last thing he thought about was, that Will did something really stupid – then all became dark and he lost consciousness...

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he stayed nonsentient. When he regained consciousness there was a swivet within the cave and the aisles.<p>

It all became indistinct when Jack opened his eyes. Only fragments of what happened around him found their way to his awareness.

Someone had concealed the oars, the girl had vanished with the medallion and the curse hadn't been lifted up to now...

One oar was left. That Will had knocked him down with. Why had that foolish boy been so impatient and why didn't he trust him?

All of them could have had right now what they mostly longed for. Now the story would start from the beginning again.

Jack's head whirred when he stumbled to his feet relying on the oar. Somehow he had lost his orientation. While he tottered through the aisles he suddenly looked into the barrel of a pistol.

"By all water spirits, it's Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

Jack blinked, then he made out two of his former crew members: Pintel and Ragetti.

The both of them haven't been the worst men who hired on the "Pearl". Now and then they were rather naive than wicked, but if it was necessary they proved themselves to be courageous and in cold blood.

"We supposed you to be dead. All alone on your little island."

"Dead? Am I not?" Jack had a look around if there might possibly be a way out, but they held him back when he wanted to sneak out.

"Not that fast, Captain! I will assist you with leaving for ever!" Pintel armed his pistol.

And Jack decided, that it was time again to play the fool.

So he sputtered along, the face strained and pensive: "Parla... Parlo... Pa... Parle..."

Somewhen Ragetti ended that spook: "Do you mean: Parley?"

"Parley!" Jack smiled all over his face: "That's it, mate! Parley!"

"Who merely striked out that nonsense of Parley!" Pintel snarled grinding his teeth.

He would have liked to fire without an additional word, but behind them another voice was to hear: "What's that melee about! What's the matter?"

Barbossa cleaved to the cave. When he reached them, his eyes widened in surprise and disbelief when he made out Jack: "You?"

"Aye!"

"What the hell are you doing here? And how did you escape that isle? There lived nothing and no one!"

"Let's say, I'm here now, mate, and you're not in need to know anything else. But what's with you, Hector? You're still up to mischief as I see and with the same rotten crew like ten years ago. How did you bear that, mate?"

"You won't ask if you wouldn't already know that."

"That's what happens if one doesn't believe in a good advice. Think you'll remember that I told you plundering this treasure could be a fatal mistake. Aye?"

"Maybe you're right. But tell me, who did you bribe to take you off the isle?"

"No one! But you didn't keep one thing in mind, mate..."

"And what should that be?"

"Well, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes then he stared at Jack frowning: "I assure you, I will not make that mistake again." With a derogative gesture he added: "Kill him!"

Half a dozen pistols pointed upon Jack.

With a shrug he remarked parenthetically: "It didn't work, didn't it?"

Barbossa stood like rooted to the ground, then he turned round to Jack again: "What do you mean?"

"The blood, mate! It didn't work!"

"No one shoots!" With some regret they lowered their pistols. "What do you know about that?" Barbossa looked down on him – lurking, thoughtful and strained.

"The blood of the girl had no effect, because it's not the blood you need. The girl isn't the child of Bill Turner."

"She told us, her name was Turner. Why should she lie?"

"There is more than one reason, I suppose. But I can assure you, she's not a Turner!"

"But you know whose blood we need?"

"Yes, mate, I know whose blood you need."

Barbossa looked at him with distrust. Jack Sparrow seemed to feel confident about that once again, that it could drive one mad.

"I could lead you there..." Jack added with an innocent smile.

After having thought it over for several moments Barbossa hissed: "Take him aboard the "Pearl"..."

* * *

><p>Jack wasn't unhappy with it. Indeed Will had undone his actual plan by his thoughtless action but now he had won time again. If he was aboard the "Pearl" he could think about something different.<p>

He knew now how he could lift the curse, he knew that he needed Will's help and he hoped, that the boy would trust him this time...


	32. 1739 She's with me! Always!

**Chapter ****31: 1739 She's with me – Always!**

When the "Pearl" came into sight Jack felt his heart beating up to his throat.

Too long had he waited and wanted to get aboard his ship again. At this moment it wasn't relevant if he was a prisoner aboard or if he was her Captain.

At last he would feel her planks beneath his feet again.

The closer the boat got to the "Pearl", the more Jack got aware that the curse had affected her as well. Her once so proud canvas was shredded and some peculiar feeling of omnipresent decay surrounded her. The erstwhile shining black wood, which had brought her to life once, looked rotten and brittle.

Jack had seen her only from afar all the years up to now, but when the boat got alongside of her he felt a stab in his heart.

What had Barbossa's greed and insatiateness done to his proud ship...

* * *

><p>With a sigh he went aboard. Thereby he touched the rail. When the feeling flew through his hand for the first time he believed he erred. He retracted his hand in confusion, but called himself a fool then and there and lay it back to the wood. Underneath that rotten surface pulsed the ship – his ship.<p>

Suddenly warmth and life flew through his hand and his body and he closed his eyes for a moment.

He felt remembered to that night when he ran over the planks with bare feet for the first time. He had escaped death a few days earlier, he had lost the most precious he had ever owned and he had sold his soul. Sorrow and grief had kept him within a world of shadows nearly a week until he had made his decision to stay alive.

The only belonging he had owned after it was the "Pearl" – and with her the soul and the heart of a woman he didn't want to forget.

She was still with him.

She had not left him.

Her heart and her soul still animated his ship and it seemed as if she tried to resist the curse by all means.

He feared to be captured in a dream, when a soft voice came from the canvas – only to hear for the one who was meant to hear it: "You're back again..."

Without being able to avoid it, tears started running over his cheeks.

"Yes", he whispered: "I'm back and I will do everything I can suffer, to stay with you..."

* * *

><p>Within the Captain's Cabin Jack waited for Barbossa.<p>

It wasn't of interest to him what the crew did or not. He was entitled to do that and in no case he would have had allowed someone to debar him from it – even if it was a crew of undead sailors.

Within the room all looked like he had left it – with only one exception. His former first mate held a little monkey which seemed to be more malicious than the whole crew and its Captain at all.

Involuntarily his gaze fell on the berth. When the ship still had been the "Wicked Wench" he had spent his nights within it together with Caithleen – a lot of nights, a lot of passionate nights.

Jack tried to dispel those thoughts. He feared, his memories could tear apart his heart again. Tia Dalma had warned him not to lose the shards of his broken heart. He didn't want to lose them but sometimes he asked himself how he should bear it any more.

When he met Will Turner he had hoped deep inside he could turn back the time. He had hoped to get back the "Pearl" and to be able to break the curse together with Will's help. Thereby he had forgotten, that Will wasn't his father, although he seemed to be the match of Bill Turner.

The boy had freed him for only one reason: to find and save his beloved Miss Swann. Will didn't know anything about the intentions he was driven by.

For the moment Jack felt alone. He asked himself if he really had the strength to ride that adventure out without help.

"You're not alone" he heard the silent whisper again: "Don't demand only the others to trust you. Trust them as well."

Once again he had that strange feeling of tender fingers stroking his cheek...

Maybe it was only the wind, when the door opened...

* * *

><p>Barbossa stood in the cabin. He looked at Jack with a grin which could mean everything and nothing.<p>

"I really believed in never seeing you again!"

"Hector! Why I'm in favor of believing you? Eh...? Hope you won't resent me, mate, if I tell you that I wished for myself just the opposite of yours. For ten years! I still own that one single shot you left me with. Funny, isn't it? Like you see, I preferred not to perforate me brain, mate, but use it for thinking."

"Tell me, Jack, if you are that smart, why are you here? Amongst a crew which marooned you once before? What do you expect?"

"You think I'm a born fool, a chump, I'm aware of it, Hector. You think I'm weak, because I prefer negotiation instead of fighting. Tell me why I should amend that? But I will promise you one thing: You will get the chance to find out the truth some day. Savvy? Maybe I shouldn't shoot you if you and your crew of freaks are free from that curse. Maybe I should find you a little void isle to leave you there for my part. You can convince yourself then, how it feels to see a ship vanishing into the horizon."

"Possibly I would believe you, lad, that you would leave me on an isle with nothing but a name, midst the ocean, vanishing on my ship!"

"No, mate! I would leave you on an isle without a name, midst the ocean, sailing along aboard my ship! Savvy?"

Jack smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Within them was the gaze of a man who followed only his own plans. He grasped one of the fresh green apples and went on wandering through the cabin: "But don't forget one thing, Hector: I'm Jack Sparrow, not Hector Barbossa! I can't enjoy such banal amusement. And maybe..." he sat down vis-a-vis to Barbossa and placed his feet on the table: "...I should be grateful to you, mate!"

"Grateful? What for?"

"Think it over, Hector! If you had not marooned me on that isle, I would have sailed to Isla de Muerta with you and without a doubt I would have wasted some coins of that cursed Aztec Gold as well. So you saved me unwillingly from becoming an undead creature, doomed to the eternal. Can tell you, mate, I really prefer the condition I'm in right now!"

Barbossa squinched up his face. Deep inside he knew that Jack Sparrow was right. He was the only one who wasn't affected by the curse of the Aztec Gold.

"Tell me, how will we go on now? You said the blood of the girl is not the key to lift the curse? Who is it then?"

"Do you believe I would be that stupid to surrender the only pledge to you I own? You will get knowledge about whose blood you need as soon as necessary, mate. And you should be aware of one fact: In this case we will play the game my way!"

"Why are you that sure about it?"

"Because, mate, I'm the only one aboard the ship who committed no mutiny. So I'm the one you will trust this time. You want to get rid of the curse? Well, you have to trust me, mate!"

The door was opened. Barbossa's louring view brightened up when he found out what was going on: "The "Interceptor"! Captain, we caught up with her!"

* * *

><p>Barbossa went to the deck and Jack hurried to follow him.<p>

The "Interceptor" had really come into sight. She had made good speed, but it was of no importance if she was the fastest ship of the fleet. The "Pearl" was much faster, even with shredded canvas.

Jack knew what Barbossa had in mind. Only wreckage would be left of the "Interceptor" and the crew would end up within a cell.

Without further ado he tiptoed into the sight of the long glass: "Listen to me, mate! It's not necessary to scuttle the vessel. I could row to the "Interceptor" for negotiation and strike a bargain."

"Jack", Barbossa wrapped an arm round his shoulder: "That's exactly the attitude you lost the "Pearl" with! I will strike that bargain my way! Take the long oars! I don't want to lose her by mischief! And take care that our beloved Captain Jack Sparrow will not stand in our way! Take him to the bilge!"

* * *

><p>"What have you done to my ship! She's got a leak!"<p>

All of his protest was in vain. He was pushed into the cell and the door closed behind him. Through a little hole within the vessel's side he had a look outside. Barbossa's men had lay out the long oars and the "Pearl" gained more speed.

Jack hoped that Anamaria still followed her intuition while being at the helm. Together with Gibbs and her crew she could possibly steer the "Interceptor" into the shallow waters nearby. If not, the ship was doomed to end being sent to the depths.

When he saw the first pieces of flotsam he knew what they did. They started to lighten the ship. Maybe they could gain enough speed to escape.

His wish died as fast as he could think about it.

They pulled the oars in. Something must have happened. At least he got sight of the "Interceptor". She lay alongside the "Pearl".

Jack would have loved to know who made that decision. Obviously she was prepared for a fight. He supposed Will to be that fearnaught. Had he at least accepted what he was? If it was so, he was a kind of a mastermind and as courageous as his father.

Jack spied through the hole again. He asked himself what the merchant ship eventually could hold out. Compared to the "Pearl" she had only a few cannons. She was none of those heavy armed merchant ships the fleet owned. Possibly she would withstand a broadside, maybe a second – after it she was lost.

He hoped the crew wouldn't try to save her by all means.

From above Jack heard the first salvos. The response followed the same moment – and a single ball smashed into his cell. Only a nimbly jump aside saved his life.

"Stop blasting holes in my ship!" He was filled with both – anger and desperation.

This was his ship and his own crew fired at it – with silverware and Gibbs' flask?

With a grin he wanted to take a draft – it was empty! Could the day get any worse?

"What are you waiting for?" his ship whispered: "You have to get out. They need your help..."

Involuntarily his gaze met the cell door. The ball had not only smashed the ship's side but the cell door as well.

The lock was dashed to pieces...


	33. 1739 Walk the Plank

**Chapter ****32: 1739 Walk the Plank**

The "Pearl" had set a new course. Under full canvas back to Isla de Muerta.

Prior to this she would call at one of the countless isles which were to find in those shallow waters.

Jack was aware why. It seemed that his story should recur. They would maroon him once again which meant the "Pearl" would be lost to him forever.

He leaned on the rail at the stern of his ship, his view lost to the sea, lost in the horizon.

After it was certain, that Barbossa was in the possession of all he needed to get rid of the curse he and the crew suffered from, it was nearly senseless to think of what would happen next. He was tempted to jump overboard for a moment, but although he was a really good swimmer – his fate would have been to lament at least.

And for sure this time there was no possibility again to strike another bargain with Davy Jones.

Furthermore he knew that his crew, the girl and Will were condemned to stay aboard his cursed ship.

In fact Barbossa had promised not to harm Jack's crew and young Miss Swann, but Jack knew very well what a promise like that – made by Barbossa – was really worth of. His former first mate had a very special way to use all he did becoming an advantage for himself.

Again and again Jack asked himself, why Will didn't leave it to him to negotiate with Barbossa...

* * *

><p>Shortly after they had been brought aboard the "Pearl" the powder magazine of the "Interceptor" exploded and the ship burst into flames. Within a few moments she sank into the depths.<p>

It was just the moment when Barbossa vividly explained to them what was waiting for them, when Will appeared aboard the "Pearl".

Most of them had been surprised, some of them felt relief about it.

He had revealed himself in front of Barbossa and the whole crew as the son of Bill Turner, and with it he had given away the only trump they had owned. Will had tried to use the fact as an advantage that, even if Barbossa wasn't able to die, he for sure could. He had not anticipated Barbossa's wiliness.

Therefore his foolhardy but stupid plan to rescue them ended totally different as he had planned it. Barbossa had ordered to mure Will and the crew to the bilge, while Jack and Elizabeth owned the questionable privilege to stay on the deck.

Indeed Barbossa had agreed to set Elizabeth free, but Jack knew, that the two of them would end right here – within the nowhere.

He had asked himself several times, why the boy didn't trust him.

Maybe, because it would have meant to trust a pirate?

Maybe because it would have meant to admit that they weren't all of the same characters?

He didn't find an answer – only one thing: The boy still wasn't willing to accept the truth...

When Bill had told him the night after the mutiny, that he wished his son to be like him – Jack – none of them had been aware of what would happen to them. Bill and Elianor still had been alive and no one had expected that Beckett would bankrupt Elianor and that Barbossa would send Bill down to Davy Jones' Locker to suffer a lifetime for his so called betrayal...

* * *

><p>Soft steps let him attend to the one who appeared at the stern right now.<p>

Elizabeth went up the stairs. She still wore the elegant dress Barbossa had left to her for the ritual within the cave. Tiredness and worriedness were shown on her face – but still there was no fear.

Jack had enjoyed her boldness from the first day he met her. She owned a strong mind and she didn't run panic if something unexpected happened. If she hadn't been the daughter of the governor of Port Royal she could have been a pirate.

He smiled, thinking about that idea.

Elizabeth joined him and for a while they were both staring at the waves and at the horizon.

Somewhen she asked: "What will happen to us next?"

"I could tell you, I know it, love, but that would be a lie. As likely as not, Barbossa will maroon us on one of those nameless isles in these waters. I suppose, my crew will be free to go ashore if he got rid of the curse. They don't have a ship, so they are no danger to him. What leads us directly to Will. He had endangered all of us unnecessarily and lightheaded."

"He only tried to save my life." She protested.

"That might be possible, love, but the way he acted was unthought! I have to admit that I told him not the whole plan I had in mind, but for I knew his father I hoped he would act a little more discreet. For sure, your pretty face is worth to hunt for Barbossa but Will better had thought one step further. The way it went, it was no help to none of us. If he's a lucky one he will end up with a cut in his hand like you did. If not..."

"He will die?"

"Something like that. I think Barbossa himself would prefer the version with the cut, but I fear his men are thinking different in that case. His father, Bill Turner, had assured that they weren't able to lift the curse. You understand..."

"What's with you? Your a pirate as well. Storied! Infamous! You're Captain Jack Sparrow! I read several stories about you and your adventures. Aren't you able to do anything?"

"Missy, you've seen what happens to the crew and the Captain during moonlit nights. Believe me, I'm able to do a lot, but I can't work wonders."

Elizabeth smiled a bitter smile. What else had she expected.

For sure he was an infamous pirate, but did that forbid that he loved his life as well...?

* * *

><p>In the afternoon they reached the shallow waters round the isle Barbossa would maroon them on. Surprised and with a certain kind of astonishment Jack realized that it was exactly the same isle were the mutineers had marooned him ten years ago:<p>

The isle of the bootleggers. Anamaria's isle.

By knowing it the thought appeared to be bearable for the moment – nothing else.

The difference was, that Anamaria would not appear out of the nothingness to save him this time – she was imprisoned together with the rest of his crew within a cell at the bilge.

Jack and Elizabeth were carried before Barbossa together – the same as Will, who should obviously witness that spectacle.

In his face Jack could read that he meanwhile was aware what his rash action had caused. Jack gazed at Elizabeth. He asked himself how she would have had reacted if having been in Will's situation.

However, it was idle to think about it any longer. They would walk the plank – both of them.

Barbossa grinned when his men channeled a gap for Jack and Elizabeth: "Let's see if the bird is not only able to fly but to swim as well."

It was Elizabeth who was pushed out to the plank first, accompanied by rough sayings and laughter.

"Traitor!" Will screamed: "Barbossa you're a miserable betrayer! You promised Elizabeth to be free!"

"She will run free, lad, never fear! At least we have an accord. Admittedly this accord includes in no way, how and where I will get your little puppet ashore, young Master Turner! Make sure that he'll hold his tongue! And then we'll see how courageous Miss Swann really is!"

"You bastard!" Elizabeth hissed.

"Oh, Miss, what do you expect from me and my men. We're nothing but humble pirates. Excuse me if I'm not familiar with your customs and practice. But before I'll forget it. In fact it would be a shame to drown such a beauty!" All of them who surrounded him looked at Barbossa in surprise, then he added: "Would you be so kind to restore me that dress?"

The laughter of the crew made the girl tear up. Of anger, like Jack found out.

Elizabeth removed the gown with glistening eyes than she threw it right into Barbossa's face, while Will desperately tried to break free.

She looked at Will first, then she gazed at Jack. The young pirate seemed to be not really affected by all what happened round him. She didn't know that he for sure was aware what was going on around him but not willing to show it openly.

With an impatient snore Barbossa's bosun stepped to the plank and the girl plunged into the sea with a scream.

Fortunately the shore of the isle wasn't far away.

* * *

><p>Barbossa smiled confidently: "Put the boy back to the bilge. I don't want to lose him by accident. And then", he turned to Jack: "we'll take care about you!"<p>

A gesture sufficed and they grabbed Jack and took hold of him.

He accepted it without a word of protest but with a sarcastic grin: "What's this for? Do you fear I won't end where you planned me to? Since when are you that distrustful, mate?"

"I only want to assure, that you will not come back this time."

"And you're really sure that this will be enough?"

"Jack, maybe it escaped your attention, but this is the isle which we made you governor of the last time."

"It didn't escape my attention, mate. Tell you something: don't be that sure you won't see me again."

"Oh I nearly forgot it. You're Jack Sparrow, Eh...?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow!"

"Aye! Captain Jack Sparrow! This won't change the fact that you will leave us right now."

"Not that fast, mate! The last time you left me a pistol with one single shot!"

"Well, you're right! My fault! Where are Jack's belongings?"

Someone turned him Jack's sword and his pistol. With a shrug he threw both overboard: "Something else?"

"Well, we're in a twosome this time, so wouldn't it be respectable to leave us with two pistols?"

"It remains with one! But if you want to be respectable, you can act like a gentleman and shoot the lady!"

Jack gazed at him frowning once again, then he jumped into the waves. The scornful laughter which followed him he didn't hear any more while he was diving after his belongings. He grabbed his sword and the pistol and pushed off from the ground. He went back near the isle.

Elizabeth stumbled ashore when he reached the isle as well.

He cut through the bonds and turned around: "That's the second time standing at this shore and seeing that traitor sailing away on my ship!"

He was enraged so Elizabeth decided not to speak to him right now...


	34. 1739 Rum and good Company

**Chapter ****33: 1739 Rum and good Company**

Jack's boots and his pistol lay to dry within the half-shadow.

He himself dozed underneath a palm tree. He wasn't willing neither to talk about what happened not to hear anything about it. For the Moment he had no idea what to do next.

The "Pearl" was gone and with her his crew and poor William. Whatever Barbossa had in mind, he and Elizabeth had no possibility left to pre-empt him. So he only hoped that the boy would survive the ritual.

Anyway he was aware of one aspect: He knew what to await from this isle.

Meanwhile Elizabeth started out to surround the island. She would need about an hour before coming back. For sure she would start asking him questions then.

But up to that moment he didn't want to hear anything...

* * *

><p>When Elizabeth came back from her lonely walk, he jumped up.<p>

With a grin he anticipated her first question: "Come with me, love! I will make sure that our sojourn will become a little bit more enjoyable."

With it he started running to search for the secret hideout where Anamaria and her smugglers hid their rum once.

Elizabeth followed him prying and burning for action. Obviously he had an idea or maybe a plan. When he reached one of the skew-whiff palms he stopped and paced off the difference to a hidden spot.

He jumped on it – once, twice – and smiled confidently. It all looked like they had left it years ago.

Before he could open the cover he heard Elizabeth behind him: "What are you going to do now? For sure you have a plan, haven't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, an idea, a plan, you know. A thought how to get off the isle."

"Only to be curious: How should that look like, love? Because I've no idea."

"But we have to leave! As soon as possible! Will is in danger, forgot this?"

"Missy, if there aren't hidden a boat, a pair of oars and a set of sails under your dress – which seems to be impossible from my point of view – we apparently will go nowhere!"

"But what's with Will? We have to save him!"

"Think it's already too late for that! Barbossa needs him to lift the curse. Supposedly the boy is already dead! And even if I had a plan to save him, I've no idea how to save us. Savvy!"

"But you are Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Well, yes! And you read stories about me, as you told me!"

"Yes! A lot of them!"

"I hope you had enjoyed it, because this is something totally different. It's called real life, love!"

"Does that mean all those stories are a tissue of lies?"

"I will tell you that if you will narrate me which stories you mean, Missy!" Jack grimaced.

"If you're really Captain Jack Sparrow, the infamous pirate, I suppose, you know the truth. Isn't it true that you escaped right in front of the eyes of a troop of soldiers of the East India Trading Company? Isn't it true that you descended on the port of Nassau without firing a single shot? Tell me is that really true? Or are those stories only just adventures you invaded about yourself!"

Jack froze right to the spot. He lowered his head overwhelmed with memories he wanted to forget long ago.

His face was a mask of bitterness when he finally responded: "Only just adventures? If you say that this way it sounds romantic and venturous. You want to hear the truth? Think it will not please you, love!"

He rolled up the sleeve over his left arm. The wound, Anamaria had burned out and dressed, did heal long ago, but the scar covered his entire forearm. From time to time it hurt again, and he never had totally regained the strength of his hand.

"I contracted this when I tried to get back the "Pearl" for the first time. A ball smashed into our ship and these are the leftovers of several shivers. Without Anamaria I had either lost my life or my arm!"

Then he pushed aside his shirt and the scars of two gunshot wounds came into sight: "I owe one of them to an English officer the other to a Spanish Officer. It was only luck that they didn't got stuck. They shot me because I'm a pirate – for no other reason!"

At least he showed her the branding, the scar in the form of a "P": "And this had nearly destroyed my life! I owe this to Lord Cutler Beckett, the head of the East India Trading Company. I refused to trade slaves to the colonies for him, so he took care that my life isn't worth a penny if I would be captured some day. But that wasn't enough for him! He had taken everything from me which meant something to me. His companion had ravished my girl in front of my eyes. Beckett had burnt my ship – but not only that. The woman I loved was aboard that ship. She died within the flames! That was the day I escaped those soldiers of the East India Trading Company! I had tried to save my love no matter what could happen to me. I suppose you're not interested in seeing the scars all the interrogations I had to suffer have left on me. Are you confident now? Think these are enough stories for one day!"

With it he opened the secret cover to the hideout and stepped down to get some of the bottles out of it.

Elizabeth looked at him. She was the same confused and angry. What he had shown and told her was the truth, she knew that, but it had destroyed the picture she had of a bold and invulnerable hero.

When he crawled out of the crate she asked: "And what's with the story concerning your flight from this isle?"

"The truth, love? I stayed here for three days. I found that hideout and then the smugglers found me. On the fourth day I struck a bargain with Anamaria and she dropped me at a little port lying on her route. Was that what you wanted to know?"

"That's all? You spent three days on this isle, lying in the sun, drinking rum and waiting?"

"Aye!"

"That's the great secret?"

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love! Take this!"

He turned a bottle of rum to her and closed the cover to the hideout again, then he added: "If it will please you: We will stay much longer on this isle this time. Anamaria is imprisoned on the "Pearl" and the smugglers haven't been here for months – thanks to your friend Norrington!"

He left her and went back to the shore.

Elizabeth stayed in bewilderment. Her anger slowly faded away and she got aware what Jack had really told her. They had captured her hero, had tortured and shot him. They had hurt his body as well as his soul and the noble Lord Cutler Beckett had burnt his ship and killed the woman Jack had loved...

For the moment she did not know what to say...

* * *

><p>With nightfall they had lightened a fire and got back their zest for life after having a meal made from coconut, fish and rum.<p>

Jack was really surprised when Elizabeth started to sing a song about pirates. At once they danced laughing round the fire.

"I love this song! If I got back the "Pearl" I will teach it to the crew and they have to sing it day in and day out!"

Jack's dark eyes were gleaming from enthusiasm and the sparks of flames were dancing within them like stars.

Somewhen the rum did sink in and the both of them fell giddy and likable exhausted in the sand.

"Thank you for that beautiful evening, Lizzie!"

"It's still Miss Swann, Mister Sparrow!"

"Doesn't matter! At any rate the company is much more pleasing then last time. I could bear it even longer together with you!"

"You're a strange man, Jack Sparrow! Tell me, who is willing to endanger his life to get back his ship?"

"The "Pearl" means more to me than a ship. There is even more, you know. It's not only the keel, the hulk, the canvas and the helm, love. That's what a ship needs. No, the "Pearl" means everything to me. I love my freedom and the "Pearl" means freedom!"

"Freedom! That sounds good!"

"You resemble me, Elizabeth. You may not be aware of it, but I can feel it." Jack felt that the rum started to obnubilate his thoughts.

Maybe it was the courageous and pretty girl sitting at his side by the fire. Like before in Port Royal he sensed her closeness to be really exhilarating. They looked at each other and he tried to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

But before he was able to drag her closer she shook off his hand: "I have to protest! I had not enough rum so far to allow such demonstrations of your affection, Mister Sparrow!"

"I know exactly what you mean, love! But maybe you should throw that idle talk about decency and affection overboard!"

When he made a try to kiss her she lifted the bottle: "To freedom!"

"To the "Black Pearl"!" He answered.

Jack emptied the remaining rest of rum within his bottle with one single draft. He was falling asleep before he could realize that he did.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth looked at him for a while. The hero of all those adventure stories was much more real than she ever had expected.<p>

Jack Sparrow was all she always had wished to be. He was free. At the same time he had paid a terrible price for his freedom more than once.

It was a strange feeling to sit beside this man at the fire right here and now. On an isle midst the Caribbean Sea. Without knowing if and when they ever would be found.

The man with the pretty face who slept next to her at the fire was indeed a little bit more. He was young and he spread a very special kind of liveliness and reliance. She was not able to explain what it was, but all he did, seemed to follow a determined aim.

She didn't know if she could really trust him...

However, she felt to be attracted to him somehow...


	35. 1739 Keep silent as a Grave

**Chapter ****34: 1739 Keep silent as a Grave**

It was several hours after sunrise, when a quiet sizzling and clicking noise found its way to Jack's consciousness.

It was the first time for months that he had spent a night without haunting nightmares. To that effect this annoying little sound was really unwelcome. Averse to wake up he curled himself again within the shadow of the palm to keep on sleeping. When he just drifted back to his dreamless sleep, the smell, the wind carried over to him, was added to the sound.

Jack had slept in the open more then once to know that something was wrong. It was the smell of burnt wood.

Slowly he opened his eyes.

The sizzling and clicking noise continued – just as an impressive cloud of smoke which rose over the isle.

And it was already midday!

However, that was not why he was wide awake in sudden bursts.

This cloud of smoke had only one meaning: somewhere on the isle it was burning. And Elizabeth wasn't around. He had a kind of dark foreshadow and although he wasn't aware why, he picked himself up to search for the girl.

* * *

><p>If he had spent not only one but several thoughts about what could have happened to her, it died away when he stumbled over the dune which separated his sleeping berth from the campfire of the bygone night. He had found the reason for the sizzling and clicking noise.<p>

The little bonfire they sat around last night – singing and drinking – had turned into a flaming inferno. Bushes and palms went up in flames – and not only them!

Midst the fire lay – he didn't want to believe that – several barrels of rum.

And with both hands Elizabeth sacrificed the next one to the flames.

Jack would have confirmed by oath that she danced and laughed round that scene of destruction like a goblin!

"What the..." he had no time left to think of something different – he had to save the rum!

So he started running – speechless, horrified.

"Stop! Drop it!"

Like pure scorn one of the barrels deflagrated right that moment.

His eyes widened in pure horror: "Not good!"

As fast as he was running, when he reached Elizabeth the deed was done.

"Stop!" He looked at her: "What have you done?"

The devil in the girl's dress smiled confidently: "I thought about something to do for our rescue. Well, I had the idea with the fire..."

"You burnt all the food and the supply!"

"Yes, I did!"

"But why the rum?"

"Because – firstly – that swill turns even the most respectable and honest man into a boozy, unrestrained and coveting half-wit and secondly: this fire is about a thousand feet high. Meanwhile the entire Royal Navy is searching for me in those waters. To save us only one ship needs to see these wads of smoke! We only have to wait on the beach until they will find us!"

For sure, Jack understood what she meant, but he wasn't sure if this was really the right way: "But why is the rum gone!"

She didn't give him a reply, but turned to go on with her destructive work.

Jack didn't know exactly what to do. To kill her was his first thought. He felt torn between the idea of strangling her or shooting her. The pistol lay already in his hand when he decided not to do that.

Why hadn't he left her to Barbossa?

Maybe that was the reason why Hector had willingly agreed to set the girl free. He had known, what was hidden beyond that innocent mask! That was one reason more to save that one single shot for the man it was meant for – Barbossa hadn't forewarned him!

Hardly self-controlled he placed the pistol back to his belt and went away to start surrounding the isle – angry and disappointed...

* * *

><p>Why did she ask him about his adventures and his feelings, why did she teach him those ballads about pirates and why did she spend the night with him sitting next to the bonfire – singing, laughing, dancing and drinking?<p>

"It must be terrible for you to stay marooned on this isle again!" He imitated her: "For sure it was! It must be terrible... But what bloody is it now!"

Nothing was left – he had searched the secret hideout several times.

She had emptied it root-and-branch. Supposedly she had done nothing else than carrying bottles and rolling barrels throughout the whole night...

Just when he wanted to surrender himself once again to his anger and disappointment, he got aware of the ship which anchored near the isle. It was the "HMS Dauntless" and the crew had already launched the boat.

"From now on she will be insufferable..."

* * *

><p>"For the rest of this journey you will reflect on the different meanings of the phrase 'Silent as the grave', while leading us to Isla de Muerta..."<p>

* * *

><p>Jack stood at the helm of the "Dauntless" – by order of Commodore Norrington, guarded by those two soldiers who had stopped him just that morning when this disastrous adventure started. While he had a look at his compass from time to time, he was aware that Mullroy and Murtogg stepped inwardly from one leg to the other, driven by curiosity.<p>

Should they – he had something different in mind.

Elizabeth had made for that they were on their way to Isla de Muerta again. In a sense he should have been pleased, but he disliked the way she achieved it.

When the both of them had been brought aboard the "Dauntless" the governor as well as Norrington had been pleased to see her unharmed and in health. The "Dauntless" was meant to return to Port Royal immediately – without rescuing Will Turner from Barbossa. It was exactly what Jack had anticipated.

The boy would be sacrificed to the circumstances.

Elizabeth had fought against that with different reasonings – all of them unheard – until she had left only one possibility. Just when Norrington ordered to set sail towards Port Royal she had promised to accept his proposal.

Jack had read within Norrington's face what that promise meant to him. Obviously it wasn't only a good match for him but even more.

As much as Jack felt relief that they wouldn't leave Will to his fate, as much he asked himself if Elizabeth was really aware that she was willing to sell her life and her love so that the man she wanted to marry would save the man she loved.

The issue of that headless decision was, that they brought Elizabeth to one of the Cabins and ordered him to sail the "Dauntless" to Isla de Muerta.

* * *

><p>Keeping silent wasn't his. So he really welcomed it when Mullroy and Murtogg didn't resist anymore to ask their questions: "You haven't told us the whole story about that isle. You know the cannibal thing..."<p>

"Don't know if this is the right time and place to tell you about it."

"But who knows if there will be enough time later on. It's that thing with the gallows, Sir."

"Thank you for reminding me of that, mates! Maybe I should sail this ship right into the reefs. It would be a freehand present to Davy Jones, I suppose."

It was nearly sunset when Norrington joined them unexpectedly.

"Leave us alone!" He ordered the two soldiers who troddled off unwillingly because they feared to be betrayed of their story once again.

Jack tried to ignore the Commodore by all means but Norrington seemed not to be impressed by that kind of neglect.

"You don't need that compass, Mister Sparrow! I know that you're aware of how to find Isla de Muerta without its help."

"Are you sure?"

"Entirely!"

"If it's so, why you're here? For sure not for asking questions about the isle or about pirates."

Jack knew that he was on the right way when Norrington answered: "Don't hedge around the subject even longer, Mister Sparrow. What happened on the isle? Why did Elizabeth agree to marry me that sudden?"

Jack couldn't hide a grin. That was it! Norrington was afraid that his little bride could have lost her virginity throughout the bygone night.

"Well, if you want to know if I touched Elizabeth – pardon, the to-be Misses Commodore – the answer is no, mate. If you want to know if I would have loved it to touch her, the answer is yes. Spending a night on a lonely isle together with a beautiful woman – it's alluring for I'm only a man as well..."

"What caused your change of mind?"

"Let's say for me it's no pleasure if the girl doesn't feel pleasure with it as well. Savvy? But why do you ask me about that? A despicable pirate? A creature whose only use it is to end at the gallows."

"Miss Swann seems to see you from a different angle. Otherwise she wouldn't approach me on your behalf, Mister Sparrow."

"Maybe she follows only her feelings, Norrington."

"Feelings?"

"Aye! She trusts her inner voice, mate. Did you ask yourself, if it's right what you're going to do? Is Elizabeth Swann close to your heart? Or is it all because you're in need for a pretty little puppet, a flower pinned to your hat or a woman every other man would envy you about. Let me tell you something: If you really care for her, if you probably love her, don't tie terms on it, if she asks for your help. She knows you long enough to trust you. Don't utilize that."

"Said the pirate who was told to reflect about the phrase 'silent as the grave'."

Jack looked at him in surprise. Compared to Beckett there was hidden a fine sense of humor beyond that uniform.

"You came to me, Commodore. Forgot that?"

"Actually I wanted to know when we'll reach Isla de Muerta!"

"If that's so, you can tell your men to prepare to go ashore."

Norrington only nodded, then he wanted to leave when Jack called him back: "Well, tell me one more thing before you leave. You ordered your men not to bother your prisoners. Tell me why is that so? Except of you I don't know any other Captain, Officer or even Commodore who relinquishes of torture or humiliation."

"Isn't it enough to know that you will end at the gallows at the end of this adventure?"

"To be honest, I would prefer to avoid that too. Nevertheless it's unusual, thinking of the methods piracy is fought with by others. Thanks to Beckett and others these waters will be free from piracy soon. But believe me, our time is up – so or vice versa. With or without Beckett and you. I'm no fool, Norrington, I saw a lot, while sailing the seven seas. It does not need the Trading Companies or the fleet to end that. I suppose it must be a pleasure to capture one of the last real pirates – like me or Barbossa."

"I'm a soldier, Mister Sparrow, not a torturer. I can't enjoy it, to humiliate a man who will die in any case. Does this answer your question?"

"It does! Well, then I will give you an advice: You want Elizabeth – believing your words, you want her truly. Don't forget thereby, what she wants. That is Will Turner. Whatever you will expect from her, don't be disappointed if you won't get it in the end."

"What do you know about things like that? For sure you have a girl within every port you ever had made berth."

"No, Commodore, even a pirate is able to lose his heart to that one single woman he would die for..."

* * *

><p>Out of the fog which surrounded the reefs, Isla de Muerta appeared like an unearthly shadow...<p> 


	36. 1739 Isla de Muerta Part 2

**Chapter ****35: 1739 Isla de Muerta (Part Two)**

Jack rowed the boat straight into the caves of the isle.

He had no time to lose any more. There wouldn't be another delay – neither for him nor for Will.

* * *

><p>The "Dauntless" had reached Isla de Muerta without having sustained damage. Norrington's helmsman had tried to look over his shoulder while he sailed the ship through the barrier of wrecks and reefs but Jack doubted that he would be able to do the same on his own.<p>

A satisfied smile was on his face.

If his plan succeeded, he would fulfill himself a long nourished desire – and not only that:

He would settle his score with Barbossa.

He would get rid of Norrington as well as the gallows.

And he would regain the "Pearl"...

As soon as she was under his command again, he could finally hunt for Beckett.

That meant, he wanted to search for van Dyck first. He had to know how to get into the hidden fortress of Madagascar and no one was a better choice to help him with it than that farseeing Dutch.

And then – after having found the fortress – he had to face Prudence Stevens...

* * *

><p>Stop!<p>

First he had to survive the contemporary day. He wanted to face up to Barbossa and he wanted his ship – then he was free to leave those cursed waters forever.

While the English took care of Barbossa's men – or even contrariwise – he would finally restore his life.

He hid the boat near the entrance. Thereby his gaze met the "Pearl". She lay for anchor within the bay only a few strokes afar – and a duel lay before him which was supposed to require everything from him.

While he scurried through the dark aisles, he heard Barbossa's voice from within the vault. Obviously he had not done any harm to Will so far.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Having the boy at his side doubled his chances to get out of this adventure alive in an instant.

No one paid attention to him when he – untouched by Barbossa's men – strolled though the vault. They all were caught by their hope of a soon salvation. So none of them actually spent a single thought on the idea, he could be back on the island as well.

"Jack!" It was Will who discovered him first.

In the eyes of the boy all he felt was reflected in. He wanted to say something else, when Barbossa came across him. Utterly disbelief began to show upon his face.

"That's not possible. It can't be true!" Barbossa whispered – more to himself than to his men.

"What happened to Elizabeth? Is she in a safe place?" Will looked at Jack filled with hope and the question what would happen next.

"Elizabeth is safe, mate, like I promised and as soon as she will be back in Port Royal she will marry our dear Commodore like she promised and you will die for her like you promised. You see, we're all men of honor, keeping to their promise, except Elizabeth who is – definitely and without any doubt – a woman. Savvy?"

"Is there an end of it?" Barbossa interrupted them: "Tell me, why are you already back again?"

"Hector!" Jack pushed path the bosun and went up to the gallery: "Meanwhile you should be aware of the fact, that you always can expect me to do the unexpected, mate."

"For sure, I won't forget this any more. But it will be your turn later on. First I will take care of the boy! We had to wait for this too long to defer it once again!" He grasped Will of his neck and forced him to bend over the chest with the cursed coins of Aztec Gold.

When he took his knife to achieve his work, Jack interposed casually: "You don't really want to do that, mate!"

Barbossa paused for a moment and answered with a cynical grin: "Oh yes, this time I will do it. Here and now!"

Jack turned away with a sigh: "Well, go on! Dig your own grave."

"Very well then, Jack!" Barbossa bristled with anger, while releasing Will and turning round to Jack nearly bugged out: "You've got my undivided attention, lad, because – for sure – you will tell me, why I don't want to kill the boy right now. Am I right?"

"Aye! And it's easy, mate. The boy will stay alive because just while we're talking here the "HMS Dauntless" – the proud of the Royal Navy – lies for anchor near the isle. Norrington and his men are waiting for you and your crew leaving the cave unknowingly."

Brisk and surprised murmur surged up round the vault and Barbossa looked at Jack in a mixture of distrust and the knowledge, that all he heard before was the truth: "If you're in the know of this discomfort I suppose you've already a plan. Eh...?"

"If I had not, mate, I wouldn't be here but have sent you out there."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Now then, the English don't have the faintest idea that I could warn you about this trap. Sent out your men and let them do what they can do best."

General and surprisingly consenting laughter followed his words.

Nevertheless Barbossa remained skeptical: "You're not that kind of disinterested, Jack Sparrow! What's the benefit for you in this case?"

"You never thought one step ahead, Hector! Bring it to your mind that you got rid of Norrington and his men, you will stand there with two ships then. This could be the prelude to your own little fleet. Commodore Barbossa – sounds promising, Aye?"

Jack caught a view from Will, but implied to him unseen, not to interfere, then he continued: "Of course you will keep the taller and more gorgeous one on your own. Make the "Dauntless" your flagship. So what to do with the "Pearl" then? Well, name me Captain of the "Black Pearl". I will sail under your flag and under your command. You will get ten percent of me plunder and we all will have what we want to."

"Fifty percent!"

"Fifteen!"

"Fourtyfive!"

"Twenty five!" Jack looked at him from his hat to his boots and added: "And a hat, mate! I'll buy you a new hat! A really big one..."

Barbossa thought about it for a moment, then he put forth his hand: "Agreed!"

"Agreed!" With a broad grin Jack took it, then he turned round to the men and ordered: "And now, all hands to the boats..."

No one moved but stared at him in surprise.

So he turned back to Barbossa and whispered shyly: "Pardon! You give the orders..."

Barbossa's frowning look changed to become predatory being on the verge to get his prey: "You heard it! Prepare yourself, gentlemen! It's time to take a walk in the moonlight!"

Jeering and bawling his crew left the vault, driven by bloodthirstiness, greed and their salvation.

"Not to the boats?" For a moment Jack feared his plans might be doomed to fail once again because of such a silly thing, but however, his chances were better than he had expected. Only three men to guard him and Will seemed to be manageable, although Barbossa was said to be worth two of them.

* * *

><p>The three of them stood on the gallery and Barbossa wasn't yet entirely convinced of Jack's idea: "And now, tell me the truth Jack Sparrow. We're in private now! That's not perhaps a trick to prevent me from killing the boy? Eh...?"<p>

"You really should do something against that distrust, mate. For sure you can kill the boy, but you should wait for the opportune moment to do it." He let sink a long, insistent view into Will's eyes, who obviously realized what was going on at last. "For example", Jack continued while picking up some of the golden coins out of the chest: "until the moment when your crew of miscreates has finished every single man of Norrington's troops."

Whilst he spoke he threw the coins back into the chest – all but one which vanished wizard-like amongst the pleats of his shirt. Will watched him with it in amazement and from one moment to another he understood what it was about Jack had in mind since their flight from Port Royal. Jack never had searched for his own benefit and he never had planned to sacrifice Will to Barbossa. All Jack wanted was to fire off that one single shot which wasn't meant for him like he told him whilst their first encounter.

He wanted to satisfy his desire for revenge on the man who had betrayed him, who had sold him out and who had marooned him - on Hector Barbossa.

"You planned it that way, right from the beginning. Am I right?"

"Yes!" was all Jack replied and once again Will got aware of the hint of unhappiness within Jack's eyes.

Jack had never told him what really had happened to Caithleen but obviously he wanted to spare Elizabeth and him from suffering the same by all means...


	37. 1739 One single Shot

**Chapter ****36: 1739 One single Shot**

For a while it was silent within the cave. Only few and far between damped noise reached them from outside.

If it was cannon fire – which was verisimilar – the men aboard the "Dauntless" fought desperately for their lives.

* * *

><p>Jack took the chance to have a look around the vault. There had to be something amongst all that gold and silver, which was worth the trouble to take it along when he returned to his ship.<p>

Will kept tabs on him while he was searching all those treasures to find something suitable for him.

It was a burning issue to the young man to ask Jack all those questions he should have asked him already on their way to Tortuga.

About his parents, about Caithleen and about himself – the infamous Jack Sparrow.

Anyhow, it wasn't sure if they would be able to get to do it at the end of the day. Their life depended not only on their own skills – some luck would be necessary as well to leave the isle alive.

* * *

><p>But not only Will seemed to be driven by curiosity. Barbossa looked at the young man, his former Captain, as well.<p>

Suddenly and unexpectedly he asked: "What's that secret about that surrounds you, Jack Sparrow?"

"Secret? I've no idea what you're talking about, mate."

"There is something you're encircled by. Something that makes anybody who comes across you listening and trusting you somewhen. You won't deny that it is exactly like I say."

"Maybe it's because I do everything all those people I meet would like to do but never will do. Aye?"

"I sailed with you about two years, lad. Meanwhile I'm in the know that you're not that chatterer you're always pretend to be. I saw you fighting if it was necessary. You're as good as any other man, maybe better. Why do you use this negotiation thing?"

"Have you ever thought about the idea, I could prevent fighting because I'm not in the need to prove myself anymore?"

Barbossa's reluctant snort wiped aside that argument, so Jack continued: "Let's see it this way, Hector: I'm still alive, you're still alive – maybe not really at the moment, mate, but you're alive. Let's leave it at that. Is it really of matter how and why it is like it is?"

"If you're not driven by hunting for treasures or the want to take a hand in every unimportant melee, what are you searching for instead? You're neither rich nor do you own noteworthy treasures."

"You're wrong, mate!" Jack raised his view: "I own more than one treasure, Hector, but they're not made from silver and gold."

"One of them is made of black wood, I know!"

Jack gave him a bitter smile: "Tell you something, mate: I'm not interested in what may happen to Norrington and his men. I'm not interested in what will happen to you and your crew. And I'm not interested in what could happen to Will Turner and his beloved Miss Swann. There is nothing I'm interested in but the "Pearl"! Savvy?"

"Maybe I really underestimated you throughout the years, Jack Sparrow!"

"Is that so? Why?"

"Like it shows up, you can be a hard and steel-hearted man."

"It's plain vanilla, mate. I'm dishonest and with a dishonest man you can be sure that he will not betray you, because he is dishonest in any case. So you should be on your guard against the honest, mate. Those who don't only think for their own benefit. Those who will do everything for someone else even if that is downright and incredible – stupid!"

He looked at Will.

The same moment he dealt one of Barbossa's men a kick. He fell directly into the water and Jack snatched his sword away from him. With a fluent move he threw the sword over to Will while drawing his own at the same time.

"We have to settle a score, Barbossa! Let's wipe it off!"

* * *

><p>While Will was courageously and bravely engaged in fighting the two remaining guards, Jack and Barbossa needed the whole vault while duelling each other.<p>

It threw out sparks when their blades clashed. Again and again Jack submerged through Barbossa's strikes.

It wasn't a lie what he had been told by Bill once: Hector Barbossa was one of the best swordsmen he ever had to fight against. Every single strike seemed to be calculated, sharp and precise. Jack knew that he had to keep together his senses even if Patrick Swallow was convinced that he was one of the best swordsmen as well.

Barbossa slapped him and he collapsed to the ground. Only his readiness of mind saved his life, when he made it to raise his sword above his head to ward this strike off and to jump up the same moment.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Will who was fighting Barbossa's men verse, lithe and facile. Obviously three hours of training a day had been very effective for him.

Bill and Elianor would have been proud of their son.

Jack smiled, while warding off the next strike. His blade tore up the feathers upon Barboss'a hat. Inflamed with rage, his former first mate hunted him though the whole vault again. The treasure had already lost its meaning, while they were fighting each other to death.

Jack felt his heart beating against his breast. Barbossa demanded everything from him but he had never been that willing to give everything – only one of them would survive this day!

* * *

><p>Totally unexpected Barbossa paused.<p>

Jack looked at him in surprise when he threw away his sword and asked him with a sarcastic grin: "Tell me of what use this is, Jack Sparrow! We can go on with it eternally. You can't kill me!"

As if he had waited for this one single sentence, Jack stabbed his sword into his breast.

Barbossa gazed at him pitying: "You will never change, lad? Eh...?"

With it he pulled the sword out of the wound - totally unaffected - and stabbed Jack amain.

For a moment the pain was well-nigh unbearable, and he panted for air. It was the second time he felt life leaving him, then he stumbled back some steps, right into the moonlight – and turned instantly into one of those undead skeletons: "That's interesting!"

Barbossa's eyes widened in disbelief and horror, when he saw the coin jingling and dancing in Jack's momentarily bony hand.

"Couldn't resist, mate!"

Ripping out with an oath Barbossa grasped his sword and lunged at Jack with an enraged outcry. With a bold jump he escaped Barbossa's irate attack and while he bustled through one of the aisles – once himself, once a cursed skeleton within the moonlight – he saw – surprised and thrilled – that Elizabeth had joined them. She was following her heart and had left the "Dauntless". Together with Will she held Barbossa's men at bay and provided some more time for him.

Jack stopped from running and turned round to Barbossa, changing from defense to attack. This unexpected maneuver let Barbossa stumble across a pile of gold.

With a cynical grin Barbossa asked: "How will we go on now? Fighting till the end of days? Immortal till Last Judgment?"

"Or you could surrender!" Jack jumped back to escape the blade.

Shortly after an explosion was to hear behind them. Will and Elizabeth got rid of their antagonists.

While Barbossa had a look around what was going on behind him, Jack got aware that Will jumped up to the gallery. He made use of the moment Barbossa was detracted, grasped his coin and cut his palm with his sword. Then he threw the blood covered coin over to Will. As soon as the boy caught the coin he drew his pistol. But before Will was able to drop the coins Barbossa aimed his pistol at Elizabeth.

Jack hesitated for a spilt second then he fired.

Barbossa looked at him somewhat pitiful: "Jack, for ten years you carried that pistol and now you wasted your shot!"

Jack only shook his head.

"He didn't waste it!" Will answered. The knife lay within his hand and he dropped both coins into the chest.

Unbelievingly Barbossa gazed at the two young men, then his view met the wound within his breast. Blood poured out of it. The curse was lifted, the Captain and his crew got their salvation whatever that would mean for them.

"I feel cold..." Barbossa whispered, then he broke down dead.

Jack placed the pistol back to his belt. He looked at Barbossa. His face was peaceful now. A peace he supposedly never had found within his whole life.

Jack himself didn't know what to feel now. It was neither triumph nor satisfaction. Maybe it was only relief for this hunt being over now which had cost him several years of his life.

But it wasn't really over. He had to settle another score and this one would cost him much more strength – he was aware of it.

And then there was that fatal bargain he had to fulfill if he wasn't able to find a way out of it within a year's time...


	38. 1739 Return to Port Royal

**Chapter ****37: 1739 Return to Port Royal**

Sentenced to death!

He had always been aware of the fact, he had to face death some day, but he never did believe that it should happen that soon.

He wasn't afraid of it any more but as every creature that breathed and felt he loved his life.

The only thing which struggled him, was to know, he won't get the chance to sent Lord Cutler Beckett to hell. To know that Beckett and his ruthless companion Mercer should outlive him caused a deep sorrow within his heart which nearly tore him apart.

But there was something he took comfort from at least – he was meant to die at the gallows. For he was going to die ashore and not at sea, Davy Jones would never become the master of him or his soul...

* * *

><p>Jack lay within a berth aboard the "Dauntless". Norrington himself had locked him to one of the cabins, after him, Will and Elizabeth returned to the warship. He had tried to sleep, but his thoughts didn't give him a rest.<p>

His dream to return to his beloved "Pearl" and sail away from that overeager Commodore, died the same night. His crew and with them the "Pearl" were gone.

They had left him behind as he had demanded it. They kept to the Code, he didn't want to blame them for it. In addition Gibbs already hadn't believed, he could leave the Isle of the dead without being harmed – Jack had known it long before he went ashore.

A bitter smile was on his lips.

When he thought of Gibbs and van Dyck there was one serious difference: superstition!

Van Dyck never believed in things like that, while Gibbs held on to all those stories being told by sailors for centuries.

At last there was Anamaria. He owed her a ship and as it seemed, she was the new Captain of the "Black Pearl" from now on.

Wearily he looked at the little casket filled with jewels and coins – the only treasure he had taken along from the isle.

As soon as they reached Port Royal it would lose its worthiness – for him. He hoped Will could need it instead. The boy still wasn't a pirat and maybe it was the best choice to stay what he was – an honest blacksmith.

Will had failed to tell Elizabeth the truth about the feelings he kept for her. He had waited for the opportune moment that long until it elapsed. Now Elizabeth would become the decent wife of Commodore James Norrington. For sure, Will could find himself another pretty girl at any time, but the thing about broken hearts was, that one could numb but never really heal them.

Certainly, that case wasn't lost for the both of them, and Jack hoped, Will would return himself the girl, but of what use was it if he ended at the gallows as well...

Meanwhile it was the irony of fate, that Jack was in the know to die much earlier than his former crew. The men who had survived the fight aboard the "Dauntless" were meant to be sent to England within a month – his time would already have been up then.

It was Norrington's decision to leave the dead – soldiers as well as pirates – on Isla de Muerta.

Thereby he had ordered his men to search for the mortal remains of Barbossa. Without any success – the body of the wily Captain had vanished. Jack had his own idea what happened to Barbossa but he had only smiled to himself and kept silent.

With break of dawn the "Dauntless" would reach Port Royal – then he had left one day...

His thoughts were drifting off.

Once there had been a time, he had known what to wish for that day, but his dreams, wishes and memories would die with him.

One day...

* * *

><p><em>She stood at the helm of the "Wicked Wench", her gaze focussed to the open sea, nearly motionless. Her dark-brown bandana was barely able to tame her black hair and several strands were dancing with the wind.<em>

_He enjoyed it to keep taps on her._

_The way her hands moved the helm, stroking the hair from her face and the way she moved from one foot to the other to avoid them to go to the land of Nod._

_After all the years they spent together he still desired her – maybe even more than in the beginning._

_Whatever should happen to them he never would leave her willingly._

_If they would __survive this adventure he wanted to leave the East India Trading Company to return to Patrick's Island. He was tempted to capture the "Wench" to sail for his own account again – like Patrick and Rosalind did it._

_Beckett had betrayed him and Caithleen. Instead of a stowage of cargo he had cooped slaves in the freight room and thereby accepted that a lot of them could die whilst the crossing to the colonies. After having weighed the pros and cons he and Caithleen agreed on setting their living freight free on one of those uncountable isles of the Caribbean Sea._

_It wasn't __foreseeable what was waiting for them when they reached the agreed concourse near the African coast. It had been the second time they had abandoned a shipload which belonged to Lord Cutler Beckett. The first time he had taken Rosalind Stevens as a compensation who had been delivered to the governor of Port Royal. This time it was all different. In private Jack feared that Beckett could withdraw the "Wench" from them._

_Perhaps they shouldn't even return to Beckett, but set the course to Tortuga. There they could get rid of Beckett's men and hire a new crew._

_Thereafter they would become hunted – finally outlaw and without any rights..._

_No!_

_Thinking about what could happen to Caithleen if they got caught some day made it easy for him to make a decision. It was easier to match with Beckett than losing her – even if that meant to lose the Letter of Marque and the "Wench"..._

_Quietly he tiptoed up to the helm behind her and entwined his arms around her body. She didn't say a word but leaned back against him and closed her eyes._

"_Heard you come, Captain. It's not time to relieve me, but, please, stay with me. Just hold me tight", she whispered._

_To feel her closeness and her warmth was unpayable – neither with silver and gold nor with a Letter of Marque and a ship..._

_Losing her meant losing his heart and his soul..._

"_Our decision was right, but what ever I do, it endangers your life, love." He softly kissed her neck._

_"No, whatever you do is endangering your life. The more you're thinking of me." _

_"Maybe, but I've no other choice, girl. You're the only thing one could hold me to ransom with." _

_"Except the "Wench", I suppose..." _

_A smile was in her voice and he dragged her closer: "As long as you will stay with me I will suffer it..." _

_"Don't think about it, Jack. The concourse is still far away." _

_"Not at all. We got one day left, maybe two..."_

_One day..._

* * *

><p>The door opened and – unwelcome but not unexpected – Norrington entered the cabin. He signaled the guard that he wanted to stay alone with Jack.<p>

He didn't lose time: "You knew that those pirates you set on us had been cursed, didn't you Sparrow?"

"Aye!" Jack looked at him with a smirk. There was no need to deny it any more.

"And you haven't required to warn us?"

"Tell me why I should do something stupid like that, mate? Why did you ask me? Why didn't you ask your beloved Misses Commodore to-be about it? Didn't you know that she had experienced what happened to Barbossa and his crew whilst moonlit nights? Maybe she had tried to warn you and your men, but you dismissed it – contrary to me – as the idle talk of a romantic young girl. Don't blame me, mate. It's not my fault at all!"

"I ask myself why I didn't let you hang to the main mast on the spot."

"It wouldn't match with all you're representing, mate. In addition it's really funny to look at your kind of self-pity. Think about it, mate! The pirates are imprisoned in a cell below, Barbossa is dead, you got the promise of a beautiful girl to marry you and you're in the know that you will meet me at the gallows tomorrow. You got everything you wanted, mate, but you're not confident at all? Isn't it a little bit small-minded to argue about what I concealed to you?"

Norrington fought back an angry snort, then he asked: "Where is that Captain, that Barbossa?"

"When I saw him the last time he lay amongst silver and gold with a hole in his heart on exact that isle where you left the dead!"

"That's the case! He wasn't there anymore. And you're in the know about some more things than you're talking about, Mister Sparrow!"

"You can put me to the torture, mate! Maybe you will get an answer then! Possible but not verisimilar! The fact that I lead you to Isla de Muerta and surrendered Barbossa and his crew to you doesn't make us friends! Savvy?"

"That's why you will become an example to your comrades tomorrow before I will send them to England."

Norrington looked at him for a moment, then he asked in a totally different tone: "Are you in need of something? A priest or a doctor? As I see you've got the same kind of wound as Miss Swann and Mister Turner."

Jack smiled: "Do you believe a priest can save my black pirate soul at last?" His answer sounded cynical and he wasn't willing to change Courtsey with Norrington: "Oh, and what concerns the doctor: Do you think the wound will heal up to tomorrow? I prefer to leave this piece of cloth where it is!"

"Well then! Have a good day, Mister Sparrow!"

Norrington was on the leave, when Jack called him back.

"Will you spare Elizabeth from that spectacle? Or will you persist that she has to see it? Anyway she's your bride to-be and you should prepare her that a day like tomorrow will become common to her."

"She's the governor's daughter, so I suppose Miss Swann to be capable of seeing a pirate to be hanged!"

"We'll see! The main thing is, you will be able to look into her eyes afterwards!"

Norrington turned round to him once again: "You should be glad, that I decided not to send you to London, Mister Sparrow! Meanwhile Lord Cutler Beckett ordered every garrison to extradite you to the East India Trading Company if you will be caught. I don't know what occurred between you and Beckett but I can imagine, that you suffered even more than the branding. Be it as it may, I decided not to turn you over to the Company. Beckett isn't my disciplinarian – so you should be glad to end at the gallows in Port Royal, _Captain _Sparrow. Maybe there will be some pair of eyes who will mourn about you!"

With it he left the cabin.

* * *

><p>Jack remained alone – thoughtful and in bewilderment.<p>

Somewhen he closed his eyes.

Before he fell asleep a smile was on his lips, when a thought found its way through his sleepiness:

He had always known that he wouldn't die at the gallows...


	39. 1739 He's a Pirate

**Chapter ****38: 1739 He's a Pirate**

The day was very similar to the day, he died the first time. That hot summer day on the African Shore when Beckett had destroyed his life.

In front of his inner eye he still saw the flames rising from his ship into the bright blue sky. He still heard that terrible scream the wind had carried over to him. He didn't die when the exploding ship dragged him down to the depths, he died the same moment when he heard Caithleen's horrified voice and saw the satisfaction on Beckett's face.

No, this day didn't resemble that day twelve years ago. No one here in Port Royal – not even the assiduous Commodore Norrington – would have done to him what Beckett did to him.

This day was a beautiful sunny day like there were a lot within the Caribbean. A light breeze came from the ocean – made for a day to spend it at sea, aboard a ship under full canvas. Without a heading, just following the horizon.

Instead of, a sizeable number of people had assembled at the place in front of the fortress. No one wanted to miss that spectacle but Jack had no explanation, why so many guards surrounded the place. What did Norrington fear?

No one would come to make a try to free him.

When he went up the stairs to the gallows, Jack blinked into the sun. Its warmth felt like the gentle touch of a soft hand.

* * *

><p>He had spent the night within a cell of the fortress, had slept deep and dreamless and had not spent any thought on what would happen to him the next day. Early in the morning the guards came to prepare him. They had enchained him – only with a rope not with irons.<p>

Now he stood right below the noose and gazed at the faces of the people at the place.

One of the amanuenses started to call out his list of sins.

Jack smiled about it. Nothing of what was written down there had caused any harm to somebody.

His attention got caught by something different at once.

On one of those countless flags and banners landed a parrot. A big blue and yellow parrot. He knew only one man who was walking around with a parrot like that – his mute helmsman Cotton. But neither Cotton nor the rest of his crew would appear in Port Royal today.

Maybe it was only a figment, a wish hardly to fulfill.

Then he got aware of Will who was on his way, right through the crowd, towards the grandstand where Norrington, Governor Swann and Elizabeth would watch him dying...

Jack wasn't able to hear what Will said but the surprise shown on Norrington's face as well as on Governor Swann's face told its own story.

Upon Elizabeth's face he discovered something totally different: delight, surprise, ardor and love...

She wanted to step down to Will but he had turned round again and thrusted himself through the crowd again – straight to the gallows.

Then everything happened at the same time...

* * *

><p>Norrington got aware what Will had in mind – he called for the guards.<p>

Elizabeth knew it as well – she fainted with some theatrical sigh.

Immediately she got Norrington's attentiveness.

The amanuensis finished his litany with the words: "May god be merciful to your soul."

The hangman tightened the noose round Jack's neck and turned over to the lever he would activate the falling door with.

Jack heard Will scream: "Move!"

The people made way for him.

Just the moment when the trap door opened Will threw his sword. It bored into the wood right below Jack's feet, so that he was saved for the moment. It took Jack some effort to linger on that small blade. Every time he moved, his boots slid down even more and the noose tightened round his neck.

Out of the corner of his eyes Jack saw that Will defended himself against the hangman with might and main. The axe of the man missed him, cut the noose and Will was finally able to push him down amongst the crowd.

Jack fell ungentle down to the ground. Rapidly he picked himself up and cut through the bonds with the blade.

For a split second his gaze met Elizabeth's. The Governor helped her to rise and from that moment on Jack knew that she wouldn't marry Norrington.

Will appeared next to him as if he came out of the nothingness. They looked at each other and it seemed as if they had fought together for many years. Jack knew now that he could trust Will. He didn't need to say the boy what to do next. Will was aware of it.

Together they grasped a rope and lunged at the guards who went on them more headless than controlled. The men stumbled over that unexpected barricade, while Jack and Will already turned towards the next group to drag them from their feet. They jumped round a third group, tied down the rope, pulled strongly and the men fell one over the other – than they entrenched themselves behind a buttress. From now on there was no way out anymore.

Jack grinned: "Whatever might happen today, Will Turner, you're a pirate!"

Will smiled as well. Yes, he knew it and he was finally willing to accept it.

At least they were surrounded of two dozen guards, when Norrington and Governor Swann appeared. Rapidly Will moved a step forward to stand between Jack and Norrington.

"As it seems you have forgotten where your place is, Mister Turner!" Norrington kept his temper up to his hair tips, but within his voice one could hear the anger and the disappointment which filled him.

"No, Commodore, I know exactly where my place is. It's right here – between Jack and you! And if that means that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots today then it shall be like that."

Jack was surprised, He had not expected that Will would choose his side that valiant. And for sure it wasn't his wish that the boy might have to pay his courage at the gallows.

"Is this really the way to thank us for we accommodated you with open arms once, Mister Turner?"

"Governor Swann, I will hardly be able to reciprocate for your generousness and your friendliness, but I won't look on helplessly if this man is going to be hanged wrongful."

"You should think it over, Mister Turner. That man is a pirate!"

"Yes, and he's a good man!" Will added.

Just that moment Elizabeth joined them. She looked at Norrington and her father, then she took her place at Will's side: "Father, Mister Sparrow saved my life more than once. Kill him and you will cause great injustice!"

"You as well?" Governor Swann ordered the guards to lower their weapons.

Elizabeth only nodded. Before her father could go on, Norrington turned towards her. Bitterness and frustration were mirrored on his face and to hear in his voice: "So it is true and that's how your heart really feels? That's the way you decided to choose?"

Elizabeth gave him an afflicted smile: "I'm so sorry, James. You made me such an honest and generous offer but I can't accept your proposal. This is where I belong to. It's my world."

"I understand!"

While Norrington and the Governor didn't want to believe what was going on right in front of their eyes and what they had heard right now, Jack took advantage of the general confusion and pushed past Will and Elizabeth.

"She made her choice, Commodore, like I told you." He said: "Don't sadden her heart as you did with yours, mate!"

Within Norrington's eyes he could see that he understood what was meant. With a grin Jack paused in front of Elizabeth.

He grasped her hand and took her aside: "You know much more about me than anybody else, love. Hope you will never use that knowledge against me."

"You're the hero of all those adventure stories I read, Jack Sparrow, why should I betray you. Or why should I be willing to cause any harm to you? Your secrets remain yours and what you trusted me with will always be kept safe with me."

"For you're in the know of my secrets now, a part of me will be yours forever, love. But believe me, Lizzie, it would never have worked with the two of us!"

He softly pressed her hand and had a deep look into her eyes. He almost regretted having not seduced her on the isle...

At least he turned to Will: "In the end you're in the know of who you are, aren't you?"

"I'm the son of Bill and Elianor Turner. I am who I am, Jack."

There was no need for something more, but one thing: "Nice hat, Will!"

With it Jack Sparrow jumped up the stairs to the battlement, turned round again and said: "Always remember this day as the day you almost..."

He wasn't able to finish it, but stumbled backwards over the wall right into the sea.

Will and Elizabeth were frightened to death and went rapidly up the stairs – only to see with relieve that he went back between the rocks being unharmed.

And then the ship appeared within the bay. It had black sails and the blue-yellow parrot flew straight over to it.

The "Black Pearl" and her crew came to take her Captain aboard...


	40. 1739 Bring me that Horizon

**Chapter ****39: 1739 Bring me that Horizon**

Jack went back save between the rocks right below the fortress.

Except the fact that he was soaked to the skin once again, his fall remained without any consequences. Although it hadn't been the departure he had in mind originally, he was really contented.

He escaped the fortress, the gallows and that ambitious Commodore.

Even though Norrington spared him – if it was true what he told him about Beckett – from a torturous crossing to London and a – without any doubt – torturous death as well.

He gazed up to the fortress once again.

Within the sunlight Will and Elizabeth stood upon the battlement – tightly embraced and immersed in a deep kiss.

So Will had found his treasure and maybe more. The Governor – for he loved Elizabeth more than everything in this world – would never enjoin his daughter from marrying the man she wanted to – even if this man was a blacksmith or a pirate...

Jack still didn't know what to think about the girl. He wasn't sure if he really could trust her. Elizabeth was courageous and clever – without any doubt – but she wasn't unperilous as well in some special kind of meaning.

But who already knew if they would ever have another encounter once again – the sea was wide...

* * *

><p>With a content smile Jack turned round.<p>

He was free now and just when he started thinking about what to do with this newly achieved freedom he noticed the ship which veered just that moment to the bay of Port Royal. The sails, the crew already had set, were patched and some of the damages the ship had sustained during the seafight against the "Interceptor" were already mended provisionary. The black wood was free from the curse again and it gleamed in the sunlight.

It was her – The "Black Pearl"...

Jack knew that it wasn't only seawater which spilled his face that moment, but as long as it tasted salty it was of no importance to him.

As fast as his strength allowed it he swam towards his ship. He had left behind Port Royal and he wasn't in need to return as soon as necessary. In front of him lay the open sea and he had only one wish:

Making the ship ready for the sea and starting off for a new adventure and a new heading. In detail that meant starting off to find a stubborn Dutch named van Dyck...

Aboard the "Pearl" he recognized only familiar faces. As it seemed they had lost only a few members of the crew during the fight against Barbossa's cursed men. Although every loss of a man was one too many.

Whilst he was reflecting about who maybe was missing, Gibbs flung a hawser over to him. He had barely grasped it when he felt himself being pulled out of the waves and hurled through the air. Caused by the swing he landed right beside the helm at the stern of his beloved "Pearl". Not as elegant as he would have preferred it but just he himself.

For a moment he had a look round the place in absolute faithlessness.

Was it possible that all of this was only a dream and he was still sitting in his cell within the fortress?

No, it couldn't be like that. He felt the pulsation of his ship, her heartbeat.

No, it wasn't a dream – he was back aboard the "Pearl".

* * *

><p>With his next gaze he got aware of his crew who surrounded him curiously, waiting what would happen next. After all they had captured his ship nearly right in front of his eyes.<p>

It was Gibbs who put forth his hand to help him up: "Welcome back aboard, Captain!"

"Mister Gibbs! May I come to know what's going on here? Didn't I order you to keep to the Code if I would not be back in time?"

"Aye, Captain! You did!"

"Tell me then: What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Captain, after Miss Elizabeth had freed us and we flew from Isla de Muerta with the "Pearl", we thought that the Code isn't really a Code of law but rather more or less guidelines. So we decided to follow the "Dauntless" to Port Royal."

"Guidelines, Aye?"

"Yes, Captain, guidelines."

Jack smiled.

'Guidelines' – that was what Barbossa called the collection of arbitral awards known as the Code of Morgan and Bartholomew: 'Created to be interpreted to fit whenever needed'.

For Gibbs didn't know his former first mate there was only one person who could have told his crew about the 'guidelines': Elizabeth Swann!

Probably she had used all means she had at her disposal – and that meant more than one, like he knew – to convince his crew, not to sail away without their Captain.

Well, Miss Swann returned save into the arms of her lover and he returned save to his beloved ship.

There was no need to think about the Why again...

* * *

><p>Instead of something blue and yellow caught his attention. It made itself felt because it was the parrot, sitting on Cotton's shoulder and stepping from one foot to the other. His weathered helmsman looked at him with shining eyes and handed him over something he nearly had forgotten about:<p>

His tricorn!

"Thank you!" Jack took it hesitantly and placed it carefully upon his head.

The day started visibly to become better!

Once again he looked at his crew. He was glad to be back amongst them. This was the place where he belonged. At least he got aware of Anamaria who stood behind him.

She placed his jacket round his shoulders and said: "You're back. The "Pearl" is yours again, Jack Sparrow! That's what you waited for all those years. It's true now."

"Yes it is, love! But I still owe you a ship."

"I will not forget that! I will remember you, if it's time to."

"That's what I fear, love! But I will search for van Dyck and his "Stella Maris" first."

Anamaria smiled knowing and Gibbs asked: "Orders, Captain?"

"Aye, Mister Gibbs! Up to the braces! To your stations! Set full canvas!"

"You heard the Captain! Move you rotten lubbers! Every man up to his station!"

Immediately the crew came to life and Jack and Gibbs remained alone.

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs asked.

"First to the open sea. Want to get as much distance as possible between the "Pearl" and the "Dauntless". Then we'll call at Patrick's Isle to mend the ship, to take supplies and fresh water aboard and to search for van Dyck."

"You're sure you know where you can find him."

"I am, mate! And if I found him..."

"...our new heading is Madagascar?"

"Aye! And Prudence Stevens!"

Gibbs nodded, then he left Jack alone at the helm.

* * *

><p>Jack felt his heart beating up to his throat when he reached out to touch the wheel. His hand stroke gently over the warm and waveless wood and for a moment he closed his eyes.<p>

A smile found its way upon his lips when he saw what he hoped to see:

_Shiny gray eyes, shoulder length black hair and a disarming laugh. Warm hands touching his skin, soft lips breathing a kiss upon his..._

Tears poured out of his closed eyes and ran over his cheeks.

"I love you, Caithleen..." he whispered and the memory was gone...she was with him - always...

This time Jack found back to the here and now rapidly.

With one hand he grasped the wheel, with the other he held the compass. His gaze was lost to a spot somewhere amongst the waves.

With a smile he whispered: "And now bring me that horizon..."


	41. 1739 The Dutch

**Chapter ****40: 1739 The Dutch**

The "Black Pearl" made berth within the little port of Patrick's Island.

Since more and more English warships were controlling the public trade routes and blocking a lot of well known trading ports, most of the independent traders switched to the remaining free ports. So it was, that already some ships crowded round the harbor, when the "Pearl" entered port.

After about an hour of negotiation Jack was successful to moor his ship to the pier. They wanted to store supplies, fresh water and some other reserves and – as far as possible – mend the worst damage.

Jack left it to Gibbs to control the loading and the reparation. He wasn't intended to stay on the isle much longer than necessary – what meant only two or three days.

For sure Norrington was already searching for them and Jack wasn't interested in having another encounter with the "Dauntless" that soon. He was aware of the fact that three days weren't enough to mend the "Pearl" entirely, but he had no choice. Maybe they would get a chance to piece together the remaining damage when they reached Madagascar.

Provided that Brasiliano wouldn't scuttle them before they reached the bay and his fortress. But that would show up soon enough.

* * *

><p>First and foremost Jack started searching for van Dyck, even though without any success. Neither within the taverns, nor at the little hostelry he liked to stay the night, anybody was in the know about his whereabouts. Also the "Stella Maris" hadn't been seen at the port within the past weeks.<p>

On the face of it there was nothing else to do than waiting until they would be back at sea.

Prior to this Jack wanted to have a look after his little cottage upon the cliffs. He was convinced that Patrick would have loved it to see him as the new owner of their former little home.

Jack was aware that he had claimed as along as he was able to remember, that his one and only love was the sea but since he trod that place for the first time there was at least one piece of land he loved the same. The magic this location emanated hadn't lost its power of attraction and he longed for seeing it again and to spent some days there. The peace he always found here and the memories belonging to this place were too beautiful to leave already in a hurry.

Whilst he climbed up to the cliffs he realized that something was definitely wrong. A thin column of smoke ascended from the chimney of the little cottage. Windows and shutters were open and instead of weed which was supposed to have already overgrown the garden again, some last roses were in flower.

Roundabout no one and nothing was to see or to hear except the waves rolling to the coast in some kind of everlasting rhythm.

Jack wasn't sure, what to think about it. No one else but he knew this place any more, for they were all dead now. To think of it was a bitter memory, but he had no time left to grieve for them right now. Someone had been here and he wasn't willing to allow that someone to steal his memories.

Carefully he spied into the cottage. For there wasn't to hear a single sound as well he decided to step in. No one was here although someone must have lit the fire within the fireplace.

Thoughtfully Jack resolved to wait for the mysterious stranger. He sat down next to the fireplace and waited – the pistol within reach besides him.

* * *

><p>With nightfall he heard steps which obviously came up from the bay. The late and unwelcome visitor hesitated for a moment to enter the cottage but somewhen later the door opened.<p>

"Equal if you will enter or not, I won't miss you, mate!" Jack armed his pistol and blinked within the half shadow while taking aim at the entrance.

Whoever it was, standing in front of the cottage, he hesitated one moment longer, then he answered remarkably unhurried: "Jack Sparrow! I should have been in the know that you would appear out of the blue some day. But tell me, lad, is that your kind of welcoming an old friend? The pistol leveled?"

"If those old friends steal into my house without being asked and without giving a notice..." Jack replied with a smile.

The sound of the voice and his accent told him that he could trust his nightly visitor at all times and anywhere. He knew the man and he didn't want to believe, he would meet him just here and now.

"Come in, van Dyck! Think I will wait to shoot you until you told me what are you going to do here."

It was really van Dyck who stepped in now, a broad grin upon his friendly round face.

Rapidly Jack secured the pistol and got up: "When Gibbs told me, you were back in the Caribbean to strike some bargains I should have been aware that you would search for me as well."

"Isn't it?" The older man laughed and added: "It took too long to come back. You cannot imagine how glad I am to see you, lad!" Hearty and impetuous he dragged Jack into his arms and hugged him: "You're the son I never had!"

* * *

><p>Midst the night the both of them were sitting over a bottle of rum, telling each other stories of their adventures. It had been a lot which had happened through the years, since Jack had left the "Stella Maris" to search for Barbossa on his own.<p>

"So you got back your ship?"

"Finally, yes. Barely a month passed by since then. And I was able to settle one of my open scores. But until I can try to get rid of the next I have to take care of something else. And that's why I'm glad to see you, mate. Have to sail to Madagascar as soon as possible. Savvy?"

"Gibbs told you about our little adventure, am I right!"

"Yep!"

"So he wasn't able to bite his tongue about that. For sure he told you about the fortress Brasiliano built up there?"

"He did!"

"And now you're curious to see it?"

"It's not the only reason."

"Can tell you something, Jack, it is a unique place where he had entrenched himself."

"I don't care about Brasiliano! For my part he can bury himself wherever he wants to. I'm only interested in one thing, mate: I have to find Prudence Stevens!"

"Spitfire? I won't ask where from you know her. As it seems you have a keen sense to find a beautiful girl without searching for her."

"It's not the way you might suppose, van Dyck! Spitfire is the cousin of... Alas! Forget about it! Let's say she belongs to the family. Haven't met her for years!"

"Well, wait until you see her again, lad. But I should warn you, Jack Sparrow, she is able to defend herself and if you are dealing with a thought to take her into your berth you should remind yourself, that Brasiliano is insanely jealous equal to whom she might talk. He's convinced the girl is owned by him. If he distrusts you, he will shoot you without asking questions."

"Gibbs told me, she's meanwhile Captain of a ship as well?"

"Her father was the Captain, but when he got too old to sail on his own he willed her his ship and the crew."

"I never met her father. Only heard stories."

"As far as I know he was a gunsmith until he died and young Miss Stevens is supposed to know a lot about this trade as well."

"A Gunsmith?" Jack rolled his eyes. As if it wasn't enough that young Will Turner was a blacksmith...

* * *

><p>With a nearly insolent grin van Dyck asked: "And you're really not interested in seducing young Miss Stevens?"<p>

"I'm not! I want to get into the fortress, talk to her and get out again. Maybe you have an idea?"

"Sail under the skull and crossbones and you will not have a problem with getting in. It's the question if Brasiliano will let you out if he finds out that you're searching for his girl."

"Van Dyck!"

"Well, if your "Pearl" is as fast as you always ensured me, use her advantages, then the cannons within the passage won't be a problem for you. But let me tell you something else: so far as I know you, I think you will be impressed by this fortress."

"Have you ever seen Shipwreck Cove?"

"Not until now!"

"I will promise, you will see it some day – then we'll talk about impressive fortresses. But", Jack gazed at the Dutch curiously and full of expectation: "first you will tell me how you found my little hideout and the hidden bay."

Van Dyck filled his glass again and took a draft, then he answered: "I'm a sailor as long as I can remember - maybe no one thought about you when I felt the planks beneath my feet for the first time. While searching for you, I surrounded the isle. Somewhen I realized that the current changed, so I veered my "Stella" directly into it and I found the narrow outlet amongst the cliffs and the rocks. The passage is really ticklish and only visible if one had found it. Fortunately the "Stella" isn't a big vessel."

"I rather should shoot you, van Dyck, but unfortunately I need your help to take me to Madagascar – or more precisely – to the fortress of Roc Brasiliano."

"That means?"

"You will leave your "Stella" within the bay until we will be back or you can leave her to Anamaria. She wants to leave the crew and she's in need for a ship."

"The beautiful young mulatto?"

"The beautiful young smuggler! What do you say? Do you trust her?"

"It would be fun to see your "Pearl", lad. I agree and will leave the "Stella" to your little sweetheart!"

"She's not my..."

"It's vain endeavor, Jack. I saw the berth back then..."

* * *

><p>They kept silent for a while until Jack asked abruptly: "You will risk a lot by taking me to that fortress, van Dyck, why? If Brasiliano recognizes you, there will be no guarantee to survive. It's still time to leave. You're an honest trader, mate, and you should stay like that. Sailing with me means to be called a pirate – you could end at the gallows. But whatever will happen to me, I have to talk to Prudence Stevens."<p>

"She must really mean a lot to you, if you're willing to risk your life for her. Where from do you know her?"

Van Dyck didn't admit it but he was hardly able to explain himself why Jack wanted to talk to that girl at all costs although – without a doubt – a lot of women wouldn't be able to resist his pretty face.

So Jack's answer was a surprise: "I love her cousin, mate, and because I do so I have to see Spitfire!"

"That overcharges my brain, lad."

"Spitfire's cousin is named Caithleen Stevens. Lord Cutler Beckett – the head of the East India Trading Company – let her die aboard our ship and me as well when I tried to save her. He is hunting for pirates all over the seven seas. Just the moment we're talking here he tries to smoke the pirates out of Madagascar. If he gets in the know that Prudence and I are bonded by something – only the smallest bond – he will take her to the gallows – or something much worse. I couldn't bear it to see another girl named Stevens die. Savvy! I was able to fight Barbossa but I'm not sure if I own the strength to vanquish Beckett."

"Will you tell me the whole story?"

* * *

><p>Up to the break of dawn they sat within the cottage high above the cliffs and emptied another bottle of rum until Jack had finished telling the staggered and shocked van Dyck the whole story – starting with his first day aboard the "Silver Stream" and ending with the day he went back to life with the help of Davy Jones.<p>

Van Dyck remained silent in dismay. The young man who sat face to face with him had suffered more than one could bear within a lifetime. Suddenly his face brightened up: "Do you trust me, Jack Sparrow?"

"I wouldn't have told you that story, if not, mate."

"Well, listen to me. Maybe I'm in the know how you can escape that disastrous bargain with Davy Jones."

The same moment Jack was wide awake again: "How?"

"Don't know if everything I heard about this legend is true, but it's worth a try and for you're a courageous young man... It's told that Davy Jones cut off his heart because of a disdained love, locked it in a chest and buried it on an island within the Caribbean Sea. There is only one way to defeat that supposed immortal terror of the seven seas."

"The heart? So I have to find the heart?"

"No it isn't that easy, Jack. To find the heart you have to find the chest and to open the chest you have to find the key."

"So I have to find the key?"

"You said it!"

"You're full of surprise, mate!"

"You're young, clever and lion-hearted, Jack, and I share that knowledge with you because I know you will use it in the right way. Nevertheless, this adventure could endanger your life."

"Believe me, that's no longer important to me, mate. But where should I start searching?"

"You have to sail the Mediterranean Sea to find a dungeon and a man who is imprisoned within it for years. He tells stories about the sea, the sea goddess and other strange things. And he is supposed not to wear out. Maybe he can help you."

"Well then – first to Madagascar and then to the Mediterranean Sea. It seems as if we got our heading..."


	42. 1739 Set full Canvas

**Chapter ****41: 1739 Set full Canvas**

"The "Pearl" was provided with supplies and fresh water for several weeks.

The adventure which waited for them now wasn't unperilous and Jack wasn't able to say which of their antagonists would be the worst – the English, who already were on the qui vive, or the pirates who entrenched themselves within their fortress.

However it would end – once again he didn't know when or if he would return.

The life he lived and loved was an unresting life and once again his thoughts started wandering as well...

* * *

><p><em>It was already late at night, when the "Eagle's Wing" reached the port of Marseille. <em>

_She wasn't moored to the pier so far when he dared to jump ashore. He didn't know where to go or where to search for to find what he was in need __of. So he was glad to see the harbor-master who primarily looked at him totally confused. Ere the man was able to ask him what he wanted within the town at that hour he anticipated him. _

_He gave the man a little pouch filled with coins and looked straight in his face while insistently talking to him: "I don't know if you get me, but I need help!" _

_He tried to remember, all he ever learned in French but the words didn't want to flow. _

_So he pointed towards his ship: "It's the 'Eagle's Wing' and I'm Jack Sparrow. I'm the Captain! For my sake you can enregister my name and the ship's name but, for the world, I need a doctor! As quick as possible!" _

_The harbor-master gazed at him perplexed and a little bit perturbed but at least he understood the word doctor as well as the names of the ship and of the young man in whose eyes he found bare desperation. _

_"Help me! Please!" Never before he had set all aside which made him to be Captain Jack Sparrow. _

_Up to this day there was only one person he ever begged something of – and he would lose her if he wasn't able to find a doctor soon. Finally – a felt eternity passed by – the harbor-master reacted. The man pointed towards the town and told him only to go straight ahead and he added something about a church, a marketplace and a dispensary._

* * *

><p><em>He started running without thanking the man and without knowing if he would find what he was searching for. <em>

_Shortly after he really stood in front of a house near the marketplace. A skillful forged signboard ornamented the front door. It was the house of a doctor and an apothecary. His French wasn't that bad, but it seemed as if he had forgotten every single word. _

_He breathed a sigh of relief and knocked at the door. _

_It took a while until a single flare revealed that someone was woken up within the house. In the upper floor a window was opened and a man had a look out of it. _

_"What kind of riot is it out there midst the night! Who are you and what do you want at that advanced hour?" _

_"I need your help – whoever you are. Doctor or what else ever. Can you accompany me aboard my ship? Immediately?" _

_"Right now?" _

_"Are you a doctor or not?" _

_"Well, I would call myself a scientist..." _

_"That doesn't make any difference to me! As long as you know how to deal with a wound." _

_"For sure I know that!" _

_"Then come with me until it's too late."_

_The man closed the window and the dancing flare showed that he came down the stairs. _

_He armed his pistol and held it in front of the doctor's nose: "You can believe me, it's not my wish, but I've no choice. I've no doctor aboard." _

_Within the candlelight he saw a friendly face with awake eyes and reddened cheeks. In return, the doctor looked into the weary eyes of a young man with a tired face in which was shown helplessness and despair at the moment. _

_Calm and interested the man said: "Put away the pistol – it makes me nervous – and then tell me what happened."_

_Hesitantly he lowered the weapon and started telling his story: "My ship has been offended and boarded... She got hit by two shots. One bullet stroke through her shoulder the other one got stuck. She suffers from fever and from loss of blood. If you won't help her, she will die!" _

_"When did that happen?" _

_"Two days ago..." _

_The older man froze on the spot, then he passed him the candle, turned round and vanished into the corridor. Only a moment later the doctor went back, threw over his coat, placed an unkempt wig upon his head and locked the door: "Come on, lad, we've no time to lose. By the way: what's your name." _

_"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" _

_"Pleased to meet you. I'm Professor Albert Prudencia – medico, apothecary, scientist. Whatever you need." _

_"I only need the doctor. Come quickly! My ship is moored to the pier!" _

_"I already thought that. But tell me: how long didn't you sleep? Two days? Three? Probably you think, it will help her if you were sitting at her side day and night, but I will tell you something: You're not of use for your girl if you'll get weak as well. Take care of yourself and you will take care for her as well." _

_Prudencia was right but he only nodded._

* * *

><p><em>When they reached the harbor his crew had already tied up the "Wing" to the pier. The men had prepared the vessel so that they were able to clear the port as soon as possible. The damage wasn't of relevance. They could mend it at sea. The only thing which was of importance now lay within the captain's cabin – unconscious and hurt. <em>

_"You can go ashore until tomorrow morning. Just leave two men aboard to keep the watch!" he ordered his men. _

_"Aye, Captain!" _

_Without paying attention to the fact how his crew organized the watch or the shore leave he dragged Prudencia with him to the cabin. Candles and lanterns enlightened the room and two of his men watched Caithleen by turns._

_She was pale like death and she seemed to be lost between the sheets. Cold sweat covered her face and her eyes were surrounded by dark circles. Strands of hair stuck to her brow and her cheeks were sunken. Her skin burnt from the fever and her lips were dry and split. She breathed flat and with some effort. _

_Prudencia placed a hand upon her brow, then he turned to the two men: "I need water – cold as well as boiling – and cloths. If necessary cut up some sheets. Then produce me some rum or another kind of drink and something she can bite on." _

_There was no reason not to trust the doctor so he only nodded when his men gazed at him inquiring. They hurried to fulfill the doctor's order. When he himself wanted to leave to the deck, Prudencia called him back: "I will need your help, son. But much more important: she will need your help." _

_With it he started to unpack his bag and had a first look at the wounds. The first one was really a through and through bullet wound. It was easy to clean and to dress the wound. The second was much worse. The bullet got stuck to her body and only a provisorily dressing covered it. _

_He pressed his hand upon the cloths until the doctor was ready to take care of it – they were soaked with blood. _

_"Take away your hand, son, have to see how it looks like beyond the dressing."_

_It turned out that the wound was angry. Not only blood had soaked the cloths but sanies as well. When the two men finally came back Prudencia restrained them: "Stay with us, you can help us to hold her down. And you will help me to get this thing out of her, lad!" _

_"How bad is it?" _

_"Bad enough, but as it seems she will get around gangrene."_

* * *

><p><em>The bullet didn't injure her organs, like Prudencia ensured him again and again but the wound as well as the inflammation were not harmless. Prudencia had removed the bullet and cleaned the wound with something he called pure alcohol. <em>

_"I could have used some black powder but in this case it would have made it worse." _

_"Black powder?" _

_"Yes! With a small amount of it you can burn out deep wounds." _

_"You're crazy!" _

_"Oh well, son, you will learn soon that madness and brilliancy are only the two sides of a coin. But you should sleep now, Jack Sparrow. Your girl will not run away. I will pay attention to her for the next days." _

_"We can't stay that long. Maybe two or three days. We have to leave the port. Couldn't you come along with us, professor? At least a few days? We could drop you off at a port you want us to and you get back to Marseille." _

_"A sea passage? Out of the blue?" The professor gazed at him as if he demanded something impossible from him, but suddenly he smiled: "Why not! If you will leave me one or two days time, I can bundle up my belongings and tell my son why he shall keep an eye on the apothecary of his father. He will call me crazy as well, but I think I shouldn't wonder about this. Well, I will accompany you for a while. It could be of use for all of us I think."_

_After the professor had left the "Wing" he felt his own tiredness. For a while he looked at his pale and weak girl, who slept deep within his berth. With a sigh he carefully crawled under the blanket besides her. He fell asleep before his head touched the pillow._

* * *

><p><em>The professor returned the next day and he wanted to go to the deck, when Caithleen's soft voice held him back: "You let them escape? Why?" <em>

_"Because there is no prize in the whole world which is worth it to let you die, Caithleen Stevens. And if you're that crazy to throw yourself between me and some bullets to save my life you have to suffer it, that I saved your life now. I'm a vile creature, love, because I don't want to live without you." He kissed her softly: "Rest yourself, love. Will be back soon." On his way up to the deck he met the professor: "If you want to look after her, she's awake now."_

_With it he jumped up to the helm: "Clear the ship for sailing! Weigh the anchor and then set full canvas!"_

* * *

><p>Caithleen lay within his cabin for ten days, trapped between life and death, suffering from fever and those nasty wounds. Jack was aware that he had to thank only one person that she did survive back then: the willful and selfless professor. Strangely enough his name was nearly the same as the name of the girl he wanted to find now...<p>

"Orders, Captain?" Gibbs went up to the helm.

"Aye! Mister Cotton! Take her to the wind! Mister Gibbs! Let's set full canvas!"

With sunrise the "Black Pearl" sailed towards her next adventure...


	43. 1740 Madagascar

**Chapter ****42: 1740 Madagascar**

After several weeks at sea and an adventurous sailing round the legendary Cape of Good Hope the "Black Pearl" reached the Isle of Madagascar. It hadn't been difficult to find the entrance towards the hidden and louche pirate fortress. So they were tacking not far away from it at the moment.

What Gibbs and van Dyck told the Crew and their Captain about that narrow passage during the crossing complied to understand why it was not hidden from curious eyes or why there was not cagey about it. Brasiliano seemed to take it as granted that solely the knowledge about what could happen to unwelcome visitors would scare off the most of them.

Jack was convinced that exactly this complacency was the shortcoming of that man, who had built up his private little state right here and he wanted to try to play on that fact for his own interests.

They sailed under the skull and crossbones and Jack found the best of all make-believe they had, to get into the fortress:

The "Pearl" still showed enough average she sustained during the seafight with the "Interceptor".

So he wanted to sail through the passage – self-confident and unimpressed by all those myths – until he would be stopped either by the hidden cannons or by the notorious pirate himself. Jack was very sanguine that he would be able to play to Brasiliano the same naive young Captain like he did it to Barbossa for all those years – and he knew he would make it.

* * *

><p>"It's the third time I sail through this passage, but I still shudder to think of it." Gibbs went up to him, gazing at the rock walls which were abundantly covered with vegetation and steeply rising from the ground: "And to imagine that we will be observed by several pairs of eyes isn't calming as well."<p>

"Even those uncountable pairs of eyes belonging only to men, Mister Gibbs. And because it's like that we will very probably sail through this passage without a single scratch."

"Do you have something in mind?"

"Not yet, but I will come up with an idea soon, mate."

"Fortunately I'm acquainted with you long enough to know what's meant by that. But there are not only the men I distress myself with, the cannons are concealed within these escarpments as well. And only that rotten pirate king knows where they are hidden."

"Brasiliano is not a pirate king – he only behaves like that, because he believes he is unassailable. I will show him that he's not! By the way – where's van Dyck?"

"He locked himself up in the chart room to keep records of our course."

"I want the both of you to stay away from Brasiliano – if it's possible. Maybe he will remember you and he may sense what I really have in mind. Stay aboard – as long as possible. And if it may become necessary..."

"...we'll keep to the Code."

"Aye!"

* * *

><p>While they were talking about the passage and the hideout of Brasiliano, several stakes came into sight – exactly like Gibbs and van Dyck had described them.<p>

So this was the place where the Captains of the fortress used to put all the spies to death they got hold of. And not only spies, Jack thought.

He risked a look through his spy-glass and what he saw didn't please him. The leftovers of some poor souls still hung on the stakes which were flown by the sea with the change of tides. Averseness and nauseation were mirrored upon his face and he asked himself if also women were sentenced to die that way if they opposed the Council of the fortress.

While he contemplated that horrible idea, Marty cried out from the crow's nest: "Ship ahoy, Captain!"

Nearly the whole crew gathered to risk a look. In front of them, within the bay, cruised a magnificent galleon, armed with several prepared cannons.

"We reached our first aim – we grabbed Brasiliano's attention. Let's wait what will happen next! Mister Gibbs!"

"Captain?"

"Prepare the cannons, but keep the hatches closed until I will order you to open them. I want to brace myself for everything but not provoke it if possible."

"Aye, Captain! By the way, Jack, what do you have in mind if we have to take flight from this mousetrap and will run into the English outside the passage?"

Jack only smiled: "Hope the best and fear the worst, mate..."

* * *

><p>He stayed calm while he kept taps on the boat which was launched from the galleon right now.<p>

Shortly after a man came aboard the "Pearl" who was to characterize as charismatic by all means. He was tall and strong, sunburnt and proud. In his dark eyes glowed a dark fire, nourished by distrust and the feeling of predominance. His short black hair was covered by a black bandana and a well kept beard adorned his upper lip. Golden earrings were shimmering in the sunlight and on his belt he wore two pistols, a sword and a cutlass.

Roc Brasiliano was of impressive look – and very self-confident.

"Who is your Captain!" he snarled at the crew. He was obviously used to give orders without getting protest.

"Come up, Captain Brasiliano, then we can talk! And you will go back to your stations! Hurry up!"

"Is it usual that your men stand gaping at strangers?" Brasiliano asked with a smirk.

"No way, mate! But they don't have a chance to come across a living legend every day."

"Thanks for nothing, but I'm not in need for such nonsense. I'm not interested in flatteries, but I'm really curious about what led you here."

"Let's say, your well known, but not necessarily for everyone findable, hideout far from the East India Trading Company – for sure you know Lord Cutler Beckett? – affords an inviting opportunity to mend my ship, which – as you can see without any effort – sustained some damage. Savvy?"

"I almost had really asked who you are, but I save myself from it. Meanwhile your ship is a legend as well and it's well-known that you're able to chatter everyone dizzy, who is stupid enough to negotiate with you."

"For that issue is clear now, we can skip that just as well, can't we?"

"What do you want, Sparrow?"

"Told you that right now, mate. The "Pearl" is not in the condition she should be. Thanks to a nasty seafight with the "Interceptor" I'm forced to hide myself in a safe place until my ship is refitted as far as I will be able to return to the Caribbean without any problems. So what do I want? I want your hospitality, mate, and your promise, that I can go for anchor with my "Pearl" within your well protected bay. Savvy?"

"If I hear you talking I'm willing to believe all those stories being told about you?"

"Really? I'm in the know about them, and there are more than enough I would never believe in. Which of them? You have to find it out by yourself. So – am I allowed to stay for a while?"

"As long as you will keep to the rules of our little brotherhood you're welcome. But I will warn you: The Code of Morgan and Bartholomew has no meaning within here and all decisions made at the Brethren Court of Shipwreck Cove are not stringent for us."

"I sail for my own profit, Brasiliano, neither for the brotherhood nor for the King."

"Then it's only a rumor that Jack Sparrow is one of the nine pirate lords of the Brethren Court?"

The way Brasiliano looked at him, didn't please Jack. He asked himself what the calculating lord of the fortress really knew about him. Not even his own crew was inaugurated to the secret, that he was one of the pirate lords of the Brethren Court – and he didn't want anybody to know it.

So he decided to play along that game: "It's as well a rumor as the telling that Roc Brasiliano has built up his own fortress and calls himself the King of his brotherhood."

Suddenly Brasiliano started laughing: "It seems not to be easy to unsettle you. Will make you a proposal: Sail your ship to the bay, go for anchor and have dinner together with us. You will get to know the rest of our brotherhood – except those who are at sea at the moment."

"Agreed! We will accept your invitation!" Jack couldn't hide a confident smile...

* * *

><p>Three ships lay for anchor when they reached the bay. A little settlement snuggled round the bay and the hillside. On top of the hill was built up a stately home, almost yet a plantage. The owner had a wide view over the bay and the passage.<p>

Jack had decided not to leave anything to chance. Before they had let go the anchor he veered the "Pearl". He was aware that they would have to deal with a great problem if they - eventually - should have to take a rashly flight. Within that deep circular bay there was no appreciable breeze. So he had to try to sail the "Pearl" – if necessary – through the bay with full canvas, but to risk that, he had to find out firstly where the hidden cannons were placed.

And he hoped to see Prudence Stevens tonight...

* * *

><p>"Mister Gibbs"<p>

"Aye!"

"We have to do everything what's necessary, that they will believe us. So we will start to mend the "Pearl". But we have to make haste. As soon as I have found the girl the time will run out quickly. Brasiliano is a kind of vain wannabe, but he's dangerous. This will become his game if we're not able to change it into ours as soon as possible. Keep a sharp eye on everything when we will have dinner with the Captains tonight. I'm not willing to endanger my crew or my ship lightheaded."

"What do you have in mind, Jack?"

"Van Dyck will stay aboard. He will ensure that we will be able to clear the port whenever necessary."

"You're in the know that we could need some luck, aren't you?"

"Some luck? Hope our host will not see through my intention too soon."

* * *

><p>The property, Roc Brasiliano had chosen as his personal residence, really resembled much more a plantage than a pirate hideout. Also his behavior fitted better to a landlord than to a Captain – whereupon Jack was aware the fact that the man in whose hospitality he was tonight scuttled a lot of ships so far.<p>

Brasiliano held court within his fortress surrounded by a handful of like-minded people, of whom everyone could be ensured of only one fact:

No one knew who would be the one who would betray them...

Something else displeased Jack: The pirate king of Madagascar held a lot of slaves within the mansion as well as at his wide-spread estates.

"Welcome to my decent home, Jack Sparrow! Come in! You already have been expected curiously."

"I didn't anticipate such a great deal of attention", Jack replied and had a look round the whole room.

Some illustrious figures assembled here tonight, and he knew some of them weren't back from theirs preys yet.

"Are there no ships left to be captured within the Caribbean? Or is there another reason which led you here?" one of the Captains asked.

"Let's say I want to avoid some displeasing encounters with the English fleet. We had such a displeasing encounter with the "Dauntless" and a certain Commodore Norrington has nothing else in mind to hunt us over the seven seas. Savvy?"

"I think you will sleep very well then tonight!" came a voice from the entrance: "The "HMS Dauntless" sunk within a hurricane because that Commodore Norrington tried to sail her right through the storm."

Everyone looked up. A woman entered the room, beating the dust from her clothes and looking watchful at all attenders. Her eyes widened for a moment when she recognized Jack, but it was only a split second and she didn't let the others know that she knew him.

She wore tight black trousers and knee-high black boots. A broad belt was winded around her waist and beneath her coat her female attractions could be seen. A derisive smile was upon her fine curved lips and her green eyes were shimmering within the candlelight. Carroty hair fell over her shoulder when she took off her hat. It surrounded a narrow, well proportioned face. Contrary to the most redheaded women she was tanned and she was aware that most of the men stared at her.

Prudence Stevens was back from a prey right now and her gaze met Jack's firstly, not Brasiliano's as usual.

Jack knew whom she was searching for, when she furrowed her brow, but it wasn't neither the time nor the place to talk about that.

"As I see I'm back in time. I just wondered who might be the owner of that ship which lies for anchor within the bay."

"As you see we have some guests tonight. Captain Sparrow will stay with us for a while." Brasiliano was barely able to hide his jealousy.

"I suppose, you will tell us some stories about what happened in the Caribbean, am I right?" Prudence Stevens turned round to Jack.

"I will try to satisfy that want, love." Jack couldn't deny that she looked stunning.

"I'll hope so..." With it Captain Prudence Stevens took her place next to the jealous Roc Brasiliano, catching a deep view from Jack's eyes once again...


	44. 1740 Prudence Stevens

**Chapter ****43: 1740 Prudence Stevens**

Jack found himself a sunny place upon one of the rocks high above the bay.

He had a wide view including the plantations, the bay and the passage. Far enough outside the port his "Pearl" was anchored while the ships of the Captains were moored to the pier.

The small settlement, the pirates of Madagascar once built as a well hidden shelter, had become a lively town. Within the taverns and brothels there was a buzz of activity at any time of the day. Trade of all kinds thrived in the lanes and amongst the workshops several mansions were built which might rather be expected from rich merchants or planters. There was no lack of wealth and none of the Captains made a secret about that.

Near the harbor the major marketplace was to find where everything was dealt with, the plantations gained or the Captains brought along from their raids. Even the preys were divided openly and for all the world to see.

Whoever felt having been taken in by another could raise a protest immediately – if there would be listened to him, depended on the amount of the prey or the will of the Captain. Especially if the market day was used as forum as well. The lucky ones got away with a fine or a handful of lashes, but who was about bad luck ended within prison or – much worse – at the flood-stakes. The law of the pirates of Madagascar was grim and who wasn't willing to submit oneself to it diced with death lightheaded – even more than in Tortuga or in Shipwreck Cove.

It was really a hustle and bustle round the place, but Jack felt displeased by a lot of what he had seen there.

The Captains brought not only goods from all known and unknown regions of the world – they dealt with slaves as well. Mostly survivors of the sea fights but sometimes poor souls they had hunted for well-directed. With preference they were selling women on the slave market and who wasn't that lucky to be bought by one of the Captains or the sailors ended within the brothels or at the plantations.

Jack abominated slave trade to the core and he wasn't able to hide what he was thinking about those who enriched themselves with it...

* * *

><p>His view was lost to the horizon once again and his thoughts circled round that strange place.<p>

Behind him, close to the steep rugged rocks, a handful of narrow paths took course – in part overgrown by brushwood or barely of two feet. He was convinced that these steep tracks lead straight to the hidden cannons and that they were used as channels of supply, unseen from out of the bay.

It didn't surprise Jack when he found another place like that on the opposite side of the bay. Some narrow paths seemed to vanish randomly within the scarp face as well.

He knew now what he wanted to and although he was interested in seeing the hidden emplacements he preferred not trying to explore them.

A smile appeared on his lips when he thought about it.

He wasn't in need to explore them, he had another, maybe an even better vantage, which he meant to use. Tomorrow night there would be new moon and within a pitch-dark night there was nothing which could preclude him from leaving the bay thievishly and unnoticed. His "Pearl" was a shadow in the night. Her black sails and her black hulk would merge with the darkness while he was able to find the way through the passage using his compass.

All he was held by was Prudence Stevens, but equal to her decision he wanted and he would use that new moon night to get his ship and his crew out of here.

Of course he hoped that Prudence would follow him, leaving behind the rough and rampant life of the isle of Madagascar, but he wasn't sure if she really wanted to leave.

He didn't know what it was that dragged him towards her that much.

He didn't know if he really desired the pretty, but hotheaded and strong-minded Prudence Stevens or if he hoped to find something else within her arms – some memories of those nights he spent with Caithleen, memories of those nights he missed so much.

Whenever he asked himself that question he didn't find an answer to it.

Needless to say that he was aware the fact that Caithleen and Prudence had nothing in common but their name, for their fathers had been brothers.

Caithleen had told him once, that the two men had decided to go separate ways somewhen. They had disagreed about the aims of their preys. Caithleen's father took issue with the random sinking of ships and selling the survivors to slave traders. He wasn't willing to endanger his ship and his crew in ludicrous adventures. So the both of them separated and so did the girls.

After it Caithleen and Prudence had meetings once in a blue moon – the last time shortly after Caithleen and Jack had freed the slaves Beckett wanted to be taken to the colonies by them. Prudence had laughed at them. From her point of view they had been fools because they had rendered both – the slaves and the immense amount of money they could have earned if they would have sold them.

She and Caithleen came asunder having had a heated argument.

Therefore the message he gained from Prudence that morning has been very pleasing. She asked him to call on her at her mansion near the gunsmith's workshop the same night. It was an opportune moment for Brasiliano set sail the day before, to follow a rumor which said that an English frigate cruised round the isle. He was supposed to stay at sea for several days.

So the invitation disclosed the tempted chance to spend an evening and maybe a whole night with Captain Prudence Stevens.

* * *

><p>When Jack prepared to go ashore that night he ran straight into the both of them – Gibbs and van Dyck, who seemed to be worried about his nightly foray. They agreed about that he was going to do something incredible – stupid.<p>

"Never supposed you to be lightheaded like that, Jack Sparrow! Do you really believe Brasiliano sets sail for a prey leaving you behind with a woman he is downright obsessed of?" Van Dyck shook his head.

"What do you think I'm going to do to her while being alone with her, mate?"

"Isn't it better you'll ask yourself about that? What are you searching for, lad? It was only a few weeks ago, when you told me what happened to you and your love. Do you think you'll find your beloved Caithleen within the arms of her cousin? Your girl passed away, Jack, don't try that hard to follow her. I think she would not approve it. Unless you want to make the acquaintance of the flood-stakes at all costs."

"He's right, Jack! I suppose Brasiliano to sail round the isle and to come back to wipe you out." Gibbs remarked.

"The only thing I want to do is to talk to Prudence Stevens! Savvy? She doesn't belong to those..."

"Pirates?" Van Dyck smiled knowing than he added thoughtfully: "What, if she's not willing to leave Brasiliano and his brotherhood? Maybe she loves the life she leads here as much as you're loving your life at sea. She's one of the Captains, she owns a ship and a crew as well as a mansion and a gunsmith's workshop – and she owns several slaves. Are you sure she would really abandon all those riches?"

Jack knew the Dutch to be right. Both of them were right, but he wanted to hear it from Prudence in person.

With a sigh he gave in: "Very well then, gents! We'll leave the isle as soon as I will be back. Tomorrow night will be a new moon night, so I purposed to leave this convivial place with the "Pearl" and – if you will still stay aboard – with my crew. I want you to prepare everything what's necessary for I don't want to leave it to chance or to risk to get caught in a crossfire of those well hidden cannons. Mister Gibbs, loosen the canvas, but don't set it until I will order you to do it. Weigh the anchor, the "Pearl" will not drift off."

"Aye, Captain!" Gibbs comfirmed.

"Van Dyck I want you to prepare the ship for a sea fight. I want every cannon to be loaded and cleared to fire. Maybe there won't be a possibility to do it within the night. Our men shall rest throughout the day."

"Aye! What's with you, lad?"

"If I won't be back until tomorrow night, you're in command, van Dyck. Get the "Pearl" out of here by all means!"

* * *

><p>The magnificent mansion which belonged to the gunsmith's workshop was barely to miss and easy to find. Via the workshop one attained to the hall and to the garden. The view didn't lead to the bay but to the plantations and the virgin forest behind them.<p>

Several candles and lanterns enlightened a little pavilion and threw a mild shimmer upon the half savaged garden.

Jack turned round when he heard a quiet sound behind him. It had been the gentle rustling of woven fabric and when he recognized Prudence Stevens he nearly dropped his glass of rum.

She looked stunning. Her red hair was skillfully pinned up and her green eyes were shimmering within the soft light. A precious necklace led the view automatically towards her shapely plunging-neckline. She wore a dress of dark green brocade embroidered with gold threads and adorned with golden laces.

In that moment she was a Stevens and even if it was only the name she and Caithleen shared, they were alike all the same.

Jack knew that it might be a mistake, but it would have meant to belie himself if he had suggested that he didn't desired her. Maybe it had really been too long that he spent a night with a beautiful girl but Prudence was a vision of delight, which took away both – his breath and his mind.

"Well, you really dare to come here, although you're in the know that Brasiliano would kill you if he would find you here?"

"I enjoy such kind of a bold venture, love. And I have to admit that I couldn't resist such a chance."

"Is that so? Although you're reputed to be in love with my little cousin? By the way – where's Caithleen? Did she return to your island of bliss?"

"No, Pru, Caithleen is not on Patrick's Isle. I lost her that day, when the "Wench" had been burnt. It's neither a rumor nor a lie. We both died near the coast that day."

"Nevertheless you're here and she's not. Can you explain that?"

"I struck a bargain!"

"A bargain? Her life for yours?"

"No! I struck a bargain with Davy Jones. My soul for my life and for my revenge."

"Your soul? Isn't it a terrible price for a wish for revenge?"

"If I will be able to sent the man to hell who did that to us it's not too high!"

"You're not here to talk about your plans for revenge, aren't you?"

"No, love, I'm here to warn you. You're in danger, Pru!"

"Within this fortress?"

"In every place where you're known as a piratess, even at sea. The English trading ships are nearly that heavy armed as the warships are. And they have one thing in common: They're on the hunt for pirates all over the seven seas. First and foremost Lord Cutler Beckett, the head of the East India Trading Company. He swore himself to wipe us out – all of us."

"Let him come! He will not be able to take this fortress!"

"He isn't in need to do that, love. The only thing he has to do is to cut you off from the sea and to wait patiently! Somewhen you will run out of supplies or a traitor will sell him the position of the hidden cannons. Believe me if it's time you should be far away from here."

"You think he will be able to conquer and arrest us that easy?"

"Not only that! Those who won't die during the fight will die whilst the crossing to London or at the gallows after the arrival."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"I want to spare you from a fate like this!"

"Tell me why? Because I'm a Stevens? Jack, I'm not Caithleen!"

"I'm aware of that, love, but I'm in the know what will happen to you if Beckett finds out who you are. He uses to treat all those people who mean something to me in a very special way."

"Of what meaning could I be for you but a nice memory?"

"Pru, I don't want you to die the same way Caithleen died."

"Believe me, I'm save within the fortress. No one sails through that passage if we don't want him to do it. I can take care of myself very well, Jack. I know how to fence and how to shoot."

"Caithleen was used to do it as well. It will not be of use for you if you're dead! Why don't you come with me, love?"

"Back to the sea? No, Jack, I don't want to return to a life like that. I love the life I have here. It satisfies me if I'm out for a prey once or twice a year. My ship is sailed by a good man, I would trust him my life. And I love to stay ashore."

"So you're really willing to answer Brasiliano's prayers?"

"Don't tell me what to do, Jack! This is my life! It was always like that. As long as I was able to think. I'm the daughter of Captain Stevens – nothing more. Caithleen was the lucky one. She was spared from a lot of misfortune. She didn't have to live her life with a shadow. Since my father died I finally can breathe and I'm not willing to give up everything I built up here."

"What made you bitter like that?"

"I'm not bitter, Jack. But I'm not interested in illusions and dreams anymore. You're a dreamer, Jack Sparrow! You rushed in here with your dream of freedom, thinking you can relieve me from making my decisions..."

"That's not why I'm here, love. I only wanted to warn you." He dragged her into his arms: "I would never forgive me if I wouldn't have tried it!"

He had a deep look into her eyes and she answered it openly then their lips found each other like as a matter of course. His hand stroke gently over her cheek, moved up along her neck and finally touched her hairline. One after another he pulled out her hairpins until a cloud of red hair flew over her shoulders.

"That's much better", he whispered and before she was able to protest he covered her lips with another kiss. His hands felt around for the twines which held her dress and somewhen it fell to the ground.

She gazed at him and within her eyes he saw surprise, skepticism and passion.

With a smile she firstly loosened his belt and his sash, then she wiped off his jacket and grasped his hand: "Follow me! I know a better place for that within my house..."

* * *

><p>When Jack woke up the next morning he found himself within the sleeping room of Prudence Stevens – curled into the sheets.<p>

He had spent a wonderful night with a gorgeous woman.

Sensual as he was he had enjoyed every single moment and the passionate Prudence had succeeded to take away his breath more than once.

For a moment he wasn't willing to open his eyes.

Too swift was that moment and too bitter was the awareness that he had belied himself.

He had searched for a feeling he had experienced so often, the feeling that every night would be like the first had been. He had searched for his unbelieving amazement when he saw that the wonder of that first night was sleeping at his side.

He had belied himself...

* * *

><p>"You're awake? Fine!" Prudence stood midst the room. She was dressed the same way like she was on the first day after she returned from her prey.<p>

She was Captain Prudence Stevens again.

"Brasiliano is back and he brought something of interest along. Maybe you will have an idea what the meaning of it could be, Jack Sparrow! You should better get up and dress yourself! Will wait for you below!"

With it she threw his clothes upon the bed and left the room.


	45. 1740 The Escape

**Chapter ****44: 1740 The Escape**

An amazing lot of folk ran around the market, when Prudence Stevens pushed Jack into the middle of the place.

Brasiliano looked him over with that kind of gaze which told him that he had been in the know right from the first day on. His crew surrounded him – lurking and expectant.

Amongst them Jack discovered three bedraggled figures who the Captain obviously meant to be sold at the slave market. The leftovers of their clothes suggested that they had been seamen on an English warship, but when he looked into their faces he nearly froze to the spot. He knew those men, although it had been long ago when he first met them. They had been aboard the English warship which took him and Caithleen back to London shortly after they had lost the "Wing".

A young naval officer named Brian Hawke and his attorneys in fact.

Jack asked himself what Hawke was doing here right now. He was assiduous and and obliging, he would never have deserted from his ship. So there was only one possibility left:

The English had found a way to spy on the fortress of Madagascar. They would smuggle some trustable men in with the pirates, who were ordered to spread a rumor now and then and if the Captains were completely at odds with each other they would be able to take the fortress without any effort.

Jack didn't want to wait until he and the "Pearl" might end up within the bay because of that plan.

"You're the one who claimed to know me? Are you sure, you know yourself anymore, mate?" He looked straight into Hawkes eyes.

The man gave him a reply: "Who did not know you, Jack Sparrow? The English are hunting for you all over the seven seas. Am I right?"

Hawke didn't lower his guard. For sure he got more than one promotion within the last years and his loyalty belonged only to the King. He had kept a straight face when he answered.

Brasiliano interrupted him: "The three of them argued that you were a traitor, Sparrow. One of those pirates who sold themselves to the King, being vested with a Letter of Marque and sending every vessel to the depths which came across."

"If that would be true, mate, why should the fleet hunt for me? Besides, you would not have been able to take me to your bay then. I would have elicited you, Brasiliano, and sent you down to Davy Jones' Locker! You better should tell us where you found those figures."

"We pulled them out of the sea near the isle. They were drifting on some leftovers of flotsam and pretended having been at sea for some days. But calm down, Jack Sparrow, you're not the only one I suppose to be a traitor. I don't trust those water rats as well. They suggest they've tried to incite a mutiny but having been caught."

"That's the truth!" the pretended former officer spotted: "Me and my men have been lashed and thrown overboard in front of the eyes of the assembled crew."

"Don't you think as well, that a courageous man has the strength to endure it if necessary? The more if it means to provide an advantage for the fleet? A man who will achieve the trust of the pirates, who will spy on them and who will at least betray them?" Jack gazed at Brasiliano.

He sensed that the pirate king of Madagascar was on the verge of losing his temper when he answered: "And why should I rather trust you than those figures over there? After all you betrayed me as well, didn't you? Or will you deny that you spent the whole night within the house of Madam Stevens?"

"No! I won't deny it! But, I didn't spend the night within the house of Madam Stevens, mate, I spent the night **_with_** Madam Stevens. Savvy? She invited me and I accepted. You know it yourself, Brasiliano, it's sometimes lonely at sea, and for I'm never averse to a beautiful woman, the less if she invites me..."

"Very well then, Sparrow! Enough already! Traitors or not, these three will be sold on the slave market. If they are interested in mutiny or spying on the fortress again I will find ways and means which will keep them out of mischief. You're much more dangerous and I think it's time for you to meet the flood-stakes!"

"You can't do that! There's no proof that he's a traitor!" It was Prudence who stepped into Brasiliano's way now.

He pushed her aside: "I can and I will do it. And I assure you I will talk to you later, Captain Stevens! Imprison the three of them! We will look after Captain Sparrow first!"

* * *

><p>The flood-stakes were an easy and very effective way to get rid of disagreeable coevals. All those who tried to spy on the fortress or the hidden cannons were preferred to end up here, but absconded slaves, thieves and murderers died at the stakes as well – depending on what crime they had committed.<p>

Jack knew that this method held only advantages for Brasiliano. Whoever sailed into the bay had to pass the gruesome spectacle inevitably and was warned from the first moment what was waiting for him if he incurred the wrath of the brotherhood.

Brasiliano and his Captains were not even in the need to dirty their hands. If the unfortunate victims were gaged withal, no one had to bear their screams until they lost consciousness or died after the crabs followed their instinct.

It was near sunset when Brasiliano dragged him there. Satisfaction was in his eyes when he enchained Jack to the stake.

"I would love to wait until the flood comes and the crabs will come ashore, Sparrow, but I have to take care for those three English. Think you will understand that I can't keep you company for you being the dinner tonight."

"Very kind, mate! Will tell you something. You will make a great mistake, Brasiliano. Within a year, maybe two or three years, your fortress will be razed to the ground. You should pray then, that it is a warship of the Royal fleet which takes you to London and not a trading vessel of the East India Trading Company!"

"You're a talebearer, Sparrow! But maybe this will save you. You should try to tell the crabs stories. Perhaps they will spare you from having dinner. Good luck! But it's really cowardly to hear a once so proud pirate begging for his life like a mangy lubber!"

"I'm not begging neither for my life nor for something else, mate! I only tried to warn you. But you're blinded by jealousy! You're a wretched fool, Brasiliano. You're not aware what's going on in front of your eyes!"

"Pshaw! The crabs will come ashore soon. If it's over I will hand your leftovers over to your crew. Then your men will be aware what was going on in front of **_their_** eyes. I suppose you have a brave crew aboard. Maybe I will leave the choice to them what to do next! Goodby, Sparrow!"

Brasiliano turned round and went up to the forest road where the horses and his companions waited for him. From the corner of his eyes Jack saw, that Brasiliano and Prudence Stevens had a hot tempered dispute until he somewhen bristled with anger: "Do whatever you want to, Spitfire, but I want you to be back at night when we make a decision concerning the English!"

Shortly after the sound of hoofbeat was to hear which departed rapidly within the beginning duskiness.

* * *

><p>Behind him Jack heard steps in the sand.<p>

"Don't move!" Pru whispered next to his ear, while she removed the iron shackles: "Wait until it's pitch-black. Return to your ship and set sail immediately!"

"I'm not a traitor, Pru!"

"I know! That's why I set you free, Jack Sparrow!"

"You can still come with me, love. Aboard the "Pearl" will be always a place for a Stevens."

"No! This place was never meant for me. I'm not Caithleen, Jack. We had a wonderful night together, but there are some things which have to remain unique. In addition...", she looked deep into his eyes: "...I got aware of something else last night. You can try to deny it, you can try to believe that it isn't that way and you can try to belie yourself – but you will come to grief, Jack. You still love her. You called me Caithleen – the whole night!"

She softly stroke over his cheek: "You're the proof, that not every pirate is like Brasiliano and his Captains." She gave him a bitter smile, then she kissed him once again and whispered: "Caithleen was the lucky one – she came across you, but we're not meant for each other!" She pointed towards the shore.

The flood came and so did the crabs: "I think you should hurry now!"

While he was carefully rubbing his wrists Jack gazed thoughtfully at the crabs. They really reached a respectable size. Following a sudden suggestion he turned round to Prudence.

His voice was only a silent whisper when he spoke to her: "They are children of the sea, love. Just like me. They won't attack me, Pru, and they won't come any closer. Even if you wouldn't have set me free!"

He knew it now. He had always known it, but he wasn't able to say wherefrom he knew it. He was a child of the sea...

"But why? What holds them back?"

"I've no idea, love! But let me warn you once again before you will return to your life. Be on your guard against the English. Maybe they are telling the truth and they are really mutineers. Then you have nothing to fear. But I suppose they have a mission. I saw the blueprints of the fortress and the emplacements of the cannons within your sleeping room. Search for a better place to hide them. If I was able to find them someone else might be able to find them as well. And beware of Beckett – he won't demur to kill you."

He breathed a kiss upon her lips, then he strolled through the crabs down to the water – they didn't move, when he hurled himself into the waves with an elegant jump once again.

* * *

><p>Jack reached the "Pearl" unseen. As soon as he was back aboard he searched for Gibbs and van Dyck. The both of them shared the watch for not to miss his return by no means.<p>

"Gents, there is an end of the idleness now!" Once again water dripped out of his clothes and his hair, while he wanted both men to follow him: "Is everything prepared?"

"As you ordered us to." Gibbs answered.

"Well, then we will make our exit right now."

"Aye, Captain!"

"Mister Gibbs lets set full canvas. I will need every sail which is at our disposal! If it's done open all hatches and prepare the cannons clear to fire. It could be possible that we will run across an English frigate which cruises round the isle for several days. Don't want them to have a walk-over!"

Gibbs nodded and went below: "I'm on my way!"

"It could be possible means we will run across the frigate, am I right?" Van Dyck asked.

"Yes, they will wait for every ship which tries to leave the bay. Van Dyck, I want you to take care that every light, every lantern and every candle will be erased as soon as possible."

"It's new moon, Jack. How will you be able to maneuver?"

"You will see it! Hurry up now!"

Van Dyck made haste to follow the order, whilst Jack wrapped himself in a blanket and rushed up to the helm. At once it was pitch-black aboard. The only light within the bay came from the settlement and from the ships which were moored to the pier. The same moment Jack got aware of the moving lights which approached unflinching.

It was Brasiliano's Galleon.

So he wanted to take the "Pearl" in a surprise attack.

With a fierce smile Jack let his hands slip over the helm until the sound of the swelling sails told him that he found the breeze he needed to sail the "Pearl" out of the bay. She gained speed and the interspace between both ships increased.

Jack trusted in his feeling and in his compass and although he saw less than nothing the "Pearl" found her way through the passage. The hidden cannons kept silent which meant no one noticed their flight except Brasiliano.

When they reached the end of the passage the English frigate appeared in front of them like a ghost ship, while Brasiliano's Galleon gained speed as well.

Jack veered the "Pearl" for a broadside then he ordered: "Fire!"

Before his antagonists realized what was going on the balls smashed into their ships. Jack brought the "Pearl" back to her course immediately so that she wasn't a target anymore, then she passed the frigate like a shadow in the night.

One of Brasiliano's salvos missed them and hit the frigate instead. Wind from the sea swelled the sails and while the English and Brasiliano fired at each other the "Pearl" vanished to the open sea.

Jack smiled – a new heading was waiting for them. He set course to the Mediterranean Sea...


	46. 1740 The Only Way Out

**Chapter ****45: 1740 The Only Way Out**

He felt, that he woke up long before he was able to open his eyes. His tongue was dry and his lips felt rough and chapped. Every single breath burned within his lungs and he felt totally tired and torn.

The awakening was much more painful than the falling asleep had been.

When he finally succeeded to open his eyes he had to realize that it was dark all around like in the deepest night. As much as he tried, he saw nothing but the wafting darkness which surrounded him. The cranked room he was locked in made it impossible to move and it was filled with smelly, moldy air.

He panted for air and had to fight the rising nausea.

A silent noise was to hear from outside – damped because of the wooden cage he lay in. It sounded and felt like waves rolling against this strange prison-cell. Slowly, with every breath he took he regained another part of his memory. When Jack finally came around it felt as if the pain wanted to tear him apart.

Oh yes, he remembered everything!

He lay within a coffin and he wasn't alone. Too many men died within the dungeon he escaped from – of effeteness, malady, torture or hunger. So without further ado they threw two of those poor souls into the simple and quick assembled coffins. For the dead weren't meant to be buried or burned they were thrown over the cliffs and left to the waves and the current.

Jack knew that it couldn't be much more than half a day that he was floating in the sea. According to that he still had to be located next to the Turkish coast. That meant his crew and the "Pearl" to be at close quarters and to get him out of this horrible prison hopefully as soon as possible.

Within the dark his hand felt its way to a Something with he supposed to be hidden in one of his pockets. Breathing a sigh of relief he found that Something right in its place. For now there was nothing to do for him but hoping that this thing within his pocket was worth the effort – the putrid smell, the pain and the way he had to take flight...

* * *

><p><em>Madagascar didn't pass him without leaving its marks on him. <em>

_To the amazement of his crew Jack had left the helm to Cotton until they had reached the Mediterranean Sea. He appeared on the deck infrequently and not even Gibbs and van Dyck knew why he spent most of his time within the chart room. Jack was aware that his crew wanted to know where he planned to lead them next. _

_Since the adventure on Isla de Muerta they hadn't been out for a treasure hunt anymore and only a few of that immeasurable riches had found their way aborad the "Pearl" – not only by reason of superstition. His crew expected a treasure or an acceptable prize and every man aboard already deserved it._

_The encounter with the pirates at the fortress of Madagascar had left him pensively. _

_This little group was at odds with each other and that fact made them an image which was valid for the most pirates sailing the seven seas with or without a Letter of Marque yet – they were at variance with each other and the English had plain sailing. _

_Jack didn't know how to change that, for the most of them – his own crew included – were only interested in the next day or the next prize. Maybe there were a handful amongst his men who would trust him blindly and follow him in whatever he wanted to do, but he didn't want to count on that unconditionally. _

_At the moment he was dealing with the question what would happen next. As soon as they reached the Mediterranean Sea they had to get a hold on finding that dungeon and the man who was imprisoned within it, supposed not to grow old and to be in the know of how to find the only vulnerable spot of Davy Jones..._

* * *

><p><em>It had not been a problem to find the dungeon near the Turkish Coast. The compass led Jack directly to it and from that moment he had to face everything what might happen on his own once again. <em>

_Except of van Dyck no one knew why he was willing to break into a prison. Even Gibbs he had told only a little part of the truth. _

_At any rate they all agreed that they would take him aboard again within a week. Jack was convinced not to need more than a week to break into the prison, find the man, find what he was searching for and break out again. _

_He didn't dare to think about what would happen to him if he got caught..._

_Indeed it had been easy to get into the dungeon. _

_Like nearly in every port so it was right here: he came across someone who was convinced he had to settle an open score with Jack Sparrow. _

_Sometimes Jack asked himself how many lives he must have had so far, thinking of all those figures he supposedly had alienated. He wasn't able to remember the most of them, although it was really helpful in that case. _

_It had been much more awkward not to lose his head while seeing and hearing what was going on within that dungeon. Fortunately he possessed the unique talent to negotiate as long as they left him alone again, but what he saw when they dragged him to another interrogation let him doubt everything he ever heard about. _

_Torture and humiliation of all kinds were usual and those who didn't die whilst such an interrogation suffered a not less cruel death. _

_Jack was spared from torture and death because of only one reason: he claimed to be able to find out within a week why that mysterious prisoner didn't grow old..._

* * *

><p>"You're not in here for long, lad, aren't you?"<p>

The voice out of the dark sounded neither old nor young. It seemed to be untouched by time as well as by the place they were situated at the moment. The same applied to the man's face. In his eyes there was a peculiar fire, the same youthful and as if he had seen more than lasting for only one life. How long ever he might have sat within this cell, nothing suggested on his age.

"No, only a few days." Jack answered: "But you're much longer within here in exchange, am I right, mate? That's what the rumor says. They also say you were sitting in this cozy cell because your hosts fear you could be an evil genius. One of those who can't die, because its soul is cursed."

"Do you believe in such idle talk?"

"Me? No, mate! Even if it would be true...Can tell you, it wouldn't be the first time that I came across someone whose life took a course in a different way...You understand what I want to say? No, that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I want to know how I will be able to outplay Davy Jones! Savvy?"

A long silence followed his plain-spoken answer. Somewhen the stranger laughed and it sounded as if it was not of the real world.

"You want to outplay Davy Jones? A man, every sailor absolutely insists, that he was brought to life by the sea itself? Impossible!"

"Who if not me shall do it, mate? I'm a child of the sea as well. I was born aboard a ship, whilst a typhoon tore up the canvas and fell the masts. The sea was my first love..."

"...And now you're willing to antagonize your former love?"

"I know the sea goddess, I know why she hates nearly every sailor, and I know what bonds her and Davy Jones."

"Are you sure", the stranger asked brooding: "Hmm, who knows! Maybe you're really the one who can outplay Davy Jones. But what do you want from me, son?"

"They say the only way to Davy Jones' secret leads across you, because you're the only one who's in the know how I will be able to find the Dead Man's Chest and the key to it."

"By all water spirits, lad, you seem to be a very special young man."

"All I want is to regain my peace of mind!"

"How will you do that if you're not even aware what you really want?"

"What do you want to tell me? For sure I'm in the know of what I want!"

"Is that so?"

Jack didn't know what to think about that. He had always been aware of what he wanted. There were only two things he had in mind: He wanted to get rid of the bargain he struck with Davy Jones and he wanted to sent Lord Beckett to hell...

Was there any doubt about it? Was it really the truth? Was it really all he wanted?

"You paused already too long, son. But I don't expect you to understand me right now. You will come to know what I meant, if it's time to."

"Why does it occur to me that the world is filled with mysteries? Every answer I get to my questions includes a new mystery."

"That's because the whole world is a mystery, because it's built on mysteries. Tell, me, son, are you really interested in knowing every answer to every question round the world?"

Jack shook his head and the stranger continued: "You refused to be told your future. Not once – twice! That's true, isn't it?"

Jack panted for air: "Wherefrom do you know about it?"

"If you will listen attentively, the swoosh of the sea and the whisper of the wind will tell you a lot of stories. And for you're really a child of the sea, they told me something about you, Jack Sparrow!"

"The swoosh of the sea? How can I be sure, that you don't know me?"

"I have already been imprisoned within this cell long before you were born, son. Believe me, the sea goddess is well-disposed to you. Or how would you explain the fact that you have been a brilliant sailor while being still nearly a child, that you're able to sail your ship through the wildest storm without losing it, that it costs you a lot of effort to stay ashore for longer than a few weeks?"

"Never thought about that, mate, but I've another problem at the moment."

"You want to know what the meaning of that key is."

"Aye! Do you have it?"

"Don't know what they told you about me, son, but I can't work wonders. All I own is a fading drawing of that cursed key. But I'm not sure if you're the one I should pass it to!"

"Every sailor fears Davy Jones and the everlasting perdition within the white desert of his locker. I don't fear the man, I only fear the white desert..."

"Not every man senses the locker as a white desert, Jack Sparrow! Others will suffer from something different within it."

"The fear to end there is the same, mate, unless you are willing to hire on the cursed ship – a hundred years aboard the "Dutchman". Sounds inviting, what do you think?"

"The "Flying Dutchman" wasn't always cursed, son. She had a purpose once."

"Then I'm in the know why I need the key – it's not only to save my own soul. I could end the terror threatening the seven seas."

"Those challenges are bound to conditions – do you think you're willing to fulfill them?"

"If it's time...Maybe..."

"I don't know if you are courageous or if you're only a cunning, slyly pirate, but your future implies some secrets which will possibly give this story a new turn. Is's regrettable that you're not interested in finding out something about your future."

"As you said, I refused it long ago and I refuse it now. The way it will happen it shall happen."

"Well, I will give the drawing to you, son, but listen to me: play your role as long as ever possible! And for sure it is a role, because you're not the fool you love to play in the company of others..."

"Wherefrom do you know that much about me?"

"I can read within people, Jack Sparrow, within their hearts and within their souls. Yours isn't as black as you want to make believe others. Take care, that you won't pay the highest price for your effort to hide the truth! But enough about this! It will be your decision, what will happen to you and therefor it's time for you to leave this dungeon, son..."

_The escape from the dungeon wasn't as challenging as that weird stranger had supposed it. _

_Before Jack went ashore he had hidden a little vial in his sash which he got once from Tia Dalma. It was filled with a clear and bitter liquid which made sure that he lapsed into a kind of apparent death. After drinking it he had been unable to move, to speak or to do anything else for a whole day. _

_What she had not told him was, how painful it would be to wake up again..._

* * *

><p>First he thought the noise which brought him back to the here and now must have been an illusion, a hallucination owed to the effect of the sleeping draft, but it recurred with an unusual persistence.<p>

In a sudden amazement he thought somebody could try to break open the coffin. What if they found him alive? He would end up in that horrible dungeon again – without any hope for another escape.

So he felt for his pistol, aimed it towards the point the noise came from and shot. A hoarse caw was to hear, then a flutter and a swash as if something thudded to the water surface.

As soon as there was a hint of fresh air stroking over his face he decided to search for the "Pearl" on his own. With some effort he succeeded to open the cover of the coffin.

The air! The sea!

He had a relieved look around – only a dead crow floated upon the water. It had been the troublemaker!

For a moment he hesitated when he thought about how to get to the "Pearl", but there was only one way: he grasped into the coffin once again and with a ghastly crack he unearthed one of the skeletonized legs of his unintended companion.

"Sorry, mate!"

With it he had a view at his compass and rowed as good as possible towards the "Pearl".


	47. 1740 The broken Compass

**Chapter ****46: 1740 The broken Compass**

Jack scrambled back aboard the "Pearl".

This one week within that prison had appeared to him like a half of a lifetime. Never before he had felt being buried alive than behind those walls. All the more enjoyable had been the sight of the "Pearl" when she emerged out of the haze.

Gibbs reached out for his hand when he climbed up the ladder and he gave his first mate the bony leg he had used as an oar. With a cloyed look Gibbs threw that scary souvenir overboard again and hurried to follow his Captain to the deck.

Van Dyck risked a view over the rail.

"It's not really the ideal vehicle to spend a day at sea, I suppose", he remarked with a broad grin, pointing towards the coffin which still floated on the waves.

"You've no idea, mate!" Jack answered with a shiver.

Meanwhile one after the other his crew assembled on the deck, driven by curiosity and expectation.

Gibbs turned round to Jack: "Well, after you're back with us in good order, Captain, may I ask: Have you found what you have searched for? I guess you wouldn't have let yourself be imprisoned without a good reason, Aye?"

"We should be glad that he is back safe and sound, Gibbs, shouldn't we?" Van Dyck mentioned in astonishment.

"Never mind, van Dyck! They are entitled to come to know it and, yes, Mister Gibbs, I found what I have searched for. It's time to return to the Caribbean!"

"So we have a heading?"

"Aye!"

"Does that mean we will start for a treasure hunt?" The crew started to whisper.

"Something like that!"

"Jack you're in the know that we weren't acting like it's supposed from pirates like us for months now. And since those unpleasant incidents on Isla de Muerta and the meager prey we brought back from that cursed island the crew – me included – asks themselves, when you will get hold of a proper prize again."

"So, that's what you ask yourself? May I hypothesize, that some of you are in doubt, I as your Captain will represent the interests of my crew in the way you expect it from me and that you're not agree with the way how I lead this ship?" Jack's eyes were sparkling within the dim light of the early morning.

No one gave him a reply until Cotton's pertly parrot cawed: "Aye! Walk the plank!"

"What did the bird say?" Jack hissed. Within a split second the pistol lay in his hand.

"Don't blame the bird, Captain. Just tell us why you've been ashore!" One of his men requested.

Jack and van Dyck looked at each other rapidly.

The Dutch nodded unnoticeable and Jack turned round to his crew again: "You want to know why I took the risk of being imprisoned within this ghastly dungeon? Well, look at this, gentlemen!" He fetched the piece of cloth out of his pocket.

"What shall that be?" The men seemed to be distrustful.

"That is the hint to our next heading, mates!"

"Don't hedge around it, Captain! What's written on that cloth? A chart?"

Jack unfolded the cloth with a frown. The washed-out image of the key came into sight and a thoughtful silence followed.

"A key?" Gibbs asked in surprise.

"No, Mister Gibbs, much better! It's the image of a key!"

"Well, to be honest, Jack, the crew expected something more – shiny..."

"Shiny?" Jack looked at Gibbs in amazement.

"Well, silver, gold, jewels..."

"I know what's meant! And you're all of the same mind?" Jack looked into the men's faces and found only perplexity and confusion. At last he said: "Mister Gibbs, I thought you would be much more cunning. Would you put on your thinking cap, mate! What do keys normally do?"

"They unlock things!"

"Aye! That's what keys normally do! They unlock things!"

"Does that mean, this key belongs to something we can open with it?"

"So to say! It belongs to a chest."

"Ah, I understand! We will search for the chest to open it, Aye?"

"Eh...No! Of which sense should it be to search for a chest we don't know where it is to open it with a key we don't have? Of none!"

"So what we are searching for?"

"The key, mate! And, supposed we will find it, we could possibly search for the chest!"

"What's in it? A hidden treasure? Something valuable?"

"None of that!"

"And why should we follow you to an adventure like that?"

"You will learn about it later, mate! And now up to your stations! Prepare the ship ready for sea!"

Torn between some more questions and the knowledge not to find out much more, the men went about doing their duty.

When they were on their own Gibbs asked: "What's within that mysterious chest?"

"The heart of Davy Jones!" It was van Dyck who gave him the answer.

"Jack! You can't be serious about that! You know it is a really bad idea!"

"Maybe, but at the moment the chest is not the aim. Savvy?"

"Well, we sail back to the Caribbean. So, do we have a heading?"

Jack grasped for his compass and all of the sudden his eyes darkened. Something was wrong and he shut the precious little box, gave it a shake and opened it again. Disbelief was in his eyes when he finally said: "No particular course. Kind of that way!" He pointed towards an undefined spot at the horizon: "To the open sea!"

"Sure? No particular course?"

"That's what I told you just now!"

"Aye, Captain!" Shaking his head and being puzzled Gibbs went on to fulfill Jack's vague order.

When Jack wanted to make his exit below, van Dyck called him back: "What's the matter, Jack? Something wrong?"

Jack turned round with a deep sigh: "Whoever this stranger was, I met within the dungeon, van Dyck, he knew details about me no one should be in the know about. He averred, I would not know what I want and maybe he's right. Since I'm back it seems nothing is like I expected it to be."

"So you're really not aware which heading to sail to?"

"No, mate, and for sure you can imagine that it doesn't calms me down."

"Verisimilar it will change, when you're back in home waters. Indeed you're at home at the seven seas, Jack Sparrow, but your heart belongs to the Caribbean."

"My heart..." Jack lowered his gaze. His voice was a whisper when he continued: "Sometimes I ask myself why I cling to that life that much, van Dyck."

"There is only one reason, lad: Because you love it. Aye...?"

* * *

><p>Late at night Jack sat within the chart room on his own once again. For hours he did nothing else than studying sea charts, measuring distances with the dividers and evaluating how long it would take until they were back in the Caribbean.<p>

His thoughts made a digression again and again and along the way he had emptied a bottle of rum. He wasn't aware of what to think. Maybe van Dyck was right and he loved his life. But why, when his life had betrayed him of everything, he once had loved?

Involuntarily his gaze met his arm. The broad wristlet made of fabric got out of place and revealed the branding. It burnt and hurt like it did not for a long time. Jack asked himself if it was a dark foreshadow once again. Thoughtfully he covered the nasty scar with his hand.

For a moment he thought of Will and Elizabeth. If his remembrance was right, they should be married meanwhile.

A smile appeared on his lips. Thinking of Elizabeth was welcome.

It was the truth what he told Norrington aboard the "Dauntless" months ago: He would have enjoyed it to seduce Elisabeth that night on the lonely isle, but he had not been sure if she would have found it pleasurable as well. He had been glad that she had not slept next to him – she had been a tremendous temptation...

Well, it was idle now to waste some more thoughts about it. By now, Will was the happy spouse of the lively and spirited daughter of Governor Swann.

And within the only night he had spent with Prudence Stevens he had called her – Caithleen...

* * *

><p><em>She was fast asleep when he entered his cabin. <em>_Only a single candle gave off a little light. Just enough to see where to step. _

_It was a hot and airless night and__ he was glad of being relieved from the helm. _

_Quietly he tiptoed to his cabin – he knew, Caithleen was asleep. The professor had assured him that she had entirely recovered, but apparently she still needed some days longer. For the air within the cabin was sultry as well, he silently opened the window. _

_With a sigh he wanted to leave when her low voice held him back: "Please don't leave me alone tonight." _

_"You should sleep, love!" _

_"I didn't do anything else for days", she protested: "I only want you to stay." _

_"Aye, Madam! At your service..." _

_She smiled, when he settled next to her within the berth. A shadow of anxiety darkened his eyes for a moment, when he gazed at her. She was still pale and dark circles surrounded her eyes. _

_"Still worried?" she asked. _

_"Why do you believe that, love? I only thought about us, hope you will understand that the right way, and how we will go on, which means, what kind of adventure we will have next – for sure, it should be not too wild, dangerous or adventurous, because I can't take the risk, that you will threw yourself between me and some bullets again, but it should please the both of us all the same..." _

_"Every time you're doing that you make me laugh!" _

_"When I do what?" _

_"Don't tease me! You know exactly what I mean!" Her hand stroke his cheek, her fingers gently traced his eyebrows and slipped softly over his lips. _

_He grasped her hand and kissed her palm: "I'm not sure anymore, what I should know, love." _

_With a smile she disengaged her hand from his, buried her fingers within his dark curls and dragged him closer: "As I said: Please stay with me tonight, Jack." _

_"As you wish, Captain Stevens!" While he breathed a first soft kiss upon her lips, he tried to get out of his boots – without any success: "Apologize, love, but I have to get rid of them! Have just to exercise patience for a moment – although it's not easy, can tell you that!" _

_The first one fell to the floor with a rumble and shortly after the second followed. _

_He hesitated for a moment but she only shook her head: "I feel fine! Really! Believe me!" _

_"Aye! I know! But I'm not sure if the same applies for me. You know, love, I'm on my way to spend a night with a woman and I'm aware what awaits me within her arms." _

_"Poor Jack! That worse?" _

_"Much worse and much more exciting!" _

_His hand was warm upon her skin when he touched her hips and warily stroke her tender waist. He paused for a moment when he struck the dressing of the wound, then he pushed back the sheet to behold her. Warmth flew through him and without thinking any longer he pulled off his vest and his shirt. Her fingers slid over his chest and their gaze met. _

_"It has been too long since the last time", Caithleen whispered and their lips found each other, lost into a deep and passionate kiss. _

_Caithleen closed her eyes when he traced the lines of her face, slid down her neck and let his lips follow. She gasped when he caressed her sensitized skin, buried his face within her hair and whispered: "Are you really sure, love?" _

_"I am!" _

_He kissed her once again and dragged her hips closer. Oh yes, he had missed her and he wanted to feel her – deep, passionate and with all the love he felt for her, after all the sorrow he had felt and after all his fear he could lose her..._

* * *

><p>He hoped, Will and Elizabeth would find what was denied to him and Caithleen...<p>

Jack grasped for the bottle of rum but it was empty.

"Why is always the rum gone?" he asked himself.

With a sigh he arose. It was not only the "Pearl" which rolled. Obviously it had been a bottle of rum too much.

"Oh! That's why!"

With it he placed the tricorn upon his head, put on his jacket and tiptoed out of his cabin.

The rum was gone, the compass was broken and the memory of a night full of desire made it all worse...

He wanted to forget this day – and somewhere within the freight room he should be able to find another bottle...


	48. 1740 Time's up, Jack!

**Chapter ****47: 1740 Time's up, Jack!**

It was tacit aboard, when Jack tiptoed out of his cabin. He knew van Dyck was at the helm which was a quiet calming thought.

He hurried down the steps leading to the quarters and to the freight-room. Silent snore and smacks came out of the hammocks where his crew slept the sleep of the just. He had a short look around, then he took the key to the freight-room and went in.

* * *

><p>Unnoticed he closed the door behind him and with a single gaze he got aware that they had a problem. They would run out of supplies within a few days. There wasn't left much which meant they had to make port before returning to the Caribbean, but they could make such a decision the next morning. For the moment it answered the purpose to search for a bottle of rum down here.<p>

Strangely enough the whole room smelled of seaweed and seashells and several sea anemones stuck within the storage racks. As it seems it wasn't only necessary to mend the "Pearl" but to clean her well once again.

With a shrug he went around searching for a bottle of rum. As long as his search needed the more he got aware that everything which lay about was empty. Only fine sand trickled out of the bottles he took from the rack.

Then he sensed the the shadow which seemed to move within a corner of the freight-room. For a moment he was tempted to blame his tiredness for seeing such odd things. Maybe it was a hallucination. After all his experiences on Isla de Muerta, with the pirates of Madagascar or within that rotten dungeon there was nothing he would wonder about.

But the voice out of the dark wasn't an illusion: "Time's up, Jack!"

With a half distrustful, half curious look he followed that voice and realized in surprise that he didn't err.

Within the sternmost corner of the room really cowered a figure.

Tall and slender.

Covered with a cap, long dark hair fell upon the shoulders of the man. It seemed to be as wet as his clothes were. Above his shirt and his black pants he wore a long coat and knee-high boots.

Jack knew that stranger, at least he believed he knew him. What made him doubtful about it was something different. Seagrass and shells hung upon his clothes and a part of his face was covered with a starfish. It was not a common sight and a sudden anticipation crept over Jack that moment.

"What are you searching for down here, mate?" he asked on the off chance into the dark.

"Your time is up! He sends me!"

So it was true, he knew that voice: "Bill? Bill Turner?"

Jack perched himself on one of the barrels and gazed at the man who was once something near his father, but a good friend at any rate. It was barely possible to recognize him being pale as death, with sunken cheeks and cavernous eyes. Only his voice remained like Jack was able to remember it.

"You barely changed, Jack. Somehow you're still the boy we pulled out of the bay of Shipwreck Cove long ago."

"That's the way you want to see me, mate. It's only a memory, but therefor you changed all the more. What happened?"

"Too much and nothing the same! I'm still sorry thinking of what happened to you, Jack. I'm not proud of the role I played during the mutiny, you know!"

"You had no choice. No one could be aware of what would happen after it. Don't blame yourself any more."

"You warned me, Jack, and I better should have listened to you."

"It's of no meaning up to now. The life of all of us had been destroyed the day we left the isle. I'm the odd one out, mate."

"So Elianor died as well...?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Jack lowered his gaze.

"When?"

"Only a few weeks after you sent the letter and the Aztec Gold to her."

"What happened?"

"All her strength had been consumed. Beckett made life miserable for her. She lost the weaving mill and in a final step the house of her father. And I suppose there was something else which lacerated her heart!"

"Call a spade a spade, Jack! I never should have left her alone. I got aware of it long time ago."

"She never accused you of it. Don't forget, she loved the life as well, we once led."

They kept silent for a moment.

Bill Turner had a look round the nearly empty freight-room, then he remarked: "So you got back the "Pearl" as I see?"

"Finally, yes, after all those years." It twinkled within Jack's eyes: "And I had some help regaining her: your son!"

"William?" Bill seemed to be caught by surprise.

"Aye! He's your match, Bill. Without his help I would not have been able to get rid of Barbossa and his crew of miscreants. The curse is lifted now, and I can tell you, your son is really courageous."

"So he's a pirate as well? That's not what I imagined for him to become."

"The decision was made when you sent the golden coin to him!"

"That cursed treasure! Maybe it had been better if I never got you and Barbossa together !"

"What happened after you left me on that isle?"

"As you can imagine, Barbossa wasn't pleased when he found out what the secret was about the treasure, the Aztec Gold and the curse. I knew what waited for me when I decided to send that piece of gold to England. We weren't in the know how to lift the curse at that time and I told them they had deserved to remain cursed forever. They knew that I had a child and that I did not agree with marooning you. So they strapped a cannon to my boots one night and threw me overboard! Nevertheless I won't moan about my life. I could say I never wanted to lead a life as a pirate, but that would be a lie. It was, what I always wanted to do, so an end like that was foreseeable some day."

Jack knew what it meant. As long as the curse had not been lifted, there had been no relieve for Bill Turner. Not even death.

Bill continued: "The weight dragged me down to the depths and I ended up at Davy Jones' locker. Neither dead nor alive."

"So Jones shanghaied you?"

"No! I joined his crew by choice."

"It's strange what one is ready to bear to flee ones fate, isn't it?" Jack grimaced. At that moment the remembrance of that white desert was omnipresent as never before.

"You've made an accord with him as well, Jack. I know now, that you never told me the whole truth when you and your ship appeared within the bay of Tortuga, more dead than alive and as if not of this world anymore!"

"Don't remind me of that, mate!"

"I have to! He sends me, because it's time to settle your debt!"

"Not if I'm able to prevent it!"

"Jack, there is no way out! He brought you back to life, he got the "Pearl" out of the depths for you! Thirteen years time – that was the deal. For thirteen years you were Captain of the "Pearl", now it's time to fulfill your part of that agreement!"

"You know the truth! I was Captain of the "Pearl" for barely three years!"

"Jack, not even your talent for negotiation will be able to get you out of it this time!"

"I have to try it, Bill! As long as Beckett is still alive, I can't give in! I have to try to get rid of that agreement by all means – for Elianor, for Caithleen!"

"Caithleen?"

"Yes, mate, for her as well. Never told you, what happened to her. This ship wasn't always known as "Black Pearl". She was the "Wicked Wench" once and Beckett ordered to burn her. Caithleen was forced to remain aboard – Beckett let her die on the deck." Firmness flared up within his eyes: "No, mate, I've no choice. I have to make head against Jones whatever may happen to me! Savvy?"

"He will rush you all over the seven seas!"

"Then I will take care that the "Pearl" remains under full canvas all the time and I will sail close to the wind!"

"Don't you know that he woke up a sea monster from the depths? The Kraken?"

"Then there really is not much time left! Any idea when he plans to send his pet after me?"

"No!" Bill grasped Jack's hand and looked deep into his eyes: "But it will find you wherever you might hide yourself. It will find the man who is marked with the black spot."

As soon as he let go Jack's hand a black mark appeared on its palm, spreading like a nasty blain. Jack's eyes were filled with horror, when he gazed at that thing within his hand. From now on time would run against him.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but I told you, there's no way out."

"There's always and everywhere a back door, mate, and I found it. I'm aware what to do next to outplay Jones – all I need is some more time!"

"You don't have any time left, Jack..."

With it the figure who once was known as Bill Turner vanished into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Jack hesitated for a moment, then he knew what he had to do.<p>

He ran up the steps to the quarters: "All hands on the deck! Every man to his station! Hurry up you long shore lubbers! We set sail immediately! Right now!"

"What's the matter?" Gibbs appeared beside him.

"Nothing! We have to leave! Weigh the anchor and set sail – and no more questions!"

Jack rushed up to the deck, panic within his eyes, while surrounding his hand with a piece of cloth. The crew was already working fast as the wind to make the ship ready for the sea, when Gibbs followed him: "What do you have in mind? Do we have a heading?"

"I don't care! Land, only land!"

"At which port do we call?"

"Said nothing of making port, Mister Gibbs! Only land, Savvy?"

The same moment the little monkey Barbossa brought aboard once, grasped the tricorn and threw it overboard.

"Whow! Who freed that beast from its cage?" Gibbs shouted: "Jack's hat is overboard! Tack about immediately! Van Dyck, veer the ship, we have to get back the hat!"

"No! Stop it!" Jack yelled and all of them grew stiff for a moment. If Jack was willing to give up his hat something really severe must go on. "It's only a hat! And now move!"

Slightly perturbed Gibbs passed on the orders of the Captain. When he found Jack he cowered beneath the stairs, nearly paralyzed and motionless.

"For heavens sake, Jack, what's going on?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Don't want to talk about it!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later Jack had locked himself within the chart room and brooded over his sea charts once again. They set course towards that eerie island where the natives had made him chief years ago. It wasn't unperilous but to think of the alternative was gruesome as well.<p>

Van Dyck didn't knock at the door, he just went in and closed the door behind him.

"I'm a fool, van Dyck!" Jack told him.

"Wherefrom did you get that peculiar awareness?"

"I spent too much time to hunt for Barbossa and my ship. Thereby I forgot to get rid of something much more important!"

"Nothing happens by accident."

"I'm open for any kind of explanation, mate, but don't remind me of that beast which will hunt for us after Davy Jones had freed it. This will be enough to lead it straight towards us without any doubt." He took off the piece of cloth which surrounded his hand, so the black mark came into sight.

"Well", van Dyck sat down and placed his feet upon the table: "What if all what happened up to now makes sense in a very special way? You're not a fool, Jack Sparrow but you're still following your own anfractuous paths and as I know they always led you to your aim. Do you really want to tell me you doubt yourself this time? Tell that anybody else, lad!"

"I do not doubt myself, van Dyck, I need an idea – and until I got one we will hide ashore, Savvy!"


	49. 1740 The Breath of Fate

**Chapter ****48: 1740 A Breath of Fate**

The idea had found him – in the form of Will Turner...

* * *

><p>Jack had sailed the "Pearl" on a direct course to that isle where the cannibals made him chief years ago.<p>

Back then he wasn't aware what that strange honor might stand for. The image of being deified had been enjoyable initially until he found out where to a part of his crew had vanished. He and Caithleen made the "Wing" ready for the sea in no time at all to save the rest of their crew and to leave that convivial place.

He never ever had in mind to return somewhen. Now this place turned out as the only refuge which crossed his mind.

Within a few weeks he lost the half of his crew, while the rest was held captive in cages made of the remains of the dead. The very thought of seeing his men die one after another in front of his eyes was nearly unbearable, nevertheless he had to resist it. There was no way out, anyway he wasn't able to find one.

So he waited – in the know to die as well at once...

Until the moment the warriors dragged Will Turner to the village. To hear the voice of the boy brought back his zest for life immediately – within a split second – and although he understood only a few of what Will told him in two sentences, he knew that it was time to return to the "Black Pearl" – equal what would happen...

* * *

><p>It hadn't been envisioned that a supposed god stole away thievishly, so in the end Jack ran for his life – hunted by the whole tribe of the Pelagostas. He didn't dare to look back, but he questioned himself where the lousy, filthy Wolfhound came from, which guarded the keys of the garrison of Port Royal and why it sat at the beach right now. He had no time left to think it over.<p>

He had nearly been roasted, speared, slew by several fruits and he crashed threw more than one plank bridge. For sure, that was enough for one day!

In front of him he saw the "Pearl" washed around by the beginning flood, the mooring lines already loosened. Aboard he made out Gibbs, van Dyck and Will and with a valiant jump he caught one of the ropes the "Pearl" had been tied up with to reach the ladder. A wave spilled him over and out of the corner of his eye he saw the cannibals turning towards the dog.

Barely back aboard his remaining crew assailed him with questions about their heading.

"First and foremost off the isle as far as possible – and mind not to leave the shallow waters as long as feasible!" Then he looked at Will: "Whatever you have to tell me – not here!"

"But..."

"No, mate, without any ifs and buts! Come with me!"

Without paying attention to Will's protest he dragged the boy with him to the Captain's Cabin and slammed the door: "Here we can talk, mate, and please – Will – from the beginning, which means, from that point on wherefrom it's important!"

"Elizabeth is in danger and I need your compass!" Will explained.

Jack furrowed his brow and gazed at Will wondering: "You already told me that! Think it could be a little bit more precise, if you'll be so kind. What for do you need the compass?"

"I need it because it's the only way to save Elizabeth!"

"To save Elizabeth? Didn't we have that before, mate? You should better take care of your girl, Will Turner! You should lock her up!"

"That's what happened to her! She's locked up within the garrison of Port Royal!"

"If you're in the know where she is, why do you need the compass, mate?"

"It's a long story!"

"As I told you last time: we will not run out of time. So will you tell me what happened?"

"Sure!"

With a smile Jack lay down on his berth: "So, well then, tell me the whole story!"

"Beckett got her!"

"Lord Cutler Beckett..."

"...of the East India Trading Company! Just him! He arrived at Port Royal the same day our wedding should take place. When we saw the sails at the horizon we firstly thought you wanted to do us the honor to join us, but then not only one ship appeared within the bay but half a dozen. Everyone Beckett suspected of being in cahoots with the pirates had been imprisoned. They dragged me out of the workshop and at least we didn't stand in front of a priest but of that snotty runt with its powdered wig and even those good reasons which made a flight impossible: he put us in irons. Me and Elizabeth! The third of us he couldn't imprison at all – he sunk with his ship and quitted the service thereupon. No one knows where he remains at the moment." Will noticed Jack's inquiring gaze and added: "James Norrington!"

"Why he wants Norrington to die at the gallows?"

"Think it over, Jack! He let you outrun! And for Beckett isn't only the head of the merchant fleet now..."

"... but the head of the fleet as well..." Jack completed Will's words thoughtfully: "Very well, I understand everything about what you told me, so far, but tell me, why are you here?"

"Beckett left me only one choice: Either I search for you and return to Port Royal with you _**or**_ your compass or with you _**and**_ your compass or he will hang Elizabeth! Jack, please give me that compass! I couldn't bear it to see Elizabeth at the gallows!"

"I told it to you once: better her than me, mate! By the way what's the benefit for me?"

"A Royal pardon and a Letter of Marque!"

"That's what Beckett offered to convince me?" Jack closed his eyes for a moment.

What was that game about Beckett wanted to play with him? There was only one answer: Lord Cutler Beckett knew that there were some people again who meant something to him - Will and Elizabeth - who sheltered him from death. And even that James Norrington appeared on his list made sense. What did Norrington say: he had not delivered him to Beckett – against the explicit order. Reason enough to treat Norrington like a public enemy.

After a while he sat up and looked Will straight to his face: "Do you believe Beckett?"

"I've no choice! Either I sell you out or Elizabeth!"

"For sure that was not a severe decision wasn't it?"

"Jack, I'm not here to surrender you. Hand the compass over to me and I will leave at the next port as soon as possible."

"Did Beckett tell you why he is in need of my compass?"

"No, only vague suggestions, but he seems to be convinced that your compass is much worthier than every treasure on earth."

"I'm willing to believe that, mate!"

Jack knew what that disingenuous Lord Beckett was searching for. There was no doubt about it. Gold and treasures had no meaning for him, but who got hold of the heart of Davy Jones, got hold of the seven seas. And then there were no escape and no hideout any more and Beckett would reach his aim to sweep the last pirates off the map.

They had only one chance to get in the way of that plan, they had to anticipate him.

"Very well then, Will! I will help you and your beloved bonny lass if you will help me. You will get my compass if you'll help me to find this."

Jack handed the piece of cloth with the drawing over to Will.

"A key?"

"Aye!"

"And you want me to find that key?"

"No mate, you want you to find that key, because if you will help me to find it, I will give my compass to you and you can return to Port Royal, hand the compass over to Beckett and free dear Elizabeth. Savvy?"

"So this piece of cloth saves Elizabeth?"

Jack gazed at him in disbelief: "What do you know about Davy Jones?"

"Not much, more precisely rather nothing. Why? Is that important?"

"No! This piece of cloth saves Elizabeth!"

Will only nodded. Obviously he really didn't know anything about Davy Jones and what awaited every sailor who died at sea.

Jack knew that he didn't act openly once again, but to explain to Will everything what was necessary would need much more time than to let him find out these things on his own. He wasn't willing to give his compass away. The same time he asked himself what he could do to restrain Beckett from killing Elizabeth. He had no doubt that Beckett would do it, and for sure he would enjoy it if Will had to look on it helplessly, like he had enjoyed it when he had forced Jack to bear the sight of his burning ship.

Jack was aware the fact that it was an illusion to get back to Port Royal in time. Even if the "Pearl" was known as the fastest vessel that floated she would not be fast enough to flee that monster which waited for her within the depths, to answer the call of Davy Jones.

In addition Beckett would wait for him near Port Royal to scuttle the "Pearl" and kill him...

When Will wanted to return to the deck, Jack called him back once again: "Wait! Something else, mate! In case you will be able to return to Port Royal be warned! Never trust Becket – not at any price!"

Will turned round: "What is it what's between you and Beckett? What has he done to you, that you hate him that much?"

"Trust me and you will find it out on your own. Just to tell you something: He owns nothing he could offer to me, nothing which could convince me to sail for him once again. I owned a Letter of Marque several years ago and it made me a slave. Never again!"

"Beckett promised not only freedom for me and Elizabeth but also for you!"

"He can't promise anything to you which he can't stick to. I am free, Will! All he can do to me is to take my freedom away from me. Don't get me wrong, mate, but my want to return to Port Royal is shrinking with every word we exchange here."

* * *

><p>When Jack relieved Cotton at the helm that evening Gibbs went up to him: "Will the boy help us?"<p>

"Yes, he said so, Mister Gibbs, but until he can do us such a favor we have to sail upstream. We have to call on _**her**_."

"There is no way to avoid it?"

"No! I've a reason to see her."

"And of which nature is that reason? Really relevant reasons? Unavoidable reasons? Ordinary reasons?"

"Really relevant reasons, mate! I've no choice! I need her advice! Without it I will not return to the open sea! With sunrise launch the boats. And try to catch that monkey – I need something to pay her with."

"Aye, Captain!"

Gibbs went below and Jack got caught by his thoughts. If it was true what Will told him, Beckett showed up in Port Royal just the day their marriage was planned. According to that Elizabeth and her bold blacksmith weren't married yet.

A smile found its way upon his lips – she was still free.

He didn't know why, but to think about it was very pleasing.

She was still free...

Maybe it was no contingency which led Beckett to Port Royal just that day...


	50. 1740 Tia Dalma's Cabana

**Chapter ****49: 1740 Tia Dalma's Cabana**

Shortly before sunrise they reached the estuary.

Jack ordered his crew to let go the anchor and to ready the boats. He wanted to sort this thing out as soon as possible he would have loved to get around, but he was forced to do it by several circumstances. With a sorrowful look he kept taps on his crew while they were launching the boats.

Of those who had survived the adventure on that maledict cannibal isle he left two men aboard the "Pearl" to guard the ship. The rest should accompany him on his way to his visit with _**her**_.

Tangentially it regarded them as well and to know that he wasn't constrained to face the moment of truth – which was waiting for him without any doubt – on his own, was definitely calming in a certain way.

* * *

><p>The unique landscape passed by while they approached their destination stroke by stroke. In the beginning they had been accompanied by the view of a lot of exotic flowers and the chant of several colorful birds, but the ambience had changed – lingering first and barely noticeable, than piecemeal more – until they were surrounded by thick and filthy brushwood. It became more and more difficult to row and more and more slowly to make headway. Dense fog spread over that increasing getting unearthly scenery and somewhen there was no other sound to hear but their own silent voices.<p>

They tried to jolly themselves along with tales of all kinds, but time and again they had some covert looks around. Unreal figures flitted through the haze, fused with the upcoming duskiness and made for the omnipresent feeling to look at those who dared to come to these forbidden realms.

Jack sat at the bow of the first boat – thoughtfully, taciturn and unsmiling.

Since their departure he had barely spoken more than two words and it seemed as if he was not interested in those discussions his crew led whispering to each other.

He had been at this place more than once several years ago – there had been a time when he had asked the mysterious voodoo-priestess for help frequently – and to return meant to remember things he wished to be able to forget about. The price, she demanded of him as a payment for her advices, had all too often been much higher than he had been willing to pay it by choice – but he was in need of her knowledge, even if she was talking in riddles most of the time.

He only hoped to get answers to his questions today not some more mysteries...

And there was more than one question he wanted to ask Tia Dalma about.

Meanwhile his memories found a way into his dreams nearly every night. Indeed they weren't nightmares anymore, but they always left that bittersweet feeling of longing within him which wasn't meant to come true once again and when he woke up he was in the know of what he had lost.

Additionally there was that uncertain intuitiveness that Tia Dalma as well as Davy Jones had either kept something secret or even had lied to him...

* * *

><p>"What's the matter with him?" Will turned over to Gibbs whispering: "I saw him being in thoughts once or twice, but at the moment he seems not to be himself."<p>

"Can't tell you anything about what's wrong, Will. It already started before we reached that godforsaken cannibal island. Something struggles him and it must be a really awful secret if even Jack Sparrow knows no other way out but calling on _**her**_."

"Who is she?"

"Witch, necromancer, voodoo-priestess. They say she's able to see things long before they will happen."

"Hope nothing bad." Ragetti whispered into the darkness.

"Wherefrom does Jack know her?" Will asked.

The same moment they reached the oddly cabana - built upon stilts - and Jack was back within the here and now again: "No one knows who or what she really sees, or why, Master Ragetti and I can tell you, none of us should have to worry about anything. Think that shall calm you down, Aye?" He turned round to Will and continued: "Oh, and Will, if it will satisfy you – Tia Dalma and I are nearly inseparable. Well... Were... Have been... Anyway... Don't think about it! There is nothing to fear..." To himself he added: "I'll hope so."

Unimpressed by Ragetti's and Will's inquiring looks he finally ordered: "Will, van Dyck, Mister Gibbs – I want you to follow me. The rest will mind the boats!"

"Don't worry", Gibbs whispered behind him: "Will watch your back!"

"It's not what maybe lurks within my back which causes me sorrow, Mister Gibbs, but what lies in front of me!"

With a deep sigh he pushed aside the curtain which covered the entrance to that obscure cabana.

In the end Cotton had to mind the boats on his own. The others – even his parrot – were driven by their curiosity to get a look upon that strange woman who lived far from the sea within this eerie swamp.

* * *

><p>When Jack entered the room – the cabana seemed to be much more spacious from inside than from outside – there was that strange feeling of intimateness and uneasiness once again which always crept over him when Tia Dalma was close to him.<p>

Nothing had changed inside.

The table – ornamented with peculiar carvings and odd-looking paintings – stood midst the room and nearly filled it. Oil lamps, candles and lanterns enlightened the cabana and gave sight to uncountable oddities: jars filled with eyes, claws, weird animals and much more things one didn't want to discribe; parings with fruits, berries and plant roots of which no one knew if they were relishable or venomous; skillets, vials and flasks filled with powders, pounded herbs, liquids shimmering in dozens of colors and sticky pastes. But the whimsical sight of all offered the woman herself, sitting at the table midst the cabana.

Tia Dalma still appeared totally unchanged as if neither the years nor the tides had been able to harm her. The tattered gown of golden brocade seemed to be the same, she wore when Jack had lost his way within the swamp and found her cabana back then when he still had been a boy. Her face came across in its very specific way like of ancient times – attractive and abhorrent the same. A touch of eternity surrounded her and captured anyone who came close to her.

She looked up from her cards when she noticed her late visitors.

Recognition was within her gaze and she smiled: "Jack Sparrow! I always was sure that the winds and the tide would bring you back to me one time!"

"Tia Dalma!" Jack replied: "Charming as ever!"

With a grin he lowered his gaze – half feeling caught, half abashed?

Then Will entered the room and from one moment to the other the temperature seemed to sink as if a cold breeze would touch them all.

Tia Dalma seemed to be the same scared and confused for a moment.

She looked at Jack and back to Will, than she said with a low voice: "You're surrounded by a breath of fate, William Turner! Sit down...!"

She pointed towards a place at the table next to her. While Gibbs and the others took place readily, Will stared at the priestess: "You know my name?" He turned round to Jack: "Did you...?"

"Don't blame me, mate! Not even my foresight reaches that far!"

With it Jack turned away from Will to have a look into the little chamber which was hidden behind a curtain made of wooden pearls. Diffuse light prevented that he was able to recognize what Tia Dalma hid within that chamber. He guessed that it was a figure, better a man, which or who lay out there, at least Jack saw a pair of boots and the corresponding legs at any rate.

Before he was able to spent another thought upon that strange figure he heard Tia Dalma asking: "Do you want me to know your name, William Turner?"

She got up, paused right in front of Will and had a look straight into his face. She still seemed to be troubled.

"There will be time for that later!" Jack interrupted her line of thought and dragged her with him while whispering into her ear: "I will never again claim to know you, love."

"You know much more about me than any other person round the whole world, Jack Sparrow!" Tia Dalma looked deep into his eyes.

"And you about me, love! I never told anyone anything about what I'm in the know about, and I'm not interested in changing my attitude. But it's not the fate of the boy which leads me to you, tonight!"

"It's not? That's strange, Jack Sparrow! Because the fate of the both of you is bonded closer than you could imagine."

"Stop it, love! That idle talk about fate is somewhat – displeasing... Savvy!"

"Well then! Come!" Tia Dalma sat down and looked at him when he made no move to follow her: "Hope you're still in the know that my advice will require a worthy payment..."

Her gaze revealed all and nothing and just that moment when everyone within the room should be aware what was meant, Jack kept up the cage in which they had locked up Barbossa's malicious little monkey.

"I did not forget about it, love! Look what I got here! I brought something very special for you!" Without hesitating he draw his pistol, shot the monkey and added with a broad grin: "What do you say? An undead monkey! Top that! And with handing it over to you I will get rid of two problems of my own..."

"That's a worthy payment!" Tia Dalma took the cage and opened its door.

"Don't do it! It cost me years of my life to catch that beast!" Gibbs sighed while shaking his head.

They all were astonished when the monkey did not escape but ran into that little chamber where the dead man lay out and placed itself on his legs.

"Well", Tia Dalma brought them back to the here and now: "Let me hear what leads you back to me, Jack Sparrow, and I will see if I will be able to help you. But first tell me: What's with the compass you received from me. Isn't it able to lead you to your aim?"

The same moment all eyes aimed at Jack.

He had a look around and with a bashful smile he answered: "What should be the matter with it? Nothing! I only thought a second belief could not be false at all, couldn't it? So are you able to help me...Eh?"

"Ah! It's like I suspected! The inimitably Jack Sparrow doesn't know what he wants!"

"It's not the way it looks like!"

"Really? Or is it the way round and you know what you want but you fear what it may cost you?"

"We're searching for this! A key!" Will interfered and placed the piece of cloth with the drawing of the key upon the table.

For a spilt second Tia Dalma seemed to be frozen to the ground but she picked up courage the same moment and gazed at the boy in amazement: "Where did you get that?"

"That has to be neither here nor there, love! Do you know where we can find it?" In sudden bursts Jack was wide awake and serious again.

"For sure I know it. This key belongs to a chest and I think it's the chest you want to find, am I right?"

"No, love, it's not the chest I'm searching for, but what's hidden within!"

"What's it?" Pintel asked in a distrustful undertone.

"Nothing evil, I may suppose?" Ragetti added.

Until someone else could answer their questions the voice of van Dyck was to hear: "It's the heart of Davy Jones!"

"You told us that story once before, van Dyck! I fear you turned our Captains's head with it!" Gibbs wasn't willing to believe that weird story and Will seemed not to be convinced as well.

He was really confused when he asked: "Could that be possible?"

They all hung on Tia Dalma's lips when she started to tell the story: "You all know the legend of Davy Jones. A sailor, a man like brought to life by the sea itself. Unscalable, irresistible! There was no one who could match with him! Until something happened which changed his life dramatically!"

They started to discuss, what it was that could have been that powerful to ruin a man like Davy Jones but with one sentence Jack ended all those wild guesses of his crew about what may have occurred to that bold captain and sailor: "He met a woman!"

"That's right! He fell in love with a woman!" Tia Dalma wanted to continue.

"No, no, no!" Gibbs interrupted her: "I heard he fell in love with the sea itself!"

"Same story, different version! He fell in love with a woman! Free and untamable as the sea. She followed only her own path and wasn't willing to be swayed. And the great Davy Jones were neither able to commit her to himself nor to forget her. So he cursed her, the love he felt for her and himself. And to escape the pain his lost love meant for him he decided to get rid of it for ever."

"He cut out his heart and hid it together with everything which reminded him of his love within a chest and buried it on an isle within the Caribbean Sea." Van Dyck completed the story.

Tia Dalma only nodded: "Wherefrom do you know that much about that legend?"

"I grew up with it..."

"And you're right. The key to that chest he carries with him - always and everywhere!"

"You knew it!" Will blamed Jack: "You knew it when you argued me to help you!"

"No, mate, I did not know it! Neither where the chest is hidden nor where the key is to find. All I had was an idea about it. Now I've the certainty! Will, all I want you to do is to trust me! You will not only be able to save Elizabeth but you will be able to prevent another balefulness as well."

Will lowered his gaze. He didn't know what to think about Jack – still not yet! After a while he made his decision: "As it seems we're in the need to find the "Flying Dutchman", I suppose."

"Then your destiny will come true, William Turner. Are you willing to accept that?"

"I've no choice!"

With it Tia Dalma enwrapped herself to her oracle, made from the claws of several crabs, then she declared: "You have to find a ship which ran aground upon a reef – there you will find the "Flying Dutchman" and her Captain..."

* * *

><p>When Will and the crew left the cabana, Jack wanted to follow them, although most of his questiones still weren't answered. They were burning within him, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer.<p>

Tia Dalma antcipated him: "Wait! Neither the key nor the chest led you here, am I right..."


	51. 1740 A Jar of Dirt

**Chapter ****50: 1740 A Jar of Dirt**

Jack turned on his heels and looked at Tia Dalma with the most innocent smile he was able to bring up.

It was useless but he decided that it had been worth the try.

She reached out her hand: "Come back and show me your hand, Jack Sparrow."

Her voice was low but determined and after a short moment of hesitation he allowed her to remove the piece of cloth he had tightly wrapped his palm with.

The black spot had spread it nearly entirely and Tia Dalma nodded knowing and thoughtful: "I told you back then that you struck a dangerous bargain! You played for a high stake – your soul – and now the probing question you ask yourself is if and how you could get out of this dilemma unharmed. Is this, what you wanted to ask me?"

"Eh...No, love, I'm sorry, that's not the question I had in mind – but thank you for your detailed avowal. Oh, by the way, may I..." Jack dispossesses her of his hand: "...That's better – has nothing to do with you, love, but I feel better, if I don't have to look at that thing longer than necessary!"

Rapidly he bandaged his hand again, then he continued: "Back to the questions, Aye? Concerning this black spot I've already an idea and I got me the help I'm in the need of."

"You mean the boy?" Tia Dalma asked somewhat skeptical.

"Yes, love, that's just what I had in mind. For sure, he is not in the know about every single detail which could wait for him – can tell you, there is indeed one thing he has to find out on his own, because he would never believe me that it is true if I would tell it to him – but I trust him. More often than not. Savvy?"

"Does he trust in you as well?"

"I asked me that question once, Tia Dalma, and I nearly broke to pieces while doing it. I will not make such a mistake again. Will Turner is clever and he is courageous – well, sometimes he's a little bit naive, but, yes, I'll trust him, equal if he will trust me..."

"So if you don't need my help to get rid of the black spot, why are you here?" Tia Dalma seemed to be a wee bit confused.

"When my soul made the decision to return to the living back then, you told me, I had lost even more than myself and it would depend on me to find out what it were." Jack raised his gaze and it was filled with grievousness: "I know what it is, I always knew it, Tia Dalma!" He paused for a moment, then he kept up: "My future lies beyond my power, am I right? It always did, Aye?"

"There is something you are meant for, Jack Sparrow!"

That was not, what he wanted to hear: "That very well may be, but even if the sea goddess herself predestinated my future, it's still me who decides on my here and now! So tell me, Tia Dalma, how will I be able to outplay Davy Jones? Think it could be of indispensable needfulness to survive if I shall measure up to my purpose. Aye?"

She smiled in that strange manner which could mean everything or nothing, this time filled with the awareness that Jack had changed and that he understood much more of those things she had hoped she could hide from him. Without an explanation she vanished to another chamber within her cabana. Jack could hear her strepidous searching for something, stashing several things aside, letting them fall down and so on.

Clangor and crack were to hear out of the chamber.

* * *

><p>While she was busy that way Jack tried to catch another glimpse of the lifeless figure which lay out next door.<p>

Except the monkey – which still sat upon the boots of that figure – he wasn't able to see anything else – nothing but a big black hat with frazzled feathers...

"Barbossa?"

He whispered the name within the half-shadow of the cabana.

Could that be possible?

And what had Tia Dalma in mind to use him for?

In either case this would explain why Commodore James Norrington for all his efforts had not been able to find the leftovers of that cunning and wily Captain. Jack's thoughts started to flip over when he asked himself which unsolved mystery he would have to face next.

He had not enough time to think it over – Tia Dalma came back. Obviously she had found what she had been searching for.

She carried a big jar with her which was filled with sand – or something alike - and she answered his inquiring gaze without hesitation: "Davy Jones is the master of the sea and the "Dutchman" but even he is not able to rule everything after his will – not time either. He is doomed to come ashore for only one day every ten years. Time's not up now and he can't step on solid floor. So what you need, Jack Sparrow, is land!" With it she handed the jar over to him: "So you will carry land with you aboard your ship."

Jack frowned and gazed at her strange gift: "Dirt? It's a jar of dirt!"

"It is what you want it to be!"

"How shall that be of use?"

"If you don't want it, give it back..."

He shook his head and kept hold of the jar: "Will it help?"

"It will help!"

"Then I will keep it."

They changed a look which said more than every word would have.

After a moment of thinking, Jack sat down. He placed his feet upon the table and pointed with a nonchalant gesture towards the little chamber behind him: "As it seems you found yourself a new possibility to shorten your time within this misty swamp...Eh? I knew why you were always a little bit eerie to me, love. I had a kind of foreshadowing that you could be behind that when the dead vanished from Isla de Muerta – more precisely one of the dead. Can tell you our good Commodore Norrington was really confused about it. But tell me – why Barbossa?"

Tia Dalma shook her head in surprise: "It's not that easy anymore to hide things from you as I thought. How did you find it out?"

"Intuition? Instinct? Call it like you want to call it, love. It doesn't mean anything to me, what you will do to him. I settled the score I had open with him, I got back my ship – he's yours, love. As long as you will not send him after me once again..." His eyes were twinkling when he grinned at her: "But this is not the reason either which led me to you!" He continued in unexpected sternness: "I dream, Tia Dalma, nearly every night. And I think I don't have to tell you of whom! It's the feeling as if she is with me – always! I hear her voice when the wind swells the sails of my ship, I can feel her hand stroking my cheek, I feel her warmth when I touch the helm. If I close my eyes I see her face, her lively eyes, her soft lips – and I feel her kiss! You told me once, I would be accompanied by sorrow and grief if I would not attach importance to my future. Is that what was meant?"

"No, that wasn't meant!"

"Then will you be able to tell me what was meant?"

"Maybe the sea isn't your first and only love?"

"I knew that when I saw her the first time. In my dreams she told me that life and death are not always what they seem to be. Do you have an answer to that?"

"If you haven't found it within your heart up to now, I don't have an answer for you! But be warned, Jack Sparrow, the breath of fate lies not only upon young William Tuner. It lies upon you as well. Since the both of you met the future is less bright and everything seems to be vague and misty. Only one thing is sure: whatever one of you is going to do it will change the fate of the other. The path which was meant for you seems not to be meant for you alone any more. All I can tell you is, that you will have to make a decision if you once will reach the end of that path – and you will definitely lose something or someone which or whom means a lot to you."

"Well, for I already lost the one who meant everything to me, it should be easy to make that decision. Aye? I think, I will leave now! It's time to search for Davy Jones and his "Flying Dutchman", because if I don't do it I will barely get the chance to make a decision anyway!"

Jack got up, picked up the jar of dirt and had another look into the chamber where Barbosaa lay out.

He turned round to Tia Dalma again: "If you will return Barbossa you should be careful, love, if you want your secret to stay a secret..."

"What do you mean?"

"Barbossa owns one of nine pieces of eight! He's a pirate lord and he never named his follower."

"I will be careful and you should leave now!"

"Aye! Hope I will be back soon – want to know what will happen to him!"

Before he went out he turned on his heels once again: "Tell me something else, Tia Dalma! Is she still alive?"

"No, Jack, she isn't. I would be only too pleased to bring her back to you, but I can't. I'm sorry, Jack..."

"It was only a question..."

* * *

><p>Carrying his jar of dirt with him he left the cabana. Van Dyck waited for him together with Will and Gibbs.<p>

"What's that?" Will asked with a restrained grin.

"Gentlemen this is a jar of dirt! We will see if it is what it is or if it is something we don't have an idea what it could be... To shorten it: It is a jar of dirt..."

"How will we go on?" Gibbs asked thoughtfully: "She told us to search for a ship which ran on the ground. Do you have an idea where to search for it?"

"I have an idea where to search for it, mate, and if we'll find it we'll find the "Dutchman", her ghostly Captain, the key and the chest – and after having found all this we'll save Will's beloved Elizabeth and another poor soul... Savvy?"


	52. 1740 The Flying Dutchman

**Chapter ****51: 1740 The Flying Dutchman**

It was already darkest night when the crew of the "Black Pearl" let go the anchor.

The sea was troubled, waves rolled to the ship's side as if they wanted to push it away from its course and capricious winds from all directions swept spray to the deck. Only shadows and silhouettes, bending over the rail to look after the long boat which made from the "Pearl", were to make out within the flickering light of the ship's lanterns.

"Erase the lights!" Jack ordered his crew and one after another the little sparks of hope within an inhospitable night went out.

The "Pearl" was on the qui vive now in an absolute darkness.

Jack wanted to see but he didn't want to be seen at any price. He was strained to the core, because nothing, of what would happen from now on, was in his power any more.

They had been on their way for less than a day when they actually reached the reef Tia Dalma had predicted them. A ship had lost its course within the storm and ran aground probably due to a damaged helm. The proud sailer impended to burst into two pieces over the reef now.

Through his spyglass Jack saw that at best there were only a handful of those poor souls on the deck still alive – more dead than alive at all. He didn't want to imagine what happened to the rest of that deplorable crew and what would be in store for the survivors.

Their souls – not even freed from their fleshly being – and slowly ceasing lives would allure the "Flying Dutchman", her Captain and her crew like carrion allured vultures ashore.

When Will stepped down to the boat he did that in the naive belief the ship which ran aground on the reef must be the "Dutchman". He was convinced to be able to defeat the crew, to outfox the Captain and to return aboard the "Pearl" soon – with the key...

* * *

><p>"If <em>something should go wrong or if they should get hold on you there is only one thing you have to tell Davy Jones. Tell him, Jack Sparrow sends you to pay his <em>_debt! This might save your life, mate!"_

* * *

><p>Jack was inwardly torn. He asked himself if it really had been right to send the boy over to the "Dutchman" in his stead, but there was no alternative left. Once again he had put all his eggs in one basket, had cleverly kept quiet about some pieces of the truth and had added something elsewhere.<p>

Sending Will aboard the "Dutchman" meant to endanger him knowingly of maybe being discovered or forced to stay aboard. What convinced him of having done the right thing was, that there might be the chance to help Bill Turner and his son to get what had been refused to them up to now: a first encounter.

Jack knew that Bill was willing to sell his soul once again only to see his son for one single moment. If that was to prevent, they had already won even more than they had lost and although he still wasn't sure if this move would really work, he was confident about one thing:

Will was clever and courageous and Jack trusted him to be able to find the key. If he managed that, Davy Jones would be in the know what was going on and he would lead them straight to the isle where the chest was hidden.

If the plan failed, they all would end within Davy Jones' Locker or aboard the "Dutchman".

For he himself, Jack knew, that he would prefer the white desert – although he feared it to the core – before serving aboard the "Dutchman".

His thoughts got abruptly interrupted when all of the sudden the sea started seething and roaring. Then – like a ghostly arrow – a ship ascended from the depths, whose sight let the blood of every honest sailor run cold: the sails hung in tatters, the rotten wood was overgrown with shells, seagrass, starfishes and sea anemones. Ghostly lights illuminated it and like a beast of prey it came alongside of its prize.

They all stared at the ship in disbelief and Jack knew that this was the moment when Will would start to doubt about him once again.

* * *

><p>"I hope you're in the know about what you're doing, lad!" Van Dyck leaned on the rail besides him.<p>

"That's what I thought right now!" Jack answered thoughfully.

"What if your young friend will not survive this adventure?"

"That's not what causes me sorrows, van Dyck. Will is neither dense nor is he a coward. The thing I'm to fret about is, that he sometimes acts rather venturous and rashly – more than it is conductive to our plans. And you can trust me, this will exactly become the problem when he gets aware that his father is aboard that cursed ship."

"Don't you think, this could turn out being half the battle for us?"

"I have no idea, mate. If there is something left of that Bill Turner who pulled me out of the sea once, I would say, you're right, but I don't know what happens to those who made the decision to serve aboard the "Dutchman". Be it as it may, Will is of much more use for us over there than me. Let's have a look of what's going on..."

Van Dyck passed the spyglass over to him. What he saw didn't please Jack. Obviously Davy Jones succeeded to force some of the survivors into service aboard his ship the rest had been killed and thrown overboard.

And also Will had been discovered as the one he was – neither dead nor near death.

Jack had no doubt that he had already told Jones why he stayed aboard – namely to pay Jack's debt.

When the eerie Captain turned round it felt as if he was able to look deep into Jack's soul. Then Davy Jones appeared aboard – the "Black Pearl"...

* * *

><p>"You have to pay a debt, Jack Sparrow!" The voice was still that silent and dangerous like it was the day when Jack woke up within the white desert of Davy Jones' Locker. It still owned that inquiring and lurking undertone, which penetrated its counterpart deep to his soul.<p>

Jack moved back some steps instinctively. He felt being thrown back thirteen years of time and he asked himself what he had achieved. For sure, he had regained his beloved "Pearl" but what had become of his oath to kill Beckett?

Had he really wasted these thirteen years?

No!

He found Bill Turner and his son – a part of his former life.

And he was in the know about how to vanquish that figure, standing in front of him now – all he needed was some more time...

Jack took a deep breath then he turned round to Davy Jones' unshaped face with its watery eyes and its narrow lips, surrounded by curling tentacles instead of hair and beard.

"You have to pay a debt!" Jones said once again: "I raised the "Pearl" for you out of the depths. And you got thirteen years' time! Thirteen years you've been her captain. Now it's over! Time's up and you will serve aboard the "Dutchman" – a hundred years. That was the accord! And you will keep your word!"

"In the strict sense I was Captain of the "Pearl" for only three years, mate. Two years until I lost her due to a mutiny and one year after regaining her. So I think there are some years left. Aye?"

"If this is true, you're a poor Captain, but a Captain without any doubt! Or wasn't it you who introduced himself always as Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Well, that's right, mate, but you already got your soul. I sent you the boy – as payment for my debt."

"What do you think, Jack Sparrow? That this is a thing to negotiate about like market women? Do you really believe one soul is equal to another?"

"Aren't they?"

"By no means. Every soul is of different value!"

"What are you talking about, mate? You don't want to negotiate like a market woman but obviously you have nothing better to do but to bargain over the price of my soul!"

"The price?" Davy Jones seemed to be surprised when he gazed at Jack: Which price?"

"Well, if you're blathering about the value of a soul, you will surely be able to tell me what my soul is worth in your opinion."

"One hundred souls!" Davy Jones replied: "I will concede three days to you to find them!"

Jack looked at him – half amused, half calculating: "You're worth your weight in gold, mate! One hundred souls? For sure I should feel flattered and cajoled, should I? Well, send me back the boy and I will find you your souls – then we're square, my friend!"

"Oh no, not that fast, Jack Sparrow! You won't get away with this that easy! I will keep the boy! That leaves ninety nine souls to you! Three days!"

"You never met Will Turner, Aye? He's worth not less than three or four souls! He's bold, smart, honorable! He will give pleasure to you, mate!" Jack sashayed round the eerie captain of the "Dutchman" as if he was an old friend of his: "Oh, until I will forget about it!" He lowered his voice to a whisper: "The boy is in love. With a girl. They are affianced to another, shortly before the wedding! Separate him from her and her from him and it will not be half as cruel as if they would be allowed to marry. You're in the know how cruel love can be, aren't you, mate?"

"This will not change my mind! I keep the boy and you will find me ninety nine souls – within three days! That's the new accord, nothing else!" A hand in the form of a tentacle – or was it a tentacle in the form of a hand – grasped Jack's hand and the black spot vanished.

Davy Jones gazed at Jack with a kind of disbelief: "Tell me one thing, Jack Sparrow. How will you be able to live with that? You condemned an innocent man, a friend of yours into the bargain, to serve in yours place aboard my ship. Don't you have any scruples or a guilty conscience? Are you sure, you will be able to live a life in peace being in the know about it?"

Jack thought about it for a moment, then he answered bound and determined: "Yes, I will!"

Davy Jones seemed to be astonished, but everything he responded was: "Three days! And I will know where I can find you!"

With it Davy Jones disappeared like a shadow in the night...

* * *

><p>Slowly the crew of the "Black Pearl" came to life again.<p>

Gibbs was in a flurry of excitement, when he asked Jack: "What was that by all saints?"

"That, Mister Gibbs, will set the seal on our fate if we won't comply with its request!"

"But, Jack, how will you get hold of ninety nine souls within only three days?"

"I will find a way, just trust me! In the long run our friend with his tentacle face didn't tell us in which condition those souls should be! Savvy!"

"Oh well, I think I understand, what's going on behind your brow! Am I right when I suppose that our next heading will be Tortuga?"

"Yes, mate, Tortuga!"

While Gibbs went off to set the course towards Tortuga van Dyck held Jack back before he was able to leave: "Wait, lad! Do you really want to deliver such an amount of poor souls to that creature?"

"I want to find the isle with the chest, mate, nothing else. Believe me, my friend, I'm not interested in delivering only one single soul to Davy Jones even if it would be the most poor devil on earth. But at the moment I've no other idea how to get rid of that bargain. That's why we'll sail to Tortuga. For sure you should already be in the know about one fact, mate: Tortuga is really helpful now and then to find an answer to a problem."

"What are you thinking about? A bottle of rum? Or spending a night with one of those uncountable beauties of the isle?"

"Both!" Before he left van Dyck Jack added with a broad grin: "Beside this we have to store supplies and fresh water once again..."

Van Dyck looked after him with a smile. This lad seemed to fear nothing and no one. And equal which stories others were telling about him or what he himself expatiated about his adventures – Jack's deeds spoke for themselves...


	53. 1740 Tortuga

**Chapter ****52: 1740 Tortuga**

"We don't have lots of time, gentlemen!" Jack instructed his crew, when they reached Tortuga: "I want to be back at sea not later than midday tomorrow. So I want you to provide the ship with supplies, water and everything we're in the need for. I don't have to tell you what will happen to us when we will come across the "Dutchman" the next time! Well then, hurry up! Tie up the ship and start working! As soon as you're ready, you're free to go ashore, but every man who isn't back tomorrow noon will be left behind!"

He turned round to Gibbs: "Mister Gibbs, you will accompany me! Oh, by the way, van Dyck – you maybe did not realize it, but your "Stella" lies for anchor within the bay and I think a certain young smuggler with her. Aye?"

* * *

><p>The "Pirate's Lass" did not disappoint them as always. It was the best source of information round the whole island and it was filled to the brim as customary, maybe it was even better attended than usual.<p>

Meanwhile a plenty of different sailors were scrimmaging amongst the pirates and the buccaneers. Not all of them were here by choice but for the most of them it was the last way out to strike a good bargain or to trade their goods for their own account.

More and more free ports fell under the control of the English and harbor dues, customs duties and demurrages forced most of the independent traders and merchants to try their luck within the former stronghold of piracy.

For a long time there were already more merchants than pirates who lay for anchor within the bay of Tortuga because of almost two- or three thousand pirates who rendered the Caribbean Sea uncertain once were only left about five-hundred now.

Worst of all was, that no one knew who amongst all those unknown faces might be a spy or a snitcher of the English.

* * *

><p>While Gibbs was attended to those poor fellows who wanted to hire on the "Black Pearl" - if it was because they had heard a lot about that legendary vessel, because they had heard about the adventure on Isla de Muerta or because they wanted to sail under the command of that infamous Captain Jack Sparrow once in their lifetime – Jack sat once again within one of the silent niches.<p>

He ignored all those desirous looks the harlots flashed over to him. The only thing he seemed to keep an eye on was his compass. He placed his feet upon the table and fixed his gaze on that precious little treasure as if he wanted to hypnotize it.

"I know what I want! I know what I want!" was all he was whispering incessantly as if it would help to influence the needle to do again what it was meant for to do – without any success. All shaking, knocking and ignoring didn't help.

The compass seemed to know what he didn't want to admit – he did not know what he wanted, where to go and why everything was like it was...

With a sigh he grasped for his beaker and had a look around.

The tavern had changed since he and Will searched for Gibbs on the isle of Tortuga last year. Obviously the innkeeper wasn't willing any more to fix his den of thieves anew every month and therefor several of those pleasing niches had been added. Only the powers that were knew if it would help at least.

A handful of musicians played jolly jigs and reels at the moment as well as several drinking and sailor's songs. Surprisingly it was calm within the taproom and there was no sign that there would be one of those dreaded brawls tonight – what didn't mean much!

* * *

><p>Jack sat up: "Mister Gibbs! How many souls have you collected for our next and very special adventure so far?"<p>

"Including the four who were crazy enough to join your crew we already have – four!"

"As it seems it's getting much more complicated to find some fools who are willing to die at sea than last year."

"Jack, this wasn't a good idea right from its beginning. Don't you think it would be better to search for another solution of our problem."

"Don't you think I thought about it as well, mate? If I would be in the know about what to search for, Mister Gibbs, I would do it and we weren't in here but already back at sea! So let's go on!"

Jack holed up within his niche again while Gibbs turned round to a young man who had built up in front of the table meanwhile: "Well, sailor, what's your story? Will you tell me something about you so that we can decide if you're worth to hire on the "Black Pearl" and to sail under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"My story?" The young man answered: "My story is exactly the same than your story, Mister Gibbs – with one dramatic twist and therefor one step behind. I hunted your noble Captain Sparrow all over the seven seas and round the world and I'm sure I would have caught you if that annoying hurricane had not intervened at least!"

"Don't tell me you tried to sail right through it! We heard about it and about the "Dauntless", but we didn't want to believe it. It's madness to try something like that!"

"Believe what you heard, Mister Gibbs! I forgot about everything while being obsessed about finding the "Pearl" and her Captain – my duties, my orders, maybe even myself – and in the end I lost everything: my ship, my crew, my mission. To shorten it: I lost my whole life because I wasn't able to hang that fool, calling himself Captain, and because I gave him a competitive edge of one day! I should have been in the know about what would happen!"

Gibbs stared with wide open eyes at the man who stood in front of him at the table – barely able to put himself upright. He knew who the young man was, but he didn't want to believe what he saw. In the tattered and manky leftovers of an English uniform stuck James Norrington. He looked as if he had been barely sobered-up for a day within the last weeks and – which was much worse – he smelled as if he hadn't seen a bath for the same amount of weeks as well. Meanwhile his face was tanned, and his once well-kept, white powdered wig which had covered his head always perfectly, was filthy, gray and stared from dirt. In his hand he held a full bottle of rum and he tried in vain to fix the man who sat in front of him at the table.

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief and asked: "Commodore?"

"Not any more! That's over, man! Thanks to that coward who wasn't in need to face up to his responsibility or at least an honest sea-fight! What do you say, Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Much faster than to expect from a man in his drunk condition he drew his pistol and aimed it without hesitation towards a figure who tried to make its exit in favor of some huge leaves: "Isn't it true? You know what I'm talking about, aren't you? So try to move and I will send you to hell, Sparrow!"

"Don't make any promises you're not able to stick to, mate!" Jack replied in some snappish tone.

"Well!" Norrington turned back to Gibbs: "Am I worthy to hire on your cursed vessel and to sail under the command of the infamous Captain Sparrow?"

Gibbs gazed at Jack, who let go the leaves with a shrug: "All right, mate, you're hired. I can need every soul aboard I'll find, even a former Commodore, Aye?"

With it, Jack tried to make his exit once again. The same moment Norrington armed his pistol and targeted Jack again. But before he was able to shoot, a handful of men overwhelmed him. When his hand was pushed aside the shot crashed, rebounded from a flambeau of cast-iron and smashed a stein.

That was the incident which missed so far – the prelude of a proper brawl...

Jack and Gibbs changed a look: "Time to leave, Mister Gibbs. What do you say?"

"Aye, Captain!"

They tiptoed over to the stairs and tried to reach the back door unseen. As if by a miracle everything which was tossed through the room missed them. Steins smashed into the wall right above their heads, a lot of furnishing burst asunder to firewood and most of the carousers were involved in the brawl – they weren't interested in two lonely sailors who tried to leave the tavern to search for the next brothel.

"Well, it's an undeniable vantage to know how to get out of a tavern unseen. Never thought I would have to use the back door. Otherwise I took the balcony...!" Jack declared with a confident smile when they escaped the melee and the brawl at least...

* * *

><p>"You're already on your leave?" Van Dyck stood rooted to the ground when he saw Jack and Gibbs dropping out of the "Pirate's Lass" nearly head over heels: "Don't tell me you don't want to accompany us!"<p>

"Believe me van Dyck, it's not the best point of time for an unhurried evening within the tavern. It's stormy inside – think you understand..." Gibbs pointed towards the tavern.

"What happened?" Just now they recognized the woman at van Dyck's side.

"Anamaria!" Jack looked curiously at the both of them, a knowing smile upon his lips.

"Jack! Are you on the run again to avoid several slaps you might have deserved – or not? Oh, and for sure that melee within the "Pirate's Lass" has nothing to do with you being back in Tortuga? Eh...?"

"Charming as ever, love! Why are you that certain about me being the reason for every brawl taking place on the island? All I tried was to complete my crew and to think calmly over our next adventure. Well, let's say, things went different later on once again..."

"Complete your crew? What happened to the one you hired last year?"

"We – me and my crew – had an unpleasant encounter with some really ungracious cannibals."

"Jack, I'm glad about one thing: I knew why I left the "Pearl". Sailing under your command means never to be sure which disaster will follow next. Tell you something: I had a really peaceful year – without undead sailors, without cannibals and without the English!"

"You forget that I provided a ship for you..."

"You? Thanks to that insane Barbossa and your absurd fight about the "Pearl" the "Interceptor" was sent to the depths!"

"I'm not thinking of the "Interceptor", love..."

"Oh! Yes! For sure! But if I'll remember it the right way, it is van Dyck who owns the "Stella Maris". Isn't it that way?"

"That's right, but..."

"No more ifs and buts! We should leave." Gibbs interrupted that skirmish.

"I totally agree about that, Mister Gibbs!" Jack answered, then he added: "Let's go!" He hesitated for a moment: "Oh, Anamaria, by the way! Be careful! Our dear friend James Norrington is on a booze as well! And he is of a really bad temper!"

"What did you do to him?"

"Me? Nothing! There is only one thing: I fear, I hired him..."


	54. 1740 Hide the Rum!

**Chapter ****53: 1740 Hide the Rum!**

_The "Wicked Wench" lay for anchor within the shallow waters which surrounded the island. The boats had already been launched and the crew only waited for the order to start with ferrying the new inhabitants of the isle. _

_All but a handful of men had agreed to the decision Jack and Caithleen made. That handful, who had protested against it came aboard when Lord Cutler Beckett decided to leave his newest and fastest ship under the command of his most successful privateer. They were Beckett's men and they weren't allowed to agree with the decision their Captain made. _

_Jack Sparrow had ordered to abandon the cargo they had taken over at the African Coast to sail it to the colonies in New England across the Atlantic.__ Every man aboard knew how much their Captain hated all and everybody who enriched himself by slavery or the misery of others._

_Therefore none of them had been surprised when he one night – only a few days after their departure – came running out of the freight room and had – inflamed with rage – ordered his men to assemble within the chart-room. _

_The awareness was bitter: Lord Beckett had used the "Wicked Wench", her crew and her Captain to ship slaves from Africa to the colonies. _

_Black gold, which was capable at best to pile undreamt riches up. _

_Seldom enough Jack had been enraged in such a manner and so his orders to the crew had been clear: "Gentlemen, I made my decision. I'm not willing to head for the colonies under these circumstances, but to set a direct course to the Caribbean Sea. Take care that the poor souls within the freight room will be freed from their chains. Want them to get something to drink and to eat. Take what ever we will be able to do without it. We sail with the wind so we should reach the Caribbean Islands soon. There we will find enough possibilities to take those people ashore and to set them free. It won't be their home at all, but it will be even better than dying on a plantation." _

_"But Sir!" One of Beckett's men risked to answer back: "You have orders to deliver the cargo to the colonies as contracted and afterwards to appear at the planned concourse to get handed over your prize." _

_"If you dare to talk about cargo or freight in connection with those people below, Mister Tomlinson, I will leave one of the boats to you and you can row to that planned concourse. Did I get my ideas across to you? If not, I'll assure you I won't hold you up!" _

_"It does not fall to your decision to free those slaves, Captain! They belong to Lord Cutler Beckett and the East India Trading Company!" _

_"This is my ship! If you doubt my decisions, you can make a try to displace me, but I'm sure you will fail aboard this ship. Miss Stevens!" _

_"Aye, Captain!" _

_"Want you to set a course towards the Caribbean – immediately! And, Caithleen, brief the crew about what happened!" _

_They looked in each others eyes and he knew once again that he could trust her unconditionally._

* * *

><p><em>It was silent inside, when Caithleen entered the cabin. Jack sat within the half shadow, his feet placed upon the table. <em>

_"Everything is ready. We wait for your order." _

_He didn't react and she moved closer. She softly placed her hands upon his shoulders: "Your crew did understand why we're here." _

_"I'm not in sorrow about our crew, love. If necessary I would have risked a mutiny. No it's something else I'm thinking about. Beckett betrayed us, Caithleen. He knew how I think about slavery and bargains like that. When he left the "Wench" to me, there was no hint that he would use her for slave trade." _

_"So you think it is no contingency?" _

_"Barely! Beckett is interested in only one thing – the Company! We're means to an end, love!"_

_Before Caithleen could give him a reply a scream came from the nest: "Ship in sight!__ Starboard ahead!"_

_They changed a look and went to the deck._

* * *

><p><em>In fact another ship ran down the "Wench". Caithleen grasped the spyglass, then she smiled: "Not an English ship!" She turned round: "Hoist the colors! Let them know who we are!" <em>

_"Aye, Miss!" _

_"Who are they?" Jack asked astonished. _

_"Have a look!" __She passed the spyglass over to him and pointed towards the redhead at the helm of the foreign ship. _

_"Unexpected but not unwelcome!" He remarked with a smile._

_About half an hour later the "Neptune's Bride" lay alongside the "Wench". _

_"Ladies!" With a twinkle Jack indicated a bow. _

_"Which lucky wind blew you over here, Pru?" Caithleen gazed at her cousin in a mix of a pleasant surprise and a hint of distrust. It had been several years ago when they had met the last time, so it was strange to come across her right within the Caribbean. _

_"The keen sense of a rich prey, Caith! And what are you doing here midst the nowhere?" Prudence Stevens pointed towards the boats._

_Meanwhile the crew had started to row the freed slaves over to the island. _

_"What does it look like?" Catihleen asked much more cool than necessary. _

_"I would say you let some good money slipping __through your fingers. As it looks you have the whole freight room filled with such treasures. Tell me, Jack, are you still sailing for the Company?" _

_"Aye! But as it seems not for long any more." Jack replied: "But why are you interested in it that burning, love?" _

_"Call it curiosity, Jack, only curiosity! And who of you had that pretty idea with the isle?" _

_"Are you in doubt, that it was a good idea?" Caithleen hissed._

_Prudence laughed and her thick red hair shimmered within the sunlight: "How couldn't I? You are giving an enormous amount of money away. Do you have an idea, what you could get for that cargo of slaves by selling them in Port Royal, at Tortuga or in Nassau?" _

_"We're aware of it, love, but we won't undo our decision. Why don't you come below with us – think you will have some time for drinking a glass of wine? Or are you on a hunt?" _

_Jack just wanted to accompany her to his cabin, when she casually answered: "If I see, what's going on here right in front of my eyes this could lead me in temptation. At least I could scuttle a ship of the East India Trading Company, pocket the reward the Spanish set out for Jack Sparrow and his crew and could sell a cargo of slaves to the highest bidder. It offers an incentive I could forget all family bonds about." _

_"You wouldn't dare it!" Caithleen stared icily at her cousin, her hand upon her sword: "Not even our fathers would have done something like that!" _

_"Our fathers, Caith, divided their hunting-grounds early enough." _

_"Then I ask myself, what brought you to the Caribbean!" _

_"Just good business!" _

_"For whom do you sail?" _

_"For no one but me – Prudence Stevens – poppet! Always and ever!" _

_"I think, I heard something like that, somewhat earlier!" _

_"Oh yes, I recall that! I heard your mother got hung in Port Royal! Do you think she would have given up a cargo of slaves?" _

_"No, she wouldn't! But Patrick would have!" _

_"Swallow! I remember him! He saved you and your mother from a Spanish warship, didn't he? Yes, and he pulled you out of the water as well!" Prudence looked at Jack with a laugh. _

_"Ladies, don't you think we should go on with this below..." _

_"Jack, keep out of it...!" Both of them told him, so he decided to let them carry their dispute out on their own..._

* * *

><p>It was a mistake! The whole idea had been a mistake right from its beginning.<p>

He wouldn't be able to find ninety nine souls to deliver them to Davy Jones and he didn't want it any more. It would be the same as if he would have had delivered the slaves to the colonies years ago.

No!

He had the fastest ship sailing the seven seas, he had a good crew and he had a very keen mind – although it admittedly was a little bit hazy at the moment. And even if his compass broke down, he himself would not...

He jumped up with a determined smile and went to the pier.

Shortly before he reached the "Pearl" he got aware of Anamaria and van Dyck hugging each other tightly before bidding farewell. He didn't say a word about the embrace when van Dyck got to the pier the same moment but he couldn't resist to ask: " As it seems, Anamaria will keep your "Stella", Aye?"

"Temporarily!" Van Dyck replied both confused and taken by surprise.

"No false modesty, mate! If she's engaged with you I will be out of danger of being slapped by her again and maybe she will forget about the ship as well..."

"She's hot headed and for sure a lot of people will say, she's much too young for an old sailor like me, but I don't care about it. Let them talk!"

"That's right what I have in mind, mate! Will give you my blessing!"

"Jack!" Gibbs waited for them: "The ship is prepared to cast off. Supplies, fresh water and some barrels of rum are stored and the crew is nearly complete. We can take our leave as planned."

"Well done, Mister Gibbs!"

The three of them just wanted to go aboard when a youthful voice called them back: "Captain Sparrow!"

Jack turned round. A young man came along the pier and to make the matters worse Norrington was on his coat-tails. So he had really hired the former Commodore, like he had to admit with an awkward feeling that he could regret it some day.

"What do you want, lad? Come to join me crew? Then you're welcome!"

"I'm here to search for the man I love!" The boy answered.

Jack stood rooted to the ground. Obviously that rascal had fundamentally misunderstood something: "Listen to me, lad, this flatters me, but I have to disappoint you. My first and only love is the sea, I'm sorry!"

"So it is not the woman you once told me about? Well, I for my share search for William Turner!"

"Elizabeth?" Jack turned round to Gibbs: "Hide the Rum!" Then back to her.

He had barely recognized her. She looked like a squire from the country, being in town for the first time ever and searching for some adventures. And - much worse - from one moment to another, all those strange feelings, he had in mind when they met the first time, were back.

"Let me tell you something, love, this disguise doesn't fit for you. There are only two alternatives – it should be a dress or", he looked deep into her eyes: "nothing!" His gaze went down to her lips: "And because life is like it is, I have to confess I've no dress within my cabin but a lot of – nothing!"

"Jack! That's not why I'm here!"

"Not? Well, you should return to Port Royal then!"

"I can't and I'm in the know that Will searched for you and that he found you. Where is he?"

"Well, let's say, it's true, that your beloved fiancee found me, but through several regrettable and unforeseeable circumstances it happened that poor Will got shanghaied to the crew of Davy Jones."

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth's voice got that distrustful undertone once again it always got if she was aware that something was wrong.

"Oh please, Elizabeth!" It was Norrington who looked much more battered than the day before: "The Captain of the "Flying Dutchman"! Don't tell us that you never heard anything about him..." Until he was able to continue he aired his belly to the port basin.

Elizabeth ignored him, but Jack looked at him: "Why are you actually here?"

Much more pale than already before Norrington replied: "You hired me! Forgot that?"

"Have I been drunk?"

"Barely! Can't help if every man can hire on your ship!"

"Well, so be it as it may...But tell me, what's that captivating smell you spread round the whole pier? Can tell you, mate – you really smell funny!"

"Jack!"

"At your service, love!"

"Jack, all I want is to find Will!"

"You're really sure?"

"Of course I am! How can you question it?" A breath of disgust was in her voice.

"I don't doubt you, love. But isn't it a way to save Will from his fate aboard the "Dutchman" you want most? Eh?"

"So you're in the know about that way?"

"So to say! There is a chest..."

"Oh my god! For heaven's sake..." Norrington moaned.

"Who asked you?" Jack hissed.

"Well!" Elizabeth stepped inwardly from one foot to the other.

"Let's start again! There is a chest of unknown size and origin. Within it there lies the still beating heart of Davy Jones and it keeps him and his ship alive."

"How shall that scary legend be of use to us?"

"No legend, love, much worse. Whoever possesses the heart, will be able to command Davy Jones and everything which happens aboard the "Dutchman". So the one who possesses the heart will be able to save poor William. Savvy?"

"You want to make us believe that somewhere outside in the nowhere lies a chest with a still beating heart in it? Elizabeth you won't trust him, won't you?" Norrington was convinced he could hold her off from that madness, but he erred.

Elizabeth gazed at Jack: "You're in the know about how to find the chest?"

"I know it! With this!" Jack took the wooden box from his belt: "My compass is unique!"

"Which means broken in this case!" Norrington taunted.

"Did he say anything? Don't listen to it, love! This compass doesn't point north, that's true, but that doesn't mean that it is broken. It shows us something different!"

"What do you mean?"

"It shows us what we're desiring most on earth, what we're longing for..."

"Jack..."

"Don't doubt me, love..."

"So it's really the truth?"

"Aye! Every single word! And the thing you want most is to find the chest with the heart of Davy Jones."

"To save Will!"

"To save Will, Aye!" With it Jack handed the compass over to her, opened it and jumped aside only to have a look at it a moment later. The needle rotated for a moment then it stood still. "Mister Gibbs!"

"Captain?"

"We have our new heading!"

"Good news, Captain! Well then! Weigh the anchor and cast off!" Gibbs shouted.

Jack gazed at Elizabeth and led her to his ship: "Miss Swann! Welcome aboard the "Black Pearl" once again..."


	55. 1740 Persuade Me!

**Chapter ****54: 1740 Persuade Me!**

They were sailing close-haul and the "Pearl" gathered way towards their heading.

Jack had left the helm to van Dyck and sat, better lay, upon a coiled up hawser.

"What are you going to do if this adventure is over, mate?" He asked curiously: "Will you take Anamaria with you, back to your home country, or will you stay in the Caribbean?"

"It depends on two aspects: first if we will survive this adventure and second what Anamaria wants to do. Even I won't get younger, Jack, and I never before thought about having a wife."

"The one you see below there thinks too often about having a wife."

"Norrington?"

"Aye! He never lost hope, that Miss Swann will marry him one day. There are two reasons why he hired on my ship. One of them is Elizabeth, the other..."

"...Is the mysterious chest of Davy Jones!"

"Aye! That's it mate! Our honorable former Commodore knows much more about this quest as he is in favor of letting us know. Savvy! And he has his own personal score to settle with me..."

Before van Dyck was able to give him a reply, Elizabeth joined them.

"What's the matter, love? You look like not being pleased with me having hired your former fiancee. Eh...?"

"I don't know what it is, maybe a kind of unease. Beckett sentenced him to death like me and Will, but I'm not quite sure what might happen if we'll return to Port Royal." Elizabeth answered with a sigh.

"I suppose it will depend on the exchange value you will deliver to Beckett. Will told me most of the story, even the part about Beckett wanting my compass. I have an anticipation, why he's in the need of it, but anticipations won't really help us in the end. So what else did Beckett say?"

Elizabeth placed herself besides him upon the hawser: "He reached Port Royal on our planned wedding day and before he issued a statement his men started to search every house for pirates or those who may have helped or even talked to a pirate once. He put me and Will into irons without asking any questions. A third pair of shackles was meant for James, but he quitted his service after having lost the "Dauntless" and had been out of reach. Beckett accused us of sympathizing with piracy."

"Believe me, love, if it would have been another pirate but me you freed last year, Beckett never would have shown up in Port Royal. He's in the know that I'm still alive, which way ever he might got knowledge about it, and he knows what secret is hidden within my compass."

"There is a sinister fellow who follows him like a shadow and he seems to have his ears and eyes everywhere."

"Mercer?"

Elizabeth nodded and a shadow darkened his eyes. Memories ascended in front of his inner eye, memories he wasn't able to forget.

"Something wrong?" Elizabeth was deeply appalled when she looked at him.

"Nothing you should think about, love. But I want to tell you something: keep away from that man! He's ruthless and remorseless." Jack cleared his throat and went on: "For sure you want to tell me how you got to Tortuga while Will was convinced you were still sitting in a cell within the garrison of Port Royal..."

"Father didn't want to trust neither in you nor in Will. He planned sailing to England with the help of a friendly Captain to ask the King himself for intercession. His plan failed and I fled out of the carriage, when we reached the harbor. Then I had an inspiring dialog with Lord Beckett. He's like being obsessed about your compass."

Elizabeth still seemed to fail to see why this little wooden box was so unique.

"You don't believe in it, Aye?" Jack smiled knowing and added: "But you will, love, I promise! Think of Beckett! He only knows rumors about it, but he is hell bent to get this broken compass. All I told you about it is the truth. This compass leads the one who owns it to that aim the one desires most. It never failed as long as I possessed it – up to now. Should Beckett ever get my compass we all will be lost. Did he tell you wherefor he needs it?"

Strain was on Jack's face when he looked at Elizabeth.

She reflected for a moment then she answered: "For sure he's not searching for treasures."

"I suppose he's searching for the chest." Van Dyck speculated.

"I've no doubt about it!" Jack agreed thoughtfully.

"What are all those stories about that chest about? Maybe I should be in the know about it, but I never heard of that chest or of Davy Jones before."

Elizabeth gazed at them curiously.

"Well! The "Dutchman" had a purpose once, Miss Swann. All those dying at sea should find their way to the other side with the help of her and her Capitain. But Jones revealed his duties – out of despised love or whatever. From that moment on his crew, his ship and he himself were cursed. He cut out his heart to get rid of all those feelings he still had for that treacherous woman and locked it – still beating – into a chest which is buried on a lonely island somewhere in these waters."

Van Dyck looked at Elizabeth insistently.

"Van Dyck is right!" Jack added: "Whoever will find the chest owns power and power is something Beckett enjoyes in which form ever."

"He said something about a chest." Elizabeth remarked nearly whispering.

"That doesn't please me!" It was Gibbs who joined them the same moment.

"No! It doesn't please me either! If Beckett finds the heart, nothing and no one will be able to stop him!"

Elizabeth couldn't remember having seen Jack that frowning once before. His dark eyes were sparkling within the sunset light and he seemed to be absolutely determined when he answered her inquiring look: "Whoever possesses the heart of Davy Jones controls the "Dutchman" and her Captain. And whoever controls Davy Jones rules the seven seas. None of us will be able to make a stand against Beckett and his warships and an unleashed Davy Jones the same time. This, Lizzie, will be the downfall of piracy!"

"So you mean..."

"Aye, Miss Elizabeth, it will be the end of every mother's son who calls himself a pirate." Gibbs sounded deeply serious.

The three men kept silent for a moment and Elizabeth started to realize what the legend really was about, which she always had held for a phantasm.

"Well, try to bring her closer to the wind, van Dyck!" Gibbs was already on his way when he added: "Let's see if we will be able to gain a little more speed, old lady!" With it he tried to speed the crew up.

* * *

><p>Jack kept taps on his crew for a while, then he heard Elizabeth ask: "Do you really believe that Beckett wants to kill us all?"<p>

"I don't believe it, love, I know it." Jack covered the branding with his hand – it hurt once again: "Believe me, I know it!"

"Of which use are those acts of grace he promised to us if we hand the compass over to him in that case?"

"They are means to an end! A lure! Call it like you want to, love. The only intended purpose of all those promises is our downfall."

"So even this as well?" She passed the Letter of Marque over to him, signed and sealed by Beckett and the King: "You're supposed to get this: A general pardon and your freedom."

Jack took the paper with a surprised look. He gazed at it – half skeptical, half thoughtfully. It had been a long time since he sailed for the Crown provided with a Letter of Marque. The price he had to pay for it had been too high to accept being bought once again.

"Want to ask you a single question, love. How did you come to those papers?"

"Persuasion!" Elizabeth replied with a smile which could mean all or nothing.

"Friendly?"

"What do you think? Of course not! I had a persuasive argument!"

"Would have never supposed something different, love. You and your fiancee are a strange couple if I'm allowed to say that. Will strikes a bargain with Beckett, appears out of the nothing, asks for my compass and serves now aborad the "Dutchman" – because he's convinced that you're still sitting within a cell in Port Royal. Only a few days later you appear in Tortuga – out of the nothing as well – offering me a sealed and signed Letter of Marque, which guarantees me freedom and general pardon. 'Commission as a privateer under behalf of the crown of England and the East India Trading Company'." Jack grimaced and shook his head: "As if I could be bought by such a risible price!" With a grin he added: "Well, I think I will keep it. One can never know!"

With it the Letter of Marque vanished within is pocket.

"What are you doing? Give them back!" Elizabeth wanted to fetch them back when Jack grasped her hand.

"Oh no! Not that fast! Come up with an idea!" Jack smiled and for the first time since months his smile reached his eyes again. They were shimmering when he looked at her: "Come on, love! Persuade me!"He dragged her closer.

"Jack!" She raised her gaze and whispered: "For sure you're in the know that Will taught me how to fence..."

"Without any doubt, but that's a weak argument. Come up with something better. As I said: persuade me!" His hand gently covered her cheeks and he looked deep into her eyes: "Even if there are still some fools who claim that love is a kind of battle, I can assure you, I'm not such a fool." He softly stroke her hair out of her face and whispered: "I enjoy to surrender myself from time to time, love, and I will promise something to you: If you'll dare to surrender yourself to me there is nothing you will have to fear..."

He surceased her and went below with a grin and the Letter of Marque...

* * *

><p>Barely an hour later Elizabeth dared a second try to get back the Letter of Marque. Without knocking on the door she entered the Captain's cabin.<p>

Jack lay within his berth, his head placed upon his palms: "You're always welcome, love! What have I done to get the pleasure to stay alone with you for the second time today?"

"You know very well what I want and why I'm here!" She hissed, still angry because he left her standing on the deck with quickened pulse. And she was much more angry about the fact that she was angry about it: "The Letter of Marque! Give it back! I didn't threat Beckett with a pistol for nothing. It must have been worth something."

"Oh, it was, love, for sure! You're here now! Alone with me! Within my cabin! And only to get back a Letter of Marque? Tell it to you as long as you want to!"

Elizabeth gazed at him.

She didn't know what to think. She didn't know why she searched for his closeness. She didn't know what it was, that dragged her towards him again and again.

His dark eyes were sparkling and his tanned skin was shimmering within the little light of a single lantern. His chest raised in the rhythm of his breath...

With an angry snort she grasped the bottle of rum standing upon the table and hissed: "You know very well that there will never be another man in my life except Will Turner..."

With it she left the cabin inflamed with rage and slammed the door.

"Think it's better, William Turner will never get to know how you looked at this moment, love..."

With a grin Jack closed his eyes – if he was right, they would reach their aim the next day...


	56. 1740 About Marriage and Curiosity

**Chapter ****55: 1740 About Marriage and Curiosity**

It was early in the morning when Jack woke up.

It was silent upon the whole ship and nothing else was to hear but the wind in the sails and the waves on which the "Pearl" sailed towards her heading. The fragrance of land was already in the air although nothing could be seen so far.

When he went to the deck, only a handful of his men were at their stations. The rest was still dozing within their hammocks.

Jack just wanted to relieve Cotton at the helm, when he got aware of a lonely figure sitting on the stairs leading to the freight-room, the head rested on her hands, brooding about something and nothing. A half emptied bottle of rum lay upon her knees and she barely got aware what happened round her.

It was Elizabeth!

"Tell me, love, did you sit outside here, drinking rum and staring into the nothingness the whole night?"

Jack grasped for the bottle and she raised her head. Her eyes were reddened and swollen.

"Well, love, my inimitable sense of the sorrow, the distress and the desideratum of a woman tells me, that you're totally distraught."

Elizabeth grimaced. Obviously this was not what she wanted to hear right now. "Why can't you be serious for only one moment, Jack Sparrow", she sighed.

"That's what I am, even if you won't believe me. So what's the matter?"

"Oh, Jack, I actually should be married just right now! It was all planned – a joyful festivity – and in the evening I should have moved to a pretty little cottage and I should have had..."

"...a pretty little wedding night within it. Aye?"

"Hm...!"

"Here take this. Think you're much more in the need for it than me."

He passed back the bottle of rum to her and she took a deep draft, then she continued with another sigh: "I was prepared! I was ready! Can you imagine what that means! I was so ready for being married. And from one moment to another everything went wrong. When this bloody, arrogant and self-pleased bastard shone up in Port Royal, whose fault it was that I ended up midst an absolutely crazy adventure once again. He betrayed me of my husband, of my wedding-night and of my wedding!"

She took another draft of rum, while a lonely tear ran down her cheek. Jack wiped it off with a soft smile.

He cleared his throat and looked straight into her face: wholehearted and stern: "You know, Lizzie, if you longing for a wedding that much... Well, I'm the Captain of a ship..."

She stared at him with a gaze which told him that she was already aware of that piece of news.

Unimpressed by it he continued: "So being Captain of a ship I'm allowed – at any time – to perform a – marriage..." He looked deep in her eyes: "Right here, right upon the deck of my ship, right – now..."

His soft breath met her cheek, but she pushed him aside reluctantly: "No! Thank you! That's not the same!"

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're not that different, my dear Lizzie, or should I say we're a very much alike! You and I, I and you! Us!"

"Oh yes! Very much! Thank you!" Elizabeth got up and leaned on the rail: "Except for a few but really significant differences, including the conception of honor, decency and morality. Not to forget – personal hygiene...!"

Jack followed her: "These are all negligibilities, love, things being overrated since the beginning of time. Nothing on which we should waste a single thought. But", he whispered into her ear: "one thing is sure, love, you will come to me some day..."

"You seem to be very secure about this..."

"I am – maybe – but there is a word for it: Curiosity! Listen to me, look at me and then tell me, if I'm wrong..."

She wanted to turn away from him rolling her eyes but he held her back: "Don't leave! All you have to do is listen to me. You grew up within a gilded cage, am I right? Your father anticipated your's every wish and fulfilled every desire you had, you longed for. He wanted to make you forget that you lost your mother. There was only one wish, one desire he couldn't satisfy and he wasn't willing to satisfy: freedom! You longed for it since you made your first cry on earth, since you made your first step. But you had to stay within your little world – the governor's palace – restrained to a corset, meant to lead an arranged matrimony. There was no room left for freedom. Then the day came when I stumbled into your life and Barbossa and his crew of undead sailors, creatures being wild, outlaws, and a kind of monster, like they told you always and ever... But very soon you realized that we were free – and you enjoyed it! Wearing pants, learning how to fence and to shoot, feeling the sun upon your face and tasting the salt upon your lips. Come on, Lizzie, you know that I'm right: freedom is what you really want. No more compromises. And because you want to know how it tastes to be free you will come to me one day – I know it. Only to give it a try..."

His fingers traced the fine lines of her face down to her neck.

"Is this the reason why your compass doesn't work...?" she asked scantly, the same time totally astonished wherefrom he knew how she felt.

"The compass has nothing to do with it, love. It works very well – mostly!" Jack's voice was only a whisper next to her ear.

"So, you think we're very much alike? Well, shouldn't be there a moment somewhen, when you'll start longing for a different life? The wish to do something good, something courageous. Don't you long for being a respectable man, being proud of having done something selfless?"

"If you were in the know, love! In general I love to see these moments passing by unused and waving them good bye without regretting it."

"But for all that – someday if you did something really courageous and selfless – you will realize one thing: that you're a good man..."

"You want me to be a good man?"

"Jack!"

"Do you really believe, those inanities are everything which makes a man to be a good man?" Once again he looked into her eyes: "This wouldn't be enough to make a woman like you happy! It never would have been enough to make the woman happy I loved."

"I trust in you squarely. And I know that you want to try it how it feels to be admired."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, I am! There is a word for it: Curiosity! And I know that you want to taste it..."

"You can't imagine how curious I am tasting this feeling..."

Only a blink of an eye separated their lips from each other and Elizabeth made a last half hearted try to avoid the inevitable: "You would never do anything which could lead me to an inadequate situation, I suppose, or which could endanger my honor..."

"Who knows..."

Just the moment he wanted to drag her closer to kiss her his gaze met his palm. Like a blain the black spot spread again over his hand. Totally aghast he stared at the horrible remembrance, that the three days time Davy Jones left to him passed by.

He pushed Elizabeth aside: "Sorry love!"

She looked after him in bewilderment and with a touch of disappointment: "I'm proud of you, Jack!"

The same moment the cry came from the nest: "Land ho!"

Jack took a piece of cloth and wrapped it round his palm than he grasped for the spy glass: "That's it! Isla Cruzes! Finally we found it. Hope we'll find the chest as well. Mister Gibbs ready the boat, we'll go ashore!"

While Gibbs was hurrying to launch the boat, Jack went below: "I want my jar of dirt..."


	57. 1740 Dead Man's Chest

**Chapter ****56: 1740 Dead Man's Chest**

Jack sat at the front side of the boat, the jar of dirt, he got from Tia Dalma, on his knees, his gaze straightened towards a vague spot on the horizon.

Behind him Elizabeth and Norrington racked their brain about what he had in mind, while Pintel and Ragetti had a lively discussion about the question what kind of monster it was which Davy Jones used to set on those sailors who wanted to escape him.

The rest of the crew would stay aboard the "Pearl". Gibbs and van Dyck had the unmistakably order to save the ship by all means, equal what might happen on the isle. Jack didn't want his ship to be torn to the depths, whatever would happen to him.

When he heard Pintel and Ragetti arguing about how the word "kraken" was to pronounce and to point out he snarled at them in a harsh tone: "Gentlemen, want you to concentrate on rowing and spare us from that discussion. If this beastie will drag us down to the depths it is sure enough and incontrovertibly not of importance anymore how it is to pronounce. Savvy!"

"Aye, Captain!" Pintel punched Ragetti in the ribs and gazed at him with a warning look.

Shortly after they reached the shallow waters which surrounded the island and pulled the boat ashore.

Jack threw his jacket into the boat, placed the jar of dirt there as well and grabbed one of the shovels while handing the other over to Norrington. Then he turned to Pintel and Ragetti: "Guard the boat, mind the tide and don't touch my dirt!"

With it he started searching for the chest – followed by Norrington and Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>It took a while until they reached some dunes next to a white sandy beach.<p>

Elizabeth stared strained at the compass. The needle rotated, stopped, and rotated again. Equal which way she took it was always the same – the needle let her move in a circle.

Somewhen she sat down into the sand with a deep sigh, gazed at the compass and at the once again rotating needle – which suddenly stopped pointing directly towards Jack.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and remarked furiously: "This serves no purpose! It leads nowhere! And this compass doesn't work! What ever you may suggest it definitely does not point towards the thing you're desiring most!"

"That's strange, love. With me it always works! Let's have me a look!" Jack stumbled down the dune to have a look over her shoulder: "Don't know, what's wrong, love. After all it works!" He answered her inquiring gaze with a broad grin: "You're sitting upon it!"

"Beg pardon?"

"You're sitting upon it! Hurry! Move! That's the spot." He helped her to get up, took the compass from her and turned to Norrington: "Well! What are you waiting for? Will you start digging! That's what for I brought you here, mate!"

"Too kind!" Norrington taunted but started digging without hesitation just at the spot Elizabeth sat on before.

* * *

><p>Jack sat down on the dune. Eyes closed, he didn't want to think about what they would find here and of what meaning it possibly could be for a while...<p>

At least this had been his wish. Instead of his thoughts started drifting once again.

He wasn't able to get Elizabeth's words out of his mind.

Why did she believe he would longing for being admired or doing something selfless and courageous?

He couldn't remember how often he had done it and how often he had paid a price for it which brought him to the edge of what he had been able to bear. Whenever he had followed his heart another shard was broken within it.

To save his crew he had let himself being imprisoned, the freed slaves had brought him torture and the nasty branding on his forearm and he had sacrificed his life while trying to save the one he loved most on earth.

He didn't know what Elizabeth was expecting from him and he asked himself if he had more to give than his life or if he was willing to give it once again.

If they really should find the heart it would be necessary to negotiate cleverly. It wasn't only his soul he wanted to free from the bargain with Davy Jones, Jack was absolutely determined to save both Turner's from the "Dutchman" as well.

In case that Will found the key they would get one step further to get rid of Davy Jones and his beastie from the depths. Then he would be free to hunt finally for Beckett.

Will and Elizabeth could return to Port Royal and start a second try to get married. Bill Turner would be relieved from both curses and he would be free to sail with his beloved "Pearl" towards the horizon – to freedom...

* * *

><p>A dull sound dragged him out of his daydream.<p>

He opened his eyes and jumped up: "That's it!"

Rapidly he pushed Norrington aside and made sure that the heavy chest was not damaged. With bare hands they scooped the remaining sand aside and the three of them raised the chest to the daylight. They changed a look than the lock burst under a targeted stroke of the shovel.

To their amazement there was not only a casket hidden inside but a lot of letters and several things lovers used to present each other with.

Totally surprised Elizabeth took some of the letters. Why had Davy Jones buried all these things? If it was the truth, the woman he once loved had betrayed him. Obviously this love had been much more than only a romantic legend.

At last a silent beating drew their attention towards the casket which lay within the chest. Jack took it out carefully and beneath his hands he felt a gentle pulsation coming from the casket. The three of them went closer to listen for a moment – the sound came from a beating heart.

"So it is true." Elizabeth whispered half astonished and half devotional.

She looked at Jack for a moment as if she wanted to ask for an apology, but Norrington anticipated her: "That's surprising! So you were in fact telling the truth!"

"As I told you last time, mate, you should trust me. You know the thing about truth is: I make use of it a lot. Strangely enough people are always surprised by it..."

"With good reason!" The three of them turned round – Will stood behind them.

While Elizabeth threw herself into his arms, Jack's thoughts estimated. If the boy was here, there was no doubt that the "Dutchman" and her Captain were also at close quarters. So they had no time left anymore. Not even for explanations. They had to wait for a better time and place.

Instead of Jack asked: "How did you get here?"

"Sea turtles, mate! Strapped to my feet", was all Will answered.

"Not as easy, isn't it?" Jack gave him a short smile, then he continued much more stern: "But that's not of no importance. Did you find the key?"

"Oh yes, I did and much more! Can tell you, I owe you thanks, Jack Sparrow!" Will pushed Elizabeth aside and gazed at Jack frowning: "After I ended up aboard the "Dutchman" in your's place..."

"What?" Elizabeth looked daggers at Jack while she understood what was going on.

"...to settle your debt with Davy Jones, I was reunited with my father!"

"That my, dear William, was what it was all about!" Jack answered with a knowing smile.

"What does that mean!" Will stared at him, uncertain what to believe and what not.

"Listen to me, mate! It's not only my debt to Davy Jones this is all about. As the both of you told me, Beckett has an overwhelming desire to get this chest. All we do from now on should be done well-considered. Aye!"

"Well-considered!" Elizabeth hissed: "Everything you told me was a lie!"

"That's true, love. Well, most of it! Will, may I ask you something: would you have believed me if I had told you that your father is aboard the "Dutchman". For sure not. So everything would have ended the same way as your adventure on Isla de Muerta. Instead of waiting for the opportune moment you would have done once again something absolutely stupid..."

"Maybe you're right!" Will fell down to his knees in front of the chest: "In either case I know what to do now!"

He grasped for the key he wore round his neck and wanted to open the casket, when Jack looked at him and asked: "Tell me William, what exactly are you going to to right now?"

"This knife I got from my father and I promised him something, Jack. I promised him to find a way to free him from that oath he swore Davy Jones." He looked straight into Jack's face: "I'm going to kill Jones!"

"Stop! Sorry mate, but I can't let you do this!" The next moment Jack's sword lay in his hand next to Will's neck.

"Jack!" Elizabeth screamed appalled, not knowing what was happening in front of her eyes.

"Don't worry, love, I'm not intending to inflict damage to your beloved William or to anyone else round here, but I can't allow him to kill Davy Jones here and now, because, if he's dead, who calls back his beastie waiting for us down in the depths of the sea?"

Will got up with an unhappy face: "I keep to the promise I made my father, Jack. I will free him and I hope you will be there to see it!"

"Believe me or not, but I hope that as well. But not today, mate, and not here!"

"Sorry Jack! But I neither can't not want to wait!" With it the boy grasped totally unexpectedly for Elizabeth's sword and the both young men gazed at each other, not quite sure what to do next.

"That's not a good idea, mate!" Jack remarked.

"I don't care! I've waited for that moment long enough!"

"Be it as it may, but I cannot allow you either to kill Jones that inconsiderately. So sorry!" Norrington mingled in as well.

"Never thought you would warm up to me, mate! What changed your mind?" Jack taunted.

"Call it like you want to, but as you said before: Lord Beckett has an overwhelming desire to get this chest and I think he is interested in the fact that the heart is still beating if it will be delivered to him. And I will get a chance to get back my life!"

"Ah, the dark side of ambition..."

"Barely! Much more the promise of redemption!"

Within an instant a grim fight broke out between the three men – about the chest, the key and the heart of Davy Jones...


	58. 1740 The End of all Things

**Chapter ****57: 1740 The End of all Things**

It was all over and everything they had searched for, what they had hoped for and what they had fought for had been in vain. One moment was enough to undo all they had longed for.

Jack sat within the longboat. He was alone and he asked himself if it was right what he was going to do.

The "Pearl" was disabled. She lay motionless midst the sea and something threatening went upon her and the crew. The first moment it had felt as if they were run aground, but although they didn't know it, all of them guessed what it was lurking beneath them in the depths.

The blow the monster stroke the "Pearl" with was enough to let the jar of dirt smash upon the deck.

The moment felt as if time stood still. Like being dazed Jack had searched for the heart amongst the shards and the sand, but it had been in vain. The heart was gone and with it the Letter of Marque as well.

Jack knew what this meant. If neither he nor Will had the heart, there was only one person left who had the possibility to take it – James Norrington.

And as mostly when fate intervened it went all wrong. For sure the heart was on its way to Lord Cutler Beckett now, and Jack felt bitterness while thinking about it.

He had failed...

* * *

><p>The whole fight on Isla Cruzes had been senseless.<p>

To battle each other within the derelict ruins of that old mission had already been a thinkable stupid idea right from its beginning. Norrington and Will had been that hell-bent to send him to kingdom come that they had almost succeeded.

He still shivered while thinking of being stumbled into an open grave. It had something of a dark omen, although he was sure that he must have been a really laughable sight.

Not to forget that rotten mill wheel which cut loose somewhen and rolled along half the isle, until it came to rest and tumbled down within the shallow waters right to the astonishment of friend and foe.

He was certain about having done the right thing – after having banged his head, being unconscious, having fought both of the brawlers within that wheel of fortune once again and having remained alone with the key and the casket in the end.

The moment had been filled with magic. To open the casket and to see the beating pledge within it, which was meant to assure a life in freedom to them all, had been a moment of bliss.

Fast as the wind he had concealed the heart with the Letter of Marque within his jacket and hid it in his jar of dirt when he reached the shore. Up to this moment he was convinced of Norrington being an honest man, when he bundled off with the casket to lure Davy Jone's crew away from the shore.

Shortly after he found out that the Letter of Marque faded away.

He had been a fool!

Instead of looking after the heart he had pleased himself mocking Davy Jones, rubbing his nonexistent nose in reproaching the jar of dirt in front of him. He nearly had smashed it while having fallen down the stairs headfirst.

For sure they had been able to leave the "Flying Dutchman" behind, when he veered the "Pearl" into the wind – only against the wind the eerie ship was much faster – but what was waiting for them now he couldn't defeat with negotiation.

* * *

><p>He didn't know if it was right what he did. He didn't even know if he was courageous enough to do what he had in mind.<p>

If he would abandon the "Pearl" and try to get ashore there was possibly a way to lure the monster away from the ship.

As soon as the "Pearl" was maneuverable again they had a chance to survive. And if he had some luck he could reach the shore without ending up within the white desert of the locker.

He grasped for his compass, hoping to find an answer to a question he in fact didn't dare to ask.

The needle still rotated randomly – not even his compass had an answer for him.

"What shall I do?" he whispered, touching the hull of his ship.

"Follow your heart!" responded the silent voice he had heard so often within the swelled canvas of the "Pearl".

What once had been an easy piece of advice impended to tear him apart now...

* * *

><p>"<em>Does it really make a <em>_difference capturing a ship with or without a Letter of Marque?" Professor Prudencia gazed at him over the edge of his glass of wine. _

_"What do you mean?" Surprise was in his eyes when the professor asked him that question. _

_"Well, son, have you ever thought it over, what it means? It's nearly a year since you dragged me out of my settled life as an apothecary and I have to confess that I take a shine to the life you lead as well as to the whole adventure itself. You're not that kind of pirate who slaughters other sailors out of bad temper. I already realized that you're only interested in a proper prey. So once again: where is the difference?" _

_"I do not scuttle English ships anymore and I'm only hunted by the Spanish and the French now." _

_The professor laughed: "This pays off I would say!" _

_"You're talking in riddles, professor!" _

_"Really? I thought it would be a wide awake young man who's sitting at this table with me! Your girl understood immediately what I meant!" _

_"You talked with Caithleen about it?" _

_"Why not? She's your first mate, lad!" _

_"I know that she isn't pleased with sailing for the Company. This ship doesn't belong to us but nevertheless we left it to the Company." _

_"That's not all! How do you feel, Jack Sparrow? As an employee of the East India Trading Company or as the pirate you grew up as?" _

_"Does it make a difference?" _

_"A great difference! You love your freedom – why did you sell it? The Company will only take and never give, Jack. You won't get anything from them. In their eyes you will always be a random pirate, whatever they will promise to you by giving you a Letter of Marque." _

_"What strange things you're thinking about, professor? I thought you were a scientist?" _

_"Jack, you're young, valiant and for sure you're not a fool. I kept taps on you, son. Everything you do is deliberate and well-thought-out – equal if in negotiation or in fight. You're passionate and for everything you lost your heart to you'll fight like a lion. I saw how you suffered when your girl was in mortal agony. So don't tell me it's of no meaning to you what happens to her or to your crew!" _

_"Which chance do I have if I leave the Company?" _

_"Freedom? Have you ever thought about what's left to you from a prey? You only get a fractional amount, your ship doesn't belong to you equal how often you will tell it to yourself. And I promise you, there will be the day when they will drop you. They will take away the Letter of Marque from you, your ship as well and they will scuttle or hang you."_

_He kept silent. For several moments. _

_Prudencia had been__ right – with every single word. And even if Lord Reginald Beckett respected him the way he was, it wouldn't apply for his follower. _

_But as often as he had talked with Caithleen about it she only had one answer for him: "Follow your heart..."_

* * *

><p>He never did it. He stayed with the Company and it all came like the professor had foreseen it.<p>

Now he sat within a small boat – torn apart between what his heart wanted him to do and his fear to end up within Davy Jones' Locker...


	59. 1740 A broken Heart broken again

**Chapter ****58: 1740 A broken Heart broken again**

Every stroke brought him closer to the shallow waters round the isle and took him away from the nightmare which befell the "Pearl".

In spite of the wind in the sails there was no way to move back or forth for the ship anymore. The crew had readied the cannons and they all waited for the moment, the terrible creature would lunge at them out of the depths.

The giant tentacles loomed large over the ship and the masts and they would drag everything along what crossed their way.

And then all hell broke loose.

Muzzle-flash was to see and Jack could hear Gibbs and Will shouting orders. The small figures on the deck seemed to be lost against the elemental force of that terror of the seas unleashed by Davy Jones.

One after another his men were grabbed by that horrible tentacles and dragged to the depths. The black wood of his ship burst and split under berserk hits, the sails were tattered and it was only a question of time until the masts would fall.

He heard the screaming of his crew and the moaning of his ship and he didn't know what to do anymore.

His hands hurt from rowing and he was totally out of breath. He was exhausted and it felt as if he would lose more and more of his strength with every stroke.

Then, totally unexpected, the troubled sea was calm and waveless. The beast had vanished and those who had survived the attack assembled on the deck. It would be only a respite before it would slash at them and the "Pearl" once again.

Jack stopped rowing.

He wasn't able to move, when he gazed at his ship and he felt his heart beating up to his throat.

Another memory found its way to his inner eye...

* * *

><p><em>First of all the sails burst into flames. <em>

_The "Wench" lay under full canvas within the wide bay and the drenched in tar cloth __ablazed immediately. The wind carried the angry sound of blazes over to the pier and the flames started to gnaw at the ship bit by bit like a beast of prey until the masts, the rail and the hull were enwrapped in fire. _

_It seemed as if the heat was to feel right on the pier as well, and he knew that it wasn't only a feeling. _

_Fume and smoke started to coat the ship at last and then the wind carried over that single sound which was meant to be heard only by his ears: _

_A scream filled with horror and agony. _

_He had known instantly what it was and from that moment on he had only one wish: to die as well. _

_But he was aware that this clemency would be refused to him. He was meant for the colonies, meant to become a slave, kept alive as long as possible to extend his sorrow and pain until he would collapse. _

_Beckett had taken away everything from him – as he had promised. _

_Aboard the perishing ship died the same moment the woman he loved. _

_Somewhen he had started running, not minding the bullets which hit the pier around him. It wasn't important anymore if one of them hit him. Pain and death had no meaning to him anymore when he hurled himself into the waves. _

_He was barely able to breathe from the effort and the omnipresent fume. _

_He had tried to dive but he had not enough strength left to stand it as long as he had hoped he would be able to. _

_The "Wench" had been a flaming inferno but nevertheless he had searched for a way to get aboard. _

_There were none. _

_He had screamed for her, for Caithleen, for the only one he would have had sacrificed everything for, everything he owned. _

_His voice collapsed and then he heard the first explosion. Once again he had shuffled together his extinguishing strength, then it was deadly silent round him. _

_The second explosion had dragged him and all he ever had loved down to the depths..._

* * *

><p>His eyes burned and bitter tears ran down his cheeks.<p>

For a moment it seemed as if desperation grabbed for him with icy claws.

Jack raised his gaze.

Through a veil of tears he saw the monster pouncing on to his ship once again like a pack of hungry beasts of prey on to a wounded to death animal. The "Pearl" moaned and groaned under the attack and the tentacles rummaged around within her decks and slashed what was left.

Furiously he wiped away the tears from his eyes and grabbed his compass.

When he opened the wooden box, there was no doubt anymore. The needle stood still and pointed towards what he desired most:

His ship with the soul and the heartbeat of a beautiful woman...

* * *

><p>As fast as possible he climbed up the steps to the deck.<p>

It was van Dyck who saw him first. A nasty scratch was upon the face of the Dutch but apart from that he seemed to be unhurt.

"Jack! Where have you been? I already feared the worst!"

"Later, mate!"

He had a rapid look around and realized quickly what was going on.

The idea itself was brilliant but it wasn't as easy to do as thought. His crew had placed the powder, the munition and the barrels of rum midst a net. As soon as the monster was close enough they wanted to blow it up. Elizabeth was meant to set the final shot.

To all misfortune Will had been hurled into the loops of the net by an attack of the beast.

As if by a miracle Jack succeeded to escape that lashing about tentacles. He saw Elizabeth being dragged from her feet only saved by the courageous intervention of Pintel and Ragetti.

Meanwhile Will tried desperately to free himself from the net, while one well placed stroke after the other prevented that someone could take the rifle to set the shot to set the powder alight – nearly as if the kraken knew what the desperate crew had in mind.

Elizabeth stumbled over the deck, her eyes filled with panic. She tried to get up to the helm to grasp the rifle when Jack placed his boot upon the barrel.

After some vainly tries to push him aside she raised her look. Disbelief was in her eyes when she recognized Jack and he knew what she was thinking.

Rapidly he grasped the gun. His hand was motionless and he didn't dare to blink while he was waiting for the opportune moment. Then, after several moments, Will cut loose. The barrels impended to get lost when the beast winded its tentacles around the net.

That was the moment and Jack shot.

The bullet blazed its trail and hit one of the powder filled barrels. The explosion tore some of the tentacles apart and the kraken vanished once again.

All who were able to stumbled back on their feet.

Jack looked at Elizabeth for a moment: "I'm sorry love, if I once again wasn't able to satisfy the imagination you had in mind about me."

She had no time left to give him a reply.

Gibbs headed towards him through all the mess: "Captain! Orders?"

They all had a look around, then they gazed at Jack and he gave the order, no one ever would have expected from him: "Abandon ship!"

Gibbs didn't want to believe it: "But Jack! The "Pearl"! You can't..."

"Mister Gibbs, you heard me! She's only a ship! So everyone into the longboat!"

"Aye, Captain! You heard what the Captain said! Hurry up! Abandon ship or abandon hope!"

While the survivors were searching for some of their belongings and climbing into the boat, Jack remained alone on the deck – he thought!

"What do you have in mind, lad?" Van Dyck looked at him for a while and what he saw didn't please him.

Jack's dark eyes were filled with grief and sorrow: "Shake a leg, mate, and leave me one last moment with my ship!"

"Don't do that, Jack Sparrow! By all water spirits, don't stay aboard!"

"I don't want to stay – I only want to take leave from her, van Dyck. And from all I ever loved!"

"I understand!" With it the Dutch went over to the boat as well.

Only one single figure remained on the deck now except him and Jack knew that she had waited for that moment. Elizabeth went closer with some hesitation.

"Thank you!" she whispered.

"What for?" Jack felt as faint as his voice sounded.

"You came back You saved us, those who survived."

"Is this the selfless, courageous deed you were waiting for? I'm sorry, love, but it wasn't the first within my whole life."

"So you've always been a good man?"

"Don't know, but of which meaning is it right now?"

"It's no longer important!"

Suddenly Jack's eyes widened, half of surprise, half of affright, when Elizabeth dragged him closer and kissed him passionately. He wasn't able to avoid that he accommodated to the feeling of warmth which started to flow through him.

Too long he had longed for something giving him back the sense of being still alive. So he closed his eyes to enjoy that passionate moment.

He reacted to her kiss with all the yearning he had buried deep inside and the emptiness, which filled him since Caithleen was lost to him, started to fill with life again. He admitted that Elizabeth pushed him back step by step until he felt something within his back.

It was not relevant. His only wish was not to lose this moment of closeness and warmth.

She grabbed his wrist and he heard the silent snap when the shackle closed.

Jack opened his eyes. He knew what she did and also why, but he wanted to hear it from Elizabeth herself.

The moment of warmth was gone, the kiss as well and Jack felt the cold creeping back to his innermost again.

"There is no other possibility!" Elizabeth started to explain: "It's after you, not after the crew or the ship! It's you it is hunting for."

He smiled a bitter smile and said only one word: "Pirate!"

"I'm not sorry about it, Jack!" With it she turned round and left him alone aboard the "Pearl".

Left him to die...


	60. 1740 Hello Beastie!

**Chapter ****59: 1740 Hello Beastie**

They all had left!

Like the code demanded it from them, like he would have demanded it from them.

Jack asked himself if Elizabeth would at least have the courage to tell the truth to the others.

Like it seemed it had not been enough for her that he came back.

What else should he have done?

Or better: what did he do that vindicated in her eyes to turn him over to death?

Or was it something he didn't do?

In the end it has been her, whose curiosity had prevailed. Her wish to stay free was much bigger than she ever would confess, much bigger than his wish to taste how it felt to be a hero. And although it would have really excited him to seduce her, there were more than enough reasons not to do it.

Will did not really trust him, but was it of importance when he trusted in the boy...

* * *

><p>And then there was van Dyck.<p>

The Dutch knew him much better than the rest of his crew, than all the others sitting within the boat, which already should have reached the shore.

Would he believe that he wanted to stay aboard the "Pearl" to go down with the ship?

No!

Van Dyck would guess what happened after he went into the boat, Jack thought with a bitter smile.

For sure, for a moment he was tempted to stay aboard. To abandon his ship would have meant to him to abandon everything he had left of all his memories.

Elizabeth had relieved him from that decision. From his decision!

And he never thought about giving up his plans to fight Beckett and Jones. As long as the both of them were sailing the seven seas his duty wasn't fulfilled.

That meant he had to get rid of that shackle and leave the ship.

Carefully he dragged at the chain. That much had been destroyed aboard, very well thinkable that it would give in as well.

His wish remained unfulfilled. So he started to drag and to pull on it. Carefully first than much more keenly.

When neither brute force nor friendly suasion were able to persuade the iron to give in, panic started to spread within him. Little by little he got aware that he – if he wasn't able to find a way to free himself – really would be dragged to the depths together with his ship.

Desperation welled up within him – he wasn't intended to die, and he knew, he wouldn't die. Something much worse waited for him down there. So he started dragging on the chain again...

* * *

><p>Suddenly there was a strange but dulcet feeling of a gentle touch, grabbing for his hands.<p>

"Stay calm and think it over", it whispered next to his ear: "You will find a way! You always did!"

Gently fingers stroke the hair from his face and surrounded his cheeks. Then he felt the tender lips breathing a kiss upon his. He closed his eyes and in front of him he saw black curls dancing with the wind and lively gray eyes mirroring heaven and the sea.

"I'm always with you! Trust me! You will find a way! Would you be Captain Jack Sparrow if not?"

"No!" he answered and opened his eyes filled with hope again.

He had a look around. There must be something within his reach which could be a help to free himself. His gaze met one of the lanterns lying save and undamaged amongst the wreckage. It was impossible to reach it, but with a little help it would work.

Rapidly he drew his sword and pushed the blade through the ring the lantern was to hang up with. He smashed it at the mast right above the position he was enchained at and let the oil pour over his hand.

Warily he moved his fingers and tried to get them through the narrow iron shackle. It was painful and he thought he must hear his fingers breaking every moment. Fortunately they were agile and slender so that he finally succeeded to free his hand nearly unharmed.

The same moment Jack was rubbing his maltreated wrist, a move attracted his attention out of the corners of his eyes.

Something crept along his ship, raised itself over the rail and he knew that it was Davy Jones' monster, which came to get what belonged to it – Jack's soul.

He seemed to be small and lost beside that beast from the depths and he wasn't willing to leave the living without knowing what it was which would tear him off the world.

Slowly, an unlifelike smile upon his lips he turned round.

"I failed, love!" he whispered: "But I never will give in!"

The enormous tentacles winded round his ship and he looked right into the gorge of the monster.

As if the sight and the awful putrid smell, which already enwrapped him, weren't enough, the kraken started to give off a monstrous roar. Another wave of smell wrapped him in, followed by a cloud of slime.

Jack grimaced nauseated and shook off the sickening slime from his hair and his clothes. When he wiped his face clean with his hand his gaze met something which came to lie next to his boots: his tricorn!

He bent down, shook off the smut from his hat and placed it upon his head.

At least he drew his sword once again with a grim smile. He was Captain Jack Sparrow and he would never give up his life or abandon his ship without fighting.

Once again he closed his eyes to see his love once more.

When he opened them again they were sparkling and he finally lunged at Davy Jones' monstrous messenger: "Hello Beastie!"


	61. 1741 Lost to Davy Jones' Locker

**Chapter 60: 1741 Lost to Davy Jones' Locker**

Silence!

No sound, no noise, nothing was to hear, neither the whisper of the wind nor the purl of the waves. Although a soft breeze was blowing the sand over the dunes and although the sea was surging at the shore behind the dunes.

Instead of the sun was burning down mercilessly to the nearly snow-white, hard baked sand.

Neither trees nor bushes offered some shadow. It was hot and dry and even the gentlest breeze brought no refreshment. A white and wide surface reached out to the horizon as far as the eye could see. All, the gaze was able to hold on, were lots of nearly shapeless dunes.

The sky was of likewise the same pale color as everything in this place. It wasn't blue but seemed to be of a washy gray or white and it melted into the rest of that indefinite landscape on the horizon. Also the shore and the waves, rolling to the water bank in a permanent rhythm, were of the same off-white color.

The ground was hard and ripped open from dryness. Small, equally formed stones lay scattered all around the whole place and melted as well into everything they were surrounded by.

There was no move to spot, no bird sang, no creature was to see or to hear.

Silence and loneliness were the only companions of that poor soul which was doomed to eke out its life at this place.

* * *

><p>Only one thing loomed out of that white nothingness of that spot: a ship!<p>

It lay midst the dunes as if it would weigh the anchor every moment to set sail. Thereby it lay much too far away from that peculiar, pallid ocean in order to feel the water under its keel ever again.

It was a proud ship, totally made of black, polished wood. A winged beauty was chosen as figurehead and several cannons were hidden behind closed hatches, sixteen on each side – starboard and port side.

It was a galleon, a proud three-master with artful forged lanterns at its stern. The black sails were reefed and the skull and crossbones moved wearily within the little wind.

The ship was the "Black Pearl" – the damage she sustained during her last combat was of no meaning in this place. They did not exist anymore.

So everything was in good order and undamaged – her decks as well as her masts, the canvas and the helm.

Everything aboard waited for to sail the seven seas and to plane the waves once again.

No one knew how long she had to wait until the day would come.

The "Pearl" was as well the only rising in an ambit of several miles which offered shadow.

Within the hard and somehow not to describe diffuse light, it was impossible to say, how late it might be.

Day and night changed but no one knew if it took twelve hours or only three.

Time had no meaning in this place, no one asked for it, no one had an answer to it.

* * *

><p>Within the shadow of the ship, which brought no cooling or relief at all, lay a lonely and lost figure, a young man.<p>

He wore a haggled white shirt and on top of it a waistcoat of powder-blue linen. A sash was wrapped round his body and a belt which he used to carry his arms with – a sword, two pistols and a small artful made wooden box. His pants were of powder-blue fabric as well and he wore dark-brown jackboots. The captain's coat he wore was of the same color and fabric as his vest, but it seemed to be a little bit haggled as well.

The hands of the young man were slender and adorned with some eye catching rings. His wrists were wrapped with broad bands made from leather and a piece of cloth.

Long, dark hair surrounded his face. Colored wooden beads and some small pieces of ornaments were plaitetd into it and his dark red bandana was barely able to tame his thick curls and strands. An eye catching tricorn was placed upon his head.

The face of the young man was tanned. It looked youthful and it was barely possible to guess his age, because he owned that ageless youthfulness which only a few people possessed. His face was strait and well-proportioned and it was dominated by his expressive, soft and kohl surrounded brown eyes.

His fine curved lips were surrounded by a well-kept beard which highlighted his beauty in a very special way.

At the moment his eyes were shimmering like having fever and his lips were dry and split.

The young man was Jack Sparrow, Captain of that black ship in which shadow he was dozing motionless.

He did not know how long he stayed at this dreary place. He had lost every sense of time and everyday felt like an eternity for him.

All he leeched on to were his memories...

* * *

><p><em>"Are you bothered sharing your chamber with a girl?" <em>

_Caithleen sat on her bed with crossed legs and kept taps on him while he was thumbing through one of Patrick's books. _

_He raised his head and looked at her: "You're not like other girls." _

_"You know many?" _

_"Several, but most of them aren't able to do what you're able to." _

_"What do you want to tell me?" _

_"Well shoot, fence, navigate a ship. You're aware of what I'm talking about and you're not asking questions the whole day!" _

_She burst out laughing and her eyes were twinkling: "I spent nearly my whole life at sea. What do you expect from me?" _

_"If I will search for a girl somewhen she must be like you, love!" _

_With it he turned back to his book, a travel report, written by a French author who sailed the Caribbean Sea for some years with the pirates from Tortuga. He was totally captured by all those stories Alexandre Exquemelin wrote about his adventures with pirates, about Tortuga, about a lot of cruelties and about famous names like Henry Morgan. _

_At least Caithleen had believed it. _

_Thereby she missed his covertly looks..._

* * *

><p><em>"If you search for a crew some day you should choose your men with care. Your crew is all you can count on except yourself when you're at sea!" <em>

_Rosalind stood at the helm of her "Eagle's Wing" and maneuvered her within the narrow bay at close quarters. Nearly somnambulistic she avoided every shoal, all of the small reefs and every single fishing boat within the bay. _

_"How can I find out if I will hire the right men?" _

_"Most of the men are only interested in the prize although there could pass by several months until the fitting prey will show up at the horizon. You should search for a crew which is interested in your ship as well as in your plans." _

_He watched Rosalind for a while how she nearly played with her ship and the waves, then he asked: "Why do you want to stay ashore?" _

_"I saw more than enough astonishing things since I sailed the seven seas, lad. There are only a few adventures left now to such an old crow like me. However, you're young and curious and I fear our hidden bay with its passage will not hold you back sooner or later..."_

* * *

><p><em>A single sunbeam had tickled her nose and he had hoped that she would not wake up. <em>

_It was early in the morning and Caithleen was still fast asleep within their little chamber. The cheekily sunbeam danced on her face for another moment then it vanished. _

_He enjoyed it to behold her when she did not notice it. _

_Her linen blanket got out of place but she didn't react. So he tiptoed over to her to cover her again. _

_Thereby he had regarded her for a moment. _

_Her black curls surrounded her narrow and fine traced face woozily and untamed. Her lips were opened a little and her slender neck led his view directly to her barely covered youthful breasts. _

_Since when wasn't she the little girl anymore he rambled round the island with but a beautiful young woman he started to desire..._

* * *

><p>Jack Sparrow blinked into the sun which was still burning down merciless from the sky.<p>

He asked himself if there could be a much more drearily on earth but that white desert.

But what did that weird stranger tell him within the Turkish prison?

Each one sensed this place in another way. So the white desert was his personal hell.

Was it possible that Davy Jones' Locker was an illusion?

But if it was an illusion why did he feel hunger and thirst?

He was tired and he covered his face with his hands for a moment.

Jack wasn't sure what was much worse, the endless diffuse white which surrounded him or the maddening silence.

With a deep sigh he got up. He stumbled over the dunes down to the shore. If only the "Pearl" could have been thrown into that strange ocean, he would have been able to pretend still being Captain of his ship then, but she drifted within an ocean of white sand and no one and nothing was able to move her.

He fell down to his knees and dipped his hand into the water. It was neither cold nor warm and it tasted of nothing – not even salty. Like everything he had found aboard. Rum, water, supplies – all of it tasted flavorless and unvaried like his surrounding looked like.

For a split second he asked himself if he would be able to shoot himself. Much more supposable was that he would lose his mind because his punishment was not death, his punishment was living – in a place with nothing in it, a place in which he would find only one salvation: madness...

* * *

><p>Back aboard the "Pearl" he searched for a bottle of rum and curled himself within his berth.<p>

He didn't want to bury neither his hope nor his mind – he had to fulfill a duty outside in the real world.

Therefor he had to find a way out back to the living.

What remained was the question how he should make it before he would forget everything and before he would lose everything which reminded him what he wanted to live for...


	62. 1741 A Crab never comes alone!

**Chapter 61: 1741 A Crab never comes alone**

He did not know if only days had passed by or if it had been weeks or months ago since he had been dragged to Davy Jones' Locker and he did not know what was worse – the silence, the unchangeable landscape or the agonizing loneliness.

As often as he had searched for some company within here, that often he had searched in vain for it. There was no one he could talk to, argue or laugh with or only negotiate with. If he had a choice he actually would have had put up with Cotton's always niggling parrot, only to escape that merciless stillness and the permanent silence.

Meanwhile he knew every single sea chart by heart as well as the books he kept within his cabin.

For a while he had tried to jolly himself along by singing all the pirate ballads Elizabeth taught him but it solely brought unwanted memories. Somewhen he started talking, just to hear something, just to feel that he was still alive...

But was he really still alive at all?

Sometimes, when he lay within his berth with open eyes – not able to sleep, to stir or just to think – he was convinced to hear his heartbeat. Then he tiptoed to the deck and sat on the floor, his arms wrapped around his knees and his head bedded upon them until the night was over and the sun rose on the horizon.

At least the hallucinations came.

Whenever he went to the deck he found himself surrounded by a crew of incapable sailors who almost reduced him to despair. The worse was, they all looked the same like him. So he saw himself again and again.

He was aware that he was alone, that there was no one who would really give him a replay, but he gave orders to his imaginary crew of look-alikes, as if he would have made it to his real crew.

* * *

><p>Jack slammed the door to his cabin with a sigh.<p>

"For sure I will go insane", he whispered within the empty room: "I see me, I talk to me! Is that what was waiting for me within here? These guys outside there – or are they inside?", he knocked at his head: "Never mind! Well these guys cost me my last pieces of composure."

In a mix of anger and despair he hurled himself into his berth and stared at the ceiling with open eyes: "Is there actually hope that I will be able to leave this - for sure - unique and absolutely impressive place some day?"

The cynicism within his words was not to miss.

"Don't belay believing in it!" his ship whispered with the voice of his beloved girl once again.

"How shall I, love? Have a look around! Maybe you got aware that I command a crew of illusions outside there, having nothing else in mind but taking away my last remains of sanity. Listen, love, will tell you what happened within the last days. I shoot me, stabbed me, tumbled down the mast and the ship not less than once and I tried to hang myself, which failed because the rope got torn. Any other would say that I already ran mad. Maybe I am. What do you think, love? After all I'm talking to my ship, Aye!"

"If I could, I would slap you like all the girls did you met in Tortuga! Maybe it would help..."

"Said my ship!" His voice was filled with bitterness when he continued: "Well, I'm talking to my ship, because I believe in something which in fact is totally impossible, isn't it. I believe that I will find you some day. My mind says, I finally shall give you up, I shall dismiss the illusion I carry with me. But I can't do it, that's what my heart tells me! I wasted ten years of my life to hunt for Barbossa, to settle a score with him, so how could I bury any hope to find the one I love once again? Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Well, unless you're a hallucination, an illusion, a ghost as well..."

"I'm with you, because you believe in it. Close your eyes, Jack Sparrow, and look at me. If your eyes aren't able to see me, your heart will always be able to do it. And if you cast doubts on it, trust in it, trust in you, trust in – us..."

Involuntarily his hand touched the medallion he kept the two – meanwhile fading – miniatures from their days as children within and which he wore round his neck...

* * *

><p>The landfall was ungentle, but still better than being driven mad by his crew of imaginary look-alikes. After several bothering discussions with himself – Images of himself? Could it be true that he was such a handful? Well, for sure it was a falsity! – he had without further ado grasped for the first rope that came along and jumped overboard.<p>

Got to the ground he got aware of the white, absolutely identical formed stones for the first time, lying all around the spot.

Nearly as if they wanted to call his attention towards them.

Curiously he lifted one of them and beheld it. There was no spot of bother on its surface, neither a scratch nor a slack nor a hint of how long it maybe was lying about here.

Following a sudden suggestion he tried if this thing had some taste – it had, different to all other things round him.

Jack grimaced and threw the stone away as far as he was able to.

Being at loss what to happen next he stared up to his ship. Like expected the hallucinations had vanished and he remained alone again. When he turned round the next time – the stone was back.

At heart he didn't really wonder about it but even at this place it was strange to think about wandering stones.

No, he had no choice, he had to try to escape this prison without bars – on which way ever. Just that moment a rope fell down from the rail – directly in front of his nose.

"A rope! That's funny..."

* * *

><p>It didn't help!<p>

All pulling and dragging was in vain.

There moved nothing.

Within the brooding heat he had braced himself in front of his ship like a mule in front of a carriage. Somehow he must be able to get to the water with his "Pearl". If there was a way to escape this place it would only lead over the water.

So he struggled with his ship, with the heat and with the again rising desperation. He wasn't able to move the "Pearl" and as much as he strained himself, she would never move.

This realization was bitter and resignation crept into his heart. Once again he blinked into the sun than he collapsed...

Meanwhile all his trouble had not been unnoticed...

* * *

><p>Jack did not know what it was that brought him back.<p>

The sound of something floating creaky through the sand, the clicking and clacking which was to hear on the adamant ground or the movement he saw from the tail of his half closed eyes like being in a kind of delirium.

He opened his eyes and sat up – confused, mixed up and totally speechless.

What he saw was crazy in such a way that it for sure couldn't be true. His ship moved!

The "Black Pearl" planed the white sand as if she was floating on waves. And the reason why she was moving was much crazier: thousands of snow-white crabs carried her with them.

Rather fast...!

Jack did not reflect on it for long.

Rapidly he jumped up: "Whow! Stop it! You can't do that! It's my ship! I'm Captain! Will you stop it!"

All effort, all tiredness and all despair were forgotten. He started running after those white creatures of the sea as fast as he was able to, grasped for the rope hanging down the rail and climbed aboard his ship.

Every trace of hallucination was gone, when he nimbly climbed up to the mast. This wasn't a dream, not by any means, as unbelievable as it seemed to be.

The crabs brought the "Pearl" to the water, they carried her over the dunes and let her slide into that strange and always silent ocean whose waves rolled soundless to the shore.

* * *

><p>The next he saw appeared even more strange to him.<p>

Spread round the whole area lay the wreckage and the leftovers of a destroyed ship. Nothing was left which could give him a hint to its name or what kind of ship it had been. Cracked wood and tattered canvas were all which remained of the ship.

And the day started to get even weirder. Amongst all that wreckage cavorted a group of people, having obviously nothing better to do but to stare after his "Pearl" with wide open eyes and caught by surprise.

Hastily he climbed down the mast and grasped for his spyglass to have a look at those people ashore staring holes into space.

"Gibbs? Van Dyck?" He paused, disposed the spyglass only to have a second look at his visitors the same moment.

They remained where they stood.

"Tell me, love, is this real, what I see over there? Don't want to go ashore to find out that they are illusions as well!"

Fast as the wind he let go the anchor and jumped into the boat. He wanted to know what the wreckage and the faces ashore supposed to mean, of which he believed to know not less than two of them...


	63. 1741 Meetings

**Chapter 62: 1741 Meetings**

The feeling to be back at sea – even if it was somewhere midst the nowhere – and not to stay deedless ashore, inspirited Jack with every stroke.

His beloved "Pearl" was – with the help of those peculiar sea dwellers – back where she belonged to: at sea, equal where they would be sailing to.

He enjoyed the sight of his ship, while he threw the oars into the boat and ensured himself that his tricorn was placed upon his head in a proper way, then – a little bit strained – he sashayed over to his unwelcome, no, unexpected visitors.

He had no idea where they might have come from. Thinking about the condition of their ship there was no doubt that they shipwrecked, but how probable was it that Gibbs and van Dyck would run ashore at the same place.

First and foremost: how did they all get here if this was supposed to be his personal nightmare?

Either this was really only an illusion, a spook, his mind fooled him with, or – maybe even more supposable – they found, what he had searched for years ago.

World's End!

He had searched for it for only one reason – because he thought he had only to sail over the edge to find Caithleen there and to bring her back.

As it seemed he had not been meant to find that way into Davy Jones' Locker.

With a shrug he pushed aside these thoughts. Instead of he gazed at his visitors while he went closer to all the answers to his questions step by step.

He had no doubt anymore, Gibbs and van Dyck weren't an illusion. Just as little as Will, Tia Dalma and – Barbossa! Not to mention the rest of his crew – Marty, Cotton, the Parrot, Pintel and Ragetti – and about two dozen of Asian sailors.

Nothing of this made sense.

Still not!

But what did make sense within the last years passed by, when he had to struggle with undead sailors, fish people, cursed treasures and a tentacally soul catcher and his pet. And that was not even the half of all those oddities he went threw since he sailed the seven seas.

If he reconsidered it a reunion with this figures right in front of him could mean only one thing: many more oddities!

He cleared his throat and decided, that it was time once again to play the embarrassed fool they all would perceive him to be. It was easy, for this place was most suitable to become an embarrassed fool, thinking about the circumstances.

* * *

><p>"Mister Gibbs!"<p>

"Captain!"

"Would you be so kind to explain, where you have been hanging around and why you culpable disregarded your duties in such a manner!"

Gibbs looked at him in confusion as if he didn't understand what Jack wanted him to do: "What do you mean?"

"Well, the lack of discipline prevailing aboard my vessel is barely bearable, mate! What's the problem to invigilate more than one of my kind, eh...?"

"Jack, for you're not aware of it, you're in Davy Jones' Locker..."

"I know where I am, mate. Why do you think I would not?"

The next was van Dyck. As it seemed the Dutch was not a bit convinced that he ran mad since he was imprisoned within here.

Anyway he anticipated him: "Haven't I told you not to stay aboard, lad? Things like that are rarely supposed to end well!"

"Let's say I was a little more captivated by my ship than I ever thought, better I was a little more captivated to my ship than I ever wanted, but be it as it may, I'm - no - she's - no - we're back at sea now, mate, and I'm really happy about it as you can imagine. Aye? But you made a decision as well, as I see. Still sailing with those?" he pointed towards his crew.

"I got accustomed to them, I fear, lad, and to be honest: You have a brave crew. They're really not the worst man to sail with."

With a smile Jack whispered next to his ear: "I'm aware of it, mate, but sometimes it's better not to let them know it too soon."

He wasn't able to ask van Dyck another question, because another figure made a claim on him.

"Jack Sparrow! So it is true!"

"Hector! The same's to say about you, isn't it? I have to admit, I'm not really surprised to see you here, mate, but I can't understand why she just brought you back. After all those weeks? Months? Years? Never mind! Must have been a long time? Aye?"

"Isla de Muerta! You remember? You shot me!"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"No! I did not! But tell me, why do you still wearing this gruesome hat, mate?"

"I took what I found! But as I see you took care of my ship while I was – let's say – while I was absent."

"Your ship? There's another ship? Didn't spot that, mate! Can't be of an impressive size. Where did you hide it? Behind the "Pearl?"

Jack turned to Tia Dalma: "Why had you to bring him back to life, love?"

"A touch of destiny, Jack!"

"Stop that idle talk about fate and destiny. I'm not in the mood for thinking about it, can believe me that, love! But you're here, so whatever it is, it must be important, I suppose. What else could chase you out of your swamp!"

"Up to now my prophecies never failed, Jack, you should know that best!" Tia Dalma looked at him in the same confusion as Gibbs did before.

"Tell you something, love, you're able to add a much more morbid touch to every scary place on earth..."

One after the other he looked into the faces of his crew: "And – for sure – you're only here because it says in for a penny, in for a pound? Aye?"

They all were stepping from one foot to the other, without giving him a replay.

* * *

><p>"He thinks, we're a hallucination..." Will whispered.<p>

"No, young Mister Turner, that's not what I think! Will I'm really aware that all of you are here. Don't know why you're here, but you're here, Savvy! Well, of those", he pointed towards the men he had already talked to: "I know, why they're here. With you I'm quite not sure, mate. Let's make me a guess. You finally became a pirate but still thinking about if it was the right way to choose?"

"Jack, it's not about me!"

"Ah! I understand! So you search for help once again, Aye? What is it this time? A damsel in distress, or a distressed damsel? Told it to you once, mate, you should lock her up and throw away the key! It's the only way to be sure, where she resides – in any case!"

"Jack!" Elizabeth made some hesitating steps towards him.

"You?" Jack gazed at her for a moment until he recognized her within her asian clothes: "Which wind carried you over here? Maybe it's an illusion, yet?"

The feeling which crept over him wasn't the same any more which he felt for her months ago. The treachery she committed upon him did hurt him deep within his soul – even if the most of those who knew him supposed him to be a reckless and irresponsible egoist. He knew that it wasn't true and he knew how to handle it, but her betrayal went much deeper – she nearly destroyed his faith, his mind and his soul.

"No, Jack, it's not an illusion. We're here to save you, to take you away from this place."

"To save me?" Jack looked at them with a false and forced smile: "Well, to save me you need first and foremost a ship, Aye! Think all of you will agree about that! Having a look at your ship, sorry, at the remaining leftovers of your ship, I would say it's not within the best condition! Think you will agree about that as well, Aye? And now, call it fate, destiny, kismet or luck, I'm in possession of a ship, but I'm not sure if I'm in the mood to take only one of you aboard!"

* * *

><p>"Jack, Lord Beckett owns the heart of Davy Jones now. He controls him and the "Dutchman" and if no one will stop him he will reach his aim at last!" Will tried to convince him.<p>

"That's just what I wanted to prevent, mate, when you kindly stumbled in between my plans and ruined them. Can remember this?"

"It's only a question of time until Beckett will rule the seven seas!" Elizabteh added.

"Wasn't it what I tried to explain to you when you joined my crew in Tortuga, Missy?"

"The song has been sung, Jack The Council of the Brethren Court will assemble within the fortress of Shipwreck Cove!" Tia Dalma seemed to be disturbed and Jack already knew why. Her secret was in danger and he really could understand her.

"It's strange! I'm barely off for a while and everything goes down the drain! And now you want good old Jack to walk over hot coals to straighten it all once again!"

"You're right Jack!" Gibbs remarked: "The world is in need for you!"

"And for sure you're in need for a crew!" Will said, pointing towards the "Pearl".

Jack turned round to them and responded: "Tell me one reason why I should sail with anybody of yours! Four of you tried to kill me within the past!" He saw Pintel and Ragetti stepping inwardly from one foot to another, he saw Barbossa smile and he saw Elizabeth getting snow-white: "One of you succeeded!"

He looked directly into her eyes and Will turned round to her confused and appalled: "What!"

"What's this?" Jack gazed at Will, then at Elizabeth and once again at Will: "She didn't tell you what she did? As it seems the both of you have to talk quite a lot. And because you're obviously not able to get rid of Jones and Beckett without my help, it's like young Mister Turner said: I'm in need for a crew. Most of you know the "Pearl" so I will set aside leaving you behind on this shore, even if I don't trust you as far as I can see you!"

With it Pintel and Ragetti were meant.

When Jack turned round he winced in surprise: "Oi! Who are you?"

In front of him stood the Asian sailors.

"My name is Tai Huang! These are my men. Good sailors!"

"I'm not quite sure where from I know your face, mate. Well, doesn't matter! Where does your allegiance lay?"

"With the highest bidder!"

"I've a ship!"

"That makes you the highest bidder!"

"Good man!"

Jack looked at this motley crew which sailed over the edge to get him out of this white desert of Davy Jones' Locker: "Well then! All hands on deck! Man all stations! Weigh the anchor and set full canvas! Lets make our exit!"

Jack smiled and this time it was a real and a confident smile. It was good to be back at sea, it was much better not to stay alone aboard any more and it would be interesting to find the way out of this weird place...

"And really bad eggs..." he whispered, when he jumped up to the helm, humming one of the pirate-ballads again...


	64. 1741 Pirate Lords

**Chapter 63: 1741 Piratelords**

"Stop that! Both of you! There is finally an end with that fuss! That's an order! Since I hired on this vessel it's the same story. You've nothing better to do but to struggle about the ship and who of you should be its Captain! Why don't you shoot each other, than this score is definitely settled!" Pintel roared vociferous at Jack and Barbossa, totally bugged out by their permanent bickering of the question who of them was the rightful captain of the "Black Pearl".

That vociferous, that every single member of the crew paused for a moment and tried to catch a look of what was happening on the deck.

Jack as well as Barbossa stood rooted to the ground and gazed at Pintel, who otherwise mostly remained without attracting attention.

They changed a look and then he gave them a sheepish grin: "Sorry! It won't happen again. I only thought for the question about who's captain aboard isn't clear at the moment I take share in that game as well. No offense! Sorry!"

* * *

><p>Jack rushed into the chart room, Barbossa hard on his heels.<p>

"That's a ship, Jack Sparrow! You can't keep out of my way forever!"

"If I will throw you overboard I can, mate! Maybe I should do it!"

Barbossa rolled his eyes. Thankfully this was not the only reason Tia Dalma brought him back for. Her anticipations had foreseen many more occasions to happen within the near future.

With a sigh he threw the chart on the table.

"What's that, mate?" Jack's curiosity vanquished his antipathy against his former first mate once again.

"Sea charts!" Barbossa answered and caressed his little monkey sitting upon his shoulder.

Jack ignored it and uncoiled the chart, finding out that it was made of narrow strips of bamboo. It showed all known seas and continents and it included several movable rings which could be rotated and put together to new patterns, samples or letterings.

He studied the chart for a moment then it began to dawn on him where he had seen the chart and met the Asian sailor prior to this.

From one moment to another his anger dissipated and he gazed thoughtfully at Barbossa: "How did you accomplish to get to this chart, mate?"

"Which version of the story do you want to hear?"

"Well, for you're supposedly here to save me from the Locker and bring me back to the world of the living, I'm passionately interested in for what reason you're really here! Savvy!"

Jack sat down and placed his feet on the table as usual.

He pointed at the place opposite to him: "Sit down Hector! I'm only interested in your story at the moment. Who knows, maybe I prefer to stay here, mate..."

"For sure you can imagine that Tia Dalma had her own reasons to bring me back from that place where to you ingratiatingly sent me, lad."

"Never mind! Would do it again at any time, mate!"

"You're too kind! But you won't believe that it's only about bringing you back why we're here, why I sailed over the edge with your disheartened crew."

"Barely, although I would have felt flattered as you can imagine. No, mate, there is only one reason, I suppose, and if I'm true it should really trouble me, am I right."

"You are! Your friend Beckett started to accroach the mastery about the seven seas. And for he possesses the heart of Davy Jones now, it will not be difficult for him to reach his aim. The "Dutchman" isn't under the control of Jones any more..."

"...but of the East India!"

"Aye! You know what that means, Jack. One ship after the other ends within the Locker. Who survives the attack and the sinking ends at the gallows like all those who helped a pirate or who is under a cloud to help a pirate."

"And which role is meant for me within this spectacle?" Jack grimaced while thinking of Beckett's pale and arrogant face.

"Tia Dalma already told you: The song has been sung. The Council was called together and the nine pirate lords are expected within the fortress of Shipwreck Cove."

"If you think I will set only one single step into the fortress you're at fault, mate! I do not owe the Council anything!"

"You're the pirate lord of the Caribbean Sea!"

"Aye! That's true! And you're the pirate lord of the Caspian Sea!"

"Neither me nor you were able to pass the title on to a follower. That's why they are in the need to bring us back, Jack. And this voodoo priestess within her swamp is in the know about it."

"Nothing of what you told me will change me mind, mate. I will forego the Council and the fortress of Shipwreck Cove by all means!"

"What ever will happen to us, Jack Sparrow, if we will get through this and if we will be able to leave this convivial place, we will sail to Shipwreck Cove. And, believe me, there will be no arguing about it and no discussion!"

Barbossa was hell bent to take part in that gathering, like Jack realized to his surprise. There could be only one reason, but he asked himself if that cunning pirate really was willing to commit himself to that peril, to free Tia Dalma from her human bonds. Jack for his share was not intended to go down to his knees before the Council and the Brethren Court.

So he disagreed: "There will be arguing about it, mate! If there will be an assembly of the pirate lords, as you suggested insistently and emphatically before, I will sail right to the contrary direction. Savvy!"

"Jack, the pirates assemble at Shipwreck Cove to fight Beckett. You're a pirate, lad, and you have a score to settle with him – you won't deny it!"

Barbossa looked straight into his eyes and Jack averted his gaze. It was the truth and he would never make a try to deny it. He hated Becektt long before Barbossa committed the mutiny and marooned him. Nothing of what Barbossa did to him had been that cruel and calculated like all Beckett did to him and Caithleen.

Jack kept silent and Barbossa continued: "No matter how you look at it, Jack Sparrow, pirate or not, you won't run from your duties this time! If we will not cling together, they will wipe us out one after the other until you will remain all alone."

"Doesn't sound so bad to me, mate, if I think about it. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate!"

He had not pronounced it completly when he already knew that he didn't believe in what he just said, but to admit that Barbossa was right in this case was certainly an annoying awareness.

"That very well may be, lad, that it sounds alluring for the moment, but how does this sound within your ears: having to face Jones and Beckett all alone!"

Barbossa fought with all fair and unfair methods and Jack knew that neither his remarkable ship nor his unique talent for negotiation and as a pirate would be enough to survive against Beckett and Jones. Alone even he was lost.

It was a bitter kind of awareness, but for the moment his defiance still prevailed.

"First and foremost let's find a way out of here, then I will think about Jones and Beckett. All I can assure you of is this: what ever might happen to me, I will not return to the Locker once again!"

* * *

><p>They kept silent for a moment, then Jack's gaze met the chart again and he remarked: "Well, I still do not know yet how you got to that chart, mate."<p>

"To find you here, we were in need for a heading, but as you surely can imagine there are not many sea charts around where the edge of the world is sketched in."

"Of which sense should it be as long as there is no way back, Aye?"

"So we had to find the only chart on which both are sketched in!"

Jack's eyes widened in a sudden realization and every single part of that strange mosaic fell into its place.

He looked at Barbossa and asked: "You've been to Singapore?"

"How do you know it?"

"Don't ask for it, just answer me! You've dared to enter Sao Fengs devoured and dark fortress to steal this chart? And without any doubt you stole it for Sao Feng would never hand it over by choice, not if you would have told him before that you wanted to sail to the end of the world to save me from Davy Jones' Locker."

"Let's say we tried to steal the chart but we failed. They caught Will right before he was able to make his exit with it."

"If that would be true you would not sit here with me discussing about the Council of the Brethren Court."

"Well, right before we started to kill each other the English stormed Sao Feng's fortress and all of us had to fight for our lives."

"What happened after you escaped?"

"We met at our agreed concourse. Will joined us – with the chart and a handful of men – and led us to a ship."

Jack sat up: "And you're supposed to be a pirate! Did you not question yourself how the boy got to a ship, to a crew and to the chart, although Sao Feng was hell bent to kill you all shortly before?"

"Don't forget that the boy is Turner's son. Furthermore Sao Feng is one of the nine pirate lords as well. Maybe there is nothing behind it."

"That's quite possible, mate, but I distrust Sao Feng even more than you. I know him for a long time, much longer than I wanted to. We had some displeasing encounters within the past. Therefore I'm sure that he would not do anything without claiming on conditions."

"Is there anybody you did not betray up to now?"

"I didn't betray Sao Feng! How do you come to such a conclusion, mate?"

"What else could it be?"

Jack's eyes darkened for a moment and an icy shimmer were within them when he answered: "It was all about a girl, but it's not of importance at the moment. Let's better have a look if this chart will show us a way to get out of here..."


	65. 1741 If you love her, trust her!

**Chapter 64: 1741 If you love her, trust her!**

Jack and Barbossa had spent hours to get behind the secret supposed to be hidden within the movable rings of the chart. They found a lot of hints leading towards much more concealed mysteries – towards some they already knew and towards those which promised some new adventures, if, well if they would find a way out of Davy Jones' Locker.

* * *

><p>When Jack went to the deck again it was long after sunset.<p>

Gibbs and van Dyck were discussing about their heading, Pintel and Ragetti were cleaning the weapons, Cotton and Marty were mending the sails, Tia Dalma sat brooding over her oracle and Barbossa had taken the helm.

Only Will and Elizabeth weren't to spot anywhere on the deck.

Since they all were back aboard the "Pearl", Elizabeth avoided him. Whatever it was, she got around him and he could only make a guess what it was about. Jack assumed, she feared, he still could blame her for what she did to him. This fear was needless. Meanwhile he understood why she did it, but the bitter taste her deed left behind within him still remained.

To meet her again in this weird place had been strange.

He had searched for the feeling he had believed that it had been there during the crossing from Tortuga to Isla Cruzes, but something had changed between them.

Elizabeth Swann was much more a pirate than Will Turner was and he didn't wonder that she obviously kept something secret from the boy.

Jack felt bound to both of them like to all members of his crew he had spent several years at sea with – even to Barbossa like he had to admit reluctantly – but Will and Elizabeth followed much more their own plans than he did himself.

* * *

><p>The hatch leading to the quarters was slammed disquietingly and the sound brought him back to the here and now.<p>

Will went to the deck and vanished again in an instant.

Jack followed the boy curiously and found him at the bow where he thoughtfully stared into the waves.

"Great sight, isn't it? Not even the night is able to take shine to us, am I right?"

"Hm..." Will raised his gaze for a moment, made him out and stared into the waves again.

"Don't rack your brain about something you can't change anymore, mate. You would not have been able to prevent it."

"It's not about that, Jack!"

"So she really didn't tell you what she did, is that so?"

"You are right! Until we found you within this deadly nothingness none of us knew what really happened before the kraken dragged you and the "Pearl" to the depths. We all were convinced, you stayed aboard voluntarily. Maybe van Dyck had doubted it for a while but even he did not know the truth."

"It's possible that she had a reason to do it, mate!"

"I'm not a fool, Jack, I saw what happened between the both of you, I mean, I saw...well you know...the kiss..."

Jack beheld him – partly caught, partly because he knew how it felt to look on helplessly if another touched the woman he loved.

What Will said next left him thoughtfully: "Don't want to stand in your way, Jack. If it is like I suppose it to be I will leave the crew if this is over. I will find a way to save my father on my own."

"William Turner, you're the same a simpleton as you're a fool! What you saw back then was only a moment, a wink – call it softness or an aberration. It did not change what your girl feels for you."

"You're a charmer, Jack Sparrow! Obviously it's easy for you to find yourself a girl whenever you make port since you're sailing alone." Will gazed at him and continued: "I can't go on this way! Elizabeth means the world to me! I can't lay her down like you did it with Caithleen!"

His words hit Jack midst his heart like being stabbed.

"I did not lay her down, mate!" he hissed: "What I told you back then aboard the "Interceptor" was only a part of the truth!"

"Your truth, am I right?"

"My truth, Aye!"

Will looked at him with a gaze which told him that he hasn't expected something different, then he turned round and wantetd to leave.

Jack's voice held him back: "It's dated back nearly fifteen years, since I lost her, Will, but I see her in front of my eyes, I hear her voice, and I feel her soft touch every day. And I see the burning ship within my dreams every night, the ship she died on, the ship which dragged us down to the depths. This ship we're standing on, an English merchant ship of the East India Trading Company. The "Wicked Wench". She belonged to Lord Cutler Beckett once and we sailed for him."

"I know it, my mother told me about it..."

"Yes, but this you do not know. What Beckett and his companion Mercer did to us, when we refused to follow his orders."

"Probably your adventure ended within a cell once more, I suppose!"

The same moment Will regretted his taunting plea. When he gazed at Jack the pain within his eyes was to feel nearly physical.

"You've no idea, mate!" Jack said with a nearly soundless voice: "It was of no meaning to me what happened to me, but what Beckett did to her I will send him to hell for. He tortured her, he branded her and Mercer ravished her! They forced me to look on helplessly at all they did to her and none of my skills and talents had been enough to help her. They took her aboard our ship and left her behind when they set it to flames. I wasn't able to save her. I died the same day. Only the bargain I struck with Davy Jones brought me and my ship back to the living. It's not the first time I'm trapped within here but until today I never buried hope to find her some day, although I don't know where to search for her."

* * *

><p>Will beheld Jack for several moments. The keen and never stumped Jack Sparrow seemed to be exhausted and vulnerable for a while. His eyes were burning but he tried to push his memories aside.<p>

Somewhen Will remarked: "I love Elizabeth, Jack and I want to spare her from a fate like Caithleen had suffered it by all means. But I don't know how."

"You will barely be able to lock her up, mate, and even if you would try it she would find a way to get to Tortuga or to any other place she wants to."

"That's what I fear. She uses to make her own decisions."

"Maybe you should trust her much more, mate. After all she's courageous enough to share all of your adventures."

"How shall I trust her, if she makes her own decisions without telling me something about it?"

"Will, sooner or later you will have to make a decision on your own. You're still quarreling about your father being a pirate. He never wanted you to know it and his wish nearly had been fulfilled, until Barbossa and his crew abducted you're pretty little murderess."

"I have to find a way to free my father from the oath he swore Davy Jones. No matter the cost."

"This could be a thinkable high price, you're willing to pay if necessary."

"You died for your love, Jack."

"Let me tell you something, mate: to die is not the best way to show those you loved your love because you should know that the thing about fading away is that it ends deadly in most of all cases. Bill sent you and your mother back to England to protect the both of you. I know that it had torn him apart the same way as you will be torn apart if you will make your decision somewhen."

"I already made my decision, Jack, and I fear it might be the wrong way once again."

With it he turned round and left a thoughtful Jack behind at the bow.

Jack had the vague anticipation, that the boy was going to do something downright stupid again...


	66. 1741 The lost Souls

**Chapter 66: 1741 The lost Souls**

"Why are there no stars in the sky!" Van Dyck swore to himself. It was shortly after midnight and he had just spelled Barbossa at the helm: "This whole place is only made to run one slowly but certainly mad."

"That's why I'm really happy that you all sallied forth to get me out of here, mate." Jack sat on one of the rolled up hawsers once again and kept the Dutch company.

"Outside in the real world nothing remained as it should, Jack. Meanwhile the English got their spies everywhere. It was no contingency that they appeared in Singapore when we met Sao Feng. Obviously you were right. This Lord Beckett will not give in until the last hideout and the last hidden pirate nest will be smoked out."

"He owns all he needs now to wipe us out, van Dyck. Spies within every place pirates are supposed to make berth, the pirate lords are at variance and at odds with each other and he gets hold of the heart of Davy Jones."

"You can't imagine what we saw while we searched for the edge of the world. Barely a day passed by where we haven't found the leftovers of a ship. And not all of them had been pirates."

"No, mate, the Company rids itself of every enemy and competitor. Lord Cutler Beckett knows only one single aim – absolute power."

"Then it seems as if Barbossa will be right in the end and there is no other way but to join this meeting of the pirate lords?"

"I don't want to admit it, but yes, we have no other choice."

Van Dyck noticed without any problem that Jack wasn't willing to return to Shipwreck Cove voluntarily: "What's that all about with that Council of the Brethren Court and the fortress? That there is an own law amongst pirates I already understood up to now and what Gibbs and Barbossa told me about the Code makes sense to me, but what for they need a Council if there are only distrust and suspicion amongst the pirate lords?"

Jack smiled: "Call it a kind of tradition, mate. And it's the best way to make each other certain of old amity and hostility."

"How did you come to your title?"

"Coincidence, trade-offs – well, one can say I was in the right place at the right time, Savvy! Got that title from an old Captain, long story, mate, and for sure not the right place to be told."

Jack smiled again and van Dyck knew he would not find out much more at the moment.

* * *

><p>They kept silent for a while and beheld the strange sky, which – although it was deepest night – not really darkened.<p>

Shortly after something else caught their attention. Pintel and Ragetti stood at the rail, together with Tia Dalma, and stared into the waves – half fascinated and half scared.

Jack waved van Dyck to follow him: "Brace the helm and let's see what our oracle is telling those wannabe pirates. Maybe her unmistakable instinct for the insubstantial will lead us closer to a way out of here."

They joined Tia Dalma and the two pirates who hung on her lips like being spellbound.

"These are the souls of those who died at sea. They wander about between the worlds, randomly and lost. In fact they should be under the protection of Davy Jones but he forgot his purpose and let them down. Instead of leading them to the other side the "Dutchman" spreads much more fear round the seven seas and her Captain betrayed his duties."

Tia Dalma's voice had a bitter undertone. She was desperately disappointed and angry about all she saw and Jack asked himself what that could mean if the sea goddess would really be freed from her human bonds.

Jack had a look over the rail and what he saw let him shiver. Round the "Pearl" slid apparitional figures through the waves. Soundless, ghostly, unearthly.

Little by little the whole crew assembled round Tia Dalma and gazed deeply affected into the water.

Then they all saw uncountable lights coming slowly up to them. They were little boats with one or more persons sitting within them, staring into space with apathetically faces. The lights were small lanterns, fixed to the boats, which let this eerie scenery appear much more ghostly.

Suddenly Elizabeth's voice broke that pondering silence, everyone was caught by: "That's my father! Over there in the boat! We made it! We're back!" She waved to him and tried to catch his attention: "Father! We're here! Father!"

Jack followed her gaze and found the boat she looked at.

Elizabeth didn't err. Within the boat sat Governor Weatherby Swann, dressed in the same elegant clothes he wore the day back then when this adventure started – when Jack pulled Elizabeth out of the sea years ago. On his head he still wore his long wig, but his eyes had the same dead look like all the others, passing the "Pearl" silently and voiceless.

Jack knew what happened. Beckett made the decision that he was no longer in the need for the naive and kindhearted Governor of Port Royal. He let him be wiped out without further ado.

With a sigh he turned to Elizabeth: "We're not back, love. This is still the locker."

She gazed at him for a moment and he got aware that she didn't understand him or didn't want to understand him.

Instead of she turned to the boat once again and screamed: "Father! Look at me! It's me!"

She ran along the rail for not to lose sight of him and suddenly the man who was her father once raised his look and seemed to recognize her: "Elizabeth! What are you doing here? Are you dead?"

Confusion was within her eyes when she answered: "No! I'm fine! I'm not dead! None of us aboard is dead."

"Well, I fear, I am."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears and she cried out for him: "No, that's not possible! It can't be possible!"

"There was a chest, you know, and it seemed to be very important. Within there was a heart and I learned something interesting about it. Whoever stabs the heart has to give his own instead. The "Flying Dutchman" needs a Captain and a beating heart. Then one can sail the seven seas for an eternity."

"Father! Don't leave me! Come aboard!"

Her voice nearly choked with tears and Jack and Barbossa changed a thoughtful look. It was seldom enough that they agreed about something but the desperation of the girl let not even the cunning and wily Barbossa unaffected.

"Father!" Elizabeth turned round to the others: "Pass me a rope! Quickly!"

It was Marty who reacted and gave her the rope. She threw it over to the little boat but her father didn't make an effort to take it.

"Father, please! Take the rope! Come aboard! Don't leave me!" She ran again along the rail, her eyes blinded by tears.

"Elizabeth I'm so proud of you! Will tell it to your mother and greet her from you."

With it the boat vanished slowly from their field of view.

"No! Father!"

Elizabeth wanted to jump into the water when Tia Dalma yelled: "She must not leave the ship by no means!"

Will reacted immediately. He grasped Elizabeth and dragged her back. She defended herself with all strength she had left then she collapsed within his arms, bitterly crying.

Jack got aware of a feeling once again he had hoped that he had left it behind years ago: as it seemed the occurrences would recur. Not only all of those people who meant something to him within his past were lost to him forever, now those who meant a lot to him within this life were going to be harmed as well.

With a sigh he gazed at Will: "Take her below into my cabin, mate. Stay with her until she will calm down."

Will nodded and lead her to the Captain's cabin.

* * *

><p>"Do you still think running is the best alternative?" Barbossa held Jack back, when he wanted to follow van Dyck to the helm.<p>

"Not now, Hector! It's not the right moment for that!"

"You have to make your decision soon, Jack. Without you the Council is not able to act!"

"Have they ever been? And what if we will not find a way out of here?" Jack turned round to Tia Dalma: "Is it true what the Governor said? Who stabs the heart has to sacrifice his own instead and will sail the seven seas forever?"

"Aye! It's the truth. The "Dutchman" needs a Captain. And even if you don't want to hear it, Jack Sparrow, you and young William Turner are surrounded by a touch of destiny. Everything one of you is going to to will affect the life of the other."

"You told me this once before, love. What does it mean?"

"Only one thing: Barbossa is right and you have to make a decision soon. And you will not have much time to think it over."

She left them with a strange look at Barbossa and went below.

"Only mysteries and no answers!" Jack grimaced.

"You're in the know about who she is, aren't you?"

Barbossa's question was in fact a conclusion and Jack knew that Tia Dalma's secret wasn't one any longer.

When she brought back Barbossa from the dead she had taken the risk that not only Jack alone would knew who she really was.

Maybe it had been something she had planned long before...


	67. 1741 Forbidden Kiss

**Chapter 66: 1741 Forbidden Kiss**

Nothing stirred aboard the "Pearl".

Only the watch remained on the deck and van Dyck who took the helm again. Will had joined the crew somewhen, and slept the sleep of the just within his hammock now.

* * *

><p>Jack tiptoed silently into his cabin. He wanted to look after Elizabeth.<p>

Her desperation and her grief had brought her closer to him anew and once again he had felt his own desperation when he had to realize that he had not been able to safe Caithleen.

It had torn him apart and he felt the same with Elizabeth when she had to let go her father.

It was silent within his cabin and only her gentle breaths told him that Elizabeth was still asleep.

Whatever it was that made him stay, he sat down at her side for a while and beheld her without moving or making a single noise.

The once spoiled daughter of the Governor of Port Royal had become a self confident and strong personality. She had earned the respect of his crew long before and all of her actions were sophisticated and well-thought-out.

Jack did not doubt that she would be Captain of her own ship somewhen in the future. In case she wanted it.

Caithleen had always refused to command a ship, although her deliberateness and her circumseption would have had made her a brilliant Captain.

She had refused it because there always could be only one Captain aboard a ship, because she had loved the Captain of the ship she had sailed on, because he had been the Captain...

* * *

><p><em>The prey had been extraordinarily successful and the freight room of the "Eagle's Wing" was filled to the brim with all those preciosities which were to find round the South American Coasts. The Spanish ship they had captured had been heavily damaged but it was still maneuverable. <em>

_Caithleen had proved herself as the daughter of her mother and she forced the Captain of that Spanish galleon to surrender with only a little effort. Only the main mast remained – which had assured that the Spanish weren't neither able to follow them quickly nor to reach the next port without losing several days. _

_"Miss Stevens, I take my hat off to you!" He had indicated a bow and dragged her in his arms with a laugh: "You're a miracle, girl, and the very best of it is, I own this miracle." _

_"With this prize we have fulfilled the target for this year. Hope, Lord Beckett does not expect us to cast off for another prey before winter comes." _

_"He won't, love. Until we're back in London it will take some weeks and as soon as the "Wing" will be moored to the pier we did do our part. But who knows, maybe he will offer your own ship to you if I tell him that he owes all the treasures within the freight room to you." _

_"My own ship?" _

_"Caithleen, you should have already earned it. We could sail together like Rosalind and Patrick did and take our combatants under crossfire. We could return to our island and once again there would lie two ships for anchor within the bay." _

_She had looked at him and there was something within her eyes he didn't expect: doubts. _

_She shook her head: "I don't want my own ship and I don't want to look out of the window of our cottage until I will spot sails on the horizon or until they will tell me somewhen that your ship had been sent to the depths. I am what I am because my heartbeat is the same as yours." _

_"You are what you are, love, because you have a sense of the sea, for the men you are commanding and for your enemy. You would become a remarkable Captain, love." _

_"I would be only the half of me if I would be forced to sail without you!" _

_He had thoughtfully gazed at her. Thinking of the idea she could possibly not stand at the helm of his ship any more somewhen was nearly unbearable. She was also a half of his life, the half he missed when she did not stay next to him. _

_With a grin he said at least: "Well, love, you will get what you wanted. I will tell Beckett that he owes this astonishing prize only to my unique genius, Aye!" _

_"Do whatever you want to, Captain Sparrow, as long as you will keep Beckett's son out of my way. Every time this peacock with his powdered wig crosses my way it feels as if he has only one wish – to meet me at the gallows. And the way he looks at you – sometimes I think he hates me for being a part of your life." _

_"What a lot of dark thoughts for a beautiful day like that! I will never allow that anyone will harm you, love..."_

_Shortly after they got into a sea fight with Rosalind Stevens not far from Port Royal and lost the prize and the "Eagle's Wing"..._

* * *

><p>Something moved within the half shade.<p>

Elizabeth opened her eyes and had a look around. She noticed the one sitting at her side within the berth and took his hand.

"Will? You're still here?"

"No, love, your pirate who does not want to be a pirate dozes with all the other pirates within his hammock in the quarters."

"Jack?" She sat up and dragged her blanket up right beneath her chin.

Jack smiled: "What's that for, love? I already saw you within a totally wet dress when I pulled you out of the sea. Do you believe I weren't in the know what is hidden underneath?"

"You're impertinent and beyond all bearing!"

"Aye! And you would never want me to be different, eh...?"

"Jack!" Involutarily she gave him a smile and the shadow which let her face appear gray and narrow vanished for a moment. But it was only a wink, than the memories came back and her eyes filled with tears once again: "Can't believe that I will never see him again."

"Maybe somewhen. Who knows what will happen to us, love."

Jack did not know if he was able to give her some of the hope he kept nearly desperate within his heart and which he would only let go with his last breath, but he tried. His voice was only a whisper, when he went on: "I miss her every day! What I told you back then on the isle when they marooned us, happened many years ago, but I still miss her every day."

He felt her hand on his shoulder: "I've been wrong, Jack Sparrow, but I had no idea what to do. It was the only solution, the easiest, but I erred!"

"That's of no importance any more, love. We will find a way back and then there will be not enough time to think about such things again like who of us might be the one driven by curiosity or if I long for being admired. It's of no meaning any more."

He turned round and their gaze met – a moment too long.

"I asked myself if you would be able to forgive me, Jack."

She lowered her gaze and Jack didn't know what he should answer. It was not the moment itself he could not forget – Elizabeth acted like every pirate would have to be expected to act – it was this place which nearly drove him mad.

"I don't know, Lizzie. Maybe some day. Leave me some time, love."

"Then I'm cursed twice. Since all of this happened Will behaves strange and repelling. I fear, I will lose him, Jack."

"Believe me, you will not lose him. Trust me and you will understand everything somewhen."

"So I erred with everything concerning you?" Elizabeth gently touched his cheek and dragged him closer: "You're a good man, Jack Sparrow."

Until he was able to give her a reply she covered his lips with hers. Everything within him defended against giving way to his feelings once again, but this place, the grief they were sharing and the desperation about the loss they had suffered drove them into each others arms again. He dragged her as close as possible, wanted to feel every contour of her body while their lips found each other again and again and while he buried his hands within her hair. Her hands slid under his shirt and he knew he would not be able to resist her if he would surrender himself to his feelings now.

But it was not what he wanted.

They were not meant for each other and he was aware that she would surely hate him some day if he would take what she willingly wanted to offer to him within this moment.

All his senses told him to stay with her but his heart said something different.

He knew that he was going to belie himself if he suggested not to desire her, but he did not love her and he was aware what he could possibly destroy when he gave in to her offer.

Will Turner was his friend although he wasn't sure if the boy felt the same about it, and he knew that he himself would never had excused it if a friend would have had seduced his Caithleen.

No, Will and Elizabeth were meant for each other like he and Caithleen had been.

His purpose was something different.

Softly he freed himself from her embrace and ended the kiss.

"Lizzie", he whispered next to her ear: "maybe you will hate me for what I am going to do within this moment, but you will understand some day why I can't stay and why I have to leave now. A part of me belongs to you, but it's not this part."

He breathed a kiss upon her brow then he left his cabin.

* * *

><p>He joined van Dyck at the helm and placed himself upon the rolled up hawsers again.<p>

"Something wrong?" Van Dyck asked.

"All and nothing, mate! I'm a fool, a really great fool!"


	68. 1741 Up is Down

**Chapter 67: 1741 Up is Down**

The night died away and the morning came with its pale and merciless sunrise.

The day would become just as hot and surreal like all those days before Jack had to suffer one after another whilst the bygone months.

With one substantial difference: Their supply of water, provisions and even of rum were nearly consumed. What was left grew less in the course of the day until only a small rest was left.

They all knew that they had to find a way out of this place at any price – only the knowledge about the How remained hidden, as much as they tried to find an answer to that problem.

While searching for a whiff of a breeze the crew had set full canvas but there was no single draft to sense which was able to swell the sails.

Who was not needed dozed below to let the day pass by. Barbossa stood at the helm and kept an eye on those who decided to stay on the deck. Will and Elizabeth sat at the endings of the ship – him at the bow her at the stern – and avoided each other. Ragetti chased his wooden eye once again, while Pintel and Gibbs tried to get the last drops of water and rum out of the bottles. Van Dyck sat on the stairs leading to the helm, reading in a tattered book and Jack sat within the shade and brooded over that strange chart Will obviously wanted to have gotten from Sao Feng without any service in return.

* * *

><p>Jack had shielded everything he was surrounded by. He was so much focused on that chart, that the hours passed by without being really noticed by him.<p>

Equal how he rearranged the movable rings only new questions arose from it.

"Over the edge and back again. A flash of green light. Up is down." Jack looked at the chart and shook his head: "This is really maddening and absolutely unhelpful! Why are these things never clear?"

Maybe something else was to blame for it – his thoughts which were drifting off time and again.

He wasn't able to get out of his mind what Governor Swann said about the heart of Davy Jones and the possibility of sailing the seven seas for an eternity. Weighing the pros and cons got in the way of his acuteness of thoughts several times.

The chance of having found a way to become immortal seemed to be alluring if there would not be the thing with the heart. Exchangig his heart to the heart of Davy Jones was a price he wasn't willing to pay, and thinking of the other obstacles, like coming ashore for only one day after ten years at sea, wasn't pleasing as well.

Not to mention the duties he would have to fulfill as Captain of the "Flying Dutchman" and the question what would happen to his beloved "Pearl" then.

It was Tia Dalma's voice which tore him out of his thoughts.

She leaned against the rail and had a tired look towards the slowly sinking sun: "If we're not able to find a way out of here till sunset I fear we will have to sail this sea without hope for ever. Without a promise of salvation."

"Without any rum or even some water for ever seems to me to be much too long." Gibbs grumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Joshamee Gibbs was right and Jack turned back to the chart.<p>

The ship in its middle seemed to him lost in the same way they were themselves within this ocean midst the nowhere at the moment.

While he was starting to spin the rings of the chart again his gaze met the tattoo on his forearm. The sparrow in front of the sunset. Suddenly his eyes started to twinkle and a smile appeared upon his lips.

"That's it!" he whispered and turned the ship on the chart round – upside down: "It's not sunset! But sundown! And rise up! Then up is down!"

For a moment he had an undetermined look around.

An idea! He was in need of an idea!

All of a sudden he jumped up and ran over to the rail.

He had an intense look towards the horizon and exclaimed thoughtfully: "What's that?"

Gibbs was the first who joined him.

"What is that?" Jack gesticulated towards an imaginary spot somewhere in front of them.

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"Over there, mate!" The same moment he turned round and hastened over to port side: "Oh no! Sorry! It's over there!"

One after the other joined them and tried to find out, what he was looking for, when he ran back to the starboard side: "Still the other side!"

The others followed and the "Pearl" slowly started rolling and wallowing. Jack shooed his crew from port side to starboard side again and again and the "Pearl" rolled more and more vehement and canted over towards the water surface.

"What's going on here?" Barbossa had left the helm to have a look on that spectacle at close range.

"We're rocking the ship!" Gibbs answered with a broad grin.

"What?"

"Hector!" Jack called at him: "Already having second thoughts, mate?"

The smile of his former Captain brought Barbossa to have a look at the chart on his own.

A grin appeared on his face and he murmured: "He really made it!" With it he rushed below: "Out of the hammocks you rotten rascals! Loosen the freight, you mangy lubbers! Hurry up!" He cut threw the ropes which secured the freight and rushed the man through the cannon decks: "Loosen them! Let them roll!" At last he returned to the deck.

The "Pearl" got more and more into a slanting position until she started to turn upside down, All who remained on the deck latched on to the rail, except Pintel and Ragetti who tied themselves headfirst to the main mast to be ready for every contingency.

When the ship finally sunk it remained motionless for several moments, then it started to rise up.

The same moment the sun went down the "Pearl" appeared out of the depths like an image of the "Flying Dutchman".

The water rushed over the deck and out of the hatches and dragged all and everything with it which wasn't able to grab hold of something.

They were back and the same moment the sun rose on the horizon.

* * *

><p>"Mary mother of god! We made it! We're back!" Gibbs stumbled to his feet and gazed at the sunrise as if he had never seen anything beautiful like that before in his whole life.<p>

One after the other followed and for a moment they enjoyed the warmth of the sun and the soft breeze of the wind on their faces, then – within a wink – they stood on the deck in a circle threatening each other with their pistols.

Jack asked himself what would happen next.

The situation couldn't be much more absurd as it was and he wasn't sure if this really was what he had expected from his rescue. Obviously it never was only about him why they went down to Davy Jones' Locker.

Suddenly they all lowered their pistols and started a false laughter – only to threaten each other again shortly after.

"And now, Jack Sparrow, you will listen to me!" Barbossa turned round to Jack: "I already told you what will happen next. You will accompany me to Shipwreck Cove and to the Brethren Court! Equal on which way I will have to take you there."

"You can try it, Hector, but I assure you, I will go nowhere as long as I will have the choice to avoid it and as long as I'm not in the know what will wait for me there. Savvy!"

With an angry curse on his lips Barbossa shot his pistol and the others had nothing better in mind but to do the same – only to find out that their pistols were useless due to wet powder and water within the barrels.

Confused silence was all around until they started to clear their throats.

"Wet powder!" Gibbs remarked with a grin and shook his head.

"Well, let's hold off on that discussion. We're in need for fresh water and supplies otherwise it's senseless to think about sailing to Shipwreck Cove or elsewhere." Will looked at them and they nodded approvingly. They assembled round the chart and the boy pointed at a little spot on it: "On this isle there is a well and we can fill our water supplies up. In case that we're still in the mood to shoot each other we can do that later on."

"Will's right!" Jack turned round to Barbossa: "You will lead the shore party, mate, and I will stay aboard the "Pearl". It's the best place to watch that spectacle or what else ever."

"Do you really believe I would leave you alone aborad my ship!" Barbossa snorted at him angrily.

"Your ship? Why do I always hear 'my ship', if you're talking about the "Pearl", mate?"

While the others degressed, rolling their eyes and furrowing their brows in anticipation of another discussion about the question who of them both might be the rightful captain of the "Pearl", Will remarked: "Why don't the both of you go ashore and leave the "Pearl" under my command?"

Jack as well as Barbossa gazed at him in distrust and he added immediately: "Temporarily!"

"Well, think there is nothing to fear so far! Will, you're in command until I'll be back. And you", he referred to Barbossa: "should better keep quiet, mate! My ship, my decision! Savvy!"

Before he prepared for going ashore Jack added: "And Will get rid of that mess aboard while we're ashore, Aye!"


	69. 1741 The last Leviathan

**Chapter 68: 1741 The last Leviathan**

The breaking of waves washed the boats to the beach.

Together with Jack and Barbossa nearly their whole crew came ashore as well as some of the Singaporian sailors. They brought everything along water could be carried within. At least that much that they were able to reach their next heading – wherever it might be.

The isle seemed to be uninhabited and it was drawn in the sea charts for only one reason: its wells of drinking water.

The isle lay next to several trading- and travelling routes and Jack and Barbossa agreed about not to risk to stay there even longer than necessary.

* * *

><p>They just wanted to leave to search for the well, when something different caught their attention.<p>

A mighty silhouette stood out against the sun in front of them and they were driven by curiosity and some inscrutable feelings to survey this strange figure.

Jack slackened his pace when they went closer to that lifeless creature. He was not in the need to be told what it was that lost its life at the shore of this nameless isle. His memories were still too new not to remember it – the roar, the awful smell and the cloud of slime which had covered him.

What was lying in front of him – motionless and obviously dead for several days if not weeks – was Davy Jones' Kraken and seagulls and lots of other seabirds were picking at the carcass.

While Pintel and Ragetti started to peer the cadaver and to think about if they could possibly earn some shillings by selling drawings of the dead monster of the depths, Jack beheld the giant creature.

First he had expected to feel something like satisfaction or contentment about the death of that terrible beast, but that wasn't what he felt within that moment.

It had been an animate being, a creature, which the louring captain of the "Flying Dutchman" had misused for his wicked deeds.

It had followed its instincts and did not act out of maliciousness.

That was something Jack only knew from men.

Slowly he went closer, followed by Barbossa, and had a look into that broken but still open eye of the animal. Within the clear pupil he saw his reflection and suddenly something like thoughtfulness and sadness befell him.

This creature had been the last of its kind and in a very special way he felt sorry for it.

He did not turn round when he sensed Barbossa behind him who said in a low voice: "Still thinking of running, Jack Sparrow? Still thinking you can hide yourself from the world, going on the same way you used to before? As if nothing what happens around you could ever tangent you?"

Jack didn't give him a reply, but still gazed into the sad eye of that giant animal.

Barbossa stepped to his side and looked straight into his face: "The problem with being the last of a kind is, lad, that by and by nothing of what you know will be left within the changing world. They will hunt for you until you're dead or they're able to catch you. Then they will display you as an amusement to those who thought you were only a legend. Then you will long for not being alone or having perished with all who meant something to you."

Jack gazed at him and a sad smile was upon his lips when he responded: "Sometimes things are coming back, mate. We're the living proof, aren't we?"

"Sure, but it's a dangerous game we have to put our lives on the line while playing it, lad. And there is no guarantee of coming back. There is only one thing which is dead certain, Jack, that we all will pass away someday."

Jack knew Barbossa to be right and it was bitter thinking about what it meant in its final consequence. He didn't cherish an illusion, he had already known it long before, but to admit it meant to agree that he as well was bound to the rules of life.

"So it is true and the only way out is to meet the Council of the Brethren Court at Shipwreck Cove, Aye?" His voice was only a whisper and he breathed a deep sigh.

"It's the only way!"

"I see!" Jack nodded thoughtfully to all he already knew, but feared in secret, because it meant the end of something he loved so deeply – his freedom to do what he wanted to do and to follow only the horizon.

"The world used to be a bigger place once." Barbossa remarked.

"No, mate, the world is still the same but there is much less in it which is worth to be discovered. It became less bright than it was."

They changed a look, it was one of those seldom moments when they totally agreed about what to do next.

Jack had a last look at that lifeless creature, then he followed Barbossa and his crew to the well, where they wanted to fill their water supplies up.

* * *

><p>None of them moved when they found a dead figure lying in the water. It was a dead sailor, an Asian like they found out having a look at his clothes.<p>

Barbossa immersed a finger in the water, shook off most of it and tasted it before he spat it out with a nauseated mien.

His voice sounded pensive when he declared: "It's poisoned! Foul due to the dead body. For sure it lies in here for more than one day. Nearly as if someone had been in the know that we will be forced to come here."

Jack raised his gaze.

Within his eyes Barbossa could see that he was thinking just the same.

Jack asked himself to whom it could be of interest to poison the well, especially because not only they were reliant on it but a lot of ships on their crossings. None of this had been a contingency and suddenly he felt uneasiness rising up within him.

They must not have left the "Pearl"!

The bad feeling increased when Pintel said: "I know him! I saw him in Singapore!" He turned round the dead body and added: "He was in Sao Feng's fortress when we fled from the English!"

"Are you sure?" Gibbs had a worried look at him.

"Absolutely! There is no doubt about it!"

Before Jack and Barbossa were able to ask him another question they heard Marty scream out of a treetop: "Captain! We got company!"

They all turned round and what they saw proved all of their fears true. A second ship lay alongside the "Pearl" and no one needed to tell Jack who it was.

It was the junk of Sao Feng!

But it was not only that circumstance which was remarkable.

Jack asked himself even more why neither Elizabeth nor Will had opened fire on the pirate lord of Singapore. Meanwhile both of them were in the know about how to prepare the cannons at least.

When he turned round again a pistol was fixed to his brow. It was Tai Huang, the leader of the Asian sailors who came to Davy Jones' Locker together with Barbossa and his crew.

"So it's of no need any more to ask where your allegiance lies, Aye?"

"As I said – with the highest bidder. And meanwhile you're not the highest bidder anymore, Captain."

"He's the Captain!" Jack pointed unabashed towards Barbossa an gave him an uncertain grin...

* * *

><p>It did not need long until Sao Feng's men had taken Jack, Barbossa and their crew back to the "Pearl".<p>

Jack was already in the know about what had happened when he came back aboard. The ship had been captured without offering resistance and all around the deck were scrimmaging Sao Feng's men.

Elizabeth, Tia Dalma, van Dyck and the rest of his crew who stayed aboard were held by the Singaporeans and they made no secret of what would happen to them if they dared to move – they would die immediately.

Satisfaction was upon the face of the man who stepped out of the circle of his men now looking straight into the faces of his prisoners.

He wore a valuable robe made of silk, artfully decorated and embroidered. It was not easy to guess his age but within his nearly black eyes glowed bare hate and a satisfied smile was upon his lips. He had a round and sunburnt face and upon his hairless head as well as on his left cheek were several nasty scars to spot. He wore a beard trimmed in Asian tradition and when he thoughtfully scratched his head his long fingernails came into sight.

He was Sao Feng, pirate lord of Singapore.

Jack knew him and to see him right here meant only bad memories. He had tried to take Caithleen as his concubine once but they had been able to flee out of Sao Feng's fortress.

Jack hated him and he knew that this feeling was mutual.

Due to this Jack wasn't unhappy when Barbossa rose to speak: "Sao Feng! Your unexpected appearance is already a remarkable coincidence."

"It's no coincidence, Barbossa, I knew where to search for you, the "Black Pearl" and her Captain!" Sao Feng gazed past Barbossa and got aware of Jack who hid himself behind his former first mate. "As I see", he continued: "your foray had been successful and you found what you have searched for. Jack Sparrow!" He turned to Jack and remarked with an icy look: "You caused me great discomfort once, Sparrow, and you stole something from me which belonged to me!"

"She never belonged to you! You have forced her into your fortress! Forgot that, mate?" Jack did not care any more about what could happen to him, when he offended Sao Feng with words.

"I bet she would have left you if she had tasted all the sweeter variations of love I wanted to teach her. I wanted her to become my concubine! But you had nothing better to do but to free her mightily."

"It's not easy to belie yourself, isn't it, mate? But fortunately you will never be able to forget her answer to your offer for you wearing it upon your face!"

"She was worth it! Tell me, where is she now? Maybe I can renew my offer!"

"She's dead!"

"Maybe she would be still alive if she had not left my palace together with you!"

"You miserable bastard!"

To the surprise of all of the others Sao Feng hit Jack straight into his face.

While everyone was speculating what might have happened between both of them and who the mysterious woman was they were talking about Will appeared.

He stopped in front of Sao Feng and remarked hardly self-controlled: "Set her free! She had never been a part of our bargain!" He pointed towards Elizabeth.

Jack and Barbossa changed a frowning look, both filled with the same anticipation as it seemed.

Then Barbossa asked while having a look at Will first and then at Sao Feng:" Would you be so kind to tell us what bargain you're talking about?"

Sao Feng ignored him.

Instead of he turned to his men: "You heard Captain Turner! Set her free!"

"Captain Turner?" Jack didn't want to believe what he heard right before. The boy had sold him and his crew and what for? "Captain Turner?"

"I'm sorry, lad, it's true. That rascal has incited a mutiny against us while you stayed ashore." Van Dyck did not conceal his feelings from Will and what he was thinking about his plan.

* * *

><p>Before anybody else was able to ask or to say something, Will said: "You all want to know the truth, I suppose, so you shall hear it. Listen to me! The Dutch is right! The mutiny was my idea! I need the "Pearl" to free my father. It's the only reason why I came to that trip to hell."<p>

"What?" Elisabeth hissed: "Why did you not tell me anything about your plan?"

"That was my burden to bear!" Will answered sarcastically.

Jack listened to them only parenthetically. He felt how something was torn apart again within him of what he was convinced of that it had been healed long ago.

Bitterness was within his words and keenly cynicism when he said: "Captain Turner needs the "Pearl" to rescue his father, Aye? And you", he turned to Elizabeth: "only wanted to free yourself from your guilt, isn't it so? Oh, and Barbossa! You and your Council of the Brethren Court! You all had a reason to come to Davy Jones' Locker as I see! Is there no one amongst all of you who came to save me because he or she missed me?"

He was surprised when he saw Marty, Pintel, Ragetti and the little monkey raising their hands.

"Well", he added: "I think I will join them. My place seems to be over there."

* * *

><p>Jack just wanted to join his companions when Sao Feng grabbed him and said with a sardonic grin: "You will stay with us, Captain Sparrow! Your crew will have to wait for your return, because another old friend of yours longs much more than me to see you."<p>

He stepped aside and a heavily armed ship of the East India Trading Company came into sight.

It was the "Endeavor", the ship of Lord Cutler Beckett.

Jack turned pale.

Within a split second a long nourished desire and the same time his worst nightmare seemed to become true. In a mix of profound hate, desperation and bitter memories he kept taps on the ship which came up to the "Pearl".

He looked at Will and he knew what the boy had meant when he told him that he did something stupid once again.

When their gaze met there was only one question which burned within Jack's eyes: Why?

He wasn't able to ask the boy about it. Sao Feng's men grabbed him and dragged him aboard the "Endeavor"...


	70. 1741 Memories

**Chapter 69: 1741 Memories**

Jack did not know what would await him aboard the "Endeavor". He assumed that Beckett had in mind to sound him out – about the Council, the fortress of Shipwreck Cove and the Brethren Court.

Afterwards – he was aware of it – Beckett would kill him.

Jack wasn't afraid about it after having already lived through that experience twice. The only difference was that there wouldn't be a return this time.

When they dragged him to the deck he came across the man who had destroyed his life, who had ravished Caithleen and who had enjoyed it bringing the both of them to the edge of what was bearable, before Beckett finally had taken everything away from him he had loved: Ian Mercer.

A knowing smile was upon the lips of the man, when he saw Jack. He didn't say a word but within his gaze there was recognition and his smile told its own story. Mercer remembered that night nearly fifteen years ago and his gaze told Jack that he had done everything he did back then with relish and that he would do it once again if possible.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment.

He would have liked it to send the man to hell but he had no choice: If he wanted to settle his score with Beckett he had to be patient.

To let Mercer go meant indeed that another shard of his broken heart flew into pieces.

Before the desperation deep inside him could overwhelm him, Jack forced himself to push these thoughts aside.

If he was able to negotiate cleverly and Beckett would greedily accept the bait he wanted to offer him, he might get in a position to wipe out the first man of the East India Trading Company.

It all depended on one thing: How convincingly he could play the traitor...

* * *

><p>"<em>What for the world did you have in mind, while doing this?" <em>

_She had gazed at him the same embarrassed and glowing, when he – disguised as an oriental girl, wrapped in several colorful veils – appeared within the chamber Sao Feng had meant for her. _

_"It came to me mind while thinking about how to get you out of here, love. Unless you would prefer to stay within this gilded cage and you don't want me to free you. Eh...?" _

_"To be treated by this barbarian like a thing without freewill being supposed to do everything he wants me to do?" _

_"Well, don't you think it could be a welcomed variety of our love life, Missy?" _

_"Jack!" She had frowned at him: "You should better take care that you won't attract a great deal of attention to yourself!" _

_"Oh, I know exactly what you mean, love. I fear it's already too late to avoid that."_

_When he sashayed past the guards within his disguise which spared only his soft brown eyes – always hoping that the weapons he hid underneath the veils would not make any noise – he was very well aware that the men believed him to be another of Sao Feng's concubines. __Obviously they had regretted not to be allowed to touch neither the beautiful English girl nor the dark eyed Oriental. _

_So he got without any effort into Caithleen's chamber. As soon as he had entered the room he had given her a stare for a moment._

_She had been wrapped in a dress and a vesture of pure silk. Her hair had been straightened and a flower which looked like being made from china was pinned on her black strands. Her neck was appareled with precious jewels and on her bare feet she wore sandals. _

_"What's that?" When he beheld her hands he noticed the sharpened artificial fingernails and shied some steps away from them. _

_"A gift! Pretty, isn't it?" Caithleen had grimaced._

_He had no doubt: It had not been too early to break into Sao Feng's well guarded palace to free Caithleen from his greedy claws. All he hoped was that they would be able to leave the same unchallenged as he went in. _

_The "Wicked Wench" lay for anchor distant from the shore and they needed some luck to get back to the ship unseen._

_But it was of no importance anymore when Caithleen started to loosen the veils he was wrapped in. _

_"If I look at you, Captain Sparrow, I nearly could get jealous. You're a ravishingly beautiful girl." _

_"Go on that way, love, and I think I will leave you right here. Savvy!" She was sweet with enchanting fragrance and his whole body had longed to touch her. __"We should make our exit, love. Otherwise I could get into danger to forget about why I'm here", he whispered next to her ear. This place, her bewitching sight and the odorous scent inspired all of his senses and he dragged her closer: "I would never leave you behind within this swamp, for this miserable bastard could imprison you in here." _

_"If you would dare it I would hunt you all around the seven seas and – believe me – I would find you, Jack Sparrow!" _

_"I'm aware about that, love..." _

_He just wanted to pull the vesture off her shoulders and drag out the flower from her hair, when some unwelcomed noise approached from outside. The same moment he was wide awake again. _

_"Take it!" He passed a sword over to her and wrapped himself in the veils again, then he placed himself on the bed. _

_With a grin he had yet remarked: "Before we will make our exit we will try this out, love!" _

_"Jack!" Caithleen had to control herself not to laugh because the door was opened and – flanked by some of his guards – Sao Feng entered the chamber. _

_After having assured himself that only two of his concubines were hidden within this room, he ordered his men to leave. The Oriental he did not see before, but her dark eyes promised a lot of good company. _

_"Sao Feng!" Caithleen's voice had a sharp undertone: "Will you tell me when I finally can return aboard my ship?" _

_"Can't understand why you want to leave this hideaway for a ship where your beauty will fade some day. A beautiful flower like you belongs into a garden to be nourished and spoiled." _

_"I'm not suited for a garden!" _

_"Therefore you shall become my first concubine and share everything with me, my palace, my power..." _

_"Maybe it escaped your attention, but I already have..." _

_"...a lover! I know! And it won't take long until I will find him – you will be free then and I will make you the mistress of Singapore." _

_"I prefer to stay the mistress of the seven seas!" _

_Sao Feng had ignored her plea and stroke her hair from her neck: "You will soon forget about this Jack Sparrow, I promise!" _

_When he had pressed his lips upon her shoulder she had turned round and graved the artificial fingernails into his face. _

_While the pirate lord of Singapore had yelled from the pain and anger he had unwrapped himself from the veils: "Caithleen we have to get out of here!" _

_"Sparrow!" Sao Feng had recognized him and grasped for his sword beside himself with rage. _

_"Oh bugger! Caithleen! Hurry!" _

_"This will come to nothing! She belongs to me, Sparrow!" _

_"You're way off, Sao Feng!" Caithleen had grasped her sword and warded his angry flourishes off. _

_Blood and anger reddened his face and he grabbed her by her throat: "Dare to come only one step closer, Sparrow, and I will strangle her!" _

_"You should not..." _

_The same Moment Sao Fang screamed again when Caithleen graved the sharp fingernails into his bare head the second time. _

_"...underestimate her..." he finished the sentence with a shrug. _

_Sao Feng had started to yell for his guards, so they had to get out of the palace. He had grasped Caithleen's hand and had dragged her with him – out of the palace, equal which way..._

* * *

><p>Jack smiled while thinking of their flight from Singapur. He and Caithleen had not only outfoxed Sao Feng within his own labyrinthine and interlaced palace, on top of that they had scuttled his junk.<p>

It was only a moment then his smile disappeared and his gaze overshadowed. Only one year later Beckett and Mercer prepared their life to become hell on earth...

* * *

><p><em>She did not scream. Instead of she bit her lips until they were ensanguined. Her eyes were dry and hot and they burned from not wept tears. Her fingers were carved into the floor and she tried to escape those hard kisses and that rough touch. <em>

_Her gaze had searched for his, had clung to something she loved. _

_He did not know anymore how he had been able to bear it having been forced to look on helplessly how Beckett's companion ravished his beloved Caithleen. The chains did make every move impossible and all dragging and pulling had been in vain. __His wrists had been raw and torn open and his voice choked with tears somewhen. _

_Until their gazes had found each other. She had needed his strength to survive this and he did understand, even if this moment had torn his soul apart._

_Somewhen – he did not know if only hours passed by or if this torture took days – Mercer had desisted from her and relieved her from this pain. _

_While he was putting his clothes in order he remarked with a contented smile: "Never expected your lover to provide such attractions. It's really regrettable that Lord Beckett has different plans for her and for you, Mister Sparrow!" _

_Caithleen had painfully picked herself up and grasped for her clothes. When she heard Mercer's words she had aired her belly into one of the corners of the cell. _

_"Will give you a promise – someday I will kill you! Remember me!" _

_"If you will be able to do so then!" Mercer had turned to the guards: "Give the girl some water, then take her out of here." _

_With it he did leave like an incarnated nightmare._

_Caithleen had emptied the water with trembling hands, then the guards wanted to grab her. _

_She had dragged herself away and embraced him as close as possible. Her kiss had been filled with sorrow, desperation and all the love she felt for him. Her hands did shiver when she softly touched his cheek and she had dragged him as close as she was able to. _

_"I don't know what will happen to me or where they will take me to." She had whispered next to his ear: "But without much doubt they will..." _

_"No, love, don't say it. I will never allow this to happen!" _

_"Jack, whatever may happen to me you must stay alive!" _

_"And look on helplessly again? If I lose you of which use shall my life be then?" _

_"Promise it to me!" _

_Her tears mingled with his upon his cheeks and another kiss drowned his last try to protest. _

_She buried her face in his shoulder within his hair and whispered: "Never forget me, Jack Sparrow! I love you so much..." _

_Then they had dragged Caithleen Stevens out of their cell and he never saw her again..._

* * *

><p>The next he was able to remember was an evening only a few days later.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Maybe I should have the branding left to be strained on your cheek, but I have to admit that in this case my egoism got into my way." <em>

_Beckett had looked at him in that strange manner he had met several times within his life but not yet in a fireplace room of an English Lord. _

_"Sit down, Mister Sparrow, I have to make a proposal, you will barely be able to refuse." _

_"Why should I agree to struck a bargain with you?" _

_"Maybe because you might be able to save not only your life but the life of your little lover as well." _

_"Where is she?" _

_"First things first, Jack! You will come to know it but don't you want to know what will be part of my proposal?" _

_"It seems as if I won't have a choice, Aye?" _

_"I would be willing to set you free. You will get back the ship and the Letter of Marque for your life time and you will be free to return aboard the "Wench" with Miss Stevens." _

_"And the price?" _

_"Oh, that's easy! You are the price, Jack Sparrow. It's the price of freedom..."_

* * *

><p>The same moment he had grasped for the white-hot branding iron. Beckett's horrified face and the pain within his eyes had been little satisfying but within this moment he was still convinced that he and Caithleen already had suffered the worst.<p>

He did not know that he had been wrong.


	71. 1741 Lord Cutler Beckett

**Chapter 70: 1741 Lord Cutler Beckett**

The chart room aboard the "Endeavor" was almost an image of that fireplace room within the Governor's palace on the African shore where Lord Cutler Beckett had tried to convince Jack Sparrow to sail again for the East India Trading Company long ago.

His plan failed.

Involuntarily his hand slipped under his white neck scarf and touched the scar with was hidden underneath.

Sparrow had refused the offer and had paid a very special price for it. Unfortunately did the burning ship drag him down to the depths when it sunk.

Who could have already guessed that this young fool would sacrifice his life for that pirate lass.

Then he got the news that Sparrow showed up in Port Royal, searching for a ship which seemed to resemble the "Wicked Wench" up to her last plank, but everyone he had asked had referred to the ship as "Black Pearl".

First he had been willing to take all of it as a rumor spread by an overeager young officer to aggrandize himself. But when his current Admiral James Norrington as well as the regrettable meanwhile dispensable Governor Swann did report, that a certain Captain Jack Sparrow was meant to die at the gallows in Port Royal, he had been convinced that his former best Captain did accomplish to escape Davy Jones as well as the gallows.

Shortly after Mercer told him, Jack Sparrow and his ship had been dragged down to Davy Jones' Locker by Jones' terrible sea monster.

The much more surprising it had been when Sao Feng, one of the most dangerous pirates sailing the seven seas, wanted to hand just that Captain Jack Sparrow over to him.

* * *

><p>Jack did not know if he would be able to play his role up to the end.<p>

When Beckett's guards pushed him into the chart room he was tempted to forget about all of his plans for a split second and sent Beckett and Mercer directly to hell.

Then he saw Beckett standing in front of the chart which hung over the fireplace.

The whole room breathed the arrogance and the lust for power of its owner. On a chart which was spread upon the table Jack could spot that meanwhile the East India Trading Company more or less controlled the seven seas. The fleet and the soldiers were recreated as miniatures.

Jack beheld one of the figurines which obviously should portray Beckett. With a smirk he stashed it away within the plaits of his shirt – maybe it could be of use – then he started searching for the heart of Davy Jones within every case, bowl and vase he was able to reach, absolutely determined of bringing this story to an end.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it strange? Your friends seemed to me to be quite desperate, Jack. Obviously they do not believe any more to be able to defeat the "Flying Dutchman" – equal if alone or with combined forces." Beckett addressed him without looking at him.<p>

"And you seem to be very certain about that uncertainty, am I right? Would be interesting to know why. Eh...?"

"Without any doubt you're here because just those friends expect to survive a little longer by selling you out. Their desperation led to betrayal of you."

Jack smiled: "Who told you that my friends betrayed me to you? Think, you can't even be secure that my enemies sold me to you! What about the idea I could have been the one who surrendered me? Thought about that, mate?"

"I know you only too well, Jack Sparrow, or shall I say we know each other too well in order to know how to betray and to cheat each other, isn't it true?"

Jack didn't give him a reply but continued his secret search.

"It's not here, Jack!"

"Pardon, mate? What's not here?"

He put on the most naive look he was able to find within his troubled innermost. The same time he knew what he wanted to. There was only one place on earth where the heart could be hidden securely – aboard the "Dutchman" herself.

A smile appeared on Jack's lips when Beckett said: "The heart of Davy Jones. I ordered to take it aboard the "Dutchman". It's well guarded and out of reach in case you wanted to use it as leverage to square your debt with Jones."

"Well, by my reckoning this debt was already paid."

"By your death?"

"Aye! After all I ended up in Davy Jones Locker, so I think this score is settled."

"As it were!" Beckett turned round: "But you're here now. How will you explain this?"

"It's quite simple, mate! Close your eyes and tell yourself all of this had been only a bad dream. It works – that's the way I endured it." Jack answered with a shrug: "Obviously without suffering any damage – as it feels so far..."

"Don't you fear this condition will change as soon as Davy Jones will learn that you're still alive?"

"Trust me, mate! I will find a way to outrun him again and if not I will persuade him. Like you persuaded him to kill his beloved pet. For sure it was your very special way of persuasion, am I right? Tell me why? What was it? Fear? Fear, Jones could turn against you and send your pretty little boat down to the depths? Can tell you, it's a place not good to stay alone in."

"It's nothing of all you mentioned!"

"You can tell this confidently to yourself, mate! I only doubt, you really believe in it. But I'm not here because you want to talk to me about Davy Jones and the Locker, Aye?"

"No!"

"So what's that important to mess around with a bloody pirate?"

"What, if I will be able to make an offer to you?" Beckett avoided his gaze while filling two glasses with liqueur: "One, which will request nothing else from you but providing me with information."

"You mean sellout!"

"No!" Beckett handed a glass over to him, and he took them both.

It was neither rum nor wine but it was much too sweet and Jack shivered by its taste.

"No!" Beckett continued: "Sellout is such a nasty description of what I want you to do. I only want information!"

"Tell me if I'm wrong – about the pirate lords, the fortress of Shipwreck Cove, the Code, the Brethren Court and about the spirit and purpose of it. Aye?"

"You're still keen-witted, Jack."

"Spending about six months alone within a white desert sharpens every sense, mate! But what's a bargain without a service in return, Eh...? So, square my debt with Jones and guarantee me my freedom and I will think it over."

"That's all?"

"Enough I would think!"

"You're a strange man, Jack Sparrow!"

Jack looked straight in his face, barely able not to place his pistol right to Beckett's brow, until he remembered that his weapons were out of reach – upon the mantle shelf: "You want me to answer your questions. Tell me, Beckett, why should I accept, after you took everything from me which meant something to me? Why should I trust you?"

"Because you're aware that your time's up? You love your freedom – more than anything else. I can give it to you and I can guarantee that you will stay unchallenged."

"Very well then! Let's say I'm up for telling you all you want to know. What would that be?"

"Everything! You already guessed most of it. Who are the pirate lords, where will they meet, what's the meaning of the nine pieces of eight?"

"First and foremost lets get one thing clear, mate! I will get the "Pearl" back. If not, I will have to decline your offer. If this is clear, you can get them all: Barbossa, the two strange figures he's accompanied by and William Turner – especially him! The rest of me crew will return with me aboard the "Pearl". I will take you to Shipwreck Cove and hand the pirate lords over to you. You will get Jones out of my way and we're square. What do you think? Seems to be a fair exchange? Aye?"

Beckett looked at him in surprise: "No intention concerning Miss Swann?"

"Of what interest could Miss Swann be for you? As far as I can remember your likings lie within other realms, eh...?" Jack answered with a sarcastic grin.

Beckett stayed astonishingly calm.

He beheld Jack for several moments, then he said: "Thinking it all over, I come to the conclusion that I do not need you, Jack. At least I'm possessing this unique compass which will lead me to every aim I want to. I think this will make you disposable."

"This compass leads you to whatever you're desiring most. And we both know that this is neither to find the pirate lords nor how to get to Shipwreck Cove."

Jack started to raise the stakes. For the first time ever he saw beads of sweat appear upon Beckett's brow. He who seemed always to be calm and superior got nervous.

Beckett panted inwardly for air when he asked: "So what is it I'm supposed to desire most?"

"Me!" Jack looked directly into Beckett's eyes and he knew, he was right. Rapidly he added: "Dead! For sure..."

"I..."

"Ah, I see! Not dead, as it seems. Far from it! You would prefer to get me being still alive, wouldn't you? Oh, yes, I'm right! You didn't reach your aim back then! It must have been unbearable that your companion had his pleasure while you only earned a branding midst your neck within that night. Look into my eyes and tell me, I'm wrong! Ah, it's true – you would love to finish that business..."

Beckett stared at him and his pale face reflected every single emotion he felt within this moment. He wasn't able to avert his gaze – from those soft, dark eyes, from those slightly opened lips and from the pretty face of that pirate!

"If I kill you, Jack, the compass still remains to me. If I get rid of you it will lead me to Shipwreck Cove." Beckett tried to concentrate on their bargain again: "Cut out the middleman and I will be relieved from that bargain as well."

"And disposing yourself of the pleasure? Do you think I'm not aware of the lust you wearing underneath your wig? Kill me! For sure the compass will lead you to Shipwreck Cove, but I can promise you will never set a single step into the fortress. It will cost you years of your lifetime and you will have to watch how your ships will be scuttled one after the other. Then you will say to yourself that it would have been better not to kill a certain pirate but to have him inside the fortress, being able to sent the rotten gang of pirates out of their hideout by using a a deceit..."

"So you will tell me that you're able to accomplish that?"

"Certainly! Furthermore I'm in the know that you will kill me so or vice versa! That's a great advantage, mate!"

"Why are you willing to sell your pirate friends and the fortress out?"

"It's just good business! Savvy!"

Within the same moment the first balls smashed into the ship. Jack smiled. Obviously Barbossa and Sao Feng had struck their own bargain meanwhile.

With a single move Jack grasped for his weapons and his compass, then he took Beckett's hand.

"It's done!"

And while Beckett was recovering to his knees out of papers, charts and nautical pieces of equipment Jack went to the deck.

* * *

><p>He had a short look around then he discovered the cannon. It took him only less effort to bring it into a line that would guarantee him a spectacular leaving. With a grin he placed the miniature midst the muzzle and grasped for the lighter.<p>

He saw Beckett stumbling to the deck, appalled at what he had to realize. The "Pearl" as well as Sao Feng's junk were firing at the "Endeavor". Then he discovered Jack who just cut loose a hawser.

"You're mad!" Beckett screamed.

"Fortunately I am! Otherwise this wouldn't work, mate!" He fired the cannon and saw Beckett and his adjutant taking cover just before the ball smashed the main mast.

* * *

><p>Jack was hurled over the ship and landed between the lanterns at the stern of the "Pearl".<p>

The same moment the main mast of the "Endeavor" broke down.

Barbossa rolled his eyes once more when he saw Jack standing at the stern.

"Set full canvas!" Jack ordered his crew, when he felt the planks of his ship underneath his feet again: "Mister Cotton, course to Shipwreck Cove! Get those scalawags out of my way", he pointed towards some English soldiers and a handful of Sao Feng's men who were still aboard: "and then", he looked at Will: "sent this lying, treacherous, wily and dastardly bastard down to the brig!"


	72. 1741 Follow your Heart

**Chapter 71: 1741 Follow your Heart**

The "Pearl" was on her way to Shipwreck Cove.

It was a starlit and untroubled night. The sky and the ocean enwrapped the ship like a cape made of stars and waves.

Van Dyck loved such nights – where neither heavy weather nor an attack out of the dark were to be expected.

"Shipwreck Cove will please you, mate. At least the fortress itself. The rest – well, I think, as soon as you will see it you will understand – without any doubt – why I preferred to make my exit years ago." Jack leaned against the rail and beheld the stars. They mirrored within his eyes and van Dyck smiled. He had an anticipation why Jack had left the fortress.

"You never revealed much about your past, lad. The story you trusted me once started with your flight."

"Aye! There's not much I like to remember, thinking of the fortress."

"But now you have to return?"

"I've no choice as it seems. Even if I have to admit it reluctantly, Barbossa's right, you know. The council has to make a decision, although I fear this will become a problem."

"Why?"

"They will rather shoot each other than coming to an arrangement, mate. And that's exactly why I want to lead Beckett to the fortress. It will force them to decide where their interests lie – strike a bargain, fight or die."

"It's a dangerous game you chose to play, Jack."

"There's no other way."

"Barbossa mentioned something about a mysterious sea goddess..." Van Dyck gave some thought to it: "Calypso! That's what he called her. He wants to free her, but she's under the thump of that bloodthirsty Asian now."

"Sao Feng? He forced Tia Dalma to accompany him?"

"No, he has got Elizabeth!"

Jack looked at him with wide open eyes: "Elizabeth?"

That explained why she was not to find round the whole ship and it was something he had not foreseen. In his greed to find and destroy the fortress of Shipwreck Cove, Beckett would follow the "Pearl". That was what Jack had planned. What he had not considered was, that Beckett wasn't aware who the nine pirate lords were. Without fail he would feel having been betrayed by Sao Feng and – in the worst case – he would send the "Dutchman" after him. In that case the junk was lost.

Jack's eyes darkened with sorrow for a moment.

"Something wrong?" van Dyck got aware of Jack's thoughtfullness.

"Will tell you that later, mate. Keep the "Pearl" on her target. We will reach the fortress tomorrow..."

A noise as if someone or something fell into the water interrupted them.

They changed a look and van Dyck asked: "What's that?"

"The boy escaped from the brig and I fear he's doing once again something stupid which will lead us into trouble."

"You care for him, am I right?"

"Aye! I care for him, but sometimes it's not easy, mate, can tell you that..."

* * *

><p>At the stern Will was just tying a lifeless figure up to throw it overboard, when he realized a move behind him.<p>

"You escaped from the brig much faster than I expected."

"Jack!" Will looked up in surprise, then he remarked with a shrug: "Same hinges like in Port Royal. You remember?"

"Oh yes, I do and I was convinced they wouldn't keep you much longer than you needed to find the opportune moment to escape." Jack placed himself upon the rolled up hawsers and kept taps on Will for a moment. Finally he asked: "Tell me, William Turner, what are you doing here."

"Sitting below within the brig I asked myself only one question: What would Jack Sparrow do being in my place."

"And that's all which came out in doing so, mate?" Jack pointed towards the unfortunate sailor Will wanted to throw overboard and continued: "You're sure, there was nothing else crossing your mind? Then you got everything wrong I ever did, mate."

"Really? You always kept silent about your plans. You always used us for your own benefit. And you're always playing one off against the other only for your own use."

"Is that so?"

Will didn't give him a reply but said: "I do what seems right to me. I think like you!"

"And so you lay a trail of breadcrumbs hoping that Beckett will find them and interpret them correctly? Aye?"

"What else could I do?"

"Tell me, Will, didn't you notice anything?"

"You didn't raise an alarm?"

"Right, mate!"

"And why didn't you?"

"Because you're a loggerhead, Will Turner! Nothing I ever did brought any benefit for me, not much anyway, and if that's what you think about me, then you really did not understand me and my intentions. Savvy!"

Will gazed at him with a sigh: "Then tell me what to do, Jack. As it seems I failed with every decision I made."

"You only should have had to ask, mate."

"You would have given the "Pearl" to me?"

"No! But Elizabeth wouldn't be aboard Sao Feng's junk so far and you weren't forced to throw these poor devils overboard."

"You're in the know about it? Then you certainly know as well that I'm going to lose her. It appears as if I neither will be able to keep the promise I made to my father nor, to keep the one I made to Elizabeth. If I will choose Elizabeth, I will lose my father. If I will free my father I will lose Elizabeth. I fear, I will lose them both in the end."

"Will, did you ever think about the possibility, that you don't have to fight Davy Jones all alone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well", Jack jumped up and tiptoed round the boy a cunning glance within his eyes: "You can take care for Elizabeth while I will pay attention to Davy Jones."

"You?" Will did not believe what he just heard.

"Aye! Leave it to me to go aboard the "Dutchman". I will dispel Jones, your father runs free and you and your enchanting little murderess are able to catch up for your interrupted wedding or wedding night as it were."

"Of which interest could the "Dutchman" be for you?"

Jack raised his look: "I love the sea, Will, and our time's up, equally if we will win or lose the fight against Beckett. So isn't it alluring to know about a possibility to sail the seven seas for an eternity?"

"Do you remember what Governor Swann said? Whoever kills Davy Jones has to take his place. The "Dutchman" needs a Captain."

"I wouldn't be the worst, mate!"

"For sure, you wouldn't..."

"But?"

"So, you would be willing to cut out your heart, put it in a chest and bury it somewhere on a godforsaken little island?"

Jack seemed to be disinclined while thinking about it, but he answered: "Surely I would have to think this over, mate, but to be able to stay aboard a ship forever seems to be an acceptable price, Aye!"

"Jack, the "Dutchman" has a purpose, she has a duty. She and her Captain are meant to lead the souls of those who died at sea to the other side. What about that?"

"I will find a solution to that problem."

"What if not? You know what will happen to you in a case like that. Think you don't want to end like Davy Jones – with a tentacally face?"

Jack grimaced being nauseated by that thought: "Uh! I don't think my face would fit for tentacles, mate!" He digressed. The vision he could end like Davy Jones wasn't really welcome.

"Why did you think about it at all?" Will asked: "For sure not to save my father, I suppose."

Jack reflected on it for a moment, then he looked at Will and replied: "Tia Dalma once told me that Davy Jones' Locker isn't the same for all those lost souls being imprisoned there. What seems to me to be a white desert may be something totally different to you. So, being Captain of the "Dutchman" I would be able to search for - her..."

"Caithleen?"

"Aye! She must be hidden somewhere within the Locker and I know that I can find her."

Will gazed at him and Jack seemed to be totally convinced of what he said. He desperately missed his love and Will got aware that the bond he once felt between Jack and Caithleen back in London had been that strong that the infamous Captain Sparrow truly was willing to sacrifice his heart to find her. The same moment Will knew that he would do the same for Elizabeth...

* * *

><p>The moment passed by and Jack asked with a derisive smile while pointing towards the lifeless and tied up figure at his feet: "What's this for, mate? I would suggest there are easier ways to lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove."<p>

"You know about it?"

"Yes, I know about it – because I planned the same – for sure for another reason, but that's not of importance if it leads to the same aim. I want to get rid of Beckett and there is no other way but to lead him to Shipwreck Cove."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You accused me to use Elizabeth and you to follow only my own anfractuous paths, Aye? Well, I want you to do the same now, Will."

"Beg your pardon? To be honest, I don't understand this." Will gazed at him in surprise. If Jack wanted him to do what Will expected Jack he wanted him to do he was convinced that the cunning and slyly pirate had a plan once again. "Only to assure me to be right: You want me to betray you?"

"Aye! As I see you're really on your way to become a pirate at last! Yes! I want you to betray me! I want Beckett and Jones to believe that we're at odds with each other. Sell me out and let them believe whatever they want to."

"How shall I do that?"

Jack threw the compass over to him: "Take this and follow your heart, Will Turner. You will find what you're searching for."

"But how shall I guess what's right?"

"You will know it, mate and then you will be aware how Jack Sparrow really thinks!" Jack gave him a grin then he pushed him overboard, the tied up sailor in a moment after.

"Sometimes I hate you, Jack Sparrow!" he heard Will's voice from out of the water.

"You're much more the match of your father then, Will Turner!" Jack whispered to himself with a smile.

* * *

><p>"If I look into your face, I would say you're really content, lad. You reached your aim once again, I suppose?" Van Dyck raised his gaze, amused about the young pirate.<p>

"Much more than I expected, mate. Will is going to do what I want him to."

"And what shall this be?"

"He will sell me out to Beckett!"

"The day I will ever understand you I will either be dead or mad, or both!"

"Prior to this you have to promise me something, mate: Wait therewith until we'll reach Shipwreck Cove, You will have a reason then... Savvy!"


	73. 1741 Shipwreck Cove

**Chapter 72: 1741 Shipwreck Cove**

Shipwreck Island wasn't actually an Island.

A dead volcano built the impressive setting wherein the infamous pirate fortress developed about several years, surrounded by a not less infamous settlement. A flank of the volcano collapsed long ago and sea water filled the caldera. It formed a bay which was shielded from hostile attacks by its natural features of the landscape.

The wide bay was able to provide cover to more than fifty ships and the town as well as the fortress were supplied with everything which was needed during a supposed siege due to a fruitful back country and several sources of drinking water.

The stony flanks of the island fell in parts vertically down to the sea and made it impossible to get into the former caldera on this way. Only two ships were able to pass through the passage the same time which led to the bay, being very well guarded and easy to defend if necessary.

* * *

><p>The "Black Pearl" had to surround the island to reach the bay.<p>

Only a few members of the crew did ever see the island or the fortress and they all marvelled the steep cliffs which were towering above them.

Gibbs told them one of his stories once again and as usual they hung on his lips like being spellbound: "Look at it and be astonished, but never forget to keep your eyes and ears open! You're within the malicious waters surrounding Shipwreck Island and having been the fate of many ships and their unfaotunate crews. Upon the isle you will find any kind of pleasure as well as any kind of vice. Shipwreck Town will live up to all of your expectations, maybe more, but what impresses most is not the town, but the fortress of Shipwreck Cove. Wreck upon wreck had been piled up to build the most stupendous fortress one ever had been told about. It's the residence of the Brethren Court. The Code of Morgan and Bartholomew is kept within it and the Council assembles there."

Awesome and astonished murmur followed his words and while anybody had his own idea what he would see when the "Pearl" entered port Pintel shouted: "You heard the man! We should watch our steps!"

The men came to life again to prepare the "Pearl" for mooring as well as the boats for launching if necessary.

"Gibbs! Is it true what you told the men right now?" Van Dyck wasn't able to refrain from laughing.

"Thinking about the names? I did not invent them!" Gibbs answered with a grin.

"How could I ask! For sure you would have invented some much more fitting names I suppose. Bearing in mind that you're really imaginative."

"The both of you did not have a giggle with each other over the incredible esprit the raisers of this settlement named the island, the town and the fortress with, eh...?" Jack joined them and within his gaze was to discover both – exhilaration and strain.

"I would not even think of doing something like that, lad!" Van Dyck remarked with a wink.

"I never expected something different, mate! Thinking about, that we're pirates are supposed to be clever, dangerous and incredibly smart, we're in some way not really ingenious if we're forced to name things. What do you think, mate?"

"As long as nobody screams with laughter..." Van Dyck turned round with a shrug.

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack addressed his first mate.

"Aye, Captain!"

"Take care that the "Pearl" will be moored to the pier in a certain distance to all the others. And I don't want our men to become involved in a dispute or a brawl. We're bound to the Code as long as we're within the fortress and neither Barbossa nor I will act as usual in this case. Did this get across to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Guidelines, Mister Gibbs! Savvy?"

"Oh yes! I understand! Will take care about it!" Gibbs hurried to follow the crew.

* * *

><p>"You feel uneasy about coming back, am I right?" The strain which weight on Jack didn't escape van Dyck.<p>

"No, mate, I wasn't close to this island for years!"

"What's that dreadful about Shipwreck Cove that an infamous pirate like you prefers to sail long ways round the island?"

"Family, van Dyck! This place can be really suffocating if you grow up here. On every spot they keep taps on you, lurking, mostly unseen. I was born aboard a ship and this is not the place I would call home. The Code is the undoubted law within the fortress and I offended against it more than once. When I helped a friend to escape from Shipwreck Island they took away my ship from me. It's part of the fortress now, of that strange formation every pirate knows as the fortress of Shipwreck Cove. A life doesn't mean much within here. That's why I took flight from here midst the night. It nearly went wrong but obviously the sea goddess had different plans concerning me."

"Patrick Swallow?"

"And his "Silver Stream", Aye!"

While the "Pearl" planed into the bay silently and the crew reefed the sails, van Dyck stared at this unique sight in front of him with wide open eyes.

Midst the bay rose a building, a formation which was one-of-a-kind round the whole world. The fortress looked like a tower built of dozens of wrecks, piled up and bound together, enlightened by hundreds of lanterns, candles and torches. It wasn't visible how this building was assembled, it looked like grown right out of the sea.

All around the fortress – arranged starlike – lay one pier next to another. Ships of all sizes and types were moored to all of them or lay for anchor within the bay itself and the only thing they had in common was, that they were sailing under the skull and crossbones.

Van Dyck beheld the fortress as well as the uncountable number of ships without being able to say a single word.

Jack smiled about the Dutch. Maybe he would have been able to sense this breathtaking sight the same if he would not hate this place since he had been a boy.

Before his thoughts were able to start wandering again he noticed Barbossa who obviously had a lively discussion with Tia Dalma. For sure he knew who she really was and nothing would be able to restrain him from freeing Calypso, the sea goddess. Barbossa ordered her to be taken to the brig but before Pintel and Ragetti grabbed her their gaze met.

Jack knew that Tia Dalma didn't bear him a grudge but he didn't want to question if this would be the same if she got rid of her human form.

* * *

><p>Van Dyck tore him out of his thoughts: "I always thought an old salt like me could not be impressed by nothing anymore, but this fortress is stunning, lad! How many ships can lie for anchor within the bay?"<p>

"I've no idea! To be honest, I will be relieved if this gathering is over and we're back at sea again."

"Barbossa told me, this kind of meeting is rather seldom. So there is no permanent Council settled within the fortress?"

"No, mate! They assemble only if it's unavoidable. The pirate lords are not on familiar terms with each other. Savvy! They do not trust each other and I fear Barbossa will end with a hole midst his brow if he doesn't have a really good argument to unite them – equal if it will last even for only one day if necessary."

"The pirate lords – you and Barbossa are part of them as well as this Sao Feng, am I right?"

"You are! All in all we're nine!"

"Who are the other?"

"The junk over there, the one with the blood red sails, belongs to Mistress Ching. She's a Chinese and her fleet controls the Chinese Sea. The Dhow belongs to an African. He's known as Gentleman Jocard. If he's not pillaging the ports round the African coasts he enjoys to attack English slave ships – not to free the poor souls aboard but to sell them on his own. The Spanish galleon belongs to Edoardo Villanueva. He's supposed of having relieved a Spanish ambassador of her. He did plunder the colonies by order of the Spanish King until they denied him the prize he demanded, because he was supposed of having struck a bargain with the Portuguese. It's not known if it's true. The caravel in front of us is owned by a French, Capitaine Chevalle. Wait until you see him! You will ask yourself if he really is a pirate. Long wig, powdered face, beauty spot upon his cheek, perfumed to run away and really disputatiously. The bark with the half moon within the flag belongs to Ammand the Corsair. He's a Turk. The Mediterranean Sea and the Persian Gulf are afraid of him. It's been told that he once locked himself up within his cabin with his prayer rug midst a sea fight. The second galleon – the one with those eye-catching ornaments – is owned by an Indian. Sri Sumbhajee Angria. He got her from a Portugese and you better do not ask what happened to the captain and his crew. It's strange, but I never heard him speak so far. Sao Feng's junk you've already seen and I wonder why he's not here meanwhile. Hope they didn't come along the "Dutchman" and Davy Jones. Sao Feng wouldn't really have a chance to escape."

"He's the pirate lord of Singapore as I know. So you and Barbossa are remaining."

"One of us is the pirate lord of the Caspian Sea and the other is the pirate lord of the Caribbean. Make your choice, mate!"

"That's not necessary!" Van Dyck smiled knowing: "Wehrefrom do you know that much about all of them?"

"I owe them all money, mate..."


	74. 1741 The Brethren Court

**Chapter 73: 1741 The Brethren Court**

"Hector!" Jack held Barbossa back when he wanted to leave the "Pearl". They were the last remaining aboard while their crew already went ashore – except Tia Dalma who was meanwhile locked in the brig. "So you're really willing to take the risk of freeing Calypso from her human bonds, mate? Do you think she will reciprocate for it?"

Barbossa turned on his heels and looked openly into his face : "We had not been the ones who betrayed her and bound her to her bones!"

"Ah! Then you suppose she will be grateful because you will allow her to be herself again?"

"Jack, even if she's the sea goddess herself, she is first and foremost a woman. And for sure you know best how capricious a woman can be. If we free her, why should her anger turn against us?"

"You really believe in your words, aren't you?" Jack went a little closer and added: "You shouldn't forget about one thing, mate. It was the first Brethren Court who banished her into a human form. She's not interested in getting back on you or me, because she hates us – she wouldn't have brought us back in that case. I think she will wipe out the Council and the two of us with them because unfortunately we're a part of that Council. So", he continued while leaving the ship: "I don't know how you think about it, but I'm in no need to return to that place where you retrieved me from but I will not stand in your way if you prefer to return to the place where Tia Dalma retrieved you from! Savvy!"

Barbossa rolled his eyes once again. It would always remain a mystery to him why and wherefore Jack Sparrow was able to strike just those nerves he wanted to.

The same moment Jack turned round again: "Oh, by the way, Hector, tell me, how will you make those bloodthirsty and hostile captains to forget about their disputes for one or maybe two days? Eh...?" Barbossa didn't give him a reply and he wnt on: "Never mind! Think, I will prefer the place behind you, mate – as usual..."

Barbossa followed him with an angry snort.

* * *

><p>When they entered the fortress they already heard curbed murmur and lively discussions. The hall reminded of an oversized chart room of a ship and was illuminated by several candles. The room was filled to the brim with some of the most astonishing figures sailing the seven seas and having gathered for the first time since years.<p>

It was the fourth time that the nine pirate lords assembled within the fortress of Shipwreck Cove since the brotherhood had been established and since the legendary pirates Morgan and Bartholomew put the Code down on paper. For the differences between the pirate lords were irresolvable and the distrust amongst them was deeply engrained, it was impossible to convene a permanent Council.

In private it seemed to Jack to be downright remarkable that they didn't shoot each other so far. Apparently their curiosity about what Barbossa wanted to tell them even prevailed their hate.

Jack nudged Barbossa: "Look at them, mate! Still convinced, you will be able to bring these figures to fight against Beckett?" Barbossa gave him a false smile and he added: "All right, mate! Said nothing! But you'll not mind if I will think about it openly. Aye?"

"Jack, there was never before meeting like this during our lifetime and I suppose there won't be another once again." Barbossa pointed towards the men and the woman who had already assembled round the oval table.

"To be honest I would feel much better if they would have spared me from that arguable pleasure!"

The murmur and the discussions did not die down when they entered the hall together now. Only Gibbs, van Dyck and the rest of their crew took notice of them when they showed up.

Jack had a rapid look around, but Sao Feng and his men were still missing. If the pirate lord of Singapore would not appear soon the whole gathering would have been in vain and his plans were doomed to fail once and for all. If they won't be able to bury their hatred as soon as possible to fight against Beckett together, these days would become the last days of piracy.

He changed a look with Barbossa – he thought the same, Jack didn't doubt that, even less when Barbossa took his pistol and knocked on the table of solid wood with its grip for several times.

Surprisingly it became silent immediately and the eyes of every attender turned on him and Jack.

"As the one who convened this gathering I declare the fourth Council of the Brethren Court to be open. Gentlemen, Milady", Barbossa gazed at Mistress Ching: "would you be so kind to present your Pieces of Eight as the prove of your lordship and to obtain the right to speak and to be heard whilst we're assembled within the fortress of Shipwreck Cove."

A bowl in his hand Ragetti went round the table to collect the so called Pieces of Eight. Jack amused himself while keeping taps on van Dyck whose eyes widened in surprise when he got aware of what kind the things were which landed within the bowl. Gibbs whispered something and shortly after a grin appeared upon the Dutch's lips.

Jack smiled as well. What lay within the bowl was nothing else but bauble, rubbish and whatever the members of the first Council had at their fingertips back then. None of them had a single Penny at their disposal so they took anything they found and those things made history as the Nine Pieces of Eight.

An outworn playing card, broken glasses, a mouthpiece of a pipe and a broken neck of a bottle were only some of those oddities which had been found back then and being reassembled within the bowl today.

* * *

><p>Jack beheld the Captains sitting round the table. The only thing they had in common was, that they called themselves pirate.<p>

To see some of them within here brought back memories of former encounters and not all of those encounters had been kind.

When Villanueva still sailed for the Spanish King Jack and Barbossa disburdened him from his prey more than once. For sure the Spanish had not forgotten how often the "Pearl" got in his way. Even now he sat with a frowning face at the table and watched every move his former enemies made.

Another one of those he wasn't pleased to see was Gentleman Jocard. Jack didn't believe the African Lord to be a pirate since he met him for the first time, since he witnessed how the man captured some slave ships to sell the poor people having been pent-up within the freight room for his own profit. Jack avoided to come across him from this day on. It wasn't only the fact, that Jocard sold the slaves but he ordered those who were too weak to survive a crossing to be thrown overboard. Jack was willing to understand a lot of things but needless cruelty was something he hated since he grew up amongst such cruelties.

And then there was Capitaine Chevalle, the perfumed French popinjay who still pretended having been a favorite of the French King once. Jack was never interested in finding out if it was true. In fact he hated the French for the betrayal he had committed to him. The attack on the "Wing" which led him to Marseille several years ago, desperately searching for a doctor to save Caithleen from death, took place by order of Chevalle. He didn't commit this attack on his own, but he had ordered one of his Captains to get him the "Wing" on which the English as well as the Spanish had promised a worthwhile reward. Jack learned about this perfidiously plan by chance several years later – when Barbossa hired a man who sailed for Chevalle prior to this and who swaggered about having nearly scuttled the legendary "Eagle's Wing". The only reason why he had not been able to finish that business had been the girl who threw herself between the bullets and the captain of the "Wing". Caithleen! It had been one of those rare days when Barbossa experienced him to be really a pirate, a day he had not been willing to negotiate at all. Jack sent the man back to Chevalle, a hole midst his brow and with the promise to send him down to Davy Jones' Locker somewhen. Since then they avoided each other.

* * *

><p>The next to throw his Piece of Eight into the bowl was Barbossa – it was Ragetti's wooden eye.<p>

Jack still hesitated. He knew what for Barbossa wanted to use the collected bauble. Only with all of those nine Pieces of Eight it would be possible to free Calypso from her human form.

"Sparrow!" It was Villanueva who addressed him: "What's with you? Don't you want to fulfill your part?"

Jack gazed at him with a look which told him exactly what he thought about this idea. Like by accident he touched the pendant of colored pearls he wore on his bandana and on which end hung a coin – the only real Piece of Eight being worth to be called a Piece of Eight.

"Before I will let enravish myself to do that, mate, I merely want to remark that we're still missing one of the pirate lords and you may be certain that I won't do anything until our respectable friend Sao Feng will show up here. Savvy!"

The same moment he heard a voice behind him – unexpected and familiar!

"Sao Feng is dead!"


	75. 1741 Pirate King

**Chapter 74: 1741 Pirate King**

They all stared at the entrance.

Tai Huang stood there and with him some of his men – Sao Feng's men.

Amongst them stood a woman dressed in Asiatic clothes, her honey colored hair shimmering underneath a traditional helmet, determination was within her words as well as within her moves.

"Elizabeth!" Jack's surprise abated rapidly and he knew his fears became true.

Sao Feng really wasn't amongst them – there was no reason why Elizabeth should have had lied to them – and that meant, the Council would not be able to make a decision. One of the pirate lords was dead and it would be only a question of time until they all would follow him, until they all would die.

Elizabeth went on: "Sao Feng is dead! He died when we were attacked by the "Flying Dutchman" and her Captain!"

"The cursed ship? The plague of the seas?" Mistress Ching asked and got up.

Whispering and murmur filled the room when they all started to talk in shambles.

"Aye! The cursed ship!"

With it Elizabeth pushed her sword into the globe standing next to the entrance. Another eight swords stuck already in it.

Jack didn't want to believe what he just saw. He was torn between being shocked and satisfied: "He made you Captain?"

"Not only that!" She showed him a necklace with a smoothed stone – the last missing Piece of Eight.

"You? You're the pirate lord of Singapore now? As it seems a title like ours isn't worth nothing anymore, if it's squandered in such a way!"

Elizabeth looked daggers at him until she saw something within his eyes no one else was able to see: His contentedness!

* * *

><p>He nodded to her when Villanueva called her something in Spanish words which did not sound friendly.<p>

Without being impressed by it she turned round to face them all: "Listen!" When no one reacted she screamed that loud that none of them was able to miss or ignore it: "Listen to me! It was the "Dutchman" which attacked us not the English! Jones is under control of Beckett now and Beckett has a different aim. This Island, this fortress and this Council! The bearings had been sold out, we had been betrayed and after we escaped the "Dutchman" to join this meeting I fear both, Beckett as well as Jones, are on their way here!"

"Who's the traitor!" Jocard jumped up having a feisty look around: "And much more important where's the traitor?"

"Obviously not amongst us!" Barbossa answered peevishly and loud enough that they all turned their attention back on him.

Elizabeth had a short look-around, then she turned to Jack and asked silently: "Where is Will?"

"Not amongst us!"

Jack's answer was not what she had expected and for a moment she seemed to be totally confused. She didn't want to believe the boy to be the traitor who sold them all out to Beckett. It couldn't be true.

Meanwhile Barbossa continued: "It's not of importance how they found us and we should not care about it. All we should ask ourselves is what to do now after Beckett found us..."

"We will fight!" Elizabeth interrupted him.

She wasn't prepared for the resounding laughter she gathered from most of the pirates within there.

Mistress Ching was the first who turned towards Elizabeth with a kind of a reasonable statement: "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress! A well armed, well guarded and well supplied fortress. There's no need for us to fight. We can hide within here for months without the English to be able to get us out of here."

"We neither have to fight nor we're forced to hide within this fortress. There is a third possibility!" Barbossa gave both ladies a glance then he continued: "Long ago, long before we were known as the nine pirate lords, the first Council of the Brethren Court assembled right here and trapped the sea goddess herself. They bound her to a human form to tame her, to tame the sea. But it was a mistake and we all pay for it now! They had been wrong! They really believed a tamed sea to be safe, they told themselves the sea would be merciful then. They erred! What gave us safety opened the door for Beckett and his creatures the same moment. Tell me if it's not better to vanquish the sea by the sweat of our brows and the strength of our backs instead of a bargain the first Council struck with an unearthly creature? You all know this to be true and that there is only one way: We must free Calypso!"

Barbossa's words caused what Jack feared from the first moment of this gathering: hopeless chaos.

The honorable pirate lords started to swear at each other, pistols were drawn, fists flew and not only the Captains hit each other, their crews did the same and shortly after a wild brawl was under way like it was known from the "Pirate's Lass".

Jack, Elizabeth and Barbossa watched that incident for a while as well as their crew and the Asians sailing under Elizabeth's command now.

Steins were thrown threw the whole room, the Captains nearly strangled each other, they swore in several languages, cursed and accused one another to be the traitor.

Elizabeth gazed at the fustigating mob. She shook her head and said: "This is madness!"

"No, love, this is politics!" Jack answered with a sarcastic grin and a shrug.

"Yes, you're right! And while we're arguing within here and fighting against each other all Beckett has to do is to wait outside until we freed him from killing us because we did it on our own."

"Aye!" Barbossa agreed: "And I suppose Beckett to be already here!"

* * *

><p>Enervated about what was going on in front of his eyes Barbossa finally jumped upon the table, drew his pistol and gave off a single shot. Everyone stood rooted to the ground and stared at him.<p>

"It was the first Council of the Brethren Court who captured Calypso! If we will free her she will of course spare us from her revenge!"

"Are you listening to yourself, mate? All you're telling us is downright moonshine!" Jack interrupted him and for a moment they matched with looks.

Until Barbossa responded with a superior smile: "Well, if all I told you so far is downright moonshine as you named it, I'm convinced you've already a better idea! And if you've got a better idea I suppose you will indeed let us take part in it, won't you?"

"My dear Hector, that's exactly what I have in mind!" While he surrounded the table step by step Jack continued calm and unhurried: "For sure we can hole up within this well armed and well guarded fortress, like Mistress Ching explained to us so vividly. I only fear – after having seen what happened right now in front of our eyes – half of us would be supposed to be dead within a month. Beckett is in no need for an attack then. He will be able to wipe out the rest of us within a single coup de main! So or vice versa both of it does not seem to me to be really worthwhile. We also could – like my assiduous colleague pointed out in some kind of naive embarrassment – free Calypso, hoping she will forget everything the first Council did to her. A rather vague hope I suppose, because – and I think none of you will deny that – whatever Calypso might be, first and foremost she's a woman and the rage of a woman is able to outwear a century. Well, how can we be secure then, that she will spare us from her vengeance? We can't! So there is only one possibility left to us. I agree – can't believe, I really say that – I agree with Captain Swann. We must fight!"

Barbossa did not believe his ears: "To hear something like that from you seems to be somewhat – strange, Jack Sparrow! Wasn't it you who preferred to contemplate only one alternative throughout the years? Running away?"

"I have not!"

"You have!"

"I have not!"

"You have and you're aware of it!"

"I have not! All I did was to follow the noblest and the oldest traditions of piracy: And that's exactly what I want you to do now. We must fight to run away!"

General acceptance followed Jack's words until Barbossa gazed at him challenging straight over the table: "That's all well and good, lad, but you forgot about one thing. Keeping to the Code only one person is allowed to declare war. The King of the Brethren Court!"

"You made that up right now, mate!"

"So, have I?" Barbossa answered slyly: "Well, I call for Captain Teague then, the Keeper of the Code!"

* * *

><p>Jack froze to the spot. He noticed only at the brink that one of the Indians dropped dead with a hole midst his brow, not able to fulfill the sentence he wanted to point out.<p>

This was the moment he feared since he made the dicision to join the gathering.

Since Patrick Swallow pulled him out of the bay of Shipwreck Cove he didn't come across Teague. The voice behind him threw him back several years now. It were the same words his father used to explain to him why he would take away his ship from him: "The Code is law!"

The same moment a book of impressive size was carried in. It was secured by an artful forged lock. A mangy Irish Wolfhound carried the keys with it and placed itself next to Teague's feet. It was the same lousy dog which showed up in Port Royal and on the cannibal island. Shaking his head Jack pushed aside all his thoughts about this being not a contingency.

He felt himself being thrusted aside: "You're in my way, boy!"

There was no hint of recognition within Teague's voice. Nevertheless Jack knew that the man was aware of who he was. The only thing he did not know was, what he should feel. He had tried to forget about the years before he took flight from Shipwreck Island. He felt uncertain for a moment but at the same time he knew that no one inside the fortress would ever be able to force him to do anything he didn't want to do anymore.

"Barbossa is right!" His father's voice announced right now.

With it the man turned round and retreated into a little niche.

Jack rapidly convinced himself with his own eyes that it was true and, yes, there it was written down: Only the Pirate King was allowed to declare war.

He degressed with a sigh and he knew what would happen now. The voting would become a farce, because all of them would only vote for themselves.

When the discussions and the murmur started again he raised his head and said: "I call for a vote. Let's see what will happen afterwards."

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth Swann!"<p>

A smile was upon Jack's lips when he threw her name into the hall. It seemed to hover about their heads for a moment, then it was done. They all hung on his lips and waited what he might say. When he voted for Elizabeth they all kept silent for a moment then they started to threaten him and to swear at him. It was just what he had expected.

After several moments he furrowed his brow and said: "Very well then, I think this means we will not keep to the Code? Aye?"

Paralyzed silence followed his words.

It was Mistress Ching who regained her speech first. "The decision is made", she said: "What say you, Captain Swann? What does the Pirate King want us to do?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack. She knew why he did it. He wasn't willing to hole up within this mousetrap, he wanted to settle his score with Beckett and it was the same she felt.

With a grim smile she shouted: "Prepare every vessel that floats. With sunrise we're at war!"

She wanted to leave when Jack called her and Barbossa back: "Miss Swann! Hector! Want you to meet me aboard the "Pearl" at midnight. Only the both of you! Can't tell you why within here! But trust me, it's important!"

The two of them were both confused and puzzled when he left them, then he sashayed over to the niche, very well aware of the fact that Teague still kept taps on him.

"Hi dad!"


	76. 1741 Father and Son

**Chapter 75: 1741 Father and Son**

Jack beheld Teague for a while. It was difficult for him to see something else within the man but what he had always been for him: The man they told him to be his father.

For sure it was true, because he wasn't able to deny a certain alikeness – at least taking their flamboyant appearance into consideration.

Teague as well used to wear colored pearls and small ornaments being plaited into his long black hair. A wide-brimmed hat shaded his eyes and some precious rings adorned his fingers.

Apart from those features they had nothing in common.

His pretty face with its expressive eyes, his slender fingers and his disarming smile Jack owed to his mother, but he was barely able to remember her.

It was Rosalind Stevens who appeared in front of his inner eye while thinking of his mother. She had been the one who really loved him as her son. This awareness caused some pain within his heart for a moment.

He had left the fortress because a life inside of it seemed to be unbearable for him. Loyalty, friendship and faithfulness had only one meaning on Shipwreck Island – they counted for the Code and the Brethren Court but not for friends, beliefs or true justice.

Needless to say that the Code, the Pirate Law, did not mean only duties for the men but also several rights. A man who had been wounded whilst a fight and who wasn't able to sail aboard a ship or to feed himself anymore was entitled to earn a monthly amount to ensure his survival.

Nevertheless Jack wasn't sure anymore if there were really differences between Beckett's orders and all those rules the Code demanded.

He knew the brotherhood would have had his friend sentenced to death if he had not freed him. He knew his father would have had imprisoned him in a cell for several years if they had found him. And he knew he did not belong here anymore.

* * *

><p>"You look good, Jackie!" Teague raised his gaze and regarded him – from his tricorn down to his boots.<p>

"Would like to be able to return that!" Jack answered with an imitated smile.

"No need for it, boy! What for they invented mirrors."

"Have seen into one recently?"

"Think it's better not to carry it to excess."

They kept silent for a while until Teague remarked: "You played with the Council, Jackie. You used them to reach your own aim."

"Don't tell me that only one of them would have done something different! They wanted to be used, well, I did them a favor and used them. Aye?"

"That's maybe possible, but your aims aren't really your aims, am I right, boy? You acted unselfish this time!"

"You're at fault! I never before acted that selfish as I did today! Elizabeth is the only one to make head against Beckett. She knows him and his failings and she has just as much reason to hate him than me." Jack hesitated for a moment, then he added: "You're not the only one who betrayed me of a ship!"

"We even heard about it within here. You survived!"

"I did not survive!" Jack hissed.

"You're here now. Should be confident about that."

"Confident? I saw death! Not once, but twice – Isla de Muerta not included. I'm alive because the first time I sold my soul and because the second time my..." he paused for a second and continued with firm conviction: "...my friends risked their lives to save mine."

"Have you ever thought about, that all what happened could have been a kind of destiny?"

"Destiny? Why do I have the feeling I heard that before? Ah, yes! Tia Dalma said something like that."

"Maybe your death was necessary to understand your destiny."

"What!" Jack closed his eyes for a while. When he opened them again they were filled with bitterness: "That's what you want to tell me? The man who experienced everything, who did everything which caused him a vantage! You survived – always! Tell me, isn't it the only secret, the only trick – to survive?"

"Maybe – if it is about the life we lead within the here and now."

"So there is another life? Apart from the here and now?"

"You wouldn't ask if you weren't already in the know about this. It's not about living forever, Jackie! It's about living with yourself forever."

"Live forever – there was a time I would have loved this idea, but meanwhile..."

"So you're not willing to take Davy Jones' place as Captain of the "Flying Dutchman"?"

"Not for the reason they may have reported to you or you can imagine."

* * *

><p>Teague gave him a knowing smile and Jack asked himself what else his father knew about his thoughts and his supposed secrets.<p>

He cleared his throat and asked: "How's mum?"

Instead of giving him a reply Teague held a shrunken head in front of his eyes. Involuntarily Jack moved back a step. The morbid humor his father used to display sometimes still needed to get used to. He didn't know if Teague had really loved his mother. If so, this seemed to be a truly strange proof of love.

With an affected smile he added: "She never looked better."

"What's with you, boy?"

"With me?"

"Have not a girl yet?"

"Here and there to spend a night with..."

Jack's innermost stepped shyly from one foot to the other. He had been hell-bent to avoid talking about it. Now he was in the middle of it.

"What about the nun?"

"Pardon? With whom?"

"The nun! It's been a while since she showed up here. Maybe two or three years. She searched for you round the whole island!"

Jack looked at him with wide open eyes: "Angelica was here?"

He had not remembered her for years so his thoughts flashed over at the moment. Since he had left the beautiful and hot-blooded novice within the convent after having spent the night with her he met her twice.

The first time he was barely able to escape her blade and half a dozen bullets she tried to shoot him with. She swore to kill him at any rate and announced several variations to him how she would love to do it. For whatever reason she accused him of having destroyed her life. She blamed him for ending amongst pirates and not within the convent.

The second time the both of them ended in a hayrick once again without losing much time talking about anything. He had preferred to leave her again before she woke up. Jack had enjoyed this second night the same he did the first time, when he took the convent for a brothel but as much as he felt attracted to her beauty and her passion as much he felt disgusted by her vengefulness, her untamed hatred and her cruelty. So he made his exit again with sunrise without leaving a piece of news.

He had nearly forgotten about those encounters – it had been four or five years ago – but as it seemed she had been on Shipwreck Island meanwhile.

Jack did not know what to think about that. But without any doubt there was only one reason. She wanted to finish her pronounced work – and kill him...

* * *

><p>"Tell me, does she have a meaning to you, Jackie?"<p>

"I thought so several years ago, but meanwhile I'm healed I hope. For sure she's beautiful, but there is something cold and cruel hidden within her. Can't explain that so far."

"So it was no mistake to tell her about young Miss Stevens?"

Jack felt how he turned pale. How could his father be in the know about him and Caithleen?

"As I see I finally touched the right string. So your girl is the daughter of Captain Jeremy Stevens." Teague thought it over for a moment then he continued: "To be honest it's difficult for me to believe that Patrick Swallow showed up within the bay by chance back then."

"Maybe it was a touch of destiny!" Jack answered and for a split second his voice sounded much harsher than he wanted to.

"So you believe that it was a contingency when he just appeared within the bay the same day you decided to flee from here?"

"Believe me, I did not care if it was by chance or not! I was relieved when I saw the ship and that he brought me aboard the "Stream". Patrick and Rosalind showed me that there was a life beside the Code."

"Rosalind Stevens did not always live a life aside the Code, boy! She left Shipwreck Cove not until Jeremy and Jeffrey Stevens were at odds with each other and the Spanish captured Jeremy and killed him."

"Me and Barbossa sent Vargas and his "Santa Isabella" to hell years ago. A late satisfaction but I owed it to her and Bill Turner."

"That very well may be, but you're aware of the fact that Vargas hadn't been alone."

"Why are you telling me that? For sure I'm aware that the Spanish waited for Captain Stevens with more than one ship. So you know something I should know as well? Maybe who the other Captains have been? Aye?"

"That's of no importance anymore, boy. You're the Captain of a legendary ship. You're the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, you've mightful enemies and you sail under your own colors..."

Jack interrupted him: "Villanueava was one of those Captains, am I right?"

Teague didn't give him a direct answer to it. All he said was: "You've got a fine sense for what is true, Jackie. Patrick Swallow did everything right as it seems."

"He did, but all I've left now are memories. And one of those two men to whom I owe that I lost everything claims to be one of the nine Pirate Lords now. Villanueva helped Vargas to kill Captain Stevens as well as Patrick Swallow and now he dares to show up here. The other - Beckett - cruises with his fleet not far from this island. It's too late to think about if everything I did or I will do was or will be right or not."

"Tomorrow we will get the answer, boy!"

"As it were! I've to leave now. Barbossa and Elizabeth will wait for me aboard the "Pearl". There is something they're in the need to know."

"Does young Miss Stevens accompany you?"

"You're in the know about the most I did whilst all the years. So you should be in the know as well that she is...that I lost her..."

"Not everything you think you've lost is really lost, Jackie..."


	77. 1741 Conspiracy

**Chapter 76: 1741 Conspiracy**

Jack sat within the half-light of the Captain's cabin aboard the "Pearl".

He thought about all his father told him. If it was true what Teague told him, all those insinuations Rosalind did make about the Council and the Code now and then weren't owing to short visits within the fortress or upon the island.

What if not only he had lived on Shipwreck Island but Caithleen as well?

He felt his heart beating up to his throat.

If Captain Stevens really sailed under the protection of the Brethren Court why did Rosalid turn away from everything which guaranteed her shelter and safety after his death?

And what if it had not been by chance that the "Silver Stream" floated within the bay of Shipwreck Cove just the night when he took flight from the fortress?

Had Rosalind known who he was? Had Patrick Swallow known it?

And if, how did they learn about his wish to flee from Shipwreck Island?

He and Caithleen were meant for each other – he knew it, he had always known it, but could it be possible they met much earlier?

"_Not everything you think you've lost is really lost, Jackie..."_

Jack did not know what to think right now. The hope, he never relinquished anyway, lit up again like never before and he knew only one thing – he had to find Caithleen...

* * *

><p>Steps on the deck and silent voices drew his attention back to what would await him the next day. If he failed his hope would die with him...<p>

It was shortly after midnight when Barbossa and Elizabeth appeared within his cabin.

"Ah! Hector! Elizabeth! I assume no one did see you because what we're needing by no means are curious eyes and ears. Aye?" When Elizabeth and Barbossa changed a staggered look he added rapidly: "Something wrong? Otherwise sit down. It's really inconvenient to look up to you the whole time! So, for sure you want to know what's so important to talk to you aboard my ship. Will unlock that mystery immediately. Don't asking me questions will speed up what I want to explain to you – about what will happen outside the fortress when we will meet our dear friend Lord Cutler Beckett and his fleet..."

"Sit down! Listen! Jack Sparrow what did you have in mind when you made me King?"

"Only the best, love! You're the perfect Pirate King even if you for sure will deny it within this moment."

Barbossa grasped for one of the fresh green apples standing upon the table within a wooden bowl: "You reached your aim once again, aren't you?"

"So to say, mate! But may I ask you why you're already looking at me that distrustful? Can tell you, it's a bad habit!"

"Jack, as you know I've a very good reason for it. Can remember – our last adventure did not end really pleasing!"

"For you, mate! I don't want to moan about it."

"You shot me!"

"You marooned me!"

"You survived!"

"It's the very idea that counts!"

With a sigh Elizabeth grasped for a bottle of rum standing on the table, took a draft and remembered then and there how much she hated that swill. She placed the bottle back upon the table – maybe a little bit more keen than necessary – and frowned at the two of them: "If you forgot about it – within a few hours we will sail against Beckett, the whole island is buzzing with excitement, all over the place ships are ready for the sea and weapons are prepared for the fight. More probably than not a lot of our men will die – maybe we as well – and the both of you have nothing else in mind but arguing about voidnesses!"

"He started!" Jack pointed towards Barbossa and wanted to grasp for the bottle.

"Hands off! First you will tell us what for you wanted us to meet here!"

"Well, love, as you wish! Beckett is already here and – as I suppose – his fleet as well."

"Are you sure?"

"Entirely!"

"But which chances do we have then?"

"All and sundry, love!"

"Once again one of your brilliant plans, Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa nearly spat out the name.

"Aye! That's it, mate!"

"And where from do you know the English to be already here?"

"That's easy, mate! I led them here!"

"What?" Elizabeth gazed at him like having seen a ghost.

She got much more pale when he added: "And I got the help of your beloved fiance with it!"

"Will?"

"Yep!"

* * *

><p>The same moment he gazed at the barrel of Barbossa's pistol: "Hope you have a very good explanation for it, Jack!"<p>

Jack pushed the pistol carefully aside with two fingers and said: "That's much better, mate. And to answer your question: I would barely be so stupid to tell you about it if I wouldn't have neither an explanation nor a plan. Savvy?"

"Very well, Sparrow! Let's hear, what you have in mind. You got my undivided attention but I think our just made Pirate King will not refuse my request for killing you if your plan sounds as crazy as you are yourself!"

Elizabeth only nodded...

"While you struck bargains with Sao Feng – you remember the little mutiny, aye? – I came to know the true promise of Beckett's caring hospitality. He wanted to know all about the Council, the Pirate Lords and Shipwreck Cove and I gave him what he wanted. I took care that he followed the "Pearl" here and as I rate Will he should have played his role very convincingly. Just as well as you, love. Without you not a single ship would be ready for battle now."

"Then you planned it all?"

"Not exactly, love. For I wasn't in the know that Sao Feng would be dead and that you would take his place within the Council I had to improvise because there was never another way out but to fight."

"That's not all I suppose?" Barbossa asked.

"No, mate! You provided me with the last instrument I needed – the Code. It was the only way to justify the vote."

Barbossa felt once again torn between rising anger and what he always felt for Jack Sparrow since they met the first time: the hint of admiration whenever the young man dealt with such strange images like deception, negotiation or deceit.

So he asked: "We're still not at the end of your story so far as I know you?"

"Right, mate! What do you think will happen if our friends from the Council will get that they will not only sail against Beckett and some of his convoying ships but against the whole fleet? Before we're able to say only one word the three of us will be as dead as a doornail! Hector, because you convened the Council, Elizabeth, because they will think you were in the know about much more details then you told them and me because – let's say because I used the Council to shoo them all out of the fortress."

"And what can we do to avoid that?" Elizabteh gazed at him inquiringly.

"That's easy, love! You will stick with our noblest traditions and beg for Parley with Beckett. Then you will sell me out to him!"

"Sell you out? Beckett will kill you immediately."

"Believe me, love, he won't! He has his own very special idea concerning me and he would never set it aside. I want to get aboard the "Dutchman" and that's why you will replace Will with me."

"What do you want aboard the "Dutchman"?"

"Hector, aboard the ship there is something hidden which could get much more dangerous for all of us than Beckett and his cannons."

"The heart of Davy Jones." Elizabeth completed.

"Aye! I'll try to find it." Jack lowered his gaze and when he continued there was a thoughtful undertone within his voice: "It's not enough to free ourselves from Beckett. The heart is the in fact the real key to our freedom."

* * *

><p>They kept silent for a while.<p>

Elizabeth did not feel comfortable about selling Jack out to Beckett and Jones. At the same time she knew that she would probably not be able to prevent him from doing it. She was Pirate King now and she had to sell him out. If not the other Pirate Lords would call for his death.

She had also a vague idea what his wish to get aboard the "Dutchman" at all costs really was about but before she was able to say something Barbossa anticipated her: "What's with the "Pearl"? Obviously you won't stay aboard to command her."

"No, mate, and without much doubt you will be totally astonished but you will be her Captain as long as I won't be aboard. You're the only one who's crazy enough to sail her the same way I would and you're the only one to whom I have not to explain what to do if I won't be able to find the heart in time: scuttle the "Endeavor"!" Jack reflected for a moment then he took off his tricorn and pointed at the colored pendant hanging at his bandana: "This is my Piece of Eight, mate. If you still want to free Calypso you're in the know where to find it now. I convinced Beckett that I'm willing to betray all of you, and you will convince him that it is true! Savvy?"

"Tell me, Jack Sparrow, since when you're acting that selfless?"

"That's not what I'm going to do, mate, I only want to get rid of Beckett and Jones. I'm not interested in what will happen to the Council if you will destroy the Pieces of Eight to free Calypso. If this battle is over I will never again return to Shipwreck Cove."

The three of them changed a look then Barbossa got up: "Let's go to prepare the vessel for a sea fight. At least we're going to sell her captain out to the English tomorrow. If you decide to let yourself kill by Beckett or Jones, Jack Sparrow, don't believe I will get you back from the Locker once again!"

"You will get me back then, Hector, because otherwise you will feel bored to death."

Barbossa looked at him with a grin and went to the deck.

Elizabeth hesitated.

She cleared her throat and raised her gaze: "You want to prevent that Will stabs the heart of Davy Jones, won't you? You want to do it yourself, am I right?"

"Don't worry about it, love", Jack covered her cheeks with his hands: "To lose what you love most is not desirable. My heart is already broken. It's of no meaning anymore where it is beating..."


	78. 1741 Parley!

**Chapter 77: 1741 Parley!**

Beckett had agreed. He was already waiting for the so called Pirate King and his companions. The accord he struck with Jack Sparrow would make him reach his long-held wishes. Without any doubt the pirates wouldn't avoid that fight – and he would finally be able to wipe them away from the map. And for sure he would take care that Jack Sparrow had to watch it, as long as the last ship sank to Davy Jones' Locker. And this last ship would be the "Black Pearl". Thereafter Jack Sparrow would belong to him like the girl belonged to Mercer several years ago...

* * *

><p>They reached the sands – the declared meeting point – without having been bothered. The sight of the enormous armada Beckett had summoned up, had not been unexpected but nevertheless it was awesome.<p>

Elizabeth was still astonished that Beckett engaged with the Parley, but like Jack explained to her, the first man of the East India Trading Company expected something very special from that meeting.

While they rowed from the "Pearl" over to the sands Jack, Barbossa and Elizabeth did not talk much. They were all in the know about what to do, they needed no additional agreements, but for all that they felt the strain with had befallen them all.

Jack knew that Beckett would not keep to their accord, he had already known it when he submitted his plan to the English and he was aware that Beckett wanted to finish the business on which he failed years ago.

But prior to this he would certainly turn him over to Davy Jones – and that was all he wanted. Jack smiled when they approached the venue. It was all like he had planned it.

Will, Beckett and Jones were already waiting for them.

* * *

><p>The whole situation offered a really bizarre sight.<p>

The arrogant and self-opinionated English lord was totally convinced that nothing what was supposed to happen that day could get in the way of his victory over piracy anymore. Disdainfulness was in his gaze when he beheld the three Pirate Lords standing in front of him now.

He addressed Elizabeth in some haughtily tone: "Ah, Miss Swann! As I see you finally decided in favor of the side you wanted to choose. It's really unfortunate that it will be the wrong decision. But I don't want to appear narrow-minded. So I will leave the choice to you: You can fight, then you all will die or you can retreat and at a guess only the half of you will die."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and she glared at Beckett as is she was willing to spear him right on the spot: "You want to issue an ultimatum? Save your breath, it's not necessary! We will fight!"

"So you're willing to make a stand against the whole Royal Fleet? For sure you're in the know about what this means. With sunset your conglomerated lot of outlaws will end at the Locker including most of your ships."

"You possibly may err about this! I promise, we will give you an idea of what free men are capable to do!"

Beckett gave her an amused but false smile: "If you want to refer to the meeting of the nine Pirate Lords, I have to disappoint your believe in your friends, Miss Swann. You have a traitor amongst your men!"

Jack and Will changed an unseen look and an unnoticed smile. The plan worked very well.

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth gazed at Beckett in distrust.

"Am I really in the need to tell you that? What do you think how we have been able to find your little hideout?"

"He had some help!" Will added keeping up Jack's compass.

"Wherefrom did you get this?" Elizabeth seemed to be totally aghast.

"Well, Miss Swann", Beckett started to answer her question: " Mister Turner was so kind to lead us here by the help of that really unique compass, but if you want to see the true architect of this brilliant plan you should have a look to your left."

Elizabeth and Barbossa stared at Jack who returned their gaze with a shyly grin. The same moment Barbossa's little monkey dragged the tricorn from his head. Barely a split second after Barbossa drew his sword and the blade dashed by a hair's breadth past Jack's brow and cut off the Piece of Eight from his bandana.

"I always supposed you to be a coward, Jack Sparrow, or possibly to be crazy, but I never supposed you to be a traitor who sells out the likes of you to such an English toad!"

"There is nothing within this world you can count on anymore, Hector!" Jack replied while he picked up his hat to place it upon his head again and while the monkey grasped the Piece of Eight as fast as the wind and jumped back on Barbossa's shoulder.

Elizabeth looked at Jack with wide opened eyes: "Why?"

"Well, love, I think I made the right choice – I always wanted to stay with the winner in the end. Think, this time it's the right time, Aye!"

"Is that really you I talk do? Didn't you tell me there is nothing in this world you would love more than your freedom?"

"Don't blame me, love. There will be a day for everyone, where a choice will have to be made. So, I made mine!"

"You vile betrayer!" Elizabeth hissed: "I, no, all of us trusted in you and you sold yourself to this bastard!" She glared at Beckett again: "Very well then! Want to make you a proposal. An exchange! Will accompanies us and you will get Sparrow instead of!"

"That's not that easy, Miss Swann!" Barbossa interrupted her: "Jack is one of the Pirate Lords! According to the Code you can't sell him out that simple!"

"Barbossa's right!" Jack protested: "You have to deliver me to the Council! You're not allowed to sell me out!"

"King!" Elizabeth answered, and her eyes were shimmering dangerously when she gazed at him: "You made me that yourself! Forgot that?" She made some steps towards Beckett, looked at Will first, then at Beckett and finally at Jones, then she said: "What do you say? We will get Will and you will get Sparrow! An honest exchange, I think!"

"I don't want to disagree, Miss Swann, quite the contrary. I'm agreed."

When they changed places Will returned Jack his compass, but they kept silent.

Jack grasped for the little preciosity and Beckett pointed towards Jones with a sarcastic grin: "Don't be bashful, Mister Sparrow. You have already been awaited wishfully."

"You promised to square my debt with Jones!" Jack protested: "After all I sold the Council and the Pirates Lords out to you!"

"A regrettable mistake, Jack. It was all just for good business. He's yours, Jones!"

Jack had the questionable pleasure now to look into Davy Jones tentacally face with its watery eyes once again.

A contented expression was on Davy Jones' features, when he turned over to Jack and asked: "Do you fear death?"

Jack grimaced then he gazed at Will, Barbossa and Elizabeth and replied: "You've no idea, mate!"

* * *

><p>"I think this will mark the end of our negotiation. For you made your decision to let this day find its way to the history books as the day of your downfall, I prefer to return to my ship to prepare for the forthcoming sea fight as far as you have no objections, Miss Swann."<p>

The same moment Beckett wanted to turn round Elizabeth stepped into his way. Scorn and averseness were in her gaze.

Her voice was silent but they all understood what she said: "You killed my father! And you killed hundreds of innocent people! I will promise you something: You will not survive this day!"

"Miss Swann, I assure you, I will remember your courtsey when we will meet again at the end of this day. When your fleet of cutthroats and scalawags will end at the bottom of the sea."

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, that's what I assure you about!"

"The trust in your friends will be yours Miss Swann! Unfortunately you refused every other possibility to avoid this conflict."

Elizabeth looked at him once again, but didn't give him a reply anymore. Within her eyes stood what she thought about him, she needed no additional words. She turned on her heels and her and Jack's gazes met. It was only a split second but she knew he was contented.

Jack made another step to reach his aim, while she Will and Barbossa returned aboard the "Pearl" now.

* * *

><p>"I fear, Miss Swann really believes in what she said, doesn't she?" Beckett remarked.<p>

"As far as you want my advice: You shouldn't underestimate her, mate." Jack answered with a smile.

"Underestimate her? I would think you're in favor to overestimate Miss Swann and her abilities, Jack."

"If you think so! For sure I would never doubt that you're in the know about what to do or not, so I'm not intending to stand in your light, mate."

"As it were! I've no sympathy for a creature which betrays its own kind but as long as it means an advantage to me I'm very thankful about it. And your betrayal on your own kind will in addition make a very special pleasure available for me at the end of this day." Beckett looked at Jack in a meaningful manner then he turned to Jones and added: "Take him aboard the "Dutchman". I want Mister Sparrow to witness the downfall of this pirate brood very close, because I suppose although he had sold them all out to us he will still be lively involved in all which will happen to his former friends. The latest tomorrow morning I want you to bring him aboard the "Endeavor". We have another accord concerning the two of us!"

Jones protested: "With it his debt isn't paid!"

"Don't champ at the bit, Jones. You will be richly compensated for the loss of that one single soul."

"You heard the man, mate!" Jack grinned: "So you better should take care that nothing will happen to me aboard your floating coffin!"

Without paying attention to Jack's words Jones dragged him aboard the "Dutchman" shortly after...


	79. 1741 Aboard the Dutchman

**Chapter 78: 1741 Aboard the Dutchman**

The first thing Jack noticed, when they dragged him aboard the "Flying Dutchman" was, that Jones' Crew of cursed sailors obviously disagreed with being guarded and being kept under surveillance of English soldiers. Just as little as Davy Jones himself.

Jack wasn't sure about what it was which detracted him from getting rid of those annoying intruders, but he supposed it had to do with the heart Beckett wanted to be kept aboard to ensure himself of Jones loyalty. It was most likely that Beckett threatened the otherwise fearless Davy Jones to discreate the heart as soon as he dared to act without the permission of the East India Trading Company.

Jack was aware that in this case both the heart and the "Dutchman" would be lost – and with them all the souls of those who died at sea.

* * *

><p>"I owe this to you that this thing is back aboard my ship!" Davy Jones snarled at Jack: "But Beckett did not say anything about what to do with you. So I suppose, I'm allowed to let you take part in all the pleasures living aboard the "Dutchman" means. Maybe I should leave you to the bosun for a while!"<p>

"If you think you will feel better after it! But let me tell you something, mate. You will lose everything – equal what Beckett might have promised to you – and your memories will be all what will remain of your life. Maybe not even them. Beckett will betray you and I fear not even Calypso will be gracious to you any more. Barbossa is hell-bent to free her and for sure, she will remember who it was who sold her out to the first Brethren Court. So it's not me who's to fear for his life, mate. Think there's much more reason for you to fear for your existence!" Jack replied with a shrug.

"Wherefrom – I mean why – do you know anything about Calypso?"

"Just an anticipation, mate! I know nothing about her, well, not much, at least not that much as I've supposed to know about her. In your place I would much more fear her revenge than all Beckett threatened you with. She's a woman, mate, never forget about that!"

Jones seemed to get in a flaming temper and Jack preferred to move back several steps: "Maybe this bargain I struck with you back then was a mistake! You're a menace, Sparrow, and I really think about silencing your tongue instead of keeping you aboard!"

"Don't blame me, mate! It was your idea to force me into duty aboard your ship. Can assure you, such malarkey would never cross my mind!"

"I propose you to take Mister Sparrow into one of the cells below immediately. We want to err on the side of caution that nothing miscellaneous will happen until we will take care of his companions."

* * *

><p>No one needed to tell Jack who it was who stood behind him. These few words had been enough to throw him abruptly back to another place and into another time.<p>

Slowly he turned round and had a look into Ian Mercer's narrow face, in whose eyes an icy glance told him only one thing: final triumph.

Mercer's sarcastic grin let him shiver and he was back again in his cell within the governor's palace back then. He saw Caithleen, her panic, her desperation and he saw himself, helpless, speechless of horror.

For a moment he forgot about everything what brought him aboard that vessel: the Council, Elizabeth, the armada, the upcoming sea-fight...

All he saw in front of him was the face of the man he hated much more than even Beckett. It was the torrid feeling of hate which he felt within his innermost and his hand felt for one of his pistols. They were gone as well as his sword and the compass.

Mercer's grin got some more unashamedly: "Don't make an effort, Mister Sparrow! Your weapons are in a safe place – Out of reach! And now I will take care that you will spend the next hours within a place where you won't be able to inflict damage on the crew or on my men."

A single movement of his hand – the key to the chest lay within it! – sufficed and the guards grabbed Jack and dragged him below...

* * *

><p>A cell! Once again a cell!<p>

The only place he had not wanted to end at!

Obviously there was really something he had not thought about, but his wish to kill Mercer right here and now had been all powerful for a moment. It had not been the right moment but he knew he would have had enjoyed it.

Now he sat within this damp and sea shell overgrown cell and was forced to wait until he would find a way to get out of here by chance once again. Only that it wasn't really helpful to wait for that chance to come.

The "Dutchman" gained speed, which meant that no one and nothing would be able to prevent the sea fight any more.

Jack only hoped that Barbossa really got him the way he wanted him. If he failed there was only one possibility left – Barbossa had to scuttle the "Endeavor".

At any price!

"So well, at least you finally ended up aboard the "Dutchman", mate, just like you intended. However, to be sure that your plan will work, you should imperatively find a way out of here, Aye!" A voice brought him back to the here and now.

"Pardon?" Jack had a look around but he was all alone and this time it had not been Caithleen's soft voice who addressed him with some piece of good advice.

For sure it wasn't Caithleen – this was not the "Pearl"!

"Make sure to get out of here! For sure, there is a way, mate! So don't hang around here, but start thinking!"

"I've already something in mind, but..." Jack wasn't able to finish.

"There's no time for ifs and buts, mate! You're Captain Jack Sparrow, forgot that?" A second voice mingled in.

To hear one voice seemed to be strange enough, to hear a second one seemed to be somewhat alarming. It was not, that he had not been aware of his hallucinations but he thought he had got rid of them as soon as he went back from Davy Jones' Locker. As it seemed that had been a mistake.

"I know who I am! There is no need to remind me of it!"

"Are you sure?" The first voice asked.

"I am! Or not...?"

"Me is you, mate! But I think it might be much more helpful not to think like yourself – like me, well like you... Never mind! Got me, mate?" The second voice tried to explain.

"You want me not to think like me? That's not really helpful..." Jack grimaced.

"Do you really want to sail the seven seas for an eternity, mate?"

"Why not? He's Captain Jack Sparrow! But what has this to do with this cell? I assume he's got another problem."

"Great! He has no idea to get out of here!"

"You should not distract him from thinking!"

"Why me? It's you who confuses him..."

As if this wasn't already strange enough up to now, his hallucinations started not only to talk with him but to talk about him as well. On every other day he would not have cared about it. Today and right here and now it was not that easy.

First and foremost if the ship he was imprisoned on was cannonaded by the "Black Pearl" and if the same ship fired at the "Pearl" the same time.

When another salvo smashed somewhere into the "Dutchman" he turned round: "Enough already! Either you've got an idea or you keep silent! Both of you! Have to think..."

Jack started to look around within his cell until his gaze met the hinges the door was fixed with. They were the same as those Will forced open in Port Royal and aboard the "Pearl". With the help of a simple leverage.

"That's it! Think like Will!"

He smiled while he used the only possibility to break the lattice open – the wooden bench.

With a loud crack the door sprang out of its bracing. As measured by the chaos he supposed to happen on the deck it was only an inconsiderable noise.

* * *

><p>Jack hurried to get to the deck now. No one paid attention to him.<p>

The English as well as Davy Jones' crew were totally concerned with handling the torrential rain, cannonballs smashing into the ship and a giant maelstrom which grew open out of the nothingness.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the "Pearl". Barbossa had veered her directly into the maelstrom and Jack was convinced that his former first mate was nearly that mad as he was himself.

Unseen and unnoticed he finally reached the chartroom of the "Dutchman".

On a pedestal stood the chest. It was open and Davy Jones' pulsating heart lay within it – distinctly and visible for everyone.

The chest was guarded by two English soldiers...

Jack barely wanted to trust his eyes when he recognized them. They were the two naive fellows he met at the pier when he wanted to commandeer the "Interceptor" back then in Port Royal. Mullroy and Murtogg if he was right. As it seemed they had once again been chosen for one of those ungrateful missions they only were left with because otherwise they would not have been able to distinguish between friend and foe.

But much more important than those two guys was something different.

On a small table right beside the door lay his belongings: the pistols, his sword, the compass, his coat and his hat!

He just wanted to grasp for them when one of them said: "Hey you! What are you doing here? You're not allowed to stay within here!"

"Sorry! Didn't aim to interfere with you, mates! Only went in to get my belongings. I'm already on my leave again! Oh, and it would really please me if you could be so kind to turn this...Well...You know this thing out of my direction. It's not pleasing but really nasty if such a thing goes off abruptly, can tell you this."

The two of them looked at each other then at the two small cannons they had aimed at him.

Jack continued: "In addition I would suppose you have to do something much more important but to guard me, Aye?"

They turned the small cannons back at the heart immediately.

"What's going on out there?" One of them asked. It was the narrow one – Murtogg.

"You mean the screaming and the noise? Well, I think it would take too long to explain that to you, mate. Why don't you have a look on your own?"

"Orders, Sir! We have to guard the chest!" Mullroy answered with an unhappy face.

"Gentlemen, this might be a really honorable duty but who do you think takes care about such a shabby chest while a battle takes place outside? No one would like to steal a thing like that!"

While he was talking, Jack got his coat on and placed his weapons back to his belt. Then he placed his tricorn upon his head.

"Maybe you're right, Sir, but an order is an order!" Murtogg said.

"Have you thought about the idea what would happen if we would find another place to hide the chest, mates?"

"We would not be forced to stay here any longer?" Mullroy noticed.

"Aye!" Jack's eyes were shimmering and a smile was upon his lips when he added: "I could guard the chest instead of you – temporarily of course! What say you?"

"You would do that?"

"Don't listen to him! We can't trust him!"

"Why not! He's right! No one cares about that chest!"

"We have an order!"

"And if there would really be nothing to take care about?"

While they were arguing about the chest and what to do with it, they forgot about Jack. He took advantage of the situation and stole the chest from the pedestal. Then he tiptoed out of the chartroom silently.

He was just trying to shut the door without any treacherous noise and to think about the best way to hide or to come off the ship, when he stumbled right into Davy Jones who came just around the corner – a confident smile on his lips and the key to his chest in his hand...


	80. 1741 Do you fear Death?

**Chapter 79: 1741 Do you fear Death?**

It seemed as if World's End fell down on the Caribbean Sea and its islands.

At least on those two ships which were engaged in a grim sea fight midst a giant maelstrom. A sea fight on which ending not only depended the survival of those who fought aboard but of all those as well whose ships lay face to face at close range.

This day would decide about the survival of all pirates sailing the seven seas and the English armada was already on the qui vive to wipe them out in case the "Black Pearl" should fail.

* * *

><p>Aboard the "Dutchman" as well as aboard the "Pearl" prevailed chaos and utter confusion, while both crews tried in each case to board the enemy ship.<p>

At the helm was Barbossa intended to marry Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann between several duels, scores of venturesome maneuvers and the try to keep the "Pearl" on her course. Supposedly there was no much more suitable place for their wedding vows than aboard the "Pearl" – spilled from rain and thrilled by storm and the sea.

Barbossa veered her deeper into the maelstrom with a fierce grin, while the crew kept on firing the cannons on the "Dutchman".

When they possibly would sink, it should be in a proper way!

* * *

><p>Aboard the "Dutchman" the crew fought not only against the pirates anymore but also against the English. Davy Jones had turned against them and wanted to use the chance to break free from Beckett's greedy claws.<p>

So it had really been a very special need and a true pleasure for Jones to fetch back the key to his chest from Ian Mercer and he was just on his way to enter the chart room, when he came across someone he would never have expected...

Torn apart between his wish to hide somewhere or to end this eerie spectacle right here and now, Jack stopped and got aware of Davy Jones: "Ah! As I see you decided to sail your ship on your own again? So, don't mind me, mate! Don't want to keep you!"

"Sparrow!" Jones stood rooted to the ground, when he got Jack: "Why don't you remain in your cell?"

"Well, mate, I choose not to go down with your rotten vessel, Aye!"

"Then you should better return the chest to me!"

"Sorry, mate, but I found it first!"

"Well, I think it is really a blessing in disguise then that you're a bird that doesn't know how to fly!"

"It's never too late to learn something new, mate!"

With it Jack grasped for one of the braces and cut it loose. The sudden push hurled him over half the length of the ship, through the rig, above the heads of friend and foe and right amongst the masts.

Heavy rain, the storm and the sea made it not just easy to find some secure stand up there and until he was able to breathe a sigh of relief, Jones appeared in front of him right out of the nothing.

Rapidly Jack drew his sword and tried not to think how deep he would fall if this venture should go wrong.

Jones' blade whizzed over his head for several times until the weird Captain asked: "What do you want the chest for, Sparrow? It's of no use for you without the key!"

Jack gave him an astonished gaze and an innocent smile: "What are you talking about? I already have the key, mate!"

"You have not!" Jones replied derisively and held the key right in front of Jack's nose.

"Oh, that key! That's not the problem!"

With a targeted strike he cut through the tentacles which held the key and it fell down to the deck. An enraged outcry followed immediately and Jones tried to toss Jack back into the deep with one single hit.

Instinctvely Jack defeated Jones' sword with the chest that he had to let it go, then he tried to escape the unleashed Captain who succeeded to grasp his sword and to break it.

The same moment Jack felt how he lost his foothold. Suprisingly all he thought about was not to let go the chest not for anything – the more because Davy Jones clutched the other ending now.

It was his left hand he hung on to the chest with and he felt his strength going weak, but he had no time left to think it over.

Tried to heave the chest up Jones used all his strength and Jack got tossed into the rig again.

Accident, luck – equal what it was, he was able to grasp one of the cut loose hawsers and to escape a fall and a secure death. While he attempted to avoid some disagreeable clashes he saw pieces of what was going on on the deck time and again.

Meanwhile Will was aboard as well and if he could trust his eyes he was willing to believe having seen Elizabeth too.

When he – planned or not – landed on the deck again with an elegant saltation, Jack succeeded to push the chest out of Davy Jones' hands and he found himself outright in a fight again.

Jones was inflamed with rage and had nothing else in mind anymore but to wipe him out. Totally aghast Jack wanted to grasp for his sword, but he found only the broken blade.

Rapidly he had a look around and grasped for the first thing he was able to reach – it was a hillock of the capstan – then he tried to resist the fuming Captain. The same moment Jones hit him hard and he lost consciousness.

Just before he collapsed Jack got aware that he did not err: it was really Elizabeth who faced Jones that moment.

* * *

><p>Jack did not know how long he had been senseless but for sure it couldn't have been long.<p>

When he opened his eyes he gazed in astonishment at one of the tentacles crawling over the planks – with the key!

He got up as fast as he was able to and followed that strange thing. No one paid regard to him so he grasped the slimy tentacle and stuck the key into his pocket unnoticed. He was much more surprised when he found the chest within a small niche – without being guarded or even remarked.

Was it really fate?

Was this what Tia Dalma wanted to tell him back then within her cabana?

Was this what bound him and Will together?

Jack had no answer to his questions...

He lay on his knees in front of the chest and hesitated to open it, because he witnessed Jones and Elizabeth fighting as well as Bill Turner and his son.

What he saw did not please him.

Caught in the illusion to be part of the ship Bill had lunged at his son and it took Will some effort to resist that angry attack while he desperately tried to explain to his father who he was. Next to them the fight was beyond Elizabeth's strength. Jones exerted pressure on her – merciless and remorseless – until he pushed her away tossing her onto the steps leading to the helm.

There she collapsed.

Swiftly Jack took the key and opened the chest, when he once again got distracted by the noise of another fight.

Right when Jones wanted to kill Elizabeth Will succeeded to push his sword into Jones back – just above the spot where his heart was supposed to beat, if he would have been a natural human being.

For he was a cursed man Jones only shook his head and bent the blade that Will wasn't able anymore to drag his sword out of the wound. Jones dealt the boy a blow and gave him a boot whereupon Will came to lie next to the rail – barely conscious.

The same moment Elizabeth recovered and her gaze met Will's.

Jack hesitated again. If he was able to see what the two youngsters were bound by, Jones wouldn't miss it likewise.

The eerie Captain looked from Will to Elizabeth and back then he smiled a sinister smile and asked Will the one question he normally asked only dying sailors: "William Turner, do you fear death?"

Jack made his decision. Quickly he got up and asked with a determined voice: "Do you?"

In his right hand lay his broken sword, within his left he held the pulsating heart of Davy Jones.

Jones turned round to him.

He seemed to be surprisingly unimpressed, when he responded with a strange undertone within his words: "You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow, but I fear it will not be enough!" Then, with one single move he pushed his sword into Will's chest.

Jack grew stiff. For a moment he was oblivious of everything which surrounded him. He neither heard Jones' confident laugh nor Elizabeth's desperate outcry. He missed that Bill Turner came to himself again and lunged at his Captain in despair.

Jack did not want to believe what happened. It couldn't be true.

He and Caithleen had held the boy within their arms, back then in London, when...

* * *

><p>His hands still held the broken sword and the heart. They trembled and his eyes were filled with tears.<p>

No, it couldn't be true, it must not be true!

Slowly, step by step he went over to Will and Elizabeth. She wept uninhibited, cried and begged Will should not leave her.

She raised her head for a moment, when she noticed Jack standing beside her.

"I wanted to prevent him from doing this, I wanted to do it myself, but Lizzie, it's the only chance we have left..." he whispered.

Elizabeth nodded without saying a word, when he placed Will's fingers round the broken sword to lead his hand.

Tears ran over his cheeks when the blade stabbed the heart...

* * *

><p>It was no satisfaction to see Jones fall over the rail and and to witness him vanish within the maelstrom.<p>

There was only a moment left to grieve for the boy – Jack knew that Will wasn't lost, but he and Elizabeth had to leave the "Dutchman" as fast as possible now because the crew already assembled round the boy.

They came for the heart.

It took Jack some effort to drag Elizabeth with him. Her grief seemed to be nearly unbearable and he shared her sorrow, but he had no choice.

Rapidly he loosened one of the tattered sails, then he grabbed Elizabeth and cut through the rope which still held the sail. The wind swelled the sail and carried them away from the "Dutchman" over to the "Pearl".

They did not speak, only silent tears were still running over their cheeks...


	81. 1741 Just good Business

**Chapter 80: 1741 Just good Business**

Gibbs helped Elizabeth getting aboard then he and van Dyck waited for Jack to follow her. They both moved back some steps when he – frowning like a tropical storm – appeared on the deck.

He had no look for the damage the "Pearl" had sustained or for those who were missing from the crew – he knew that not only his men stayed aboard for the fight.

No one dared to step in his way when he gave his orders without hesitating: "Mister Gibbs! Ready the cannons! Set sail and wait for my orders!"

"But Jack!" Gibbs followed him: "We vanquished the "Dutchman". It's time to remember our oldest and noblest traditions – let's make our exit!"

Jack turned round and faced him: "Which traditions, Mister Gibbs? Don't know about any of them!"

His face showed a mix of sadness, anger and exhaustion. He wasn't willing to discuss anymore.

Then he heard Barbossa: "Belay that! Prepare the ship to veer!"

"You heard me!" Jack answered him back: "Prepare the cannons!"

"Belay that!"

"Set sail!"

"Belay that!"

"And wait for my orders!"

Midst their dispute he heard van Dyck ask: "Jack, where's Will?"

The Dutch didn't get a reply. All he heard was another: "Belay that!"

Suddenly Jack turned round His gaze said in round terms that he wasn't willing to tolerate any further meddling: "It's the last time I say that, mate! Ready the cannons, set sail and wait for my orders! Savvy!"

Barbossa wanted to cut him off again, but van Dyck anticipated him: "Jack, where's the boy?"

He still didn't get a reply but within Jack's eyes he could see the horror and he understood what happened without being told it.

Just when Barbossa wanted to say something again Jack interrupted him harshly: "Hector! Not now!"

Then he went to the rail and fixed the spot where the "Dutchman" sank within the maelstrom. His men started to ask themselves what he was waiting for but he kept silent and waited.

* * *

><p>At some distance the "Endeavor" lay in wait for them.<p>

Beckett waited and Jack knew whereon. He knew which trap the English Lord prepared for him and his crew and he had not in mind getting caught in it. Supposedly Beckett really believed that he would navigate the "Pearl" into his reach, in good faith to get the prize for his betrayal – then it would become easy to send the infamous pirate and and his beloved "Pearl" finally to the depths.

Jack waited as well and by and by his crew started to get anxious.

Then the sea got troubled and waves started rolling against the "Pearl", when the "Dutchman" appeared out of the depths.

Rotten wood and decayed planks blasted and washed away and freed the sight onto a proud Galleon. Her white sails were swelled by the wind and her bright wood was shimmering within the sunlight. She was a light within the darkness once again – guiding the souls of those who died at sea safely to the other side. The curse which had kept her within its claws was broken and the crew of confused and disbelieving sailors surrounded her new Captain – a young man, who – totally dressed in black – jumped up to the helm now.

Will Turner!

Jack and Elizabeth changed a look, then a smile appeared on his lips. He had done it the right way and even if he had longed for sailing the seven seas for an eternity he wasn't sorry about the fact that this case was lost to him now.

Will was still alive – there was no need to think about the How!

So he turned round, gazed at Barbossa and said: "Full canvas!"

Just that moment Barbossa got aware what Jack's actions had been about when he came back aboard and what his actions had been about since the day he met him first.

Jack never wanted anything for himself, nothing except one thing – revenge! And he would get it today!

* * *

><p>While Barbossa took the helm now, Jack went up there as well. He didn't want to miss the opportune moment.<p>

For he was aware that he had not to tell Will what to do, he ordered to set course right on the "Endeavor". Will and the "Dutchman" followed the same moment.

The more they moved closer to the English warship, the better he was able to spot Beckett's pale face on the deck.

When the battleship of the East India Trading Company lay right between the "Pearl" and the "Dutchman" Jack gave his order: "Fire!"

He possibly could have whisper it, his whole crew would have understood it.

Within a split second all hell broke loose on the men aboard the "Endeavor" when they got in the crossfire of those pirates who actually had been meant to become the aim today.

Powerful Lord Cutler Beckett stood rooted to the ground and was all paralyzed, while everything around him sank into chaos. Even when his men betook themselves to flight he did not move.

The "Endeavor" wasn't prepared to withstand that heavy crossfire. The two Galleons were much more maneuverable although it seemed as if they were planing slowly past the warship firing out of all cannons.

Then one last ball smashed into the powder magazine and the once proud vessel exploded with an enormous crack.

Jack had not been able to turn away. His innermost was totally troubled and he did not know what to feel: if he should feel relieved or if he should feel gladness.

Since he had lost everything he ever loved back then it had cost him fourteen years of his life to settle this open score and now it was over.

He felt the same tired and freed.

His hands stroke over the rail and he closed his eyes. Warmth flew threw him and like many times before he was sure to feel gentle fingers touching his cheeks. He smiled – yes, she was with him, she always had been...

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes again he was back within the here and now. On every vessel of their random fleet of pirates there was jubilation and the men were dancing, laughing and singing in relief and delight.<p>

Somewhen his gaze met his father's and for the first time he saw something within his father's eyes he never thought he would see it some day: pride!

The same time Jack knew that this had been only one single sea fight. The trap Beckett had set on them had been broken open, but the hunt still wasn't over – it would proceed merciless.

And one thing was sure: never again the pirates would be that powerful, because they would never again unite against their enemies the way they did today.

All sea fights to come they would have to fight on their own and alone.

Jack knew it. Their time was up...

* * *

><p>On the evening of the same day Jack sat within his cabin all alone and and lost in thoughts.<p>

The English had retreated and so had the pirate fleet.

Next to the "Pearl" cruised the "Dutchman". Jack and Will did make up a concourse next to a small isle – there Elizabeth should go ashore to spend that one day together with Will he was allowed to stay before he had to return to the sea for ten years.

And after it?

Jack felt tired after he had settled all his open scores and he made a decision: before he was willing to start for a new adventure he wanted to return to Patrick's Island.

He longed for it and as soon as they would have taken Elizabeth back to Port Royal he wanted to set sail and get on target for his beloved little island.

It was van Dyck who stood in front of him unexpectedly and he gazed at him in surprise: "Didn't hear you come, mate!"

"I tried knocking for several times, but you gave no response, so I decided to look after you. Your crew is still celebrating within a buzz of rum. Why are you burying yourself within your cabin, lad?"

"I asked myself questions, van Dyck. Is it possible that my life really follows some presaged paths? Since I was a boy Tia Dalma tried to convince me to listen to her prophecies concerning my future. I never wanted to hear anything about it. Maybe because I always believed my fate would only lie within my hands. Now I ask myself if it is this what she wanted to tell me, when she explained to me that everything Will and I were going to do would affect the life of both of us. Maybe the "Dutchman" was meant for me until Will came across me in Port Royal."

"There are many things between heaven and earth, young Captain Sparrow! Maybe it's true and both of your lives are intervowen somehow, but it is also possible that everything happened by chance. There is no prove for fate intervened or something like that. Even Elizabeth could have been the one stabbing the heart. I fear even you, Jack Sparrow, will not be able to prevent things like that."

"Oi! Since when you're a philosopher, mate?"

"Well, think it's better to try out some possibilities what to deal with if I will exchange my ship for a little cottage ashore some day."

"What? Can't allow that, mate. For sure you will accompany me on my next adventure, Aye?"

Van Dyck stroke his chin pensively: "It depends on the adventure!"

Jack smiled: "There's no hurry, mate! First and foremost I want to return to my little isle. Savvy! Then I will go on scheming."

They kept silent for a while.

Jack's eyes were shimmering within the candlelight when he at least asked: "Do you know why I wanted to exchange the "Pearl" against the "Dutchman"? I wanted to search for her within Davy Jones' Locker."

"For your girl?"

"Aye!" Jack raised his gaze and grasped for his bottle of rum. Between taking two deep drafts from it he explained: "If I wouldn't have had this hope, mate, I wouldn't be the one I am for many years. She's with me, van Dyck, I can feel it – and I will never give in believing in it..."


	82. 1741 One small Day

**Chapter 81: 1741 One small Day**

Within the light of a breathtaking sunset two ships were cruising next to one of the countless islands of the Caribbean Sea.

One of those islands, stories were to be told about. About hidden treasures, unknown adventures and legends of the untamed sea.

Nearly white sands surrounded the isle, skew-whiff palm trees seamed the shore and grassy knolls lead to the back country of the isle.

The little spot of land was not inhabited and therefore it was the right place to become a love nest for a very special night and a very special day.

The crew of the "Black Pearl" had made an effort to satisfy that remarkable order of their Captain assiduously.

And so it came that within the dunes several lanterns and candles surrounded a blanket and illuminated a basket with fruits, bottles of wine and rum and some other delicacies.

* * *

><p>Jack sat within his cabin and amused himself about Gibbs and van Dyck who were still confused about his order, but the both of them did everything to follow it as best as possible.<p>

To do what no one ever would expect him to was something Jack really enjoyed.

With a smile he placed his feet upon the table and closed his eyes.

The sea fight took place only yesterday but it appeared to him as if already an eternity passed by, since he and Will sent the battleship of the East India Trading Company down to the depths and Lord Cutler Beckett to the only place he belonged to – to hell.

Who ever would become Beckett's follower now, would indeed be warned but the expression of disbelief on Beckett's face when he realized that not the pirates had been the ones having been betrayed but he himself, recompensed Jack for a lot but still not for everything he had to suffer throughout the years.

Within the night strain, sorrow and restlessness, which had pushed him on for nearly fifteen years fell off of him.

He lay within his berth with a bottle of rum, curled in a blanket – in spite of the frolic celebration aboard and regardless of the damage the "Pearl" had sustained.

It was a night filled with memories and sweet dreams and to his surprise the bottle was still unopened when he awoke that morning...

* * *

><p><em>It had been a successful prey and the freight room of the "Wing" was filled to the brim with all treasures to imagine. <em>

_Gold, silver and jewels, expensive fabrics and draperies and some fine and valuable spices. Even a chest with decoration and clothes had been amongst it. _

_To his surprise this chest was all Professor Prudencia had asked him for. Above all he had asked as well for the favor to be allowed to use the room Jack and Caithleen normally used for negotiation or while entertaining guests to a meal. _

_Meanwhile he was that accustomed to the strange ideas the Professor came up with that he did not ask anymore what for he needed the room. _

_Some of the ideas he even had learned to cherish._

_For example: taking a walk on the sea floor while having put a boat over the head for breathing was really helpful to avoid disagreeable encounters. _

_To make the impossible possible even if everyone would call him mad – that was what the professor taught him and he and Caithleen had listened to Prudencia several times – curious, skeptical and thrilled._

_Now the Professor as well as Caithleen had vanished – and that for hours. In itself it was not unusual but aboard a ship it was quite remarkable. _

_After the ship's cook threw him out of the – for sure – much too small galley at least, it had been enough of those oddities and he had locked himself within the chart room, where he sat brooding over half a dozen books and several sea charts and tried not to think about what was going on aboard his vessel._

* * *

><p><em>It was already early in the evening when Prudencia interrupted him within his self imposed exile. <em>

_Before he was able to say something the Professor anticipated him, grasped for a glass of wine and placed himself on the edge of the table: "Supposedly you're really wondering about what I did aboard your ship the whole day, aren't you?" _

_"Professor, if I really would wonder about that I would let you throw overboard without further ado. Savvy! Fortunately I had a year time to get used to your strange behavior, although I ask myself how you succeeded to enthuse Caithleen for your little conspiracy." _

_"If it's necessary, I can be really convincing, lad!" _

_"As it were, mate!" He smiled at the French: "But it does not explain what's going on aboard my vessel, Aye?" _

_"Before I will explain it to you, I want you to answer me a question, son. What do you love most?" _

_It was seldom enough that one succeeded to leave him speechless, but the Professor seemed to have found a way to make it much too often. _

_In this case he had only gazed at Prudencia in confusion: "May I ask if you're bored, Professor? If it is that way you can relieve me from writing the reports for the logbook, mate." _

_"Oh, I'm bored in no way! I only want your answer to an easy question." Albert Prudencia looked at him full of expectation. _

_Jack sighed. "Well, then! There are three things on earth I really love, professor: my freedom, the sea and – Caithleen." _

_"Wasn't that heavy, eh? You know, I asked you about it, because you became like a son to me within the bygone months, Jack. Maybe even more than my own son back in Marseille. I have to admit, you dragged me out of a convenient and contemplative life, but what I saw and experienced since I sail with you makes up all those inconveniences triply. My son and my - well, how shall I say it - and his wife are pleased with their life. For them it's already a kind of imposition if they have to travel from Marseille to Paris. They cling to the house and the apothecary – and as I think as well to the meek profit it brings in. The girl is somewhat small-minded and my son doesn't like to spend more money than absolutely necessary. For sure, this does not say anything about his skills as a doctor or as an apothecary, but I don't like these features. Believe me or not, lad, if he had been the one to open the door for you that night, everything would have ended totally different. Well, let's cut a long story short: Sometimes I doubt that I came across you by chance, Jack Sparrow. And even if I will leave your ship within a short time, I will not return to France. Think there are enough possibilities for a daft doctor and scientist like me to find a new challenge. So I thought about it and an idea crossed my mind how I could be able to thank you and your girl for everything you taught me – not only about pirates." _

_"Professor are you drunk?" _

_"Not quite enough, lad, but before I will give my little secret away you should better follow me – now!"_

_With a sigh he had stacked the books up, dowsed the candles and followed the Professor to the small parlor, Rosalind Stevens had let be built into the "Wing" many years ago._

* * *

><p><em>When Prudencia pushed him through the door he nearly couldn't imagine what he saw. <em>

_The whole room shimmered and sparkled within the warm light of countless candles and lanterns. The old, nearly blind mirror, hanging barely noticed on the wall for years, had been polished and seemed to enlarge the room. _

_On the table lay and stood glasses made of crystal, bottles of wine, rum and sweet liqueur, tableware of fine china and artful made silverware. _

_And as it seemed the Professor had been able to incite the ship's cook to unusual efforts because what was lying on and within several trays and chargers did really not look like what they shared with their crew day in and day out._

_He had gazed at Prudencia as if he would have been situated midst a magical dream and feared to wake up too early to enjoy it. _

_"Sit down, son, and save your questions for later. There is still missing something!" _

_While he still marveled at all those delicacies the eager professor vanished for a moment. It did not take long until the door opened again._

_At first he had not known what to say or what to do. Later she told him he had only stared at her. Maybe that was the truth..._

_In front of him stood Caithleen, but he had never seen her before like he did that night:_

_She wore a dress of black brocade. It was adorned with embroideries and laces made of silver threads and it showed and hid her female attractions the same time. Her hands were covered with gloves of black lace and on her feet she wore slippers made of black velvet. Her untamed black hair was kept by a pearly hairnet and a filigree necklace of silver and crystal surrounded her neck. _

_The Professor took her hand and led her round the table and all he was able to was to behold her. _

_Prudencia smiled at him: "It's amazing that there is really still something which is capable to keep you speechless, lad. I know she pleases you most as the one she is – a young and pretty pirate lass. But every man dreams about kissing a princess once in a while. You're a lucky one, Jack Sparrow, for you're owning both in one and because you're in the know about it..."_

_She looked like belonging to a dream. Her breast raised in the rhythm of her breaths and her slightly opened lips had been a single promise. _

_Suddenly she smiled and said: "I suppose, you will not forget that I'm still in the know about how to use a sword and a pistol, aren't you?" _

_"To forget about it would be lightheaded, Aye?" _

_"Much lightheaded, because I'm hungry, for I had no time to eat anything throughout the whole day." _

_"Believe me, love, I'm not intending to rush anything. Quite the contrary! Tonight I will seduce you at my leisure, love..."_

* * *

><p>It had been the only day ever he had seen Caithleen dressed that way but her sight had enchanted him and the night they spent together after that evening had been something very special, something unique...<p>

A sensual expedition...

It was that night he remembered when he ordered his crew to prepare the little isle for Will and Elizabeth. His wedding gift for he had nothing else to give...

* * *

><p>Gibbs was present in preparing the boat she would use to row over to the isle, when Elizabeth appeared on the deck. She hesitated when all those familiar faces formed a guard of honor for her.<p>

Gibbs pointed towards the boat and said smiling: "Your carriage, highness! Everything's ready! The oars are inside!"

"Thank you, Mister Gibbs." She returned the smile and gave the rough and good-hearted first mate of the "Pearl" a hug.

Then she turned round and passed all those who turned her life upside down within the last two years.

The first of them was Barbossa.

He gave her a nod and said only two words: "Miss Turner!"

Elizabeth smiled when she thought about their first encounter, when she told him her name was Elizabeth Turner: "You're much more but only a humble pirate who's not aware of courtesy and decency, Barbossa!"

The next were Pintel and Ragetti without whom she never would have gotten into that unique adventure.

"Take care, poppet!" was all Pintel said.

"Next time there will be no need for Parley, I hope!" she replied.

When she went on she got aware that Jack's crew increased. First she wasn't able to say who the two lads were standing beside Cotton, Marty and the Dutch, but then she remembered them. They had been soldiers within the garrison of Port Royal.

Apparently she wasn't the only one longing for freedom.

At last she stood in front of Jack.

They needed no words, the gaze they changed said everything: "Thank you, Jack!"

"Not therefor, love!" He gave her a smile, but when she wanted to embrace him, he held her off: "Don't think this is a good idea, love! Thinking of the aftermath last time..."

"Maybe you're right. It would never have worked amongst us."

"You can tell that to yourself, love!"

"I'm sure you will find – her..." she whispered that only he was able to hear it.

They changed another look then she went down the steps to the boat.

Before she got into it Jack called after her: "With tomorrow's sunset we will be back waiting for you right here, love...!"


	83. 1741 Tortuga

**Chapter 82: 1741 Tortuga**

Several weeks after having dropped Elizabeth Turner in Port Royal within the little cottage which originally was meant for her and Will, the crew of the "Black Pearl" was busy with mending and repairing the ship systematically.

They had hauled the "Pearl" ashore within a secluded bay on the isle of Tortuga and started to free her hull from sea shells, barnacles and other disagreeable parasites. The planks had to be straightened and newly sealed with tar, the sails had to be patched and the helm adjusted.

As soon as this not even little straining work had been finished they could launch the "Pearl" again. Then they had to start with the really challenging work.

The sea fight against the "Flying Dutchman" had left a lot of nasty damage, of which the destroyed lanterns at the stern seemed to be the most harmless. The freight room got hit by several balls, the same applied to the quarters, the chart room and the galley. The main mast seemed to be instable and in addition to all the significant damage the "Pearl" sustained a lot of smaller ones as well which – if summoned up – required much more work to be done in the end.

* * *

><p>"If there is anything I really could do without – as much as I like seafaring – then it is this!" Van Dyck pointed at the "Pearl" which meanwhile lay for anchor within the bay again: "The more, because I'm in store for doing the same with my "Stella" as well."<p>

"Aha! So you want to break it to me gently, that our paths will split, Aye?" Jack blinked into the sunset and let himself drop in the white sand ashore. He turned one of the bottles he carried with him over to the Dutch.

"Just temporarily! There is something I have to settle once and for all."

"And you're sure, mate, this something has nothing to do with Anamria? Eh...?"

"You won't expect me to answer that question, won't you?"

"You just have, mate! It's vain endeavor! Since we're back in Tortuga I never saw you in the company of one those irresistible beauties of which there are that many on the isle that you will find one for everyone's favor. So tell me, mate, what this reveals to me about you? You're waiting! And whereon do you wait? Well, let's make me a guess: You're waiting for your pretty little smuggler to return with your pretty little "Stella Maris". And don't dare to call me being wrong, mate! It's exactly the way I explained it, Aye?"

"Have I ever told you that I regret the day, when you hired on my vessel, lad?"

"Ah! I see! That's the reason why you want to accompany me on my next adventure, eh? And I nearly had doubts if I would be able to convince you!"

Gibbs joined them. The content expression shown on his face told Jack, that everything aboard the "Pearl" went according to plan.

"Mister Gibbs!"

"Captain! If we still get ahead that quickly we will be seaworthy again within about a week. As it seems there is only one remaining problematic – the windows of the Captain's cabin."

"Never mind! I already thought of enlarging them! For now leave them the way they are – a kind of ventilation, Aye!"

"Barbossa won't be pleased with it, Jack."

"Mister Gibbs, are there any doubts about who the Captain of the "Black Pearl" is?"

"Not from my side, but do you think it's wise to sail with two Captain's aboard in the long run?"

"Well, in actual fact I thought about solving that problem before we will leave Tortuga. Savvy?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Wait and see!"

"So you already have an idea? Or a new heading?"

"First and foremost I have in mind to give the English a wide berth, mate! For sure, I don't believe the fleet or the company being willing of losing track of us. Especially if there are treasures and other adventures included."

"So you finally unscrambled the map?"

"Barely! There is only one thing I'm certain about: it includes more than one unsolved riddle and as far as we're not ending on the bottom of the sea we can keep on doing what every pirate does."

"Pardon?"

"Drinking rum, spending the night with one or better two beauties, coming to blows within a tavern and – if we will set sail the next morning – robbing, pillaging, plundering and whatever else, until we will find a real treasure somewhen...Aye!" Jack gazed at van Dyck: "Unless one already found a treasure long before. Then one should take care not to lose this treasure, am I right, van Dyck!"

"Said the man who sacrificed his life for his ship and believes it has a heart and a soul!" the Dutch replied with a broad grin.

"It's the truth! Can tell you that! Your lack of faith is scary, mate. Well, I think I will apply myself to rum and beauties now. By the way, where's Barbossa?"

Silence!

Gibbs avoided to meet his gaze and Jack knew what he wanted to keep secret, something which was able to wake his distrust: "Well then, Mister Gibbs!"

"You know, Jack, he considered that we were short of some hands aboard. He..."

"He isn't hiring a crew, isn't he?" In a sudden burst Jack was wide awake. If there was someone hiring a crew it was he: "Gentlemen, of course you will understand that I'm not willing to accept this. Think I will have a look after that mutineer and wanna-be-captain! Keep a sharp eye on the "Pearl", Mister Gibbs. The best, moor her to the pier, so we will be able starting to load her tomorrow morning."

With it he jumped up and left directly into town...

* * *

><p>The "Pirate's Lass" had changed, like the whole island had changed.<p>

For more and more pirates started selling their preys on the isle of Saint Dominique to escape the narrowing net of the English fleet, the once infamous island of Tortuga slowly changed into a free port for traders and merchant sailors. Mostly to restock their storages and their water supplies. And to enjoy the pleasures of the isle. More and more rare to sell their goods or to handle any sort of business.

So it was, that Jack went the first time to the "Pirate's Lass" without being in need to seek shelter from steins, furniture or bullets flying round the taproom. What did not change was that the tavern was crowded to the brim.

And equal of owning a pirate ship or a merchant ship – the captains still searched for good sailors to hire.

It was no problem to find Barbossa within the hustle and bustle. Jack would have had recognized the black hat with the tattered feathers amongst hundreds.

Curious he sashayed over to the niche wherein his former first mate and current co-captain was obviously hiring new men for their crew: "Hector! I already asked me, what you would be supposed to do on an evening like this. And highty-tighty you're really searching for substitutes to join our badly decimated crew!"

"Jack, in contrast to you I don't want to stay here even longer than necessary."

"Ah, so you have something in mind, mate, possibly a plan! An idea for a treasure, as I suppose. What else! Well then, listen to me, mate! I'm not willing to endanger my just mended vessel within another not really well-defined adventure. Savvy! Unless you would be able to convince me of a proper prey! Because, let's face it, mate: Isla de Muerta wasn't really a proper prey, Aye?"

"Jack, both of us agreed about sharing the "Pearl" as long as we will find a better solution."

"Oh, I would have something in mind! What do you think? I could solve this problem with one single shot and the both of us would never again have to deal with the headache, eh? To be honest, mate: who really wants to be captain of only half a vessel?"

Barbossa grimaced and gave him a false smile: "Be it as it may, I'm the one owning the chart. So I'm the one dictating the course."

"Is that so? Well, then I'll try not to stand in the light of Hector Barbossa! That much enthusiasm needs a proper award!"

Ere Barbossa was able to give him a reply his attention was drawn to the gallery by loud screaming and yelling.

For a moment the innkeeper feared that once again a brawl could turn his tavern into a battlefield, but his face relaxed shortly after. This time only two of the harlots were at loggerheads and started swearing at each other as a disport of the guests. No one really understood what was going on between them but it wasn't necessary.

Jack knew immediately what about the two ladies of the oldest trade in the world were arguing about.

He turned to Barbossa once again: "We will go on with our dispute later, mate!"

* * *

><p>Then he sashayed over to the harlots, an innocent smile upon his lips: "Scarlett! Giselle! Ladies! You won't welcome me that way being back to Tortuga after not having set a single step on the isle for nearly a year!"<p>

Two pairs of eyes glanced at him angrily. But the enragement of the two ladies vanished as soon as they recognized him. To his relief none of them tried to slap him this time.

Quite the contrary!

In the twinkling of an eye both of them linked arms with him and pushed him upstairs to the gallery with some gentle force.

"Jack Sparrow!" Scarlett chirped: "Heard, your ship lies for anchor within the bay!"

"That's true, love!"

"And they say it shall be really fast!" Giselle purred into his ear on the other side.

"Oh yes, it is, darling!"

Jack looked from one of them to the other and just when he started asking himself where this evening would supposedly end they pushed him into one of the chambers and closed the door.

"May I ask what this is supposed to become, ladies?"

"For sure, you can ask us, but I won't wait for an answer."

With a smile they gazed at him – from his hat down to his boots – then they changed a look and just when he feared they could start arguing again, Scarlett asked: "You won't stay far too long on the isle, won't you?"

"And you owe us much more than only one favor up to now!" Giselle added.

"So we thought..."

"...you could..."

"...demonstrate..."

"...your legendary ship..."

"...to us..."

"...and show us..."

"...how such a huge and..."

"...fast vehicle feels..."

While they were whispering into his ears by turns, his hat fell to the floor firstly, then his coat and by and by his belt, his vest and finally his shirt...

"I'm not sure if I will persevere this..." Jack sighed with a thoughtful look at the two ladies...


	84. 1741 Take what you can!

**Chapter 83: 1741 Take what you can...**

When Jack opened his eyes the next morning, it was already several hours after sunrise. And it was broad daylight.

Why was it already broad daylight?

And why was he still lying in bed?

For sure, the dreadful swill they had infused him must be to blame for it.

Port! He hated that stuff!

For a moment he had to sort his thoughts. It was dead certain that this wasn't the Captain's cabin aboard the "Pearl", but if it wasn't the Captain's cabin what was it instead?

He had a look around and discovered a fair-haired tuft on his right and a ruby-colored one on his left. Scarlett and Giselle!

In sudden bursts he sat bolt upright within the bed. He had promised something to them, otherwise they would not still stay with him within this chamber. But what was it?

While he picked up and unwrapped himself from the sheets his gaze met the emptied bottle. Never again Port!

By and by he got his clothes on. Thereby he asked himself if really had with both...

No, he did not want to think about it. One of them was already a handful!

The sureness of having obviously spent the night with both of them was in short the nightmare he never ever wanted to dream. When he just forced his feet into his boots, he got aware what he had promised the ladies during the bygone night. He wanted to take them aboard the "Pearl" for a foray!

Had he really been that drunk? Definitely not!

Well, on their way to the pier he still could come up with an idea to get rid of them.

"Ladies! As fas as you're still interested in getting to know how it looks like on my vessel you should slowly but surely wake up! Otherwise I will have to leave now, I fear."

The two ladies came to life unhastily. First the fair-haired raised out of the cushions than the ruby-colored.

"Jack!" the first voice yawned: "It's much too early!"

"Scarlett, love, being Captain of a ship I can't consider such irrelevances."

"At least you will wait until we're dressed fittingly, will you?" mumbled the second voice.

"Needless to say, Giselle, darling!"

'Certainly' he thought: 'For I'm not in need for your slaps again!'

* * *

><p>About one hour later, Jack found himself on his way down to the pier – linked arms with both of his escorts, a glass of rum within his hand.<p>

He tried to the best of his knowledge to explain to the delicate ladies something about the sea, his ship and sailing in itself, but he succeeded only in parts because Scarlett and Giselle were all the time stalking each other and because they were only interested in one special thing: to whom of them he would pay more attention.

With a sigh he went on.

Several ships were moored to the pier when they reached the harbor. The crews were busy with charging and discharging them.

"Isn't such a ship much too big to sail it on your own?" Giselle asked him.

Inwardly Jack rolled his eyes, but he answered patiently: "I'm not alone on my ship, love. If necessary there are about a hundred men aboard."

"And what's with women?" Scarlett gazed at him curiously.

"Women? It's not usual to take a woman aboard – except she's a Captain herself or, which happens as well from time to time, she's..."

"...married to the Captain? You won't want to tell us something like that, won't you?"

"And you won't never do something stupid like taht to us. Marry another girl..."

Both of them stared at him.

"Well, ladies, in actual fact every Captain is only married to his ship! Or to the sea! As it were!"

Jack sighed again. How should he explain to them what the love he felt for his ship was about, when they were used to behold the world from a more horizontal point of view...

He hoped this day to pass by soon. Until it was as far as he had to try to make the best out of this situation.

"Well then ladies, I will take you aboard my vessel now. She's the fastest ship sailing the seven seas and I'm sure, she will please the both of you. Without any doubt!"

Convinced to be able to show Scarlett and Giselle his real love now – a Galleon with the proud name "Black Pearl" and with the heart and the soul of a beautiful woman – he pointed towards the berth where he guessed his ship being moored to.

"That she is?" Giselle pointed at the Nothing in front of her which turned out to be nothing else but a – Dinghy! "If you ask me it doesn't look very impressive!"

Confused, with wide opened eyes Jack stared at the mooring and at the Nothing as well. Behind his brow his thoughts tumbled and he started to sense that not only the Port had to be blamed for his nightly deep sleep.

He gazed at the harlots on both of his sides and said with some sarcastically undertone within his words: "This, love, is a Dinghy! My vessel is big, impressive, imposing, remarkable and it's – gone!"

He had another look around! Thereby his gaze met a figure who was lying on the pier. Blessedly dozing, a feather-brain smile on his lips and a bear within his arms. His first mate Joshamee Gibbs!

"Why is it gone?" He asked himself.

"Is it possibly that one over there?" Giselle suddenly asked and pointed towards a spot on the horizon, which had the suspect forms of his "Pearl".

"Yes, love, that she is!" His thoughts estimated right now: "But why is she there and not here?"

"Jack! What becomes of our trip now?" Giselle pouted: "After all you promised us a trip on your ship!"

He did not listen to her and the same time he ignored the upcoming catfight between the two harlots behind him. With some inner calm which he did not really feel, he emptied the glass of rum upon his first mate.

"Mister Gibbs! Would you be so kind to explain how it can be possible that my ship is obviously and once again – gone?"

Gibbs blinked into the sunlight and tasted the drops of rum moistening his lips.

Then he said with a broad and sleepy grin: "Gone? We're on the ship!" Jack stared at his first mate in confusion and then Gibbs suddenly startled and jumped up: "Heaven, Jack! The "Pearl"! She's gone!"

"I'm aware of that, Mister Gibbs! How could that happen?"

Gibbs gazed shyly at his toecaps.

Jack sighed and turned round to the tremendous argument behind him. Both women ended right there where they started last night.

"Ladies! Would you please present me with a moment of your undivided attention? I'm not interested in your personal conflicts for I have some much more important problems on my own. Savvy! Oh, and I think it's time to get finally something clear."

He turned to Scarlett: "No, I don't love you!"

Back to Giselle: "Yes, this dress makes you look fat!"

To Scarlett: "No, I've never been to Brussles!"

To Giselle: "It's pronounced e-gre-gi-ous!"

Once again to Scarlett: "No, I never met Pizarro, but I like his pies!"

At last he gazed at both and said: "And believe me or not, I couldn't care less about all this and it's absolute of no meaning to me compared to the fact, that my vessel is once again gone! Savvy!"

Scarlett and Giselle changed a look then he got a slap from both of them which he passed straight over to Gibbs.

Gibbs winced for a moment, then he said: "Well, think I deserved it!"

"And I should never have trusted Barbossa!"

"What are you going to do now?"

"Van Dyck waits for Anamaria and his "Stella". Stay here until our little smuggler returns to Tortuga. Tell van Dyck what happened. He knows where he will find me. Oh, and Barbossa will get his surprise as well for I did not stay passive!"

"Aye, Captain!"

"It's like always, Mister Gibbs: Take what you can..."

"...and give nothing back!"

They smiled at each other then Gibbs followed the harlots: "Ladies! Please wait!"

* * *

><p>Jack waited until the three of them were out of sight then he jumped into the Dinghy. He unmoored the boat and set sail. A fresh breeze was blowing. Not enough to catch up with the "Pearl" but enough to reach Patrick's Island within one or two days. Supposedly van Dyck an his "Stella" would be there much earlier.<p>

With a smile he thought about all what happened. He found himself in the same place as two years ago when this adventure started. The "Pearl" was gone and he sat within a Dinghy. But one thing was different: he had been able to settle all his open scores. To return to Patrick's Island and to stay there for a while seemed to be really pleasing...

Selfconfident as he was he hoisted his colors: the skull and crossbones with a little sparrow beside.

Then he grasped for his compass. It pointed towards a spot amongst those things Barbossa had left to him as supply this time. It could have been much worse. Now the bottle of rum would brighten his day.

Having taken a draft, a smile appeared on his lips and out of the inside pocket of his coat he drew Sao Feng's magical chart – which meant the part he had thievishly swiped. It was the part containing the movable rings and all the hints leading to treasures, secrets and new adventures.

Thinking of Barbossa he felt a very special kind of satisfaction. Indeed he had lost his beloved "Pearl" once again, but he knew that it wouldn't take him another ten years to find her this time...


	85. Epilogue: 1742 The Miracle

**Epilogue: 1742 The Miracle**

The passage leading to the hidden bay was still as narrow as Bill Turner was able to remember it. Since he sailed the last time with a ship to this paradisiac hide-out a lifetime passed by.

The lifetime of his son, who was captain of a legendary ship now and who had to fulfill a duty which demanded from him to relinquish on everything what meant something to him for ten years only to return for one day to those who were waiting for him.

Nevertheless there was no reason to quarrel with it. Will was still alive and even if this seemed to be a strange way of living he had adjusted to it within a few weeks. Bill wished his son could have grown up here – on this enchanted and half real place which was much more but only a hideout for some foolhardy pirates.

He steered the "Flying Dutchman" with caution past the reefs and ledges which could become a dangerous trap for those who weren't familiar with it. It was near sunrise when the bay with its small houses came into sight. The first light threw a gentle shimmer on one of the last pirate nests still being left.

Bill had always loved this place. A place to retire undisturbed and unchallenged, because no one who wasn't aware of it ever came here.

And a place Elianor had lived in.

So the bay was something very special to him. Not only because of its unique bearing but also because of the memories it meant for him. The bay always seemed to be somewhat surreal.

Elianor – he had left her and Will for being a pirate, for leading an adventurous life, but he never had stopped loving her.

But there was another reason why he wanted to see this place again. Jack Sparrow returned here and brought this magical place to life again.

"I relieve you!" A youthful voice tore him out of his thoughts and he nodded, when he recognized the person standing behind him.

"I'm sure you will bring her safely to her berth, girl!" Bill smiled when suddenly a memory of Partick and Rosalind appeared in front of his inner eye: "But to whom I tell this. Who if not you should know this place..."

* * *

><p>Will came to the deck.<p>

Till some months ago he did not know where his father steered the "Dutchman" to when they sailed through the passage into this hidden bay. But for all that the bay which wasn't to spot until a ship sailed into it seemed strangely familiar to him.

Bill and Elianor Turner had lived here and he once was meant to live here as well. This was the place wherefrom Jack Sparrow and Caithleen Stevens sailed to bring his mother back to England, to the only life he had known until he came across Jack in Port Royal. A life far away from piracy and its dangers.

He sighed.

Finally he did end amongst pirates and their adventures yet. And not only that.

Elizabeth as well had learned to love this life in freedom, far from the rules, necessities and that gilded cage she had been imprisoned in. He loved her like she was – lively, foolish and clever and even if he sometimes felt shy and awkward close to her when he had been a boy he had never doubted that they were meant for each other.

Now they finally found each other but were not able to live the life they once dreamt of. Indeed the curse of the "Flying Dutchman" was lifted, but his duties for being her Captain now demanded much more from him but only their assiduous fulfillment.

Ten years at sea, one day ashore – these were the rules he had to accept if he did not want to end like Davy Jones.

And it wasn't time to come ashore now. Barely a year passed by since he became Captain of the "Dutchman" and nine more would follow until he would be allowed to step on solid floor once again.

Admittedly this brazen law lost its amazement, because as long as he fulfilled his duties against the dead it wasn't forbidden for the living to come aboard his vessel.

He smiled when he thought of Jack's shimmering eyes when he told him about that secret shortly after they had defeated Beckett and his Armada.

Up to now Will had not been able to feel out what it was that drove Jack Sparrow on.

It wasn't treasures – he had found more than one of them since they knew each other. And also immortality seemed obviously having lost any kind of attraction to him. No surprise thinking of cursed gold, undead sailors and heartless captains.

Now the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow seemed temporarily to be steadied – more or less unintended.

Barbossa hat captured his "Pearl" once again and was on his way to another adventure. On a treasure quest as it had been told. For the fountain of youth!

True or not, Jack was confident of getting back his "Pearl" soon. After having returned from Tortuga – van Dyck had pulled him out of a dinghy midst the sea with his "Stella" and dropped him on his little island – Jack kept busy as well with a new adventure. All he waited for being the Dutch to return from England where he, Anamaria and Joshamee Gibbs struck some bargains for several weeks.

As soon as van Dyck would return, Jack wanted to start searching for his beloved "Pearl" and as far as it lasted he wanted to stay on his idyllic and adorable island. So he killed time while studying Sao Feng's magical sea chart which vanished on some wondrous way from Barbossa'a possession. Meanwhile Jack knew most of it by heart.

Keeping taps on him, Will was convinced that this island and Jack Sparrow must have some special kind of bond because there was no other place on earth being able to keep the restless and sea loving Jack ashore that long.

The little port with its two moorings came closer. One ship lay already for anchor when the "Dutchman" reached her berth nearly soundless. Meanwhile she was a familiar sight and the sailors and fishermen did not fear her and her captain any more.

First and foremost since Jack went aboard whenever Will and his ship appeared within the bay.

A lot did happen since they succeeded to vanquish Beckett and the fleet of the East India Trading Comapny with united forces and whilst his first year as Captain of the "Dutchman"

Will had been forced to carry the souls of some friends and acquaintances over to the other side. Not always it had been easy to him and he feared the day when he might be forced to take Jack aboard – without doing it by choice.

But this day seemed to lie far ahead.

Today another duty led him into the hidden bay, a duty he would not serve the dead with but a man he knew having been lighthearted very often but he hadn't seen thoroughly happy since he had been a boy back in London...

* * *

><p>Jack Sparrow saw the "Dutchman" slipping through the narrow passage into the bay.<p>

When the first sunbeams fell upon his face he smiled in that wondrous way which let his eyes shimmer. Time seemed to pass him by without leaving any marks on him. He owned that unique kind of youthfulness granted to only a few people and where a recondite soul was hidden below.

He wanted to meet Will aboard the "Dutchman" like they had agreed. With a confident smile he had a look around.

The little cottage Patrick and Rosalind once owned, got company high above on the cliffs of the isle. In some distance to his little home with its whitewashed walls a second one had been built up which was meant for Elizabeth Turner.

As soon as van Dyck would return from England they would sail to Port Royal to bring Elizabeth to the island. It was a strange feeling getting reunited right here.

Jack still loved the sea but the periods he spent ashore had been much longer within the bygone year. It wasn't what he wanted to happen but it was much easier to bear than several years ago.

In addition he would enjoy the company he would get soon. He and Elizabeth were very much alike – they always had been. Much more since Will had become Captain of the "Flying Dutchman", because since then they shared not only their thoughts of freedom but as well the loss of what they loved most in their life.

At the moment Jack waited for the return of the Dutch for they wanted to search for his beloved "Pearl" together then.

Meanwhile he was one of the last pirates still sailing the Caribbean Sea. The English already returned shortly after the victory over Beckett and they captured merciless every pirate vessel they got hold on. The Brethren Court came asunder after having fought against Beckett as a shared enemy and the Code wasn't much more but an aliferous word within these days.

Due to those differences and feuds amongst the pirate lords the brotherhood and the Council had finally been destroyed without an attack from outside. Betrayal and imposture were usual and it was only a question of time until the English would be able to capture and to destroy the once so well protected fortress of Shipwreck Cove.

Tortuga didi change more and more into a kind of trade port and much less pirates and privateers anchored within the once legendary bay today.

Who was still alive and went out for a prey sailed on his own risk.

Jack knew that the day would come somewhen they would find him within his hidden bay or scuttle him, but he wasn't afraid of it any more.

It was no secret that the English were searching for the last pirates well-directed. Therefor his legendary ship would die with him if it was time – and if he would succeed to regain his "Pearl" again.

His eyes were shimmering within the morning sun when he adjusted the tricorn upon his head and went down to the bay.

* * *

><p>Will reached out for his hand when he got aboard.<p>

"You're really sure you never drank out of a fountain of youth before?" the boy asked.

"What? You don't believe it might be necessary, don't you, mate?"

"No!" Will laughed: "You're not in the need for everlasting youth, Jack. This secret lies hidden within you."

"Better keep your knowledge save, mate. Otherwise one could think I came across the secret of immortality!"

"Come on, Jack! You're already a legend. Books are written about you and the stories about your adventures are told round the seven seas."

"Not even an advantage while being a pirate, Aye? What do you think?"

"I thought this is all you ever dreamt of."

"Don't blame me, mate! Even I might err somewhen!" Within his eyes it was twinkling and Will knew for sure that Jack Sparrow did not err.

With a smile he went on: "Jack, until I'm going to do anything else today, there is something only you should know."

Jack gazed at him with wide open eyes. Why didn't he notice Will to be grown-up that sudden. He had a short look around the "Dutchman". Nothing remembered at the curse and the cruelty which had been done to the poor souls aboard once. At least his gaze met the helm. Against the sun he wasn't able to make the figure out standing at the helm instead of Bill Turner this morning.

"A new steersman?" he asked curiously: "Where's Bill?"

"Below! And to answer your question: yes, I found one who matches with the "Dutchman" very well. And to be honest, even aboard my vessel it's favorably not to stay alone."

"You're searching for a crew?"

"Why not? I'm not Davy Jones and this ship isn't cursed any more. It only sails a different course than yours. But enough already about that! Back to you, Jack Sparrow! For sure you still aware about what you told me once about what happened to you."

"About all Beckett and Mercer did to us? About the day Beckett ordered my ship to be burnt? How could I forget about that, mate?"

Will saw the sorrow within Jack's eyes and he knew that it would need much more time until this wound might be healed some day.

Therefor he added quickly: "Well, whenever I was able to I searched for lost and dispersed souls within Davy Jones' Locker. I found some and, Jack, I'm sure..."

"Will, stop it! It doesn't matter any more." Bitterness was within Jack's voice and for a split second Will could see the tiredness upon his face: "Don't exert yourself for it any more. It's in vain..."

* * *

><p>"No! It was not in vain..."<p>

The voice came from the helm. It felt like a soft touch. So close, so long missed and so much longed for. Warmth flew through him and he barely dared to raise his gaze. His senses must play tricks on him. It must be a hallucination, an illusion of long ago past days. It couldn't be true.

Didn't they tell him both she was lost to him forever? Jones as well as Tia Dalma? And if it wasn't like that why did they lie to him?

"Will, please tell me that this is not a dream! I couldn't bear it to wake up only to realize that it was an illusion once again."

"It's not a dream, Jack. You're awake..."

Jack barely dared to climb up the few steps to the helm. His eyes were burning from not wept tears but they did not deceive him.

She looked like she did that night within that dark cell, before...No he pushed these thoughts aside. There were much more memories, much more beautiful memories and equal of which of them he thought, there was only one single answer: She had always been a bright light in a dark place, she had always been the light which brightened his life.

Now her smile enlightened her face and her black curls were dancing with the wind. Her gray eyes sparkled within the sun and she blinked to fight her ascending tears back.

His hand trembled when he reached out for her. He almost feared to touch her, but she was real and her cheek felt warm and soft. She nestled up against his hand and it felt as if her cheek was solely made for his palm.

His lips formed her name, soundless, torn apart between all the sorrow and the pain of so many years searching for her in vain and being beside himself with joy.

"It can't be true!" he whispered: "How is this possible? You are...You were..." His eyes filled with tears running down his cheeks. "Caithleen!"

The mask of the merrily-bemused Captain Jack Sparrow was of no meaning any more within this moment. He dragged her closer, carefully, as if she was made of precious glass, as if he feared she could break into pieces under his touch or as if she could vanish into thin air: "What happened? Why..."

"Jack!" she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder: "Don't ask for it. Please! Don't ask! I'm here now! I can see you, I can talk to you and I can feel you."

She breathed a kiss upon his lips. Tentative as if it was the first time. Then a second and then everything befell them they dispensed with throughout all those years. She buried her hands within his hair and he dragged her that close that not even the gentlest breeze was able to pass through them.

He wanted to feel every single contour of her body, every single heartbeat of hers and every single breath she took. Their kiss were filled with all the passion they felt for each other. The same wild, soft and filled with desire.

When they parted their lips were reddened and they looked at each other as if they met never before.

"I never gave in believing in this, love." Jack whispered while he covered her palms with kisses.

"I know!" She replied: "I always did! But there was no way to let you know it!"

Her fingertips softly touched his lips then he grasped her hand and dragged her down to the steps beside him.

"Not one single day passed by I did not think of you, love. You've been the only reason for me to stay alive. Without you I would have become mad within the white desert of Davy Jones' Locker. No one told me where you've been, no one told me where to search for you. They lied to me..."

His dark eyes filled with tears once again.

"Don't!" She struck some of his dark strands from his brow: "Jack, you couldn't know it and even you would not have been able to find me in this weird place. It's not important anymore." She kissed him once again and whispered next to his ear: "I love you, Jack Sparrow."

"And so do I, Caithleen Stevens, and I swear an oath, I will never leave you again." He softly caressed her cheek then he looked deep into her eyes: "Are you allowed to come ashore with me?"

"I am, but" she averted her gaze: "there is a condition bound to it."

"What does that mean?"

"A period of time Jack!" It was Will who joined them at the helm: "If you're really willing to bring Caithleen back to life there is only one way: You have to find the fountain of youth within one year."

"The fountain of youth?" Jack looked at him skeptical and in distrust.

Wasn't it a far too big contingency that Barbossa captured his "Pearl" to search for this strange mystery and that he was forced to search for this legendary source of life as well now to save the only treasure he really desired?

"What shall this mean, mate?" He knew his voice sounded somewhat more keen than necessary, but he felt betrayed and disappointed and he did not want to push this feeling apart.

"Can't you imagine, what it means?" Will asked.

"For sure I can, mate! If I fail I will lose her again! Is this what it is about?"

"Jack, if you doubt yourself right now you've already lost everything!"

"I don't doubt myself! Savvy! But tell me, Will, what would you do if Elizabeth would be the one whose life would depend on a mysterious spring and an unknown ritual? I can't be certain at all if this spring really exists!"

Caithleen raised her gaze: "You won't be alone in that quest. No one and nothing will be able to spare me from accompanying you."

Without wanting it a smile appeared on Jack's lips. She was hell-bent to accompany him and he knew that there wouldn't be anything which could prevent that. Caithleen Stevens was courageous, strong-minded and passionate and she had already suffered hell on earth. If he should fail to find that fountain of youth she would not.

With a sigh he turned to Will again: "So it is really the only way? Otherwise she's not allowed to stay with me?"

"It's the only way to bring her back to life."

"And it's a year time?" Will only nodded. "Well then!" Jack was absolutely determined: "I've no choice as it seems. She has no choice!" Once again he dragged her in his arms: "And if I would be forced to sail over the edge of the world again, I will find this fountain of youth by all means! I couldn't bear it to lose you once again."

* * *

><p>In the evening of the same day some candles enlightened the small room within the cottage high above the bay.<p>

The magical chart was spread on the table and Jack moved the rings to and fro for hours now. Again and again new mysterious aims appeared.

"Where did you get that chart?" Caithleen beheld the changing motives and the hidden secrets coming into sight with every move of the rings attentively.

"Oh, that's not my profit, love. Will got it from Sao Feng – it was the price for selling me out but as you can see there were some different alliances made in the end. I got the chart from Barbossa."

"Involuntarily I suppose?"

"Aye! Very involuntarily! He captured my ship and I thought it could be of use to possess a chart which could be of much more use to me than every other sea chart because it could lead us to many more places than every other sea chart could. Savvy?"

"Your ship! Your "Pearl"! I never saw her, but I know how she feels."

"So it was no illusion when I heard your voice and felt your heartbeat?"

"No! There was only one place my soul was able to flee to. The ship!"

"I failed, Caithleen! Within that damned prison and at the pier."

"No, you didn't! If you would have failed the two of us weren't here right now. Have a look around. You brought the bay back to live and our little cottage is still settled upon the cliffs. Patrick and Rosalid would be proud of you. They trusted in you and you did not disappoint them."

"But of what price?"

"We all paid it! Will carries souls over to the other side. Every day! If there is someone or something who is to blame for all what happened it's the Brotherhood, the Council of the Brethren Court. The pirate lords betray each other, scuttle each other and wipe each other out instead of fighting together!"

"I know exactly what you mean, love, and I've no sympathy left for them anymore. As long as I can avoid it I will never come across one of them again."

"Maybe they will come across you if they will come to know what the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow searches for."

"No one must get to know it, Aye?" He blinked at her and turned to the chart again. Suddenly his eyes widened in surprise: "What's that? Have a look, love!" Slowly he moved one of the rings, then a second, then he gazed at Caithleen: "What can you make out?"

"Chalices! These are chalices! Wait!" Her hand slid over the chart to find the last missing piece of that mosaic: "What do you think? It seems to fit!"

"Ponce de Leon!"

They changed a look, then Caithleen jumped up and searched for one of Parick's dusty and yellowed books being piled up within an old shelf. For a while she was totally sunken in it and suddenly her eyes widened in surprise: "Jack! It's true! Read! Ponce de Leon! He was a Spanish sailor and he searched for the fountain of youth about two hundred years ago."

"And he succeeded as it seems." Rapidly he gazed at the chart again then he continued with amazement in his voice: "And I'm sure I'm in the know where to search for it, love!"

"Jack Sparrow, you're still the fifteen year old boy standing in front of this cottage years ago!"

"Oh yes, it's true love. And beside me sits the girl I desired from the first moment when I saw her!" He interrupted himself for a moment and his hands vanished amongst his dark curls. The same moment he passed a trinket over to her, the small locket: "It belongs to you, Caithleen Stevens, as much as I do..."

* * *

><p>It was a full moon night and the moonlight silvered the cliffs and the bay. The night was placid and only a gentle breeze came from the sea. The sky was covered with stars like a cape of black velvet was with diamonds, the waves rolled to the shore and the swoosh of a nearby waterfall was to hear.<p>

Upon the rocks above the river sat two lonely figures, their look lost within the silvery floods.

Somewhen Caithleen broke their amicable silence: "Have you ever thought of letting me finally go? You had nothing but fading memories and your wish to find me. Nothing else. No certainty, no proof that your hope would ever come true."

"Yes, love, I thought of it, more than once, but it never felt right, if you know what I mean."

"I think so!" A smile was within her words but she was glad that he couldn't see her eyes and her afar gaze.

Suddenly she rose up to her knees in front of him and said: "When they dragged me out of the cell back then they imprisoned me to another one. All alone! Beckett came to me and what he said to me hurt much more than all he could have had done to me instead. He said, he wanted to spend as much time with you as Mercer spent with me. He said all he longed for was to get rid of me and to feel and to taste you. It felt like I must die, I didn't want to believe him but I deeply feared he could hurt you."

"You can trust me, love, he never touched me. He had paid the price just for trying it."

"Jack, I don't know if this time and place are really right, but all I could remember for all the years was..." She interrupted herself for a moment to get rid of some painful memories then she took a deep breath and continued: "All I want is to forget about that!"

"I understand, love!"

For a moment Jack was able to feel all the pain she suffered from and he hesitated. She had always succeeded within every night they spent together to let him feel as if it was their first night. He still desired her but he feared not to be able to present her with that feeling as well. Not till her hands softly touched his cheeks his sorrow vanished.

"If you want to stay here, love, all we have is a bed made of moss."

"We did not own much more for the first time back then..."

Instead of answering her he stroke her hair out of her face. His lips touched her brow, her closed eyes and finally her slightly opened lips while he buried his right within her hair tracing the fine lines of her neck and finally reached her belt. With a grin he loosened it and threw it amongst the bushes. His hands slid under her shirt and he gently touched her tender body. When he pulled the shirt off he beheld her for several moments.

"What do you see?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing which wouldn't please me, love." He dragged her closer and he felt the warmth of her skin through his clothes. His lips let her shiver when he whispered next to her ear: "There's no chance, love! I never desired another the same way I desire you, Caithleen Stevens. You're all I need and all I want!"

They were both sensual and he enjoyed it to let his lips follow his hands. They seemed to glow on her chilled skin and they left a trace of longing when his kisses wandered from her neck down to the delicate curves of her breasts.

Caithleen closed her eyes and sighed then she pulled off his vest and his shirt and while he was still trying to get out of his boots she dragged him closer. When their lips found each other again, his kiss was demanding and filled with passion.

Then, for a split second he realized the hint of fear within her eyes.

"I won't do anything you don't want as well, love. I don't want to hurt you." He whispered while his hand softly stroke her brow.

She shook her head: "No, bring me back to life."

Her feet buried in the soft ground when he dragged her hips closer and her fingers were buried within his hair. Their gaze melted into each other and the both of them as well, carried away by all the love and the passion they felt for each other...

* * *

><p>Tightly embraced they lay on the mossy cliffs somewhen later.<p>

Jack breathed another kiss upon her lips and said totally wholehearted and filled with sternness: "You remember what I once told you, don't you? There are three things I love most within my life – the sea, my freedom and you, Caithleen Stevens and I promise, I will find that fountain of youth..."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	86. Author's Note  1

**Finally Jack and his love Caithleen are reunited, but to save her life he has to search for the Fountain of Youth.**

**So accompany Jack and Caithleen soon within Part two of my story.**

**What will happen when Caithleen comes across Angelica?**

**Will Elizabeth join Barbossa in London?**

**And what will happen when the "Dutchman" arrives at Whitecap Bay?**

**I promise I will start working on my own version of the fourth movie as soon as possible:**

**Will, Elizabeth and the crew of the "Pearl" will be part of it as well as my OC Van Dyck, his "Stella Maris" and Anamaria.**

**In the end Jack will have to make his decision to whom his heart and his love really belongs...**


	87. Author's Note  2

**Author's Note:**

As soon as my third story about the adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow and his beloved Caithleen Stevens ("On the Wings of Freedom – A Captain's Love III") is finished I'll go to overwork and rewrite the first story: „Black Pearl – A Captain's Love".

When I read my story lately I came to the conclusion that several chapters are missing. Especially in the first part. So I decided to fill the niches and the voids.

I will add some more information about:

- The enchanted hidden bay and the island

- Patrick Swallow and Rosalind Stevens

- Jack's and Caithleen's background

- Bill, Elianor and Will Turner

- Jack's employment with the East India Trading Company

- The incident with the slaves aboard the "Wicked Wench" leading towards the confrontation with Beckett

- The hunt for the treasure of Cortez, a visit in Spain and with Angelica and the mutiny and much more...

As soon as the first chapter will be Reposted I'll give you a hint and please feel free to tell me if there is a niche or a void that needs to be filled and that I missed to mention...

Hope you will enjoy the rewritten story if it is as far as...

Until it is as far as enjoy "The Fountain of Youth" and "On the Wings of Freedom"...


	88. Author's Note 3

**Author's Note:**

I started revising and rewriting my first story "Black Pearl – A Captain's Love".

The first chapter is up now.

Hope you'll enjoy it.

I decided to leave the original version published so there will be a possibility to compare both versions if one is interested in doing so...

Have fun and feel free to leave a comment...

And you're still invited to enjoy the sequels to my story:

"Fountain of Youth – A Captain's Love II"

"On the Wings of Freedom – A Captain's Love III"


End file.
